Soulmate: By Your Side
by HoNdeR
Summary: You thought that life could be simple... The blond and the pale eyed individuals of the story though have different opinions. Let us see how they can cope with what fate throws at them, let us see how love can bloom in times of peril... Chapter4 Rewritten
1. Chapter 1: Everything Has a Beginning

**A/N: Ok people, Soulmate: By Your side is currently under rewriting progress. This is the first brand new chapter. The updated chapter two and three will be here soon, though I gotta work really fast since the fic is now Submitted in the Awards contest... yeah, I've got a lot on my hands :/ Oh, btw, this story is Romance focused with action and a little drama here and there.**

**Enjoy...  
**

_**Soulmate: By Your Side **_

_**Chapter1: Everything Has A beginning**_

Naruto… 5 years had passed since he was a naïve twelve years old boy, since he was just a kid. Wish he had that these times would never go away, would never fade. But time had other plans... So much had happened…

Uzumaki Naruto… a legend that many would remember for a long time in the future. He grew up being hated by everyone in his village, in the very grounds that he called home. Being only human, he hated them back for it but didn't retaliate, didn't seek revenge. No, this boy was special, for he knew other ways of avenging, other ways of opening ones eyes. After so many years of scorn, hate, he kept striving on to prove to the people of Konoha what he truly was, to show them a human being worthy of attention.

And all these… all this pain, all this misery… all of it for just one thing, and that thing was the bane of his life till now, it was the destruction of his happiness.

Kyuubi no Yoko. The lord of demons, the mightiest being known in existence. A single swing of his kilometre-long tails could undo cities and mountains alike, make tsunamis rise from the seas and devour all. The mightiest demon… in the body of a child. It was a burden… his burden… and all this time he had to endure alone, he had to move forward alone, he had to take each step on his very own. But aside being a jinchuuriki, he was also human. And humans all have a weak point, don't they? His was his emotions, the lack of human contact not allowing him to grasp the meaning of feelings as those of love… be it romantic, parental or brotherly.

Loneliness… it was his greatest enemy, the black mist of his life that he fought to erase, the flame that consumed his heart yet he strived to extinguish. Such was he, Uzumaki Naruto, a lonely human that sought acceptance for being different, a little boy that needed the love he was deprived, and a now grown man that wanted to prove his worth.

But, since his adventures began, so did change come in his life. His first real friends where Haruno Sakura, classmate of his till their graduation, afterwards his team mate. The girl he sought after all this time, the girl he wanted to take away from the Uchiha that didn't even acknowledge her existence less he was forced to. Was it really love that he felt towards her? Was this the real thing? And if it was, how could he really know…?

The Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke. He was and is his greatest rival as a ninja, his best friend in life and death, his brother in all but blood.

And so as life went on they 'communicated' in their own way. In between their spars and rude words, their curses and injuries, their missions and contradictions, they trusted each other…

Yet fate is a cruel mistress. Sasuke was an avenger… his very heart could sink to the darkness, if it was for him to gain power, to become strong, in order to defeat the one he despised. The one he hated. The murderer of his family, the bane of his existence. Uchiha Itachi, his once older brother… For this very reason, he left his village, his home, his life, to finish his quest for revenge. And the snake sannin, the slithery man known as Orochimaru, was more than happy to give it. But the cost would be great…

Naruto wouldn't let this slide, wouldn't let his best friend, his brother slip away in the darkness, slip away in the cold again. So he journeyed on, to find him.

At the first attempt he failed by an inch, Sasuke slipping from his grasp if only because of his own foolishness, or maybe the light of his heart. After three years, after his training along side the frog Sannin, along side Jiraiya, he ventured once more in the darkness to retrieve him. And he succeeded, for his brother was finally free from the madness of the Cursed Seal, was free from the binds of Orochimaru. And so he returned, back to Konoha, back home. Even so, the Uzumaki had yet once more to deal with another problem that arose… or was always there. He had left out of account that, bringing Sasuke back would most likely ruin his own life in a way… for Sakura once more had eyes only for him, had eyes only to help him recover and reacquaint him with the life he once had. Her affections didn't go unnoticed by the blond, but neither did the fact that she cared about him too, if not as much. At the very least, she finally no longer punched him on sight…

But the problem magnet his whole life seemed to be wouldn't relent so soon. Now the hunters came into view, the hunters of what lied within him, the ones that sought to destroy his very soul in order to take what lied behind. A criminal organization known across the elemental nations for the various nuke-nins that occupied it. The ones that called themselves, 'Dawn'…

Akatsuki

They have been hunting him for years and now was at long last their final strike. A battle raged on at the Valley of the End, where once two brothers in all but blood fought against each other, now combined their powers to bring down the common enemy. Swords clashed, techniques light up the sky, explosions and scorched earth accompanying it all. The battlefield clearly showed the marks the combatants left behind, marks of devastation. But none was about to relent, none was about to give in.

Naruto, having trained under the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya the frog summoner, was a force to be reckoned with as he battled to overpower Kisame. Both shinobi had chakra reserves beyond humanly possible, both had stamina far from normal. And both, wanted each other's blood…

Sasuke, the younger of the last Uchiha's, that had trained under the other Sannin, Orochimaru, had somehow managed to take the best out of the man, and these 'best' things where quite few, considering the man's reputation and character. Speed, strength, cunningness, elusiveness, these four attributes alone where enough to keep the young Uchiha alive as he clashed his blade against his brother's, the noise of metal against metal echoing for a split second before the blades clashed again and again in a wild dance that one wrong step could mean their death. Falter they did not, Sharingan ablaze and eyes locked as their smooth and experienced motions kept them alive… for now.

The blades clashed one more time, the sound echoing once more, the Sharingans locked to each other as nearly identical frowns faced one another. "Give up Sasuke… we both know who will win in the end…" he whispered, his whole strength focused on keeping his brother at bay. Sasuke's frown seemingly deepened

"You're right… we know" smirking, he stepped aside, letting his brother's blade fall for a second at the sudden movement and release of resistance. Sasuke spoon on one feet, his blade prepared to cut off the older Uchiha's neck at the end of the motion. Though said brother didn't falter for more than a split second, regaining his stance and quickly dodging the lethal strike with a duck. He smirked as he did a spoon of his own while ducked, using one leg to kick the younger one off his feet. Sasuke hit the ground… hard.

The lethal blade of the former Leaf ninja found it's tip right at the young avenger's neck, an emotionless Itachi over him, any frown or smirk he held before now vanished.

"It is over… Sasuke" the blade went down…

And all the fallen ninja did was poof in a cloud of smoke, a tree chunk in his place. Itachi's eyes didn't have time to even open in surprise as he felt a blade going through his heart…

"You're right... it surely is, Itachi" the older one could only smirk. How could he miss this…?

Most certainly, he did not…

For his body dissipated in a cloud of crows, leaving the young Uchiha with wide Sharingan eyes and a mind in wonder as his brother quiet laughter echoed… the world gone dark for a second before he returned to reality, the sight of his best friend meeting his gaze, he fighting against one of the seven Swordsmen of the Mist…

Kisame proved quite the challenge. Naruto had already launched a Rasengan at the swordsman who absorbed it with his Samehada, the legendary sword that devoured Chakra making the mighty technique dissipate as if it was nothing. Naruto knew he had to act… fast. His hands came to a familiar seal as shadow clones made their entrance into existence with several poofs of smoke. They all charged the shark man head on, the smoke of their birth giving them a slight advantage in the element of surprise. Kisame faltered for a moment after hesitantly killing one of the clones that came out of nowhere. This moment was all the clones needed…

Naruto's patented move, the Uzumaki Barrage, could be seen happening right before ones eyes as Kisame's body was kicked and punched to oblivion. After many moments that seemed to touch eternity, the body hit the ground…

And turned into nothing but a liquid substance… what people came to refer to as water. A few feet further, the swordsman rose from a pile of said liquid, a wide grin on his fish-like features.

"So… is that all you got?" He said as he took down each and every clone with ease. Naruto only frowned. Without a word, he unsheathed a Whirlwind Shuriken, opening it and throwing it at his opponent. Kisame's smirk could be seen widening as the weapon was even larger than the normal shuriken of this type, making it slower and easier to avoid. He just caught the weapon in one hand, a slight trail of blood falling for the cut skin. He threw the weapon behind him as if it was nothing, bringing his hand before his face, licking the blood of as if he enjoyed it…

Naruto charged forward, kunai drawn in one hand as he prepared to clash with Samehada. Kisame's smirk seemed face braking as he brought his mighty blade down with a swing, cutting Naruto in half…

Only for him to dissipate into smoke, the Fuuma Shuriken from a mere minute ago lying before him.

The former ninja of the mist knew better though than to allow himself to be caught in such a simple trap. Turning around, he blocked an incoming hail of shuriken and kunai with his blade, the weaponry hitting the ground.

And as if on cue, a company of seven more ninjas arrived in the scene, all in black cloaks with red clouds… more members of the 'Dawn'. They stood still and waited upon Uchiha Madara's head, seemingly just sitting back and enjoying the battle before them. Naruto frowned as fear gripped his heart… he and Sasuke were clearly outnumbered…

He turned around to see the swordsman holding Samehada high, preparing to strike the teen town and probably cut him in half. His wicked smirk was all across his face, as the blade descended upon the blond. Naruto was frozen for a second before registering what was going to happen in his troubled mind. In the last split second, he jumped out of the way from the fatal attack.

He charged another Rasengan and in anger flew towards Kisame, his rage building on as survival instincts kicked in, the fact that they were outnumbered making him take even more haste in his actions. Kisame only smirked and raised his sword to block the Chakra ball as he had done before.

But the attack never came

He lowered his blade a few inches to see that the boy was still there, Rasengan in hand and smirking at him. "Hmm?" He questioned. Suddenly, he felt his whole back burning and be ripped apart. He felt his skin being violently destroyed. The last thing he saw before oblivion took his soul was the chakra sphere before him dissipate, the blond holding it poofing in smoke…

"That was easy!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin from behind the swordsman's now corpse, the Chakra ball fading from his hand. He turned around to face the rest of the organization, knowing that this was probably his last fight. From the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke approaching him, his facial features graced by a seemingly never fading smirk as they stood upon the First Hokage's head, gazing down upon their opponents. Naruto grinned back at him as he prepared yet another Rasengan. The black haired teen nodded as electricity coursed through him and to his blade, making it light up as if thunder itself had took hold of it…

And out of nowhere, a glimpse of hope rose in the heart of the two Konoha combatants as blurred figures run towards them, Sasuke's Sharingan able to recognize their fast moving figures…

"It's… it's…" the Uchiha's quiet mumbling was cut off as an even wider smirk found its way on his face. Turning around he faced the Dawn once more…

With five more to aid him. Lee, the green beast of Konoha was striking his 'nice-guy' pose, toothy smile and thumbs up accompanying. Sakura cracked her knuckles, her smirk one that would make any Uchiha proud.

Choji was for once not munching on something, hands itching to prepare his family jutsu and crush something… Kiba stood beside the Akamichi on his white-brown dog, a feral grin on his face as he whispered to the large canines ear, which replied with quiet woofs. And last but no least, was Hinata, the lavender eyed girl prepared in her Jyuuken stance, Byakuugan glaring daggers at their opponents.

Both blond and dark haired brothers looked at each other and back at their friends, a smirk and a grin on each respective face. Without further ado, Naruto exclaimed the only word that was needed at the moment…

"Ikuzo"

And it was on…

XxxxX

Sasuke took on a man that looked more like a plant, his face painted black in the one side and white in the other. He had something like a giant plant mouth around his head. Sasuke's smirk was never fading…

He began the seals for a special fire Jutsu that could burn this plant-boy to ashes if it hit, leaving his friends and himself with one less thing to worry about…

Naruto engaged combat against Kakuzu, a man with most of his face and hair hidden by a mask, green eyes meeting cerulean. The blond didn't know if he had to be disgusted or filled with horror, that the man seemed to have tendrils that poured out of his body under his control…

Sakura and Lee found it hard to combat against Hidan and his techniques, his powers over immortality and specialization in close combat efficient against the Konoha shinobi, who's whole power lied in melee and their strikes couldn't possibly destroy him…

Kiba, Choji and Hinata all fought against Pain… or his six bodies whatsoever. Choji's 'oversized' abilities seemed efficient at some point since his massive strikes needed a good deal of speed to avoid. Plus that whenever each of them tried to escape Choji's crushing attacks, Kiba and Hinata waited for them…

An hour, a decade, an eternity, none of them knew how much time had passed as the sun was beginning to rest into the forest, the light of the sunset washing the battlefield…

The Uchiha had managed to set his opponent ablaze quickly enough. When he was done with the seals, he had charged Sechou head on, the plant-man only smirking as he vanished in the ground. It didn't take much for Sasuke's quick mind to know what was coming next. In a matter of a second, he turned around, his grand fireball technique shot straight on Sechou's face… incarnating him to dust.

Sakura's mighty punches had managed to literally make a hole in the concrete ground. Lee's blinding speed without his weights was enough to outmanoeuvre Hidan's slow yet lethal attacks. And so on, they had managed to throw the immortal into the pit, Sakura's explosive tags scattered throughout the hole as Choji's enlarged hands kept Hidan from escaping. When it was all over and after a plenty of threats and curses from a now buried Jashin follower, the three went to keep on their fight against the leader and his six bodies, against the Rinnengan.

Naruto's battle was simply spectacular as he had managed to defeat the tendril man with one of the mightiest techniques any of them had ever seen… Fuuton Rasenshuriken. Unfortunately though, the blond was utterly exhausted after he had managed to hit his opponent, the remaining of his chakra lost in one mighty move.

And now, all his friend's combated against the Six paths of pain. The God realm seemed quite the hard one to beat as his power pushed back any attack or jutsu. All the bodies worked in perfect coordination, not a single mistake made. On and on they fought, each ninja falling one after the other, yet taking one of the bodies with him. In the end, only Kiba and Hinata remained vigilant…

"Gatsuuga!" the Inuzuka shouted as twin Kiba's charged forward against the final body, God realm. The attack was easily repelled though…

"What insolence…" he said emotionlessly, his hands forming quick hand seals and then slamming to the ground, the still recovering Inuzuka caught in and caged in a small dome of rock and earth, no escape visible as he and his dog where lost from sight…

After a few seconds and another set of hand seals…"Katon: Dragon Destroyer no Jutsu!" Pain exclaimed, and out of his mouth flew an enormous fire dragon. He let out a fearsome roar and went directly on Hinata. Said girl couldn't run, she knew this dragon could follow her anywhere until it hit her. So she did the only thing possible. "Hakeshou Kaiten!" She exclaimed and started spinning. The mighty Hyuuga technique finally came in handy as the dragon was repelled by the blue barrier.

After a few seconds of immense pressure, the spin stopped and the dragon faded. Hinata had used the last of her Chakra to block this rather powerful attack. The rest was gone in her Jyuuken, the intense melee battle she had with God realm having exhausted her. She faltered, if only for a moment, and Pain rushed in and gave her a good kick in the stomach that launched her on the nearby tree. His deathly pale face didn't betray any emotion as he neared…

She groaned in pain as she tried to stand, her body though faltering. She felt as if her 'inner-world' was about to come out at the bare thought of standing and her feet felt numb from the extensive battle. They gave away and gravity took it's tall as she fell back on the tree… helpless.

Pain went forward to complete his task, a kunai in his hand and Rinnengan eyes gazing down upon the weakened Hyuuga, she weakly looking up at him, trying to force her hands to move, to do something. But right as the leader of the Dawn was ready to let his blade slice her neck, his sensitive ears picked up a silent growl… and this growl made him feel something that he hadn't felt in years… an emotion that he had forgotten it even existed.

Fear

Naruto could only watch the battle that took place before him, his friend's lying around the battlefield, most of them unconscious or incapacitated from their fights. They where helpless… Pain would slice through each and everyone of them when he was done with her… wait… her… Hinata… he was going to kill Hinata! He was going to kill them! No, he wouldn't allow this… he had the power to retaliate… he knew he had it… but… what if his friend's saw him? What if they saw what lied within…?

Pain's blade was now inches away from her neck…

He couldn't stand it. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't allow one of his closest friend's to slip away, to fall in the grasp of death. He would stop it, he would stop him. He tried to imagine her corpse… and that only added in the rage that had began building inside, the bloodlust that was about to conquer his senses, the fear that gripped his heart, the dread that filled his soul. No… Pain would die.

And so he let it free… he let the power consume him as the red demonic chakra coursed through him, empowering his weakened body. Any injury his arm had suffered from the Fuuton Rasenshuriken had vanished as the evil chakra enhanced his healing process. Unconsciously, he let out a silent growl, two tails forming behind him as he fought with every ounce of his control to not let any more of it sip in. He opened his eyes to gaze upon emotionless Rinnengan ones, gazing at him with wonder from afar.

"So… is this the power of a jinchuuriki?" he could smirk at the scene, but Naruto didn't reply as the 'Cloak of the Fox' took hold over his body, blood red eyes glaring at the Rinnengan wielder. Said man only ignored the boy as he returned to his task…

Hinata watched in awe and fear at the same time at the blond, his golden hair now gone wild, his whisker marks thicker, his nails claws. She felt awe, for it was the first time she saw him giving off so much power. And fear… for the chakra was just _swimming _with evil, bloodlust, hate. Was Naruto really capable of such emotions…? But all these thoughts left her mind as she saw Pain returning to get done with her and then face the jinchuuriki… and dread took hold on her once more…

She hated herself… now she would die… without ever allowing the boy she loved to know… to know of her affection, to know of her feelings, to know that he really wasn't alone… that there was someone there the whole time… she wanted to scream it at him right there and then, yet she found her voice disobeying as fear had tightened her lips shut. The emotions overwhelmed her as her grip on consciousness faltered, allowing her to fall in an abyss of darkness without at least feeling the physical pain. But her heart ached… so much that she was worried she would have a heart attack before Pain would kill her. Only one image and two words laced on her mind before darkness took over.

It was the image of a grinning blond teen… the words _'I'm sorry'_ intertwined with the picture…

Pain didn't hesitate as the tip of his blade touched her soft skin. His muscles where ready to move and slice it open… before a clawed hand gripped it, the iron grip seemingly impossible to escape from.

The Rinnengan master only glanced at the possessed blond, the slightest raise of an eyebrow the only emotion of surprise evident in his features. A second before this boy was nearly 50 yards away, and now, in the blink of an eye he was right in front of him, giving him a death glare and having a frown on his face that spoke volumes "Don't… touch her…" He said in a dark tone, his eyes full of hate.

If the leader of the Dawn had emotions, he would certainly smirk at the boy's foolishness. And seeing what his friend probably meant to him, he would sincerely take great pleasure in cutting her throat… without further ado, he used his power to send the jinchuuriki away, several yards beyond. He once more turned to finish what he had started, kunai in hand. Yet again, before he could end this…

A claw made of seemingly dense red chakra crushed on him, sending him flying in the sky. His eyes widened slightly in amazement that he hadn't seen this coming. He witnessed the birth of several clones on the ground, three groups, haste evident as each team prepared their respective Oodama Rasengan. Pain could see what was coming…

He prepared a dozen of kunais and shuriken in each hand, sending the weaponry flying at the clones. He had to take out at least two groups… otherwise... it would be the end of him.

The weapons never met their target though as two giant red claws protected the clones from them. The cloaked man then did the last thing that came in his mind…

He prepared another Dragon Destroyer, sending it flying against a group of the clones, the Rasengan and the fire technique clashing and dissipating against each other…

His special ability repelled the next Oodama, sending both technique and clones away.

Yet he knew that the third couldn't be stopped… he couldn't dodge in mid air neither could he repel it since his powers needed at least two more seconds of cool down, two seconds that he didn't have. He closed his eyes, prepared for the end…

Yet the technique hit nothing but paper, as both Pain and the one that took him away seemingly disappeared into nothing...

The real Naruto didn't bother to look at the scene… the Kyuubi enhanced Oodama Rasengan had probably reduced Pain's body to nothing. He slowly approached the fallen form of his comrade, of his friend. She was just lying there, probably unconscious from exhaustion. The menacing power resided back in him and he immediately felt his whole body going numb at the sudden lack of power. He fell to his knees, right next to her. Looking up and groaning in pain, he was glad of her serene face greeting his gaze, her body worn out from the battle, evident as it was from the slight bruises and cuts she sported. He could chuckle if it didn't hurt his whole chest in doing so, at the thought that he probably wasn't much better. He only allowed his body to rest next to her, a glance thrown around the battlefield…

The statues that guarded over the valley where quite damaged now, the combat not allowing the landscape to escape it's destructive grasp. Atop the Hokage's head was Choji and Sasuke, both probably unconscious, on Madara's head lied Lee and Sakura, Pain's summoning body lying in between them.

And quite a few meters away from him was Kiba's chakra draining prison, which had now dissipated leaving a near dead Inuzuka and his dog behind from chakra exhaustion. Beyond the trees, he could see the ANBU along with medic teams arriving… good…

He let one last glance fall on the girl next to him, a small smile on his face. He had done it… they where all alive…

With these thoughts, he let unconsciousness grasp him as well, not knowing that the girl's head had somehow managed to rest on his shoulder…

XxxxX

He should have known better. Tsunade was less than pleased that the blond had encountered Akatsuki all on his own with only Sasuke for back up. If Hinata hadn't warned their friends about his absence and possible purpose, he would be long dead or lost in a cavern having his soul ripped out…

She had picked up anyone she found in her way, her concern about the blond more than obvious. Said girl was now lying on a bed next to him, vases with flowers decorating their respective sides. This room had only two beds… and strangely she was put in there with him.

The others where lost somewhere within this maze people came to call 'Hospitals', the bane of all Shinobi. He was in the least critical condition, having suffered only chakra depletion. Yet for some reason his legs didn't obey him, so he would have to stay in bed for the next few days…

He couldn't understand why. Before he fell unconscious, his legs where working just fine…

Later on, Tsunade had come in to inform him about her displeasure over his actions, hug him to death for being safe, berating him for making her worry so much, and finally telling him why he couldn't move his legs. Apparently, one of the medic nins had found it 'fun' to mess with the 'demon-brat'. Thus he had rendered the blonds lower limps useless and later on claimed that it had happened in combat. Yet this particular sannin wasn't a legend in the field of medics for nothing… the damage was way to clean and carefully made to be done in the stress of a battle. Probably, the man's only mistake was that he didn't want to utterly destroy the teen's legs. His carefulness was his undoing…

For Tsunade's punch was enough to probably send the man somewhere towards Snow Country.

And from then on, all Shinobi knew better than to touch the blond, less they desired to face the Hokage's famous fists…

So there he was. Lying in a hospital bed, waiting for something to happen. The whole day was utterly boring with most of his friends being in their respective beds as well, his legs useless, not able to support his weight yet. He was thankful that he could at least stretch and bend them, thus making his stay at least a little less uncomfortable.

And Hinata had yet to wake up. The girl was sleeping peacefully a meter or so away from him. He would have forgotten she was even there if he hadn't occasionally glanced at her form. God, she was just so quiet…

But he liked her that way. It wouldn't really do if he had another punch lunching Sakura or bitching Ino in the company. She was a pleasant change in the demeanour of girls that surrounded his life… in a friendly manner, of course. Maybe a Divine was in a good mood today, for his prayers for something to happen had been answered, though not in the way he really expected it…

Tsunade walked in again. Figures, she would probably start berating him again or something like that. Yet he was surprised that along with her where two medics, holding an aged man in their hands…

"Surprise brat!" the Hokage said cheerfully. Naruto looked at her clearly confused… was the old guy supposed to be a present or something? "You see, the hospital is quite full at the moment. We have no empty rooms so we will probably have to narrow you guys down a little" she kept smiling as if she knew a detail the blond didn't catch… then his mind came to a conclusion

"Oh my god! You're going to make me sleep with the grandpa?!" he practically yelled as he pointed a finger at the Hokage. He had absolutely no intention of staying in the same bed with an old guy…

"Shut up you little baka" she rubbed her temples as if trying to force back an oncoming headache… "This patient has a disease that is contagious on physical contact, thus the medics wear suits and gloves as they carry him" truth be told, he only just noticed the sickly colour the man had and the fact that the medic nins where garbed from head to toe.

"So! You'll just have to make some more room in there. Come on, these beds are big enough for two I think" as she said these, she neared Hinata's bed, slowly picking up the petite girl in her mighty arms.

Wait… did she mean that… "Holy crap! I can't sleep with a girl!" he pointed a finger at the Godaime once more…

"Would you prefer him?" she smiled sweetly at him, head gesturing towards the old man, glad at seeing his resolution falter. "Geeze…" he sighed as he made room. The Hokage's smile then broke to an unnoticed grin as she gently tucked the girl in next to the blond, he nearly on the edge of the bed as he tried to make room and probably avoid contact, a small blush on his face. It wasn't everyday that he had girls on his bed… hell he could even sleep on the floor.

It didn't take long for the two medics to finish with the old man and leave along with Tsunade…

Outside, one of the medics couldn't help but ask "Hokage-sama, there are still plenty of rooms around the hospital. Shouldn't we let the Uzumaki know?" the blond woman turned to grin at him "No, you shouldn't" both men shivered, knowing better than to discard the small threat that accompanied these words…

If Naruto wasn't going to leave Sakura alone soon, then the Hokage would force him. The good way, of course. The blond had been bugging her apprentice for some time now, probably because she was more focused on Sasuke now that he was back, and who could blame her, really? Naruto just had to get over it… and she knew the perfect way. Plus, that girl already liked him, so no sooner that he was out of Sakura's feet, her discipline would return on her schedule with one less thing to worry about. Plus, the current head of the girl's clan had some plans rolling in his head nowadays… plans that the Hokage couldn't help but grin widely at.

Win-win situations… she liked them. Though there where other things to worry about right now…

The blond in the meantime though, had other things running in his mind. Or rather, his mind was in a blank state, the girl next to him having probably unconsciously stuck on him. She had even wrapped an arm over his chest… He could feel her slow warm breaths on his neck, the tingling sensation of her hair on his cheek, the warmth her body radiated filling everything… and what surprised him most was…

That it felt damn good

He wasn't used to so close human contact, especially from females. And especially from Hinata, the girl who fainted every single time he came too close. She was most likely going to faint the moment she woke up and realized where she was… and that would mean that she would keep herself stuck on him… and he wouldn't even be able to move away, since he was already near the edge of the bed and he couldn't even walk…suddenly it seemed as if fate itself had made a conspiracy over this…

He glanced at the girl once more, a small smile on her pale face as she snuggled a little closer, muttering something like 'warm'…

Well, he would at least enjoy it while it lasted, wouldn't he?

He smiled…

He sure would

XxxxX

The next few days rolled by fast, as if in a haste. Though for Naruto, it was as if the world was moving in slow motion, the warmth of the girl next to him making all his worries simply vanish… for he could hardly think of anything else for that matter. It was also very helpful when he went to sleep, for it was so easier to succumb to slumber when it was so warm… and strangely, Hinata just didn't wake up. Or rather, unbeknownst to the blond of course, when she did wake up the first time and realized her surroundings, she fainted on the spot of course. The next days when she kept finding herself in the same or a slightly altered position, she would just keep quiet and enjoy it… enjoy the fairy tale for as long as it lasted.

XxxxX

It was a few weeks after the final battle at the Valley of the End. Konoha had retrieved most of the corpses from the battleground, even Hidan's buried one… in pieces of course. It was a little creepy that the man's head kept cursing them to dear heavens, but the Hokage would make sure he would be buried again soon, somewhere safer.

Naruto in the meantime, while having recovered and out of the hospital, was walking down the streets of Konoha heading to the best ramen shop in the universe.

Ichiraku Ramen was the best ramen stand in Konoha for him, its flavours unmatched around the world. His casual stroll there was peaceful and quiet, the streets of Konoha being rather unpopulated today. He took a sit there, contemplating on things he would otherwise label as… trivial, maybe. All that mattered usually was to get a good deal of training, date Sakura-chan and rise to the top as the Hokage. What was bugging him right now then…?

His order of miso special came rather quickly, on the house from Teuchi who was more than happy to have his favourite customer out of hospital. Naruto smiled at the simple remembrance of the structure… wait, since when did he like hospitals? Maybe…

He was most likely hallucinating at the moment. If he said to anyone he liked hospitals, people would surely think he was crazy… so he finished up his ramen, and after, roughly counting, ten more bowls, headed towards the training grounds to probably call it a day. He knew a spot near the lake which was usually used for Suiton training. It was just perfect during the sunset, the waters glittering in the setting light and when the moon finally took it's place in the dark sky, it's shadow would be cast on the crystal waters of the lake… a majestic sight to behold and the perfect way to relax. He was training all morning now, and well earned rest was his favourite drug to close the day smoothly.

And there he was, a few meters away from his personal spot… when he realized that it wasn't so personal anymore. It was easy to notice who it was. Even from behind, the dark-blue hair and lavender-white jacket gave away everything. Unless if there was any Hinata-wanna-be in Konoha…

She wanted to stay somewhere away from her problems. Somewhere she could simply forget everything for a while, just escape reality. The demands of her father, the rules of the clan, her responsibilities as the heir, everything. She wanted all this to vanish. As she tried to let her mind drift away along with the setting sun, she noticed footsteps on the grass behind her. She turned around quickly to see who it was, surprise evident on her lavender eyes. She immediately blushed and turned around again to look at the lake, her cheeks having a rather bright shade of pink…

He walked closer and saw her turning around to look. Though weird as it was, she turned back to the lake, maybe too quickly for him to not get a little suspicious. True, he wasn't a genius when it came to other's emotions, but he knew all too well how someone acted when he wanted to avoid someone… humanity tended to do it to him occasionally anyway.

"May I sit here or you don't want company?" He said, shooting her one of his trademark grins as she turned again at the sound of his voice. If he knew the girl well enough, she was most unlikely to decline… she was too kind to send someone away whatsoever.

Her eyes went wide and she looked down at the grass "I-It's ok Naruto-kun… you c-can sit here." She answered, her voice always in that soft tune… how could he describe her voice really? Maybe of an angel…? He let the thought slide away as he sat down next to her, gazing at the sunset with a wide smile.

"Thanks! You see, this is my favorite spot near the lake! I come here at times" He said, his voice a little quieter than usual. This place could so easily calm him down... the scenery was just too good for him to ruin with his yelling. The girl though, having her attention on other things, blushed at seeing how close he was. "F-for what?" She asked gently. He smiled even more, making her blush brighter.

"Well, I come to think usually." He said "What are you here for?" He returned the question, looking at the petite form beside him that was finding the ground before her strangely amusing all of a sudden.

"W-Well, I come to think too…" She said, her voice trailing off in the last words. He smiled again.

"For what?" He asked, his voice half serious, half teasing. She raised her eyes to meet his, and blushed again when she saw that he was looking at her, but she just couldn't get off these eyes…

She finally looked away and tried to gather the words "Ano… I just want to g-get away from my concerns about t-the clan, about m-my life. I just wish the problems could just fade away. I wish I wasn't that weak for them…

I just want to… to forget everything… if only for a moment" she said and suddenly she felt two hands holding her shoulders. He turned her around to look at him in the eye. She blushed a bright red, as she always did when he touched her of course, but simply couldn't avert her gaze from these two blue orbs… not anymore.

"Hinata-chan, how many times must I say it? You are not weak! We have talked about this before! Stop thinking so low of yourself! In their eyes, you might seem weak, but you and I know that you are not! Let them believe what they want. You are not weak! You never were in my eyes…" He said, trailing off at the last words and looking away. She could have swore she saw a small blush before he turned around to hide his features in the orange sunlight.

She smiled, for she knew better than to take his encouraging words for granted. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said and he lifted his arms from her shoulders. She felt so happy. For at least once, she made him blush, for one reason or another, she just did. And her heart was pounding even more now.

"You know, Hinata-chan… I… I feel confused. Sakura-chan was always a friend to me. I always asked her on dates and she turned me down every single time. I just hoped that she would see me the way I saw her… and now, that Sasuke is back, I just can't help but notice that there's no chance… not that there was before" He chuckled at his own words, yet Hinata couldn't believe in her ears. Naruto didn't like Sakura anymore? Truth be told, yes she was closer to Sasuke now, but that didn't hold Naruto back before. What had changed now? She had to confirm it "A-are you sure you like her? I mean, Sasuke-san w-wasn't a problem before, was he?" She asked calmly, lavender eyes locked on his form with care… the stutter nearly out of her voice.

She had become way more comfortable around him these last few months since they spent so much time together, on missions or on accidental meetings around the town. She was even able to not faint when he was very close, though the hospital thing was a rather more… complicated matter. "Yeah… but I don't know… it just doesn't feel right anymore… going after her, that is…" he said a bit sadly, as if it pained him to think this way.

Maybe she was right, maybe he didn't like Sakura that way anymore. She didn't return anything anyway. But what was wrong? What had changed so he didn't like Sakura now? He felt his heart getting heavy. "Maybe…" Hinata started to say, trying to comfort him after seeing the sadness in his eyes, but he cut her off and his next words was something that she never expected to come from his mouth… not his.

"What is love, Hinata-chan?" He asked, his sad eyes looking straight into her pale lavender ones. He could have sworn he lost a heartbeat when he saw her pale face been bathed in the fading orange sunlight. But that was trivial, maybe he was just tired. He couldn't help but notice the surprise these lavender pools held. Maybe she felt uncomfortable to answer, maybe she didn't even know. But she was better than that…

"Well… I think i-it's to devote yourself to someone. To want to be with him no matter his flaws, no matter his personality, you want to be close to him, to protect him. You love them for their flaws and respect them for their strengths. T-they mean the world to you…" She said and looked away from him at the last sentence, as if reminiscing something that she held dear, a dream that her hands reached out for, yet seemed so far away…

He could see sadness in her eyes, the pain that loomed inside for things that maybe belonged to the past, maybe belonged to the present or in the future. That's what he liked about her eyes… the eyes of a usual Hyuuga were always cold, uncaring, a block of ice that held back their soul. Yet hers where like twin moons that reflected her very essence in them, each feeling dancing in these pools as if wanting to catch someone's attention.

At that moment, he wanted to hug her tight and tell her all was alright. He wanted to take that sadness away. He wanted to make her happy, for she probably deserved it, and maybe more. She was a friend, a close one… and seeing friends being hurt in any way was a burden he would carry till it was solved.

But he couldn't move. What was happening? He never had problem to reveal his emotions to Sakura, or anyone else for that matter. But here, it just didn't feel right, though he wanted to do it, he wanted to give the comfort he was once deprived, with all his heart.

Before he could decide what to do, she stood up. Her eyes had sadness in them, reflecting emotions that where like the waters of a calm lake… disturb them, and the ripples will reach out till the very shore of each and every side.

She herself wanted to hug him in an attempt to find comfort. She wanted to hold on him and let him tell her it was alright. She wanted to cry all her problems on his shoulder. But she didn't know how he would react. He could freak out and run away. She didn't want this to happen. She wanted him to be close…

Her thoughts were interrupted when he stood up too. "Wanna walk? I don't have anything to do really, so we can go at a park or something" He said, his eyes gleaming with happiness. She smiled back. She had forgotten that the particular individual was special… sadness was a word he didn't accept in his vocabulary, really.

"I-I'd love to…" was her reply as she smiled shyly. He smiled back at her making her blush _'She looks cute when she blushes like that… eh?'_ He was surprised at his own thoughts, but before he could finish a complete estimation of what the words that popped in his head meant, a certain pink-haired girl came into the scene…

"Oi! Naruto! Tsunade-sama wants to see you!" She shouted from the other side of the training grounds, the fervour of her shout maybe even matching Naruto's usual tone, said boy only flinching. Was he really that loud?

The med-nin then finally noticed the Hyuuga who was blushing next to him '_Hmm? What's Hinata doing here?_' she thought to herself, not quite used to the blond hanging around with her, since she could barely communicate properly with him as long as she remembered.

"Oi! Sakura! Want to go on a date?" Naruto shouted back while grinning widely. Sakura twitched an eyebrow in irritation… he was thinking about _that_ even now? She would most likely have to tell her sensei that plan A had failed…

Hinata felt her heart fall to the ground, almost literally. Maybe… he liked Sakura in the end. He just hadn't really realized it yet and asked her so he could figure it out. Now she wanted the earth to swallow her, for even though Sakura was sure to decline, the blonde's feelings seemed unwavering…

"Baka! Tsunade-sama wants to see you! There's no time for such things!" She yelled back and walked away clearly annoyed, head held high. They would probably have to enter plan B… which was most certainly more dangerous, but most certainly would be more fruitful… and in the long run, he would at last stop bugging her on this, focus somewhere else, and leave her to finally tend properly to her obligations without the fear of a blond head jumping out of nowhere and asking her on a date…

Naruto turned to Hinata to see the sadness covering her whole face. Had he done something wrong? Well…

He grinned widely "See what I mean? It's like asking a wall on a date. No matter how many times you say it, the answer will always be the same" he said and began laughing lightly at his own little joke. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him. Maybe… there was a chance… wasn't there?

"Ah, it's getting funnier every time! If you exclude the part that she starts beating me senseless of course…" he said and began laughing again

She couldn't help but giggle at the comment. He smiled even more when he heard her laugh… it was… cute. "Hinata-chan" he began in order to get her attention. She stopped giggling to look at him with questioning eyes, seeking answers on his very face…

"You should smile more often" he said and gave her one of his toothy smiles. She blushed a crimson red and nodded while smiling, a small "mhm" escaping her lips.

He smiled again "Ok, I got to go! See you later Hinata-chan!" He said as he started running towards the Hokage tower while waving a hand at her in goodbye. She couldn't feel happier at the moment, for so many good and promising moments had made their appearance in only one evening… yet she herself had matters to attend to, if she remembered correct. Getting back to the manor would most likely be a good start…

When she finally reached the gates of her dreaded home, the guard on duty immediately spotted her. Who wouldn't spot or know the heir of the Hyuuga clan, anyway?

"Hinata-sama" he said while bowing lightly "Your father, Hiashi-sama requested your presence at his study immediately." he said politely. She nodded and smiled at him, one of the fake smiles she always used to hide her sadness within the cold walls of what she at least tried to call home. When she reached the door to her father's study, her knock on the concrete was answered by a serious, monotone yet commanding voice… the voice of the head of the clan, the leader of the Hyuuga.

"Hinata, come in" she heard her father calling. She obeyed and opened the door slowly. She walked in and bowed keeping her spine perfectly straight as she was taught to do always in the presence of an elder or higher up. Especially in the Hyuuga household, where its members where trained to be body readers, posture meant everything, for your body could speak volumes your lips could not.

"Did you ask to see me Otou-san(father)?" she asked with her soft calm voice, the fear hidden well. For whenever her father called her here… it surely wasn't good, at least for her.

"Indeed" Hiashi replied in his usual serious tone. "Sit down Hinata. I've got something important to tell you…" he said, a mild paint of amusement in his voice, something really faint, but Hinata caught it, for her father rarely allowed his tone to be graced by such emotions. She kept her posture steady, her mind waiting and running through endless possibilities as to what the elder would want. He took a sip from his tea…

"Hinata…" He began…

XxxxX

**More chapters incoming soon, no worries...**


	2. Chapter 2: Mutuality

**A/N: Ugh... chapter 2 is done and ready to roll. Chapter 3 is on the works and I have to do it FAST, for things might get complicated and confusing otherwise...**

_**Soulmate: By Your Side**_

_**Chapter2: Mutuality**_

"Hinata, you do understand your responsibilities as the hair don't you?" he asked deadly serious. She groaned inwardly. It was like the millionth time he asked this. "Yes, Otou-san" was her same reply as every other time he had asked said question. And it was never for good… yet her father surprised her, with an emotion that found it's way on his face that anyone would think that the Hyuuga leader was incapable of.

He smiled

"So, you do understand that as a woman, and future head, you will need someone by your side." He said as he took one more sip of his tea, the smile residing a little. She dreaded what he was going to say next… for she knew where this was going. It had happened to nearly all the other females of the main branch anyway…

"Hinata, I and the council have decided that…" now the smile was worn off. He looked at her straight in the eye and she, to his surprise, looked back, bracing herself for the next words… "You are of age to marry, so as your father it falls in my hands to arrange a marriage"

Now she was about to scream, but her manners and self-control didn't allow her, didn't allow her to express what her very soul was shouting out.

"B-but Otou-san…" She started to mumble but he raised his hand in motion for her to silence. "Normally, Hinata, your husband would be decided by the council alone. But… since you are my daughter, I wanted what is best for you… _at least I hope it is_." He said, thinking the last part to himself and that calmed her down somehow… at least facially. The noble leader had no idea what was going on behind her mask of impassiveness… he had no idea what storms wrestled behind the calmness of her eyes to brake free…

"I chose your husband-to-be from one of the noblest clans in the Fire country. The man is the heir of the Akake clan, honourable and strong people they are. It is up to you to marry him or not and keep your honour as a woman and as the future head" He said. Hinata knew better than this. When he said 'Keep your honor', he truly meant 'Do it or else you will fall in my eyes'. She knew that if she didn't, he would look at her as nothing, she would lose his respect, at least the bits of it that she had gained over the years. Plus, arranged marriages was something very few could escape from… it all rested on if the male accepted it on his part, as the female had no say in it for the father took her place in this decision.

She already knew who she wanted. But her father's respect was something she wanted too, so dear heaven, what would she do? Then Hiashi interrupted her thoughts again

"The marriage will take place in 2 months from now. Until then, you are to stay in Konoha. Soon enough, maybe in a month or so, you will meet your husband-to-be" His face was emotionless, as always, all emotions that dared grace him before now vanished…

"I presume you understand?" He asked. She only nodded, her lips not opening in fear of what would come out.

"Very well. You can go now, I have further matters to attend to." He said and with a bow and a quiet 'yes father' she was off. Hiashi looked at her slowly fleeting form '_We shall see... Hinata'_ he thought as he finished up the rest of his tea and gazed upon the bane of all leaders throughout history and beyond.

Paperwork.

The girl couldn't do much at the time, couldn't even think. She went to her room at the second floor of the manor. Things seemed to be going so well… and in a few minutes, all was ruined.

She lied on her bed and with the emotions overwhelming her…

She cried.

XxxxX

In the meantime, at Tsunade's office, Naruto was freaked out, with all the meaning this word can hold. Normally, whenever you went in, you could find the Hokage sleeping on reports and books, Sake oozing around the atmosphere of the room. But when she was awake, it was something serious… dead serious, for the blond medic to stray away from her occasional naps. He gulped and hoped for the best, yet planned for the worst. Good, the windows where open…

Tsunade only sighed while letting her hands drop on the desk. She looked up at Naruto, the blond still grinning widely, but his posture was enough for her to see he was nervous. The shivering of his body didn't help him conceal it whatsoever.

"Naruto" she began "As you well know… even if I hate to admit it… I'm… old." Naruto now was scared shitless. Tsunade admitted she was old? What the hell! The apocalypse was coming!

Tsunade always wore a genjutsu that made her look like a beautiful young lady around her 20ies or 30ies, with an "oversized" cleavage to add to it. Naruto knew though, that she was over 50, considering that she and Jiraiya where generally the same age.

"I'm not _too_ old, but I know I'm old. My drinking habits and my life are getting on to me." She said and her voice was so serious you thought the end of the world was coming, but there was a tint of normalcy since she took back on the 'I'm old' thing a little…

"I am looking forward to retire…" she said. Now Naruto was gleaming! If the current Hokage was about to retire, then that could only mean one thing that here for.

He thought that life couldn't be better. He had a good feeling about this. "Konoha will soon need a new Hokage." Now his heart was about to explode. "And, placing note of your successful battle against the whole Akatsuki organization, which all where S-ranked missing and legendary nins… I presume you are capable of…" she now smirked as Naruto was about to start yelling from joy. Oh how she liked toying with an open book like him. "Finding the next Hokage" She said and Naruto felt all his dreams vanish in a flash. What did she mean 'find him'? Wasn't he damn enough?!

He looked down in disappointment. He could cry but he knew it would be kind of weird, considering the situation and his age. He looked up again to see a grinning Tsunade "Naruto, you are to find the youngest Hokage in all of Konoha's history." She said, her grin wide as ever. Naruto was disappointed again. He wanted to be the youngest Hokage…

"Where should I look then?" He asked, sadness covering his words as he let out a mental sigh. It was for the good of the village, was it not? Tsunade couldn't hold herself. She battled hard to keep from bursting into laughter from his expression. She only chuckled and reached for her drawer.

He was still looking down though. "Right here" She said. He looked up at her and saw that she was holding a mirror. He was now confused to say the least. Who the hell was he supposed to find in there? "Tsunade-Obaa-chan(granny) are you sure your okay?" He asked pointing a finger at the mirror. She chuckled again "I'm fine. Come over here and take a look Naruto." She said, motioning him with her free hand to come closer.

He did and looked in the mirror, only to see his curious reflection.

"In there you will find the next Hokage…" she said and he looked up to gaze with confusion in her brown eyes. "But… I can only see… me…" he said, trailing off at the last words. His eyes went wide, he started sweating and his heart was about to burst out of his chest, all these without him even realizing.

"See? You already found him!" Tsunade said and burst out laughing for she couldn't hold it anymore, it was just too much teasing him in such ways. This was one thing she was ought to miss…

"Oh… Oh… you HAD to look at the expression of your face when… when… ahhahahahah" she tried to speak through the laughter. She was hitting her desk with her fist while having the other hand curled around her head as she kept on with her rampage of suppressed laughter, giggles, chuckles, and generally all these joyous emotions.

When she finally finished she looked up to see Naruto's reaction. He was just standing there, his face completely blank as he just stared at the mirror, probably waiting for his reflection to answer a question unspoken.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked, still trying to stop the little chuckles that were left… and out of nowhere…

The peaceful night of Konoha was interrupted by one, single scream of joy.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" was heard across the hidden village, the sound practically echoing for a few seconds. All who resided in this otherwise calm town that night looked outside their windows to see what had happened, lights flickering to life around the streets and any ninja that was awake looking towards the Hokage tower, trying to spot any kind of danger.

But anyone who knew a specific blond well enough were somehow aware of what had happened and couldn't help but smile…

Hinata still crying on her bed, heard the scream of joy and she knew that only one person in the whole world could scream that loud and for only one reason _'He… did it!' _she yelled in her mind and now the tears that came down her cheeks where tears of joy, trails of previous ones still visible as the waterworks opened once more.

She was happy that at least he had his dreams come true…

XxxxX

Tsunade had fought hard to stop Naruto from bouncing around. When she also told him that she was going to adopt him as his mother, since it would make it easier for people to accept him as the heir, she had to use her inhuman strength to keep him away from kissing her (on the cheek…).

He was told that the official announcement for his adoption and his declaration as the next Hokage when Tsunade finally retired would come up in two months. For now, he just had to go to his apartment and pack things up…

Tomorrow, he would move to Tsunade's house. The Hokage had always felt him like a son, though he called her granny. She always wanted to do it, bring him in her house, give him a home he was deprived of since childhood.

She knew how cruel life had been to him and she wanted to give him the family he never had. She also knew this boy had more than enough in him to be the next Hokage and she was proud that he could even control the power of the Kyuubi inside him, to some extent at least. He was 17 years old now and soon, the youngest Hokage in the history of the village hidden in the leaf…

XxxxX

Naruto now was walking the quiet streets of the morning Konoha, gleaming all over. In about two hours he would go get his stuff and move them at Tsunade's house, and probably live with the Hokage for quite some time. And while his stroll led him through the quiet streets, his attention failed to notice a certain dark-blue haired girl sitting on a bench, lavender eyes empty as she stared into nothing…

When he got close enough, a faint smell of lavender caught his attention… there weren't such flowers around here. Averting his gaze from the street and onto the producer of the scent, his eyes met no other than…

"Ohayo, Hinata!" he said when he walked next to her. She was shot out of her daydreams to see who it was that interrupted her thoughts, thoughts that she was all too glad that where away, even for a moment.

Her eyes were immediately filled with joy when she finally took in the blond hair, whisker marks and gleaming smile. She blushed but suddenly grew sad as she remembered what her father told her yesterday, his words running in her tired mind once more. How she wished that yesterday just didn't exist… at least at some point.

He noticed the sadness in her expression, the fear that etched itself in her eyes, emotions that didn't belong here whatsoever.

"Something's bothering you Hinata-chan? Want to talk about it?" He said while sitting beside her. She blushed again but didn't look at him, the ground in front of her suddenly seeming quite interesting.

"N-nothing Naruto-kun… nothing…" she said while trailing off in the last words, finding hard to talk all of a sudden, as if his very presence triggered things that she would prefer to stay buried, if only for a little while. True… nothing could compare to the pain she felt right now.

"Come on Hinata, you know you can tell me anything." He said and grinned widely. She looked at him and her sadness grew even more when she saw that trademark grin of his. She decided that letting him know wouldn't be a big deal now, would it? She would at least get some of the pain out of her chest, get some of it out and let it vanish in his kind smiles…

"O-Otou-san told me something really important last night" She said, the sadness taking away the stutter because now, she tried hard to keep the tears from falling at the mere remembrance of the words that practically doomed her.

He looked at her expression and could barely resist the urge to hug her. Such pain… it was as if he looked at himself in the mirror when he was young, when everyone and everything hated him… but this couldn't be the case, who the hell could hate Hinata anyway? She was too cute for that…

He reduced the sudden urge for affection though at simply placing a hand on her shoulder, which made her blush lightly once more. "What is it… Hinata-chan?" he said gently and seriously, the girl battling in her mind to find the appropriate words.

It was strange of him to be like that, to really show affection and care for someone, but somehow, she managed to trigger that side of him. She just did…

"He… told me that… I'm… I'm going to…" She now couldn't hold it. A few tears went down her cheeks but the strands of her hair hid them from the blonde's view, she holding fast on any restraints left in order to keep the waterworks of her eyes under control

"Get married…" she managed to say as her lips parted, her voice not above a whisper while fighting hard to keep herself from sobbing. Naruto on the other hand was confused. Marriage was something good right? She should be happy. He was stupid at times, yes, but he knew much enough about human emotions to understand that she wasn't happy at all with it…

Sadness was floating all over her, as if the bare thought of this word was crushing something, a dream of a child that grew up with the hope that one day it would come true, a dream that the dreadful decisions of it's father had ruined just so easily…

"Then why aren't you happy?" he asked again, his voice low and sincere. "B-because… because… I don't want to!" She said and started sobbing for she couldn't hold it anymore, couldn't hold fast against the waterfall of emotions that placed dread on her heart, fear in her mind.`

"Is it that bad? Is HE that bad?" he asked again, the 'he' referring to the groom. She shook her head "No… I… I heard he comes from a noble family and that… that he is a good guy… but… but…" she said fighting a fierce battle to keep herself from crying out loud, from letting her frustration be sounded up to the heaven and maybe beyond.

"I…I don't want to" she barely whispered and started sobbing even harder. She couldn't take it easy, no, not anymore. She now started crying, pitying herself at the same time for showing such a weakness in front of _him_. Naruto could only think of one thing that he could do about crying girls, one thing that he had seen many people do to each other to give comfort, to show that they where there. A single show of affection that, strangely, could at times work miracles…

He moved his hands to take her in a hug, but before he could even flinch she launched herself at him, wanting to cry it all out, not caring if he would back up or not, she _needed_ to do it. He didn't fall down, since the distance between them was barely a yard from the beginning. She was crying her soul out on his chest, she washed the pain away in the only thing she found fit at the moment. And he did the only think he thought he could to comfort her, to help.

He placed his hands around her and held her close in an embrace. She had her hands on his chest and her head at the crook of his neck, salty tears trailing her pale cheeks once again as they slid down her face and on his jacket.

A small weight left her heart that he didn't back up, he didn't leave her alone. Normally, she could have fainted already, but the urge to find a sanctuary, the simple need for contact with someone that she knew was capable to actually care, were bigger than her whole shyness together.

She felt even better when he warped his arms around her, filling her with his warmth, letting her breath the aroma that was clearly his. She felt safe in there, as if all the worries were held outside by his hands. She was actually having a small feeling at the back of her heart, a feeling that what was going to happen with the passage of time was going to diminish in the darkness that would loom over her for the rest of her life in about two months…

She felt happy…

He was surprised at how warm she was yet again. Her hair smelt like lilacs and lavender, the faint aroma enjoyable to drink in, to enjoy. He placed his chin on her head and rubbed her back with his hand, the motion soothing the sobbing girl, if only a little.

"It's alright" he whispered. He felt really good that he could at least comfort her, that he could do something to pull the sadness away. For once at least, he could comfort her like she did when he was depressed, though she didn't hug him back then, but little did it matter now.

He felt her shook her head against his chest while still sobbing "No… it's not…" she said between her silent wails "I… I will have even… even more responsibilities… I'll… I'll have to carry his children…" she said now sobbing harder and looked up at the cerulean orbs she so much admired, maybe loved more than anything even.

"But… but worst of all… I… I don't… love him, I don't think I ever will" She said and now buried her face in his chest again, continuing to cry. He could feel tears running anew as she continued, the marks of sadness falling on his jacket, one after the other.

He wished he could do something more, something that could help, something that could take all these away… yet for now, he just held her tighter.

She did the same wrapping her hands on his jacket, wanting him to drain all the sadness away. "I think that… maybe if you get to know him better…" he said but she knew clearly that he didn't mean it, for his voice was far too quiet, lacking greatly in the confidence each of his words usually bathed in.

He was sad too. But it was because she was sad? Or was it… no. She didn't want to believe it, not yet at least. She wanted to enjoy every precious second while wrapped in this embrace. She didn't want to let go… _ever_ and to her oblivion neither did he. But they both knew that they had to, for good things don't really last long, do they? Well they would make this one last as long as they could…

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart. Between her sadness and the tears drying on her cheeks, she smiled, but he knew it was fake. He had seen both kinds of smiles she had, and this one was awfully similar to the ones he put on all the time, every time he was depressed, every time that his heart was in pain… But he didn't want to push the matter. He still held her hand though and when she realized it, she blushed a slight pink, glad by his affection.

For some reason, he wasn't happy for her. Not only because she wasn't happy, that was as clear as a cloudless sky.

He too wasn't happy at all. He felt strange, his heart weighted like a ton at the moment.

"I have to do it, Naruto-kun. It's what's the best for the clan and…" she didn't finish when she saw the glare of sadness in his eyes, the glare of a pain similar to hers, the pain of having things bestowed on you, yet you having no say in it, having no choice…

"And what's best for you? Haven't you thought of that? We are humans above all Hinata…" He said, his voice serious and his cerulean eyes that matched the wide blue yonder looking straight into her pale lavender moons.

She shook her head and smiled, this time a true one "Let's drop it Naruto-kun… please" she pleaded. He looked away for a moment and then nodded. He smiled back at her. "So… want to hear something really cool?!" He asked, his eyes now gleaming with happiness as he changed the subject.

She reflected that gleam too now. She wanted him to be happy.

She nodded

"Yosh! Then can you come by my apartment? I've got some packing to do and I can't carry it all on my own." He said while rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously "Pack for what?" She asked confused. "I'll tell you on the way!" He said and with that he grabbed her hand that he had left a few seconds before again and started rushing towards his apartment laughing like an idiot, the Hyuuga girl following suit behind, a wide smile on her own pale face…

He had probably forgotten he knew the Shadow Clone jutsu… oh well, better for her.

XxxxX

He explained the whole situation to her and she seemed to be interested in every word he said, every letter that left his lips. To tell the truth, now that he thought about it, she always had paid attention to him. She was the only one that he never needed to shout in order for her to listen… she always listened.

Of course, he had let go of her hand a while ago so that someone couldn't go and spread rumours around, for he knew all too well what a rumour could do… damn too well.

When they reached the apartment, most of the stuff was already packed. He made 3 Kage Bunshins and ordered them to pick up some of the travel bags, filled with clothes and other things. They did as they were told rather quickly. His clones seemed quite eager today…

The furniture had to stay here though. Truth is, he could make an army of clones to carry the whole apartment if he wanted to, but he really enjoyed Hinata's company more than anything. He didn't understand why, but her being near him just brightened his day.

So the blond and the heiress of a mighty clan picked up what remained and strolled off towards the Hokage's mansion, clones swiftly following behind.

When they reached it, Naruto was, of course, awestricken. The boy that had lived all his life in an apartment was now gazing upon one of the biggest buildings in Konoha.

The home of the Godaime Hokage

This place was bigger than all the apartments in his block of flats put together! They entered the house and were greeted by Tsunade herself, the Hokage practically beaming, though they both labelled it as her being happy for the boy who had finally moved in somewhere better.

She had some servants who called him "-sama" though he asked them not to, take his things at his room on the first floor. The living room was enormous with a big dining table in the middle. Candles could be found on the walls letting their weak yet warm light bath the room.

The kitchen was looking like how a regular one could though it was way bigger, tiled floor and counters everywhere. His room was, amazingly, as big as the kitchen. He had a king size bed, plasma TV, a stereo, even a desk! A big one may I say. Now how the hell the Hokage had brought such technological gizmos of the West in the Elemental Countries, he couldn't really tell, neither did he care for now…

The view of Konoha outside his windows that lied at the left and right of his bed was amazing, he had a clear of view of half the village along with the Hokage monuments.

When he was introduced to the staff and to the house, he went outside to explore the mysterious and quite large garden. Hinata was with him, examining the flowers and taking deep breaths of their aromas, seemingly enjoying it.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the tranquil expression on her face. He wished he could do more though… he wished he could…

XxxxX

Tsunade had him with her in her office for the next month, "teaching" him the work of a Hokage. He found the paperwork extremely boring and understood now why she was asleep every time he would walk in, for the bane of all Hokage's was the greatest pain he would have to endure in this position… He really liked though giving away missions. Soon, he had learned many things about how things rolled and Tsunade was nearly ready to put him into it. There was one more thing he had to do though to earn this sit, one, final test…

Hinata in the meantime spent her month wondering around her house and out in the streets. Sometimes she could run into Naruto and talk about how things were going. He would complain about how boring the paperwork was and she would tell him her ideas about some of the paperwork matters he had mentioned. The subject was clearly boring, but Naruto's playful mannerisms and her own giggling had somehow managed to make it a tad more interesting…

They were talking more about themselves though. Naruto told her about many of his adventures and was surprised at how many things she knew about him and how little he knew about her. He despised the fact that she was forced to marry someone. He promised to himself that he would change this specific tradition at all costs when he would become Hokage, for such marriages, even if they could be profitable at the respective clans, could usually be a ruin for the individuals… people who had no say in it, people who had no choice but to suffer this fate. No, he wouldn't let people live the consequences of other's decisions, he wouldn't let _her _to fall away like that.

Life right now seemed so common. He was so 'used to' it. Little did he know though, that soon enough, their lives would never be the same… for better or for worse

**A/N: Chapter 4s confession scene will also change. You guys that have read the story, don't worry. The fluff that is lost from there will be replaced around the fic... heheheh Confession scene is gonna be dramatically changed in time and place, don't miss it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Wide Blue Yonder

**A/N: Wow this chapter is quite small for my standars, but it's as much as an author can do when he's writing in a rush... This chapter is an addition to the main story that will help with the eventual sub plot I'm planning. This chappy is what people could call a filler, but I believe it to be more since there are a little few things revealed here that only peope with enough brain will figure out eventually, plus some more NaruHina. It is, a Romance story, after all...  
**

_**Soulmate: By Your Side**_

_**Chapter3: On In The Wide Blue Yonder**_

Life was cruel… so what? Humans live to face their problems, for if they don't, the problems will easily consume them. So what can an average human do, really?

Yet the question here is rather of the style, what a Shinobi can do when he faces his problems? Simple answers like 'killing them' and 'disposing of evidence' was one shinobi way of dealing with problems, especially when said annoyances where mortal.

Yet, roughly speaking, there are people among this amazingly increasing population of fighting individuals, that, can even desperately search for a solution that lies beyond blood spilling and hopefully, beyond unnecessary violence.

Such a ninja was Hyuuga Hinata, a girl who's heart was just too kind to give in to displays of gore like that. No, she was beyond the irrational thought of simply killing problems away, for using such a solution over a problem could easily introduce you to a dozen more…

So the heiress of the Hyuuga clan was restless, lost for countless hours in the library of her family, searching for a solution that, by all means, wouldn't have her killing somebody… hopefully.

Days passed like this, the heiress lost in her thoughts and research, unaware of one certain Hyuuga's eyes on her. Said man couldn't help but smile, if only for a split second. His Byakugan deactivated as he took another sip from his tea…

'_Only time will tell…'_

XxxxX

"Oi, Baa-chan, care to teach me anything about arranged marriages?" the blond asked the Hokage as he sat beside her on his own chair next to the Godaime's, a pile of paperwork next to him as he mimicked the medic in her stamping of papers with the Hokage seal.

"Hm? Why would you care for something like that, Naruto?" she asked, alleviating her gaze from the paperwork to glance at the blond teen, who only rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh, nothing, it just popped in my mind and… well, I'm just interested in it okay?" he said, a nervous smile on his face as the Hokage eyed him warily. Said blond woman took a sip from her tea that rested beside the paperwork, sitting back in her chair, the liquid perfect to calm her nerves. Tea was second only to sake for her…

"How so?" she asked with a playful smile. The teen in question only let his face falter at her words. Would she keep beating around the bush or what…?

"Anyway, truth be told Naruto, neither do I know much about it. It's something that occasionally happens between clans mostly, to tell the truth" her gazed drifted over to the brown door across the room as she let her mind drift off…

"Usually, it's a contract made between the parents of the respective children. Usually the individuals have no say in it if I'm correct, as long as the parents agree of course and, don't mind their child's own opinion." She sighed as she let another sip of the steaming tea slid down her throat, the taste it left behind tingling her sense of taste slightly before it resided.

"So… let's say that one for example is forced in it… is there no way out?" Naruto asked warily, his attention focused on the Godaime as she glanced at him. Truth be told, she didn't expect the blond to push so much into this matter…

"You can kill one of the individuals if you like" she smiled as he winced and grinned sheepishly at her, a sign that he thought of this particular solution as ridiculous. Indeed, Naruto wasn't one to put human life before his own needs and wants…

"Or… have the male of the contract decline it" she smirked a little. Usually the male counterpart agreed wholeheartedly to the choice of his parents… especially when it was for a Hyuuga.

So Tsunade let herself slowly finish what was left in the cup of tea and let it rest in between the stacks of seemingly endless paperwork as she picked the Hokage seal stamp up once more.

"We can talk some more about this later, Naruto. For now, we have work here, don't we?" she smiled at him and he only nodded with a sigh, mumbling things about 'betrothals' and how he was going to ruin this tradition the moment he got the chance.

The Hokage's smile didn't falter even for a second as she returned to her paperwork, already knowing that her plans where working out smoothly… for now.

XxxxX

It was late in the afternoon that the Hokage-to-be had finally escaped the masses of paperwork that loomed inside the desk room of a certain blond Godaime. If he had three wishes, one of them would be for this bane of leaders to disappear. The other two, he had a little trouble thinking on which he would spent on… even though his mind already had the answers, he just denied them.

Once again he found himself at Ichiraku's stand, a steaming ramen bowl the perfect way to relinquish all this stress that was building up inside him day after day. So many things to do… train, help a friend, do paperwork along with Tsunade… few as these tasks seemed, they were quite more tiring than what the average man is used to…

So he sat down on one of the stools, Teuchi busy somewhere in the back of the store and Ayame probably having called it a day. It was kind of late anyway…

He reached in his pocket, surprised to find two food coupons instead of one. Right… he had forgotten to use one of them yesterday afternoon before he went to the training grounds…

His mind drifted off as he kept gazing upon the coupons, not actually thinking on how to use them. Hell, he had even forgotten where he was…

Teuchi emerged from the back of the store, a wide grin finding its way on his face when he spotted a certain mane of blond hair behind the counter. He prepared himself for a heartfelt welcome, when he noticed his favorite customer looking at the two pieces of paper in his hands like it was the first time he saw such a thing. He sighed, finding fitter to leave the blond to his thoughts until he decided on whatever he was thinking about…

'_Better prepare some ramen…'_ he smiled to himself as he went over the kitchen…

Said blond teen was suddenly shot out of his thoughts as he heard a soft yelp from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he couldn't help but smile at the newcomer.

"Oi, Hinata, care to join in?" he asked as he waved the two pieces of paper, said girl entering the store, a slight blush on her face, a blush that always seemed to adore her features. "Um… ano… ok, arigato, Naruto-kun" she said with a small smile of her own, eyes closed in slight embarrassment as she sat down next to him, long blue hair wavering with the movement, sending him a slight wave of their smell…

'_Lavender and roses…'_ he thought to himself, his facial expression not faltering one bit in contradiction to his thoughts. It was then that Teuchi finally emerged from the kitchen once more, holding at least four bowls of miso ramen.

"Oh, Naruto. Got company I see" the old man said with a smile as the teen grinned back at him, the girl next to him blushing and practically trying to hide in her jacket, though more likely because she tried to stifle her own giggle…

"Here you go old man, two coupons! It's on me today, Hinata" he said, referring to the Hyuuga who only responded with a smile and a faint 'arigato' once more. Teuchi just set one bowl before each of them, taking the coupons from the teen's hand and stuffing them in one of his pockets. He smiled widely at them

"Ok, so I'm sorry to bother you two but you'll have to eat up a little fast. I'm closing up for tonight in a few" and with that, the old man went to the back of the store, probably to prepare for closing the structure down for the night…

"Well, Itadakimasu!" he exclaimed happily as he immediately slurped down most of his bowl in one gulp. The girl next to him just smiled at his antics before whispering a thanking of her own and starting to eat up. She was so tired from all that searching…

Yet the bare thought of the subject was enough to sore her mood. It was all fun and happiness when she forgot about her problems and just was with him… and then it would be ruined by her damn mind and its pessimistic nature. Why couldn't she just see the bright side for a while? Just enjoy the moment, enjoy his presence…

A sad smile graced her lips… as long as it lasted… a phrase suiting all fairy tales. The teen beside her seemed happy at the moment, content at slurping down the remains of his food. Strangely enough, when he was done, neither did he push her to eat faster nor did he 'volunteer' to finish it up for her. He just waited there, patience in his posture and maybe even eagerness. He seemed anxious about something…

When she too was done, she thanked him for waiting her, her kind nature in contradiction with her shy side. No, she didn't want to be shy, she would not be shy… not now that she was losing everything. Not now that her dreams where coming down and crushed on the ground like water falling from a waterfall. She would stand against her very nature, if only to be there and enjoy every moment…

As he walked her back home, for it was quite late already, he finally popped the question she had been expecting him to say

"So… found anything?" Simple as this phrase was, she understood perfectly what he meant…

"No… there's no window for females to escape this…" she just sighed, a small side of herself irritated at such sexism. Females having no say whatsoever…

"Just who the hell thought up this freaking tradition?" Naruto nearly yelled in his own frustration. But he calmed himself down as they continued their casual stroll along the empty road, the street lights illuminating their figures as they walked by.

Why did he care that much anyway? It was probably because she was a friend, and he hated seeing friends suffer. And he knew all too well that this marriage was the last thing she wanted. And then they talk to you about 'Free-will'…

He shouldn't care that much… it was too much for his own good… what if unexpected things happened? What if it just didn't roll out well? Would there be deaths, would there be blood? He didn't want to think of the consequences of his actions, not yet. For now, he had only one purpose. And that was, to save her.

And he would do anything. No friend of his would succumb to a fate bestowed on him because of others. He simply wouldn't.

He informed her on his own search which… wasn't much more fruitful, to say the least. The option of killing one of the individuals was of course discarded and not even mentioned… they both knew each other well enough to know what the other's opinion would be on the matter anyway…

So there they where, the Hyuuga manor before them as their footsteps came to a halt, both being silent for nearly a minute. Naruto just looked at her form as she opened the door, polished wood and white walls visible inside. She turned to look at him, a smile on her face.

Naruto's mind was too preoccupied with the circumstances that where taking place in their lives right now to really register what happened next…

The girl just stepped forth to him once more, leaning in as she gave him a kiss on the cheek "Arigato, Naruto-kun… arigato for everything" she whispered in her always so soft tone as she stepped back in the compound once more, ink-blue hair and lavender moons accompanied by a smile the last thing he saw of her…

He just raised a hand at the offended area… it was still warm… he traced his finger over it and then turned around, his mind in a haze as he walked towards the Godaime's home… he was sure he was going to have weird dreams tonight, to say the least.

The offender of the particular action though was having a hand over her heart, glad that it hadn't broken free from her chest yet. She felt it skip a beat when she leaned in and kissed him… her whole body was moving on its own accord, leaving the mind to face the consequences of its actions after the door closed. She let out a shaky sigh as she put her heart under control, moving on towards her room to sleep… she suddenly just felt so tired…

What was she doing really? What with all these happy thoughts and rising hopes? She was just prolonging something that in the end would pain her even more… for the tighter a bond is, the tougher to endure the pain is when its severed.

No, she didn't want this bond severed, she didn't want it to fade away. She wanted with all her heart to keep it alive, to keep it tight and strong. But… how was she supposed to do that? How was she supposed to do it when she was going to get married… to someone else?

She sighed once more as she changed into her nightgown and then plopped under her covers, letting the smooth material offer the warmth _his _body wasn't there to give now… wasn't now and probably wouldn't ever be…

A crystal tear found its way down her pale cheek as sleep overtook her… a tear, for a dream that was shattering under the iron grip of traditions…

XxxxX

It didn't mean anything, did it? She was just a friend showing her gratitude for his actions, yeah, that was most likely it.

He miraculously found himself in his bed, not even realizing when or how it happened…

His mind contemplated a little more on that warmness, on the feeling that roamed inside… before itself fell back in the world of dreams…

XxxxX

"You do know that what we do is dangerous at some scale, don't you?" the Hokage asked the shadowy figure before her, the slight light of the candle on her desk only able to reveal his outline. The Godaime wanted it that way… what they where doing wasn't for the ears of a commoner or anyone else for that matter.

"It may be so, but it is the only test I found fit for both of them to prove themselves ready. Plus, the side-effect this operation is ought to have is anything but negative for both of us and the individuals altogether, is it not?" the figure smiled slightly for a second under the shadows before the emotion vanished.

The Hokage sighed as she let her gaze fall to the ground for a second, contemplating if what they where doing really could come out right. There where so many things that could go wrong, so many loose ends that where impossible to check, outside threats that loomed beyond their sight.

But the other occupant of the room was right… if there was any way to test if they where ready, this was the best. Yet again, if they failed… the outcome might as well be disastrous. Things would get really complicated and the poor kids' would never be the same…

Win-win situations didn't always come out as one would expect them. All she could do right now, was hope for the best.

And plan for the worst.

She turned around along with her chair, gazing upon the dawn that was impeding in the horizon, the first light of the morning sun piercing through the darkness of the night. And she had yet to get some sleep… some strong sake was recommended on such situations.

She let one more glance befall upon the dawning sky before she turned around and along with the figure started heading towards their respective homes…

She let her hopes rest upon the sky, for there was where the future of Konoha lied, for better or for worst.

Into the wide blue yonder

XxxxX

**WARNING: I'm still rewritting this thing, so the chapter Truth in Dreams is still on the works. I have to figure some things out... and I hope the slight difference in writing style within the story ain't that much confusing :/ It's not easy to rewrite a story when you have a serious deadline, plus the fact that the rest of the chapters just won't serve the sub-plot for they simply don't focus on it for it simply doesn't exist :P I have so much work... damn me xD**

**Till we meet again,**

**HoNdeR All Mighty  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth In Dreams

**WARNING: PLEASE don't go past the author notes of the rewritten chapters, it can confuse you. Now, about this chapter, there aren't any major changes except a few I made in the way it is written. Slightly more well written with a few aditions in the fighting scene. **

_**Soulmate: By Your Side**_

_**Chapter4: Truth in Dreams**_

_Dreaming…_

_The shadows of the forest surrounded him. He s__tood in the middle of the clearing, two figures accompanying his form. He couldn't quite make out who they were in the thick darkness of the night. He tried to walk closer to see, but to no avail, he felt his feet rooted to the ground. He kept staring at the figures, hoping his vision could adjust and he could see. In the end, the figures remained in shadow._

_After what seemed an eternity, many other figures started coming from the forest, really fast__ for civilian standards… 'Ninjas…' he thought as said shinobi approached the two mysterious figures. They too were nothing but shadows to him._

_He then noticed that the two figures in the middle were a male and a female__, the first taller than the later. The man was behind the female probably begging for his life, if his kneeling position and clapped hands where any indication._

_The female seemed to stand startled. He couldn't see her eyes but somehow, he knew that they were full of fear. This fem__ale seemed to be a ninja as well. He couldn't make out any forehead protector indicating her village, but he just knew it. Before the girl could slip into a fighting stance though, the man behind her pushed her towards the other ninjas and started running, probably for his life. Before he could flee for more than a few meters, one of the ninjas stopped him and knocked him out, or killed him. He couldn't make out if he was dead or unconscious from this far. _

_He turned his eyes to the girl once more. Now her eyes were visible… but he couldn't make out the colo__ur. He saw that she was looking towards the fallen man, tears running down her cheeks, glimmering in the light of the moon. After this… the world went dark when the man behind her stabbed her in the neck…_

Naruto woke up from his dream clearly startled. He sat up on his bed the moment he opened his eyes, rugged breaths accompanying. His blue orbs where wide and full of fear, still trying to take in the idea that it was all a dream.

He was in his room and the light of the morning sun rolled smoothly inside from his windows, bathing the room in all its glory.

Turning his head to the left, he saw the clock indicating the time. It was 8 a.m still… he woke up late today.

He sighed knowing this day would most likely be another boring waste of his life, working alongside Tsunade and the vast amounts of damn paperwork that was seemingly never ending. He stretched his arms and yawned, preparing mentally for what was most likely to come. After rubbing his eyes a little, he got up from his bed and started his everyday routines…

When he was ready, dressed in his usual black and orange outfit, he went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Of course, he thought of ramen, but the cook had prepared some eggs and pancakes for the morning. He whined to no one for the lack of ramen in the morning table and slowly ate, thankful that at least it wasn't bad…

After getting breakfast he headed for the exit and went out in the peaceful streets of the morning Konoha. The Hokage tower wasn't far away…

He knocked the door of the Hokage's office, knowing that Tsunade should be here by now. No one answered so he decided to get in. Opening it slowly, he finally witnessed Tsunade doing what her old, good self usually did in a morning at the office. Sleeping, of course.

He grinned as at least twenty evil thoughts of how to wake her up rolled through his mind. He wasn't in the mood though for complicated pranks, so he did the usual…

"TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN!! WAKE UP!!" he yelled with ferocity that could level buildings. After what seemed like seconds, a book came flying towards him from a 'sleeping' Godaime and he barely dodged to the side before the book could hit bull's eye. "Who the hell…?" She said, still sleepy. Her tired mind then noticed Naruto standing near the door, his eyes wide in fear as he gazed at the crack on the wall the book had created and back at her. She grinned. "Oh… it's you…" she nearly whispered while placing her palm on her forehead. She hated waking up like this…

XxxxX

At noon, he started walking towards Ichiraku Ramen once again a decent by his standards lunch. The conversation he had with Tsunade after the paperwork was done was still ringing in his mind…

_Flashback_

_Tsunade placed__ the last of the paperwork at a rather big pile of papers full of reports and mission requests. She turned to look at Naruto who was piling some other books at her left. _

_He grinned widely wh__en he noticed her gaze on him. She grinned back and sighed. "Listen up Naruto…" she said in a serious tone. Naruto turned around to look at her in the eye, curiosity painting his own ones. "I've got a mission for you…" she said. He now grinned even more in joy. "A mission! Woohoo!" He said as he jumped from his chair and punched the air above him_

"_What kind of mission?" He added__ and looked down at her from his now heightened position. Tsunade grinned again "An escort mission" she said. Now he wanted to start jumping around but Tsunade interrupted his urge as she continued. _

"_You will escort the heir of the Hyuuga clan" she said. Naruto now was confused… wait… heir… Hyuuga… Hinata!__ He now grinned even more, if that was even possible. "Were to?" he asked. Tsunade's grin was still on her face. "You do know that Hinata is getting married ne(eh)?" she asked and was surprised when his grin faltered, replaced by a speck of sadness_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Yes…" he repli__ed as he looked away at the pile of books in front of him. Tsunade was still grinning though. "Well you see, today she is expected to meet her husband-to-be…" Naruto caught a sign of disgust in her voice. He took note of that. "Who is the heir of the Akake clan. The Akake's don't live in Konoha even though they are our Shinobis. Instead, their compound is located a days journey at the borders of Konoha and the hidden village of Rain. They are supposed to be some kind of 'Guardians' and spies. Imagine their compound as a watch post for possible infiltrations in Konoha. You are to escort Hinata there. In an hour from now, go find her at the Hyuuga compound." She said and now she was looking at him seriously in the eye. "But… why me?" he asked. Tsunade sighed "Naruto… you are going to be the Hokage. See this mission as… training." She said. Now he looked confused. He was about to ask more but she raised her hand in motion for him to silence "Go Naruto. You've got work to do." She said. With a 'Hai(yes)' and a still sad look on his face, he took off…_

_End Flashback_

Finally reaching his favourite ramen stand, he said hello to the owner, Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame as he sat down.

Ayame did notice though that his usually cheerful attitude was somehow gone, replaced by a speck of sadness accompanying his wide smile. She wanted to ask what was up, but her father stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and a shook of his head. They looked at Naruto as family, but his personal problems were his to deal with, sadly

Ayame felt better when he finally ate around 8 bowls of miso ramen. In the end, it seemed that he was his usual ramen devouring self. Naruto rarely ate less than 4 bowls of ramen whenever he came, the circumstances were he ate less being slim to none.

He paid his fee and started walking towards the Hyuuga compound, as the clock at the stand indicated that it was finally time. He didn't understand though… why did this felt wrong? Why he felt that bad? Maybe it was because he knew Hinata didn't want this, that she was sad though she hid it. He couldn't stand seeing her sad. He didn't stand to see any of his friends been sad… but Hinata… it felt wrong, terribly wrong. He knew he could do something to take it away, but what? What was in him that could make her feel better? What power he held to take off the sadness?

He didn't really understand, but he knew that he could do at least _something_ to help. He was shot out of his daydreams when he noticed he had reached the gates of the Hyuuga compound. He walked up to knock the door…

A guard opened it "Can I help you, young man?" He asked politely. Naruto faked a grin. He reached for his pouch "Actually, you can" he said and brought out a scroll, indicating a B-rank mission. The guard opened the scroll to see the briefing

"Can you go call Hinata-chan please? We don't have all day" Naruto said while crossing his arms. Impatient he was. For yet another weird reason, he wanted to get over with it. The guard raised his eyebrows. He never heard anyone call Hinata-sama with a –chan.

He didn't mind though, it was her decision as for who she wanted to call her what. "Of course. Wait here please" he said and handed the scroll back to Naruto, who placed the respective document back in his pouch.

After a seemingly endless eternity of waiting, the door finally slid open once more. He looked up to see Hinata, dressed in a formal white Kimono with lavender stripes standing at the door, her hair caught in a messy bun at the back of her head, the familiar two strands of dark-blue gracing the sides of her face.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Well… it is time to depart, miss Hyuuga" he said and bowed while pointing with his arms to the left. She knew he made fun of formality and couldn't help but giggle at the comment

"Hai" she said, her smile never fading. He rose and now she could see the usual wide grin that run across his face, the grin that could make even the sun look dull…

They started walking towards the main gates of Konoha, where was the appointed point of meeting with the other heir. There, they met with a rather strange young man with spiky red hair, if only more composed than Naruto's own blond.

It was far from hard to notice such a lad, considering his outfit… Hinata looked at his shoulder and saw the symbol of the Akake clan… figures.

She stared at him with wide eyes for just a second before her face returned to the normal, calm and in Naruto's opinion, cute one. She didn't know he thought it was cute though…

The man's light red hair danced with the wind, his height towering a few inches taller than her and wore a red vest with long sleeves. To tell the truth, he was all dressed in red, even his shoes were red! Naruto was twitching his eyebrows wildly. He too liked the orange colour, but he wasn't devoured in it!

Hinata couldn't help but smile at his somehow strange sense of fashion. It was like seeing Lee in red, without the bowl haircut and the amazingly thick eyebrows of course. Though this man's cloths looked more… expensive and fashionable, to say the least.

The man smiled back at her and bowed. "Miss Hyuuga Hinata I presume? My name is Kakari Akake, heir of the Akake clan. I'm pleased to see my future wife being such a marvelous young woman." He said and took her hand to kiss it lightly. She blushed a slight pink, not used to such formalities. "Nice to meet you too…" she said quietly. Naruto noticed that she tried hard to smile. He too did the same thing anyway. They both had the same first impression for him. Good guy, formal, cheerful, though he had a rather awkward sense of fashion… he didn't want to imagine what would happen if he met up with Lee

"And you must be our escort? Pleased to meet you Mister Uzumaki." He said and raised his hand. Naruto did the same and they shook them lightly. Naruto could clearly see the man was gleaming in happiness, though he himself fought hard to keep a smile on his face.

"Well, my beloved wife and our dear escort, I presume it's time for us to take our leave? I'm looking forward to plan for the wedding today. My beauty can't wait" he said, his voice serious and formal, his face happy and his eyes gleaming. Naruto raised an eyebrow _'His, beauty...?'_ he thought, trying to find out if he felt amused or confused. Maybe both at the same time...

Hinata tried to compare his smile with Naruto's… totally different, she concluded and she liked the last one more… much more…

They walked by the road for about thirty minutes, the travel calm and… well, boring at some point.

Kakari was talking to Hinata about the wedding, his own life and to her surprise, he seemed to pay more attention to the mirror he held in his hand rather than her. Yes, another strange thing about him. He had this mirror on his hand from the moment they got out of Konoha. He even brushed his hair with his free hand now and then, and could even take a glance at her. She didn't really pay attention to what he said, her mind been focused on a certain blond a few feet ahead of them…

Naruto was not amused with said red haired. Though he was formal and good looking, he seemed to care about his looks more than anything else in the world. He wandered what kind of husband he could make…

He laughed mentally at the idea of his children praising themselves in front of mirrors, but groaned at the idea that Hinata would be the mother. He didn't understand why he hated the idea of her getting married to someone. He knew it wasn't only about the fact that she disliked it… there was something more in there that he couldn't grasp… he couldn't quite understand. He never had this feeling before…

As they kept walking, the hours seemed to pass awkwardly slow. Kakari was bragging for himself all along. Hinata told him about herself too, but to Naruto's surprise, many of the things see told were lies or twisted truth. She didn't brag. It seemed that she didn't plan telling him the truth about her own life whatsoever. He was aware however that, he himself knew much about her, even her personal life, her fears, her likes and dislikes from the conversations they had lately. When calm, she just seemed like an open book to read, a well written book that its words where delicate and carefully accommodated throughout the story, filled with emotions that dangled between the edge of sorrow and the gleam of happiness.

When night fell, they had to set camp at a rather large clearing a few meters away from the road and into the forest, the woods the only cover they had against any threat that may arise.

There weren't unfortunately any post towns on the way towards the Akake compound or Hidden Rain. 'Unfortunately' for Kakari, who mumbled and complained about sleeping in a tent as they had to and unfortunately for Naruto and Hinata who had to endure his complains

When Naruto took off his backpack to get the supplies for the tent, he felt Chakra signatures coming from the forest. One of them was strong… stronger than your average shinobi.

He looked around, searching for the source of this newcomers, one side of his mind screaming to him to grab a kunai or something, the other wishing they where just travelling ninja or something… He wished they were at least Konoha nins heading out in missions, though his hopes were crushed as one of the signatures seemed VERY familiar… and evil…

He turned to look at Hinata and Kakari. They were sitting by the fireplace, practically talking, though it was obvious that Kakari was bragging as always. He then noticed some figures shadowed in the bushes, elusive as they where to hide their presence.

He pretended that he didn't see anything, though after less than a second, the figure was gone. He walked towards the 'couple' and leaned down. "We've got company" By the tone of his voice and the look of his eyes they knew he didn't mean the good one

Kakari surprisingly nodded. "Very well then! Let them come and taste the power of the Akakes!" he said, nearly shouting. Naruto groaned inwardly and putted his palm on his forehead

'_This guy is supposed to be a ninja? God damn…'_. Naruto had grown wary of the importance of stealth in a shinobi's life, and this man practically gave them away rather naturally, as if he wanted them to really come out and start throwing kunai and shuriken at them. He could only wish that the unknown ninjas haven't heard him…

Too bad it wasn't 'You're wish is granted' day.

A group of 5 men jumped out of the shadows, the light of the full moon above them the only thing giving away their appearance. They all wore black robes, as if trying to melt in the night. Naruto's eyes went wide, but he frowned as he stood up and slipped in a battle stance.

Hinata and Kakari stood up as well, the latter just staying still, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Hinata questioned it for a moment. Was he that powerful that he even kept his eyes closed? Only time would tell…

"So, Naruto-kun, we meet again." Naruto's eyes went wide in an instant. The voice was clear and sincere, though sarcasm somehow hid behind it. Also… besides Lee, Itachi and the Third at times, only one more male person called him with a –kun…

"Kabuto…" he hissed. The man who stood in the middle of the group took a step forward and took off his cloak, revealing his rather typical purple clothing, glasses gleaming, smirk accompanying and silver hair flowing with the motion.

His eyes glittered evilly behind the round objects of sight enhancement as he used a finger to raise them on his nose. His silver hair where as always wrapped in a ponytail that hanged on his back, said mane glimmering in the light of the moon and fire, making his figure more intimidating…

"Oh, you remember me? I'm honoured." Kabuto said, sarcasm filling every word. This man had escaped the battle with Orochimaru and practically no one knew what happened to him, yet now, they seemingly had the answers.

"How could I forget one of my beloved traitors?" Naruto mocked back, his voice formal, but pure sarcasm poisoned every word. It was like they were having a sarcasm 'debate' to see who could do it better.

Naruto's eyes were fixed on the ones that resided behind the round glasses, hands twitching in anticipation of any sudden movement.

Kabuto only smirked. "By the way, strange to find you here Naruto-kun, we didn't expect you to be the escort, but what the hell? Two birds with one stone!" He said while grinning evilly. Naruto gasped. How did Kabuto know that there would an escort to this travel, how did he even know about this in particular? And what did he mean by 'two birds with one stone'?

"What are you talking about?" He asked, or rather hissed. It was more of a demand rather than a question.

"Hmph, you have always been slow ne, Naruto-kun? I'll tell you then since the chances that you getting out of here are rather minimal. Orochimaru-sama had began a project about bloodline limits. So far so good, we have gathered many bloodlines, though most of them are weak. We now seek a rather higher goal…" he said and threw an evil glance at Hinata while smiling, his smile equally evil.

Naruto's eyes went wide. _'Bloodlines… research… higher goal… Hinata!'_ his eyes immediately frowned, his teeth grinded and his fists clenched. "We had information about this, 'escort' and it was the perfect chance! I questioned at first the fact that there would be only one escort. This 'Hokage' of yours thinks her ninjas are almighty ne? I know your pretty powerful Naruto-kun… what a marvellous test subject a Jinchuuriki would be, don't you think so?" he said and smirked.

He let out a chuckle while closing his eyes. "Oh this will be fun Naruto-kun" he said while balancing his glasses on his nose again. Normally, he knew he wasn't a match for Naruto in Kyuubi form, but he intended only to wound him enough to bring him under incapacitation. "I want to see you try…" was Naruto's solemn reply as he prepared to launch in battle, in order to protect… her…

Before he moved though, a laugh could be heard from Hinata's right. They both turned to look at Kakari who was laughing lightly, his arms still crossed on his chest and his eyes still closed.

Kabuto's group looked at him too. "Hmm? And you I presume… are?" He said, his face serious now. "Oh, you don't know? Very well then! My dear opponent! I am Kakari Akake! Heir of the mighty Akake clan! Tremble before my beauty and bow to my superiority!" He said while brushing his hair with one hand, the other resting on his thigh.

Kabuto, along with everyone else in the area, was twitching his eyebrows wildly. As far as he could tell, the Akake's were just a border watch clan. Noble they were indeed, but there was nothing special about them except the fact that their Fire Jutsu specialise was second only to the Uchiha's.

He grinned evilly, wanting to play a little with the fool that bragged so much about him and his clan. "Oh, forgive me your highness, but I need to take that beautiful lady over there with me." He said, fighting hard not to chuckle at the sarcasm of his own words

Kakari stepped right in front of Hinata, his hands at his sides, his smile never fading. "Don't worry my beloved. This lower human will not touch you. For I am here, and the might of the Akake clan will prevail!" He said, his face still painted with that smile, his eyes never leaving the group of ninjas ahead.

"So, I presume we will have to do it the hard way, your _highness_?" Kabuto said, hardly holding from bursting out laughing at the last words. "Oh, it's truly fun. Let's see the so called might of the Akake's, shall we?" He said and began chuckling. His men burst out laughing, not able to hold it anymore. It was just so ridiculous, and Hinata was red from embarrassment that she even knew this man. Naruto though chuckled himself silently from behind. He too wanted to see what this man was capable of, though he didn't expect much…

"Fools! You challenged my wrath and now you will perish!" Kakari said, his face frowning. He then slowly made a sequence of hand seals. All the individuals where more than intrigued to find out if the sequence was long or if he was terribly slow.

He then finished the seals and inhaled a good amount of air. "Katon: Dragon Fire no Jutsu!" He exclaimed and at his exhalation, a large, wide flame was shot towards them. The ninjas just jumped out of the way. In the meantime, when the Jutsu was over, Kakari was panting. Not much, but he was panting. Naruto and Hinata were both shocked, Kabuto and his men were completely disappointed. HE had only done ONE Jutsu, and he was panting! Ok the Jutsu needed some Chakra to perform, but panting? Come on, who the hell has that low amount of Chakra?

"I see you managed to dodge it! I'm honored that you will be a worthy opponent" Kakari exclaimed, not noticing the humility of his strength. Everyone sweat dropped at his comment. "Who the hell does he think he is?" One of the men whispered so only their group could listen.

Naruto turned to Hinata to see that she was looking at Kakari. Her expression was rather sad. She pitied him for his insolence and weakness, it seemed. Surprisingly everyone had the same thought…

'_This fool is a Shinobi?'_. Hinata turned to look at Naruto and blushed when she noticed that he was looking at her. He smiled back. Blushing was so common of her. He could hardly imagine a not blushing Hinata. He then shook his head, showing her his disappointment for Kakari. He believed that at least, this man had some honor.

"Let's get over with it. I don't like the idea of sitting here hearing you bragging all day" Kabuto commented, setting his glasses straight one more time.

He rushed towards Kakari and launched a heavy kick to the head. Kakari only dodged with a duck as he made a low roundhouse kick to sweep the offender off his legs. Kabuto jumped to dodge the attack and prepared his chakra scraper, hands surrounded by an intense blue glow…

Kakari did his best to dodge as strike came after strike. Despite his lack in chakra reserves, the man was pretty agile. He made a few back flips, disengaging from Kabuto and… hiding behind Hinata.

Naruto stared wide eyed at what Kakari was doing. He was just startled…

"No please! Don't! My beautiful face! My excellent hair! My perfect cloths! Spare me, spare me! Here take her, I don't care, just spare me!!" he shouted, begging for his life as he pushed Hinata towards them. She too was completely taken off guard at what he said. He tried to run off but a punch in the face threw him right in the ground. Kakari raised his eyes to see who was the offender of his beauty…

Naruto couldn't believe his ears! This pathetic coward was supposed to be a ninja! And right now, he gave up everything, betrayed his 'future wife' and begged for his life. A shinobi that didn't obey the rules and his duty was crap, but a shinobi that betrayed his comrades and allies due to selfishness, was even worse crap.

Even though these words could barely describe the attitude of said man...

He preferred to save his 'beautiful face' and let Hinata die! He couldn't stand such a coward. He did the only thing reasonable to save Kakari's last specs of honour, not that he deserved it though…

"What are you doing? You are supposed to protect me!" Kakari shouted at his attacker. Naruto frowned even more. This man probably had no honor to begin with…

"Protect you? Such a selfish, arrogant and weak fool doesn't deserve to even exist! Fate less coward! You prefer to leave Hinata die so you can save your sorry ass. A great husband you could make. I don't understand how the hell you even became a shinobi… a rookie genin can easily beat you senseless!" he practically spat, hands twitching to launch more punches. It was hard to restrain himself from spitting on the weakling that lied next to him.

"I'm surprised though, that you are even awake right now. If you have any self esteem at all, stand and fight!" He shouted.

"No! I don't want to die! I'm too beautiful to die!" Naruto now frowned even more. This man… how can someone be so selfish? At that moment, he wanted to take out a kunai and stab him in the head, if only to end his misery.

But suddenly he felt a warm, gentle hand on his shoulder. And as if by magic, the rage that was building inside suddenly subsided, fell back… vanished, if only for a moment. He turned his head to she Hinata shook her own

"His not worth it…" she whispered so only he could hear her. He nodded and grabbed Kakari by the cloths to raise him to eye level. "Thank her later for saving your pathetic life… for now." He said and punched him hard on the head, throwing him unconscious.

"Well, well, if you're done with that fool, could we get to work Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked from behind. He too along with his men were watching the scene, enjoying that fools beat up. Naruto's answer was a glare that, if human eyes could really kill, Kabuto would be mutilated.

"So desuka (I see). Let's begin then." And with that, he and his men were upon them. Both Shinobi of the leaf fell in their respective fighting stances, Hinata in her Jyuuken one and Naruto in an awkward taijutsu one… hands before him and slowly jumping from one leg to the other, moving non stop as each motion of his muscles prepared for a strike…

All four of the offenders took out a kunai, Kabuto preparing his Chakra scraper yet again. The traitor of the leaf engaged Naruto in combat while the others took on Hinata, said girl narrowing her eyes as the Byakugan flared into action.

Naruto kept dodging strike after strike, each one answered by one of his own. If Kabuto would throw a left punch, he would title his body to the left, avoiding the attack and hitting the man straight in the stomach or chest. He relied only in quick and evasive counterattacks for now…

Kabuto braced himself once more… there, Naruto saw an opening. Quickly attacking, he feigned a strike to the head with his front arm. As expected, Kabuto tried to dodge…

Only to have Naruto spun in blinding speed and give him a backhand in the face with his other hand… the purple clad man faltered…

But Naruto was relentless as he quickly did a low roundhouse kick, taking the man off his feet and then used both hands as leverage with his legs shooting out, kicking the still falling man away. He stood up once more, seeing as Kabuto quickly recuperated and stood up himself, coughing a little at the force of the dual kick.

What was this stance… this technique… so unfamiliar, the whole movement seemed to loose and disorientated, yet reflexives and speed accompanied by technique could easily overpower brutal strength. No matter how strong Kabuto's punches or kicks where, they couldn't do much since the target was elusive enough to avoid and counterattack…

He wouldn't let this slide so easily… not like this. He charged in again, his eyes full of controlled and purposed anger as he charged again, hands glowing…

Hinata in the meantime used yet another 'Hakkeshou Kaiten' to repel an incoming shower of flying weaponry, all of them repelled. The velocity of her 'ultimate defence' even took down two of the poor fools that dared stay close…

The remaining duo of the group nodded to each other as they prepared hand seals… Hinata's eyes narrowed. She herself had quite the poor arsenal in jutsus, being more depended on her family's taijutsu for combat. She didn't have time to waste, she didn't have time to let them finish their techniques…

She rushed forward towards one of them…

"Katon: Fenikusu Kaki (Fire Release: Phoenix Fire)!" both men exclaimed as an endless shower of small fireballs launched towards the Hyuuga heiress… she could see that they had purposely lowered the power of the technique, not as much chakra given in it. They didn't want to kill her… or at least they didn't want to destroy her face…

A wild dance began as she moved with amazing speed throughout the balls, avoiding most of them by an inch as her dress got scorches at plenty of areas, thankfully not enough though to catch fire. When the technique ended, the Hyuuga finally released the breath she was holding and took a new one, this time one of her opponents quite close. The man took out a kunai…

And that was the last thing he did as she rushed forward, a Jyuuken strike straight in his chest… needless to say, the man only groaned before hitting the dirt… dead.

Then her side ached, as a kick landed on her side, sending her flying and finally crushing on the dirt, her shout of pain not going unnoticed by the blond who still engaged against Kabuto…

"Little bitch…" the man hissed as he let one last glance fall to his fallen comrade before preparing two kunai in each hand, focused on finishing the girl off right here and now and take her eyes. Most preferable, since she would be… 'less-kicking' if she was dead…

She slowly sat up, her side aching from the pain as the shock of the strike passed and the pain rolled in, even though it was getting duller already. Her Byakugan noticed the man nearing…

She quickly spoon around, a kick finding it's way in the mans chest, sending him back a few meters. He quickly recuperated though as he glared at her, rushing in quickly…

Hinata dodged one strike after the other as each of them came dangerously close in finding it's mark. This one was practically good in close-range combat…

Sidestepping one more strike, she went in for the kill, grabbing the stretched limp with one hand, crushing it in a wave of chakra as the open palm of her other hand found its way to the mans chest, the power shot out coursing through him and expelling on the other side…

He coughed up blood, before starting to fall

"Jyuuken bitches… curse the mushroom…" and with that he was dead, even though his last words where quite weird. She shook it off though, gazing back at the blond and his fight, ready to rush in and help him…

But before she could get any closer, Kabuto somehow managed to send one of the multiple Naruto's that where fighting him away in the sky, said blond crushing in a tree and practically destroying it as his copies poofed into smoke…

The traitor then smirked, as his eyes focused on the final target

"Now my lady… the easy or the hard way?" He said, turning to Hinata. Her slip into Jyuuken stance was her answer. His smirk only widened

"Good" he stated and he was off. Hinata barely had time to avoid his strikes, even with her Byakuugan, he was pretty fast. He managed to land a few strikes since she was already pretty winded from fighting four shinobi together nearly a minute prior, but thankfully said hits where not chakra scrapers. She was needed alive, after all.

She kept launching palm strikes which he dodged for he knew even one hit could mean the end. Finally, after several minutes of exchanging taijutsu strikes, Kabuto hit her in the chest, making her fall back and crush on a tree. He walked near her and prepared for a final blow to throw her unconscious. Little did he know though, until the last second, that an ominous Chakra was raging behind him…

Naruto once more felt sore from Kabuto's strike. He had applied much Chakra in that kick, thus making it ten or more times more painful. His vision was quite blurry at the moment though he could make out Hinata fighting Kabuto. His eyes suddenly went wide, his heart started beating like crazy, fear overwhelmed his senses. He knew Hinata wasn't a match for the traitor. He was toying with her and that made him even madder.

Something inside him though, was tranquil instead of raging. He felt power overcoming him, he felt every muscle in his body going wild. But why? He knew it was the Kyuubi chakra, but usually this power was unleashed when he was terribly angry, but now, he felt a sense of tranquillity overwhelming him. He knew something was amiss. But when he saw Hinata getting pummelled on a tree, his heart nearly stopped. He couldn't sit and wonder why his powers were rising now. He had to stop him… at all costs…

Kabuto turned around to see Naruto rushing towards him. He knew it had to do something with the Kyuubi, since his eyes were red and he had fangs and claws but he was glad that the 'cloak of the fox' hadn't developed yet. He was holding back the Kyuubi's power on purpose. He knew he did it for the girl, for if he unleashed the full of it, it would be devastating.

He barely had a second to dodge a mighty punch in the chest. A split second after he missed, Naruto turned around to deliver a round kick at Kabuto's sides. He, not able to dodge, raised his hands in defence. He took the kick and was launched several meters away, hitting a tree and breaking it in two. But the blond wasn't satisfied.

His red eyes lusted for more. He wanted that glass fool to take what he deserved. Kabuto was sore, the kick was filled with so much demonic chakra… he tried to heal himself but to no avail. Naruto was already above him, Rasengan in hand. "It is over… glass boy." He said with a smirk and rammed the Rasengan in Kabuto's chest. He didn't scream, for a smirk could be seen on his face before the pain overwhelmed him and his eyes went wide. After that, the world darkened…

Hinata just stared in awe. Naruto's power was something… extraordinary. She didn't understand how he became so powerful suddenly. She wanted to ask him, but she felt sore from the battle, her senses dulled at the moment. She had thankfully healed most small injuries already though with a few basic healing ninjutsus, in order to avoid infection.

While she stared at his form before the now dead medic-nin, he alleviated his gaze from the corpse to look at her. She caught sight of a colour of demonic red in his eyes, the red orbs filled with concern. After a split second, the red was replaced with the usual cerulean she knew all too well…

He walked up to her…

"Daijobu desuka(are you okay)?" He asked gently as he placed a palm on her shoulder. She smiled and blushed when she realized he was so close again. She nodded, though her smile was all he needed for an answer. "Let's go back then…" he said.

She tried to stand but she realized her legs couldn't take her body weight, probably a side-effect of Kabuto's enhanced strike before…

"N-Naruto-kun… I…I can't m-move…" she said, the usual stutter returning even lightly. He grinned at this. "No problem!" he said and circled his arms around her waist and under her knees to pick her up. She blushed heavily at this, and he noticed it for her body went stiff. He wondered if he did the right thing or if she didn't want to, but he knew it was ok when her body relaxed after a second. He was surprised at how light she was. She was quite smaller than him yes, but then again, he didn't hold girls in his arms everyday.

She felt warm in there, in his hands. His body radiated warmth no other could give… She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest as he walked towards their 'encampment'. Her hands warped on his jacket ever so lightly, as if wanting to absorb more… and the blond noticed it

Why was she doing that? Would every girl do that? Was he that comfortable? This thoughts raced in his mind, but one overwhelmed them all when he looked at her face. She was asleep, her face radiating an aura that told you that she was in heaven. Her smile also helped in it, that smile he could never forget and he rarely saw. He knew for sure she was asleep when her grip on his jacket loosened completely.

He smiled again. He looked down at her face once more, adoring the paleness of her skin against the similarly coloured light of the moon... She could be so peaceful when she was sleeping… his smile widened when she moaned lightly…

His dream, or nightmare had come true. He saw this fight in his dream, not the individuals, but he saw the fight. He knew his dream had somehow come true when Kakari pushed Hinata over to the enemy and tried to run for his life, though in said imaginary occasion, there was someone else who stopped him. Not that it mattered though, this coward got what he deserved. And that clearly wasn't Hinata…

Kakari had just woken up a few minutes before the battle ended. And he had witnessed what happened...

The rage in Naruto's red eyes, the murderous intent they radiated against Kabuto. He saw what the now dead traitor did to Hinata, but he could care less. His first thought was to run away and save himself, when he saw Hinata fall. But his legs were so sore he could barely move as he had probably hit a nerve when he had crushed on the dirt. He saw Naruto approaching with a smiling Hinata in his arms.

What was this mockery? This… monster held his future wife in his hands!

Naruto approached the campfire they had set before all these started, the corpses of their opponents at the other side of the clearing.

Unfortunately he hadn't set up a tent or anything yet... All they had was a small campfire. He walked up to a tree and gently leaned Hinata on it. He could have sworn he saw disappointment covering her face for a second when he detached her from him. He too though, felt somehow cold without her presence. He thought it must have been the night temperature and his tiredness, of course. What else could it be anyway?

He took a rather big blanket from his backpack and covered her dreaming form with it, hoping that at least it could keep her warm... Needless to say, her dress was ruined from combat as well as the bun, which had lessened, allowing her long hair to fall, messily covering shoulders and back, the majestic ink-blue colour a contradiction to her pale skin…

He looked at her now tranquil face while she was sleeping, breathing slowly. He couldn't help but smile…

Kakari finally found enough power in him to walk. He stood up and with slow steps approached the two...

Hinata laying on a tree with a certain blond kneeling beside her, his mind drifted off... "Bah, what have you done? You took away my honour of defeating these fools! Now step back! I need to see my wife! I said step back you monster or I'll…" he didn't finish his sentence for Naruto gave him a hard punch in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kakari shouted. Naruto was... pissed, to say the least.

This fool had the guts to speak after what he had done? He demanded respect? "Serving you as you deserve" he said, faking formality "What are you talking about? I am the heir of the Akake clan! I demand for you to bow!" he shouted and stood up "Bow to me and ask for forgiveness" he stated. Oh, Naruto now wanted nothing in the world than to take a kunai and rip all of Kakari's internal world apart.

"You are so fucking lucky that Hinata-chan didn't allow me to kill you… you are not worth the energy anyway…" he hissed, fighting hard the urge to spit on him. Who was this spoiled brat to demand respect? The heir of the 'mighty' Akake clan? The title was worth nothing as long as the person bearing it was less than dirt worthy…

He couldn't believe such people even existed, yet there he stood, the most selfish and naïve human being, who dared to even call himself a shinobi. He was around his age yes, but he was like a five-year-old spoiled brat in the body of a teenager

"See? She doesn't hate me! She will be my wife!" he shouted back. It took every spec of Naruto's self-control to not rip him apart, for Hinata's sake…

"You arrogant bastard! How dare you even say that! What kind of husband will you make when you care more for your fucking hair than her? True, you don't know her much, but… she had been kind to you, she had endured this bragging shit of yours and what does she get from her 'beloved' husband-to-be? 'No please! Don't! My beautiful face! My excellent hair! My perfect cloths! Spare me, spare me! Here take her, I don't care, just spare me'. Even if she is somehow a stranger, it's your freaking duty as a shinobi to protect her! You are not worth shit! Not you, nor that clan of yours. Think you're all high and mighty because you come from a noble family? A shinobi who betrays his duty and the rules is shit, but a shinobi who betrays his fellow ninjas, his combrades, to save his sorry ass is even worse shit! You don't deserve… _her_" Naruto said, his speech having rather stunned the 'shinobi joke' in front of him

"She will be my wife! I do not care what you monster think!" Kakari shouted back again. Naruto now stood up and looked Kakari in the eye "The only monster I see here… is _you_" he said, countering his words. "Step aside! We need to reach the compound soon!" Kakari stated. Oh that was it, Naruto couldn't hold himself anymore. His eyes went a blood red, his pupils slit. He still contained his power though, for only his eyes changed.

"Not 'we'. 'YOU' are leaving. Now." Naruto stated. Kakari was startled. The killing intent he saw before was there again. "But…" he tried to protest. A red Rasengan was now forming in Naruto's hand. "Leave. Now." He repeated. This time Kakari seemed to get the message. He turned around with a frown and by crossing his arms over his chest, he walked quickly away.

With that Naruto calmed down, and when the arrogant fool was out of sight, he turned around to see a shivering Hinata lying beside him. He didn't understand why she shivered. She should be warm with that blanket right? Her face was frowning as if she suffered, and he didn't like that one bit. Without knowing anything else to do, he leaned down next to her and warped his arms around her, holding her tightly on him. Her arms on his chest and her head at the crook of his neck, her silky hair touching his chin, that aroma of lavender and roses back yet again...

He was surprised at how warm she was yet again, how comfortable it was to just sit there.

He could get used to this… no wait… he didn't want to. He wanted every time to be like this. He was pleased to see that the shiver had stopped. He felt even better when he heard her soft moan. He didn't know why. He had held girls before but this was different… it felt so… warm… he would smile widely if he could see the smile that formed on her face when she had leaned her head into him even more, letting her whole weight free on his body, but he didn't see it for he had fallen asleep… in the emerald dream…

She could feel his warmth all over her body. She felt like it was heaven. She moaned softly while being in his arms, having not noticed that he heard it. She was a little disappointed when he laid her down, but felt a little better when he covered her in a blanket. She was nearly asleep but she was awoken by Kakari's shouts. She didn't move though. She onlu opened her eyes slightly in order to observe.

She heard every word they exchanged. She too, wanted so badly to get up and beat Kakari senseless to the ground, but she didn't react. She heard Naruto talking again, she felt so happy that he really did mention that he wouldn't kill him for she asked him not to.

He did it for her… that's what mattered. She felt even better with the little speech counter on Kakari's selfish words. She observed silently at Kakari and questioned herself as to why his eyes went wide in fear after Naruto stood up. Maybe he feared him so much? She knew he was a coward. But then, she saw the red Rasengan in Naruto's hand. She thought the Rasengan was blue… she shook it off, thinking it must have been her sleepiness as for the sphere of destruction disappeared after a few seconds, and so, to her relief, did Kakari

She felt happy that Naruto supported her so much. Now she had a very good reason to not marry that bastard. She saw him turning to look at her, and she looked right into his blue eyes through her eyelids.

She then closed her lavender pools shut and started shivering from nervousness, hoping he didn't know she was awake the whole time. She was completely taken off guard when he leaned down, got under the blanket and held her close. She didn't mind though, as long as he held her. She smiled as the warmth of his body returned and moaned softly. It was like a dream coming true. A final thought raced through her mind. There truly was truth in dreams, and the evidence was right there… she was asleep… in his arms…

**ANOTHER WARNING: If you have this story on Story Alert and you get a new chapter message, please don't overlook it. NEXT WILL COME a brand new chapter that will pose as a song-fic of my own style and a prelude of the confession chapter. WHICH I AM GOING TO CHANGE!! If my readers won't like the new edition of the confession chapter, I will then replace it once again with the current one.**

**That is all for now, I think  
Till we meet again,  
HoNdeR All Mighty**


	5. Chapter 5: Aishiteru

_**Soulmate: By Your Side**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any possible way... yet! Nah, sadly, I'll never own it...

**A/N: Okay! Time for some drama and angst! All those that know what aishiteru means already have an idea! I'll tell you what it means at the end of the story. If you want, you can just roll down there and see, but that's cheating isn't it? lol. Anyway, I'll do my best to make this chapter PERFECT! I know I can't but at least I can try ne?**

_**Chapter4: Aishiteru**_

_A mighty pain to love it is, _

She woke up the next morning, the sun having risen slightly above the trees of the forest. She then looked around to see where she was. It felt so warm and comfortable… she then noticed she was in Naruto's lap. For a moment, she thought this was a dream, and couldn't resist but to take advantage of it. She raised her head slowly and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled when she saw him grin happily. She rested her head again at the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. The light breeze of the morning was blowing with harmony on them. She felt so calm… suddenly she heard a slight yawn. She realized he had woken up…

"Ne, Hinata-chan… rise and shine…" he said while rubbing her back gently. She looked up to see his smiling face and blushed a bright red realizing this wasn't a dream. She felt embarrassed but happy too. He smiled even more. As he gently lifted her from him and stood up, he was completely surprised that it felt so cold… as if all the warmness of the world had faded. Hinata felt the same. His eyes went wide for a second realizing how cold it was without her. But he thought it was just the morning breeze, but… for once in his life… he knew his mind was talking bullshit…

"Come on, Hinata-chan, we need to go back to Konoha ne?" He said and offered his hand to help her stand up. She accepted it with a blush and a smile. He accidentally though, pushed her on him when he pulled her up, making her head fall on his chest along with her hands. They both blushed a bright red. Naruto broke away "I-I… let's pack up! We've got a long way…" he said nervously and went on to pack their belongings. Hinata though stood there stunned. Was it a blush she saw on his face? No… she couldn't believe he would blush… not for her at least...

After the packing was done and they were on their way back to Konoha, there was an awkward silence between them. They just stared to the ground most of the time. Though they could steal glances on each other now and then. Of course, they didn't know. Then Naruto broke the silence at last, wanting to express that thought that roamed in his mind

"Ne, Hinata-chan" he began to get her attention. She turned to look at him, his face serious and sad at the same time. "H-hai, Naruto-kun?" She asked in her always soft and gentle voice, which to his surprise, he found it adorable. It was so her… so her… her…

"Emm… nothing personal or anything but… are… are you still… going to… marry that fool?" he said while rubbing the back of his head and looking straight ahead. She was surprised by the question and her eyes were wide. She shook her head lightly and he saw it with the corner of his eye. A weight was lifted from his heart that moment, and he turned to look at her …_beautiful_… pale face.

He was somehow terrorized by his own thoughts. Why did they kept coming up like this? He couldn't deny it forever, something was amiss. Anyway, he didn't care. He kind of liked it. No one made him feel that way before, not even Sakura. "I don't think so Naruto-kun… this man… he doesn't deserve to even be a ninja" she said, her voice serious and surprisingly cold at the recall of his image in her mind. Naruto knew she didn't like him one bit, and who could blame her? The man would easily leave her to save his ass on the very first difficult situation on a mission, for they would do missions together for they were Ninjas who are married, though this couldn't possibly happen now, would it?. Naruto's weight on his heart was lifted by a good deal. He smiled at her, which made her blush and smile back. How he liked… no… loved this smile. It was so real, so sincere… so hers.

"Ne, Hinata, want to hear something about Ero-sennin (Jiraya, his former teacher and super first class pervert)?" He asked. She knew his mood was lifted by a good amount and she was happy for it. Though she knew most stories about Jiraya were mostly about perverted acts, she was eager to hear his voice…

They were both laughing at the stories Naruto said. Jiraya once had returned with a woman on his back that didn't want to get off him no matter what he did. She even proposed him to marriage and that freaked the Sannin so much, that Naruto could have sworn he hadn't seen Jiraya run like this all his life. She laughed for it was funny, and he laughed because _she_ found it funny. He always loved to see her smile. He didn't understand why… he wondered about it all the time though. What was happening? He had never felt like this. Even with Sakura…

_And 't is a pain that pain to miss_

After a few more hours of walking and laughing and talking, they reached Konoha. The guards questioned for a second why they were here so early. Nearly everyone knew about the planned wedding of the Hyuuga heiress. Then the guard remembered something before they could leave "Wait!" they both turned around to look at the guard who had extended his hand in motion for them to stop. "Tsunade-sama wanted us to tell you that she requires your presence as soon as you return. For some reason… she knew you would come early… you were supposed to be off for two more days" he said but shrugged his shoulders and sat back on his chair reading some reports. They both looked at each other and nodded…

Naruto wasn't in the least surprised to see Tsunade sleeping. He was surprised with himself that he didn't want to yell. Something was holding him back and that something simply stood next to him with its pale lavender eyes wide open and looking at the Hokage.

"Don't worry. Kaa-san(mother) is always like that…" he said, bewildered that he for once called someone 'mother'. Hinata was surprised too. She was about to ask but he placed a hand on her shoulder "I'll tell you later". She knew he was to become the Hokage, he had told her when they went to his apartment, but he hadn't told anyone about anything like calling Tsunade 'mother'. She shrugged it off for the moment, she could ask him later. Naruto went closer and stood before her desk. Hinata stood next to him. He told her to duck and after giving him a questioning look, she did. He then started poking Tsunade and saying "Tsunade… Tsunade-Obaa-chan wake up!" He said and repeated it several times. He then saw Tsunade's hand flinch and he immediately ducked. After a second, a book was flying towards the door "Naruto you baka(idiot)!..." her voice trailed off when she saw no one was there. She then gasped when Naruto appeared across her desk, a wide grin on his face. After a second, Hinata rose too. Tsunade grinned "Oh… so you two are back? Good…" Naruto now looked at her confused and so did Hinata "Please take a sit" she said, pointing with her hand the two seats across her desk…

They both stared at her at first, but then started looking between them and the Hokage. Tsunade grinned "What's up with Kakari? Everything went good right?" She asked, an evil grin on her face. Naruto frowned immediately at the sound of his name. "That fate less coward must have reached his compound by now, or he's dead somewhere in the forest, probably killed by a cat or something. Not that I care anyway…" Tsunade raised an eyebrow

Naruto, not care? Something was amiss. "What happened out there, Naruto?" she asked politely. He looked at Hinata who nodded and he nodded back throwing her a smile which made her blush. He started explaining the whole situation with Hinata filling some blanks in his memory; Kakari's bragging all the way till they settled for the night, Kabuto's attack, Kakari's selfishness and false self esteem reaching inhuman levels, the fight, and finally, Kakari's rather unique scolding. Tsunade felt terribly sick. How could the Hyuuga's get their heiress to marry such a fool? No, fool is only an understatement. Such a monster… he could have Hinata killed at the very first difficult situation… but Naruto was there, he cared for her… a lot. She knew Naruto was the exact opposite of this pathetic scum and she was glad that her decisions were right…

"Thank you for explaining the whole thing, Naruto, Hinata…" she said, throwing glances of compassion to them both. "You prove me right this time…" she said. Naruto now looked at her confused. "How so?" he asked. Hinata was wondering the same thing. Tsunade sighed "Look, the whole, marriage by letter thing, is rather disgusting to me. When I learned that Hinata was going to be married by force, I had to do something. I couldn't persuade your father to stop it, since he wanted it too it seems… but at least, I looked to find more about the man you would take…" she said

Now Hinata looked at her with hope. Maybe now she could face her father and tell him the whole thing, tell him that she won't get married with just anyone. "Your tale proves my information true. Kakari is an extremely spoiled man. He was raised in the opposite way any shinobi would. He ate with golden spoons and lived without even knowing the feeling of emotional, or even physical pain. He never moved a finger to gain respect. He never trained, and somehow, Kami-sama(god) only knows how, he became a ninja. I was rather disgusted. He loved himself more than anything in the world…" at this words, Naruto remembered Gaara. This one though, was raised in the exact opposite way. Gaara loved himself only, but he was a powerful cold blooded killer before Naruto saved him from the darkness of his own mind. Don't ask how, big story it is

"I knew all this but I didn't tell a thing to Hiashi. I knew he already knew all this shit and yet, for the 'good' and 'greatness' of his clan, he let you marry such a fool. Even Naruto is a far better choice if you ask me or anyone else." At this, they _both_ blushed a shade of red. Surprisingly enough, Naruto didn't even start protesting. Tsunade raised an eyebrow '_That dense baka finally got an idea… only time will tell though… I'm proud of you… Naruto'_ she thought to herself while smiling

"Anyway, the reason I sent Naruto specifically is that I know his passion to protect his friends. I hoped… yes I hoped some would rub off on this fool. But from what you told me, it hasn't. Hinata, your father doesn't know anything about this. You must tell him though that you deny the marriage. I can't have one of my best shinobis to court with such a worthless scum. Anyway, that was all I had to say. Off you go…" she said and waved a hand in motion for them to go. They both nodded after looking at each other and walked out of the room. Tsunade sighed again _'Don't do anything stupid… Naruto…'_ she thought…

It was getting dark now. The evening sun had began to falter behind forests of Konoha. Naruto then realized he was starved. He looked at Hinata who had the same expression on her face. He smiled "Hinata-chan, want to come with me for ramen?" he asked. She was taken aback for a second. Was he asking her… on a date? No… he just wanted her to come with him for dinner… didn't he? She just stared at him for a minute, blushing as always of course. He noticed the silence though "I-It's okay if you don't want to come…" he said while looking down and trailing off in his last words. She shook her head and smiled "I'd love to, Naruto-kun" she said softly and his face immediately brightened…

_But of all pains, the greatest pain_

A few minutes later, they reached Ichiraku Ramen Stand. They both sat on a stool across the counter and ordered their preferences. Naruto ordered, to Ayame's complete horror, 2 bowls of ramen, and Hinata only one. Ayame noticed however the nervousness between them, and caught an idea of what was going on. She smiled. Naruto had finally caught an idea

While they were eating, Naruto couldn't stand the awkward silence. He wanted answers for this strange feelings towards her, but he needed to ask in a way that wouldn't reveal him, at least not yet...

"Ne, Hinata-chan" he asked while having swallowed a good deal of noodles. She turned her gaze from her half finished bowl to look into his cerulean pools. She blushed "Hai, Naruto-kun?" she asked gently. He made a sad smile, but his eyes were filled with happiness as if he remembered a happy memory of the past. To tell the truth, he did. The way he cheered for Hinata in the Chuunin exams when they were younger, her lifting his hopes to new levels before his battle with Neji, the missions they had done together, the time they had spent together. He wanted to know how she felt, badly. She noticed the sad, yet somehow happy look on his face, and her eyes were filled with worry for a second

"You know... I... like a girl..." he started, and Hinata felt her heart ache. He liked a girl? Who was she? Was it her? She had to know, she hoped, she dreamed, she needed to know. "And... I... I'm just not sure how to tell her. I mean, she's beautiful and all that, kind hearted and much more... but I don't know, how will I know she returns the feelings?" he asked, looking at her now, eyes full of question. But at the moment he looked at her in the eye, she noticed something more, something he tried to hide behind the questions. She wanted to know, she needed to know...

"Ano, Naruto-kun... who is she?" she asked, but he looked away as if in embarrassment. She made him uncomfortable? What for? She was his friend! Or was it... no she needed proof "I mean, Naruto-kun, every girl needs a different approach..." she said, looking down and trailing off in the last words.

Naruto turned to look at her, only to see her looking at her bowl of ramen and playing with her chopsticks in the soup. How was he supposed to answer? He didn't want to tell her yet, he wasn't ready. He didn't want her to freak out or something, faint and all these things. He needed to know. He had to make a different approach

"Well... let's just say that she is a close friend... she doesn't like much to be in public and she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She is comfortable enough when close to me, and..." he trailed off, thinking that if he continued he could reveal too much.

She alleviated her gaze from the bowl to him, only to see him looking nervously at the counter. He never was so nervous before. Why was it so hard to tell her? Why was it so hard to just say he liked someone else? She opened her mouth to ask a question, but was interrupted by Ayame

"So, Naruto, is this girl your girlfriend?" Ayame asked teasingly and Naruto's eyes went wide "H-H-Hinata-chan? W-What... she... she's just a friend..." he said, not believing even his own words. He looked down at the counter, closing his eyes. He didn't want to say this. He didn't want to. He wanted her to be more than a friend... much more. Why he hesitated? Why was he so foolish?

_It is to love... but love in vain._

Hinata stared at him wide eyed '_...Just a friend... Just a friend... Just a friend...'_ this thought lingered and repeated in her mind for more than a minute before it could sunk in. So... she was just a friend... nothing more to him. She felt her heart hitting the ground, her world being devoured in darkness. Her dreams shuttering to pieces. If she didn't fight hard to keep the tears from falling, and if she did look at him in the eye... she could see the regret and sorrow he held for his own words...

He didn't turn to look at her. He didn't want to see the reaction. Ayame in the meantime, realized what she had done '_Uh-oh'_ she thought and turned around towards the kitchen

Hinata stood up, fighting the tears back. Naruto noticed it, and slightly turned around to look at her. She wore a sad smile on her face. He knew it was fake. So... he knew now. He knew the impact of his words, he could even grasp the inner meaning of her actions. He wanted to take them back, he wanted to right the wrong, he just needed a chance...

"Hinata-chan..." he said with sadness. She turned away to look out at the dark streets, not wanting to meet his gaze. So, he knew about her feelings. He was just toying with her around. And now, he was just sad that he had to tell her he loved someone else. She wanted the earth to swallow her. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder

"Hinata-chan..." he repeated "Plea..." before he could continue, she shook her head "It's ok Naruto-kun... I know. I'll just... just go... go to bed... i-it's getting... l-late..." she said, fighting hard to keep herself form sobbing.

Was she crying? God no, he made her cry? Why? Why did she cry? He knew the words 'just a friend' hit a spot, but that much? He needed to make up to it. His soul couldn't stand it...

Before he could speak, she had already started walking away, and in a few seconds... she dashed away in the night.

His heart ached. She was gone... gone. He didn't want to believe it. No... why? Why did it hurt so much? He had to stop this. Before thinking anything else, he dashed forward behind her.

At the stand, Old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame shook their heads, looking down in sadness...

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, scanning the area around for her. He could catch the faint smell of lavender with his Kyuubi chakra enhanced smell. He followed the smell suit. He had to find her and talk to her. He had to right the wrong...

She wanted to get away. She wanted to go somewhere and cry it all out. She wanted to vanish. She knew what she did wasn't and the best right now, but she couldn't really face him right now. She had to gather the mental pieces of her heart, put them together and face him again, even if he was with someone else...

Soon, her feet carried her at the Hokage momument. She sat there on the head of the 4th Hokage and looked up into the spotted night. It was beautiful... the night was filled with stars and right above Konoha hanged a full moon, bathing the village in its pale light. She felt a few more tears falling down her pale cheeks. How she wanted things to change... to have a chance...

The smell was stronger now. He had reached the Hokage mountain and the smell of lavender guided him up to the monuments. There, sitting on the head of the 4th... was Hinata

He slowly approached, trying not to scare her so she couldn't run away again. His footsteps were as silent as can be.

She noticed someone approaching from behind. Was it an assassin? She didn't care. Life was worthless without him. If the sorrow could be taken away by that way, so be it. She felt him coming closer and closer, slowly, painfully slow even, as if he didn't want to scare her. Finally, she heard him sit next to her. She dared to take a glance at him, and what she saw made it even more painful...

_But if you look back_

"Hinata... I'm... sorry. You're not just a friend... you... can't be. Your one of my best friends... and I would rather die than to see you cry..." he said. She felt the sorrow, yet truth in his words. Her world seemed to have color again. Her life seemed to have meaning. So, was there a chance? Was there? She remembered the fact that he already loved someone, and her sorrow returned full force. "T-Thank you... N-Naruto-kun" she said. At least, she was a good friend. And she would stay a good friend. No matter who he loved, she wanted him to be happy, even if she wasn't the cause of it. The tears were dry now. She felt much better. No matter what, she would be there for him, no matter who he loved, no matter what she was to him. Even if it hurt like hell, she wouldn't give up, for him. When she was sure her tears were dry and gone, she lifted her head from her lap to look at him. He was looking up at the stars

"No... I must thank you Hinata-chan..." he said, looking down again. She was confused now. Thank her for what? "You... always were there for me... always listened me... you were always a good friend _I'd just wish you were something more..."_ he thought the last part to himself. She felt happiness combine with the sadness in her heart. No matter who he loved, she would be there for him, always there. She would stand by his side even if he didn't love her back... his guardian angel.

Her heart was aching, the weight nearly unbearable, but she had to be strong, for him. She had to stand her ground. He sat there, next to her, looking at the stars with his rare tranquil expression. Now that she thought about it, she was the only one he exposed this side of himself, the calm and gentle one. To tell the truth, he never told her who the girl was. Was it she? Was she, the one? She wanted to know, she had to know "Ano... Naruto-kun... who do you like?" she asked nervously, dreading the answer "Who do I like?" he asked, looking back at her and blinking a few times. He smiled seeing the confusion and nervousness in her expression. So, there was a chance eh? "I'll just tell you... she's an angel." he said and looked back at the stars.

She blinked in confusion a few times. An angel? Was she that good? She wished she could be that person... she wished. She was still staring at him though, her expression the one of confusion and sadness. She was smiling sadly. He looked at her again, and noticed that she was still looking at him. He was lost for a few seconds in this lavender moons... and he could stare at them all day long. She blushed a slight pink realizing she was staring, while he grinned. He titled his head towards the sky

"You like it?" He asked, still grinning widely. She simply smiled back, a true one this time and nodded. He could sense her nervousness though. "Something bothering you, Hinata-chan?" he asked again, his voice serious but gentle.

She looked up at him and thought for a second. She wanted to ask so many things. She wanted to know him better than she already did. A few images flashed in her mind. She then realized something "Actually… yes N-Naruto-kun." She said. He looked at her with curiosity. "W-when you fought Kabuto back there, there… there was something strange… something strange about your chakra… and… and your eyes looked different…" she said softly and in a low voice.

He gasped. She had to ask this? Of all things?! Now what could he tell her? He didn't want to tell her about Kyuubi! It would ruin everything… "Nothing Hinata-chan, it was nothing… maybe you needed some rest…" he said sadly, but Hinata knew better. He was hiding something from her, something he didn't want her to know… didn't trust her to know…

_Back at the pain_

"I-It's okay… N-Naruto-kun… I-I understand… you… you don't trust me and… and…" she was on the merge of tears. Naruto noticed it and immediately his heart fell. He didn't want to make her cry! Not a chance in hell! He circled his arm around her waist and held her a little closer "No, no Hinata-chan! Please don't cry… it's not that I don't trust you…" he said, trying to ease her.

Even as she leaned and started sobbing on his shoulder, she was persistent "Then why? I am too weak to know? Am I someone… someone…" she was about to cry again. He shook his head. "No Hinata. Your not weak… _I am for not being able to tell you…_ it's just that… I… you might… even hate me if… if I told you…" he said trailing off at the last words and looked down.

His sad expression couldn't go unnoticed "I won't hate you Naruto-kun… _I love you too much to hate you…_" she thought the last part to herself. He still looked down at the ground "P-please Naruto-kun… trust me…" she said softly. He looked up at her. She saw the pain and sadness in his eyes. He was afraid, afraid he would lose her, afraid she would go away, vanish… but he had to say it or else he would lose her anyway.

He let out a sigh and stood up. He took a few steps forward, now a few steps away from the edge of the mountain. "Hinata…" he began. She was sitting a few steps behind him, staring at him with curiosity "You remember when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha? 17 years ago?" he asked, his face looking forward at the village down the cliffs and not back at her. "Yes… the 4th died to kill the demon…" she said, her soft voice music to his ears, but the pain… he couldn't stand it… he couldn't just let her go, but then, he was already in deep shit to go back now

He sighed again "Hinata, the demon wasn't killed. He couldn't be killed. So the 4th sealed him… in… a baby…" he said, his voice covered in sadness. Hinata now could get the idea, and even had an idea of the big picture, but she wanted him to tell it… she stood up. Naruto's heart now felt heavier. He had to finish this otherwise he would have a heart attack. "Hinata… the Kyuubi was sealed… in me… I've been its carrier for 17 years… I can use it's powers… I… hold the demon…" he trailed off in the last word and sighed. His eyes were in the merge of tears. What would she do now? She would start screaming demanding explanations? She would run away crying? She would _attack _him? He heard soft footsteps behind him, and well, she did what he expected the least of all…

_Then you may see..._

She hugged him. His eyes were wide in shock. Was it real or he was dreaming? There they were, he told her his long covered secret and all she did was hug him… tightly. Her grip was strong but yet so gentle. _Maybe… there was a chance_. He felt all his body being soothed at her touch. He wanted this embrace to last. He then heard her soft voice speak once more "Now… now I understand… why… why they treated you like this… I… I just wish I could… I could be here sooner… I wish…" she said between her sobs, her face buried at his back. Now she knew why every adult in the village despised him. She hated herself for not approaching him sooner. He turned around and hugged her tightly and she buried her face in his chest sobbing lightly.

He was taken completely off guard at her reaction "You… don't hate me?" he asked, his voice gentle and not above a whisper, but she heard him alright. "No…No…No… how could I ever hate you? I _can't_ hate you…" she said softly as she was still hugging him, her head still lying on his chest. "Hinata-chan… why?" he asked, his voice full of curiosity, but his eyes, as she noticed when she looked up, were full of a mixture of happiness and sadness…

He stared down at this lavender pools of light. The moonlight made her face look so… beautiful… now that he thought about it… everything about her was beautiful. From her slim, well curved body to her adorable lavender eyes. He could stare in them forever…

She looked inside these blue orbs that were so clearly his. So full of emotion, so full of… everything she ever wanted… one thing was missing though at the moment, and now was the chance to see if it existed… for her. She needed to know, she had to tell him. It was now or never… and she couldn't stand the idea of the last…

"Why?" he whispered again, his eyes never leaving hers. "B-because…" she looked away to the left. Her expression full of nervousness "Because… I… I…" she wanted to take it out, wanted to burst it all out of her. But the fear of rejection still roamed inside her. What if he didn't return the feelings? What if he rejected her and stopped being her friend? She couldn't stand the idea, but yet, she couldn't live knowing she had a chance, but wasted it. It was so god damn annoying…

He nearly knew what she was about to say. She was now looking at him in the eye. "Hinata-chan… I… I…" he began to mumble himself, his eyes never leaving hers. Finally, it all came bursting out…

_It's not in vain..._

"I love you" They both said in unison. Both pairs of eyes went wide. True they did expect something like that coming, but not this. He said it. The weight was lifted, yet she responded in the same way. So there wasn't just a chance. It was there the whole time. She couldn't believe it. She was the mystery girl? She was the one he spoke about before? She was _his _angel? The happiness roaming inside her kept her from even flinching. They kept staring into each others eyes for what seemed an eternity when Naruto did something he should have done a long time ago…

He slowly leaned forward, his face inches away from hers. He closed his eyes and so did she. In a matter of another second, their lips met in a tender kiss. She surprised him once more. Her lips were so soft… so tender… as if all her kindness and beauty resided in this small place. Her heart was pounding like crazy. He pulled her even closer to deepen the kiss, to feel more of her warmth. After a second, they were both tightly warped into each others arms, her hands around his neck and his around her waist. They broke the kiss after what seemed of a minute or an eternity of only touching each others lips. Their eyes met again and now both of them could see clearly… an emotion printed all over their face… love…

"I love you… Hinata-chan" he said, pulling her even closer and leaning again for another claim. She didn't resist, not even the slightest. Her dreams were all coming true in one night. "I love you too… Naruto-kun…" she said in a soft whisper before their lips met once more.

This time, he didn't hesitate. He licked her lips asking for entrance, and she gladly let him in, taste all of her, while she did the same. Their tongues massaging each other, wanting to explore each others mouth fully. After what seemed like an eternity, they separated, the need for oxygen overwhelming. They both panted lightly but smiled at each other.

And so the night went on… they… kissing under the stars and the full moon. Holding each other… not wanting to let go. They've been far away, for far too long and now, in the end, they held each other. One thought raced in their mind _'Please… never let me go' _she thought _'I'm not leaving you anymore…'_ was his response as if he could see her thoughts in her eyes. They both wished in whispers what they just thought under the full moon so only each others ears could catch it, and as if in response, a pair of stars fell from the sky when their lips met even once more this night. He now knew, that he wasn't alone, not now, not ever. She had been there for him, but he was so blind to see through the illusion called 'Sakura'. He was angry at himself for not noticing her before, not seeing what truly was there for him. He didn't even have to struggle like this for his dream of acknowledgement, for it was right there, in this wonderful pools of lavender. They met each other many times this night, both of them wanting to catch up for all these years of waste…

After an hour or so of kissing, they were both leaning on a tree a few meters away from the Hokage monument, their eyes fixed on the sky full of stars and the full moon. A star suddenly fell from the sky. "Ne, Hinata-chan" he said softly as he looked down at the girl that hugged him tightly, her head resting on his shoulder "Hai Naruto-kun?" she asked, her voice not above a whisper but yet so tender. "A star fell. Make a wish" he said, smiling at her who now was looking up at him. She smiled "I don't have to" she said. His eyes now emitted curiosity "Why?" he asked gently. She smiled again "Because all I could wish for has already come true…" she said softly and leaned towards him for another kiss…

**A/N: (Aishiteru means 'I love you' in Japanese I think...)Yeah! I sought perfection for the confession chapter. Hope you liked it. I know, it's quite fluffy but come on! Confession is equal to endless fluff. You may wonder why I put them together by the 4th chapter? Because... the whole story is based on the adventures they will live together from now on. This is a NaruHina adventure story with fluff here and there. If you think things will get boring cause they are together now... WRONG! Keep reading for the next chapters! Oh, believe me this story is yet to truly start. Many more surprises in the next chapters! Oh, and remember! Review so I can keep going!**


	6. Chapter 6: Far Away

_**Soulmate: By Your Side**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Nickelback or their song in any possible freaking way.

**A/N: I've been watching Naruhina AMVs and I really liked one with the song 'Far Away' by Nickelback. So, I wanted to place a small tribute in my story. Hope you like it!**

_**Chapter5:Been Far Away for Far to Long**_

_**Flashback Chapter**_

They had been looking for this their whole life… this feeling was all they needed, right now, the world seemed brighter. Even the morning sun seemed dull in front of the brightness they felt inside. But they had made mistakes…

**_This time, this place, misused, mistakes_**

True, he had made mistakes. Mistakes for not noticing her sooner.

**_Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?_**

So much time, so many years gone. Who was he really? Who was he so that she wanted to spend so much of her life just to be with him in the end? To wait for him to realize?

**_Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left_**

He wanted every chance to be with her not to go to waste, for he knew one day one of them would leave…

**'_Cause you know, you know, you know…_**

He knew all this time… he just was so obsessed with Sakura that he didn't notice. But now…

**_That I love you… I've loved you all along_**

Yes… from the first time she saw him, she knew he was the one. And now he loved her back, with all his heart

**_And I miss you… Been far away for far to long_**

He was so far, until he noticed her. Her beautiful smile, her genuine face, her long silky hair. Just perfect…

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go, stop breathing, if I don't see you, anymore…_**

Yes, he wanted to be by her side all along. He couldn't stand the idea of living without her by his side…

**_On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance_**

He played his card at yesterdays night, he used the last of his hope and wished she didn't abandon him

**'_Cause with you, I'd withstand, all of hell to hold your hand_**

But now she was with him and she willed to face all hardships by his side. Good or bad, she would be there with him. And he would give his life, give it all, only to keep her by his side, only to see her smile…

**_I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up_**

Yes he would give up his dreams, he would give up the way of a shinobi, but he would never give her up

**'_Cause you know, you know, you know… that I love you, I have loved you all along_**

She had loved him all this long and he knew it too now… she hid in the shadows but no more…

**_And I miss you, been far away for far to long_**

**_I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go_**

**_Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore_**

_**So far away… so far away… been far away for far too long (x2)** _

The years he left with Jiraya were hard for her, she dreamed he would return and she would have a chance to tell him, she couldn't imagine life with the blond loud ninja gone forever, hell she didn't even imagine that he would love her back…

**_But you know, you know, you know…_**

Yes they both knew now, and it was unchangeable

**_I wanted, I wanted you to stay, 'cause I needed, I need to hear you say_**

She wanted to tell him before he left, but her god damn shyness didn't allow it. She wanted to hear him telling this three words back

**_That I love, I have loved you all along_**

Kind of late, but he did it, he brightened her life, he gave her hope, he gave her love. He was late yes…

**_And I forgive you, for being away for far to long_**

But she forgave him. Little did it matter now…

**_So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

Now, they were together, they had each other. The past didn't matter. They wouldn't leave each others side. Not a snowball's chance in hell…

**_Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go…_**

Never let go, both wanted that. Never let go of this warm embrace. Never let go of something so pure. They believed in each other, and knew their eyes spoke volumes to each other…

**_Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

No… not anymore. She did the mistake to let him go once. Never again. He did the mistake to not notice her sooner. He let her slip in the shadows away from him, his vision blurred by the illusion of Sakura… but no more…

**_Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go…_**

Not let go, never again. She wouldn't allow him to slip back in the miserable life he had before. He wouldn't let her slip back in the shadows of her clan. No…

**_Hold on to me and never let me go… (believe it) hold on to me and never let me go…_**

Never again… the promise of a lifetime they made to the stars during the night. And they don't go back on their words… that's their nindo… their way of the ninja… their ninja way…

**A/N: That's Honder for you baby! Hope you liked it. It ain't anything crazy, I was just in the mood for it. Cu later.**


	7. Chapter 7: Forbidden

Disclaimer: Hell I don't own Naruto in any way. It's getting boring to write this in every single chapter...

**A/N: Oki doki. The story continues in this chapter. It is one of the big ones... but not the biggest. Expect me to write long chapters by the way. My imagination is insatiable! Anyway, on with the story!**

_**Soulmate: By Your Side**_

_**Chapter6:Forbidden**_

Naruto smiled at her when she raised her head to look at him. She smiled back, her face painted in calmness and happiness alike. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest with a soft moan escaping her lips. His heart melt at the sound of it. She could be so captivating with a single moan. He rested his chin on her silky hair, inhaling their beautiful lavender aroma. The sun had began to rise higher now, and its light fell on his eyes. He knew it was time, though he hated to admit it, for them to part…

"Hinata-chan" he said, his voice not above a whisper, but gentle. She buried her face dipper in his jacket, wanting to inhale as much of him as possible. While rubbing her cheek on his jacket a small "Mmm?" escaped her lips. He smiled. She could be so cute when she wanted. "Hinata-chan… we have to go… your father and Tsunade-kaa-san are waiting…" he felt her stiff a little at his words, but she loosened after a second. She raised her face to look at his, which was bare inches away. He saw sadness appearing on her, by his opinion, cute face. He smiled warmly and kissed her on the lips tenderly. After a few seconds they parted and now both were smiling warmly at each other. "Why you call Tsunade-sama 'kaa-san' Naruto-kun?" she asked softly as always. He just kept smiling "That, is a surprise" he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "So… you're my girlfriend now?" he asked. She smiled again "No" she said. His face now printed an expression of shock for a second "You're my boyfriend" she said teasingly and leaned forward in another kiss…

After an hour or so of just hugging and looking at the rising sun, they finally got up. Though it was hard for both of them, each one didn't really want to part. When their bodies parted, they both shivered a little, feeling cold without each others warmth. "Come on Hinata-chan. We've got a long day ahead…" he said while smiling warmly at her, who couldn't help but blush a slight pink even now. She nodded with a smile of her own and they were off in Konoha…

They minded to keep their new relationship a secret to everyone. From her father, Tsunade, their friends, especially Ino who was the queen of gossip. If Ino got to know about them, the whole Konoha would know in a day. They felt terrible for not being able to even hold hands when near each other. Soon, they reached a crossroad. To the left was the Hyuuga mansion, were Hinata had to face her father, and to the right was the Hokage tower were Naruto would meet Tsunade for his usual training. There wasn't a soul around though, and Naruto couldn't help but to give her a short kiss on the lips before leaving. True they were glad nobody was there at the moment…

Naruto kept walking towards the Hokage tower in silence, his hands shoved in his pockets. He felt so lonely again, without her by his side. His nose then caught a rather familiar smell. Only one person could smell like a dog from a kilometer radius.

_'Kiba'_ he thought. Normally, whenever you found Kiba, you also found Shino. They were teammates after all. He turned around the corner to find Kiba and his BIG dog Akamaru along with Shino, standing in front of the Hokage tower's gate. He walked up to them "Yo, what's up?" He said, trying to sound rather friendly. Kiba who played with Akamaru at the moment, looked up to see… "Naruto!" he said with a doggish smile. Shino only nodded in approval. "What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked. They both looked between them and after a nod, to him "We're here to request Hokage-sama to cancel Hinata's wedding. We can clearly see that she isn't happy at all with this." Shino said in his serious low voice. "Of course she isn't! She's going to marry a total stranger! This…" Kiba stopped middle sentence for Naruto had started laughing. They both looked at him as if he had grown a second head. When he calmed down he noticed their stare "Oh, guys chill out! She isn't going to marry that asshole I'm sure of it" he said, trying to hide the fact that he knew too much "Asshole? How can you tell he is one? You haven't even met him" Shino said, his words emitting curiosity though he didn't point any question. Naruto sighed "Well I suppose Tsunade-Obaa-chan will tell you." He said and grinned widely. "Now if you'll excuse me" and he walked inside the Hokage tower. "Why the hell can he go in without permission?" Kiba asked, clearly annoyed that Naruto was allowed in so easily "That, is for time to tell" Shino said seriously as ever.

Naruto entered Tsunade's office and saw that she wasn't asleep. She seemed to start growing out of the habit, though the occasions of her being awake were quite rare. She raised her eyes from a scroll in front of her and noticed Naruto had entered

"Oh, Naruto. Your back eh?" She said with a slight chuckle. Naruto frowned, true he didn't go home last night. "Yeah…" he said quietly. Tsunade then raised an eyebrow "So… what happened?" she asked seriously. He raised his eyes to meet hers "What happened?" he asked as if he hadn't heard her question "You know what I mean Naruto… what's Hinata to you now?" She asked seriously, her face showing no emotion

"What do you mean?" Naruto said, continuing to play dumb though the blush that rose on his face should be giving enough things away "Don't play dumb with me. It won't work. Don't you worry, a word won't escape me. But I want to know what's going on with my _son_ don't I?" Tsunade said, maintaining her serious tone and face. He gulped. "She's… she's… my girlfriend…" he said and lowered his gaze to the floor. He didn't see Tsunade smile though. "Good" she said. Naruto's eyes went wide. Good? Just that? He looked up at her, question clearly noticeable in his features

Tsunade chuckled "Oh Naruto you thought I wouldn't approve? Hinata is an excellent ninja and an excellent woman. And you have more than needed to deserve her." Tsunade said, her smile never leaving her face. "But… I don't think Hiashi will take things that lightly. Have you told anyone else?" she asked. He only shook his head, still stunned by her words "You shouldn't tell anyone then, not until the Hyuuga's are ready. Be careful… Naruto" and with that she waved him off

He just stared at her though "What?" She asked. He finally managed to speak "W-what about my training?" he said, referring to the Hokage training of course. Tsunade chuckled again. "This ones finished already Naruto. I told you, your last mission was part of your training" she said, and now he looked confused again. Tsunade cleared her throat "Look, the first part of the training was to change Kakari in something better, thus showing your manipulation skills. I know though that you are really capable of changing people Naruto, but this one is a lost case by his own. Secondly, I had to test your loyalty. Would you move on with the mission, and drop Hinata in a miserable life, as your mission indicated, or you would return with her here? You once more made me proud by doing the right thing." Tsunade now was smiling and so did he

"You chose your friends well-being over the mission. I'm sure you knew Hinata hated this marriage thing, though I'm also sure her… hatred wasn't the only motive ne?" she said and chuckled. Naruto just smiled and nodded slowly. "Good, good. Anyway, Naruto, I approve your relationship. But, wait for things to settle before letting anyone else know. Once again, be careful. You can go now. Your Hokage training is complete." Tsunade said and waved for him to exit the door. "Thanks Kaa-san." He said with a goofy smile and went out of the office jumping around. Tsunade sighed "What am I going to do with you…?" she said while she shook her head, smiling.

Hinata in the meantime, had already reached the Hyuuga compound. She was so happy that Naruto finally noticed her, even more, loved her. Her happiness was spread all over her face. Her dream had come true, even partially though. Their relationship was official, but secret. She knew her father would never approve. Strangely, she had never heard a good word coming out of his mouth about Naruto. He was always referred as, 'dead last', 'bad boy', 'brat', someone you didn't want to be with. But anyone who knew him, wanted to be with him, especially her. She shivered at the thought of her father finding out and forbidding their relationship. But yet, she had another problem. She had to cancel the wedding. No matter what, she didn't want to even think of Kakari. Naruto was better than him in every single way. Naruto was tall, strong, well-build, sincere, protective, he treasured his friends more than anything and didn't want the 'big life'. He cared for her, more than anything in the world. She saw it in his eyes last night, in his moves, in his kisses. His whole body was radiating it. He had finally found someone who loved him for what he was, and he wasn't going to give up for he loved her back. She knew it and that thought alone brightened her day. She wouldn't allow to be parted by him that easily…

She had reached the door of her fathers office now. She knocked the door and his deep, serious voice gave permission for entrance. She slowly slid the door and her eyes went wide when she noticed Kakari sitting across her father. Her shocked expression immediately changed in one of disgust, but neither noticed since they were talking to each other. Her father motioned her to sit next to Kakari. After she threw a worried glance at the red dressed man, she slowly kneeled next to him. Her gaze seemed to be lost as she looked to the ground, lost in a trance. Hiashi's face was emotionless as ever, though he noticed the happiness she was emitting. It was all over her face anyway.

Hinata was daydreaming while having kneeled there. She allowed herself to do it, since her father seemed to work on some paperwork and spoke in whispers with Kakari. She thought about last night, how wonderful it was, how warm he was, how strong yet tender and soft his lips were. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him.

Hiashi 'ahemed' and she was shot out of her daydreams. Kakari just sat next to her smiling. She knew that if he smiled, it was something bad… for her…

"Hinata, Kakari here told me about the incident at the forest" Hiashi started, his voice serious as ever, his face expressionless. Hinata's eyes went a little wide. If she knew Kakari, then the story would be far less than true. "I want to hear your own version and opinion Hinata." Hiashi said. She knew better than this. He wanted to make sure Kakari wasn't lying and see another version of the whole story. Hinata gulped and prepared…

"Well, Otou-san, after we left Konoha we traveled for most of the day. When the sun was nearly gone, we found a small area free of trees to camp. It was like a small valley. We began to set up camp at the middle of it, to make sure any ambushers would be noticed before they would come too close" She said, the usual stutter, to Hiashi's amusement, wasn't there

She leaved behind the parts were Kakari bragged like an idiot. To be honest, he bragged like an idiot the whole time. She took a breath, sighed and continued "We had light up a fire, but before we could set the tent, we were attacked by 5 ninjas. One of them, was Kabuto…" Hiashi now looked surprised. This little emotion escaped him. What did the traitor do there? "Kakari stepped forward to face them, but…" the but wasn't heard, because Kakari immediately interrupted "But they cowered! My might made them shiver! I used a fire jutsu but they were persistent. I fought back and after a very harsh fight, I succeeded in killing the traitor, Kabuto, and defeat his subordinates!" Kakari exclaimed, clearly proud of himself for something he never even did

Hinata stared in shock and disgust. Now he had fallen even more in her eyes, if this was even possible. How dare he steal the honor from her and Naruto? How dared he play the hero when he was more a coward than anything else. Hinata was about to protest, but Hiashi raised his hand in motion for her to silence. She noticed something strange in his eyes when he looked at her. It was a 'shut up' in a formal manner of course. Then his lips parted "I see Kakari-san. I am honored by your moves and thankful. But now, I would like you to leave. I have something to discuss with my daughter" Hiashi said formally.

Kakari smiled, proud that he made Hiashi believe him. He bowed and then looked at Hinata "Don't worry my love. I won't allow anyone to take you away" he stated clearly, threw her a smile and left. Hinata now was scared and disgusted at the same time. His love? Oh how much she wanted to land a Gentle Fist strike in his face. She turned to her father "Otou-san I…" she trailed off when she saw that her fathers usually emotionless eyes were now throwing glares at the door from which Kakari left. She blinked a few times "I know Hinata." He hissed, clearly annoyed by the mans ignorance "I knew every word he said was a pathetic lie, and I'm sorry I even proposed him as a candidate to marry you. I would like you to tell me now what really happened" he said seriously as always. She only nodded and began explaining, leaving away the part that Naruto slept with her of course.

Hiashi listened carefully. He noticed his daughters glare of happiness every time she mentioned Naruto. But he didn't think much about it, since he was disgusted and annoyed at Kakari's endless selfishness and ignorance as he seemed to show every time she mentioned one of his acts. When Hinata finished, he smiled, taking her off guard.

"Thank you, Hinata. I knew from the beginning that his gentle behavior was a mask. He was far too gentle in his speech and I even noticed the very usual glances he threw at my office's mirror. I will try to convince the council to brake the marriage. I am not even in a tiny bit pleased with him. But, if Kakari gives you even the slightest opening for you to step out of the marriage, I want you to take it. You may go now Hinata." He said, his small smile still there, but his voice seemed to throw no hints of happiness.

Hinata knew her father. The smile was rather fake. She didn't want to puss further though. The fact that even he now didn't want her to marry Kakari was a great relief. She left the room after bowing to her father and started to head out of the compound, wanting to find Naruto to tell him the good news…

Naruto in the meantime was wondering across Konoha. His mind fixed on a certain person he'd wish to be with at this moment. Suddenly, a certain pink haired kunoichi that he hadn't thought about in around 4 days, appeared in front of him and launched a punch. Naruto, being in the trance he was, took the punch in the face and was thrown a few meters away. When he managed to look up "Sakura-chan? What the hell are you doing!!" he yelled, pointing a finger at her and rubbing his cheek with the other hand. "Baka! You are a big fat baka! Why did you have to screw up this badly on a simple escort mission, that even the escorted person had to interfere!" she yelled at him. Naruto now was, first of all scared shitless for he knew what Sakura was capable of when she was angry and secondly, confused to no end from what she said. "W…What? W-What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" he asked, clearly confused. Sakura however thought of it as an attempt to hide his guilt. She was usually easily blinded by her anger

"Don't play dumb with me!" she yelled back and launched another punch aiming for his face. He managed to dodge it this time "Wait Sakura-chan! Tell what the hell is going on damn it!" He yelled as he kept dodging her fists. "Baka! You don't even remember one of the biggest mistakes of your life? You nearly killed Hinata!!" she yelled but this time her fist was blocked by Naruto's hand. "Stop" he stated, his eyes so serious that now she was scared. Naruto rarely was serious. "You the hell told you this crap?" he asked, clearly annoyed. "Ino…" was all that Sakura could say as her eyes were wide in shock. Naruto frowned and leaped away leaving a stunned Sakura behind…

Ino was watering the flowers in her flower shop when the door was slammed open, revealing a very pissed Naruto…

"Naruto?" she asked, and immediately frowned. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you should be in prison or something for…" before he could finish, Naruto was right in front of her face, his eyes serious and with a murdering intent. Ino gulped as her eyes were wide in fear "Who the hell allowed you to spread rumors about MY mission with Hinata-chan?" he yelled furiously. Ino took a step backwards, her face serious now "Rumors? What rumors? I only speak truth Naruto" Ino proclaimed as she now stood proudly and smiling in victory. Naruto was even more pissed now. "What kind of fucking truth is this?" he asked, or yelled… Ino now looked at him angrily "You know what I mean. You screwed up so much, but thankfully, this hero saved the day!" she said, her eyes glittering as she clapped her hands at the word 'hero' "Saved Hinata from mortal danger while you…" she said now looking angrily at him "Nearly killed her to save your ass. I don't believe you did something like that Naruto" she stated. Now Naruto took a step back. Who the hell spread such rumors? Who dared take away all the trust and respect he tried to achieve all this years? Who… "Who…" he said. Now Ino looked at him confused, his back turned at her. "Who what?" she asked. "Who… who told you this?" he asked back. Ino now turned from confused to serious "He didn't tell me… he showed me" she said. Now Naruto looked back at her, his eyes full of surprise and shock "Showed you? How…?" before he could finish his question, Ino shoved a handful of pictures out of her pocket and gave them to him. Naruto's eyes went clearly wide as he held the pictures. It was…

The first picture showed him behind Hinata, pushing her towards the enemy ninjas. The second showed him begging for his life, the third, him being knocked out while trying to flee… by Kakari. The next pictures were Kakari saving Hinata from Kabuto and killing him with a kunai. His eyes were full of fury. Who the hell did that? And how? He knew more clearly than ever that whoever did it, was going to be killed… soon…

Before Ino could protest, he disappeared in a blur to head to the Hokage tower. She just sighed and turned to attend to her flowers…

Hinata was walking towards the Hokage tower were Naruto was supposed to be. Then, as she turned around the same corner Naruto had not long ago, she spotted Kiba and Shino talking with Sakura. She questioned what this was about and headed towards them. She was taken off guard because when Kiba noticed her, his eyes went wide and he grabbed her in a tight bear hug. Shino on the other hand just walked towards them, Sakura a few steps behind.

"I'm so glad he saved you from that fool…" Kiba said quietly. Hinata looked at him confused. "We heard about your mission and what happened Hinata. We are all glad your okay" Shino said seriously, as he always did. Hinata now smiled knowing what they talked about. "I can't believe he just… he just shoved you to them trying to save his pathetic ass…" Kiba said. "Yeah, that was completely unexpected from him." Sakura added. Hinata frowned and gave them a look of disgust at the thought of what Kakari had done "True… he seemed to be such a gentleman before… how could he do such a thing? Did I mean nothing to him? I mean, I wasn't close to him for long, but… I hoped we were friends at the least" Hinata said, looking down. They all noted the look of sadness in her eyes and the urge to cry in her voice. She spoke again "How did you guys find out?" she asked. Sakura was the one to speak "Ino told as. She didn't tell me who told her though…" she said, now looking down in disappointment. Hinata only nodded. "Well, I should go now. I need to find Hokage-sama…"

Before she could finish, a man dressed in orange and black stood next to her, his blond spiky hair glittering in the light of the sun, his blue cerulean eyes showing happiness. "N-Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed, fighting with all her being the urge to hug and kiss him. He smiled back at her, making her blush. She hadn't got over the blush yet…

Out of nowhere, a fist came targeting Naruto's face. He jumped away in surprise. He then noticed it was Kiba's hand that flew against him "What the hell was that for Kiba?!" He yelled, frustrated that another one of his friends tried to hit him. But he remembered the fact that Ino was the one to know about the 'fake' incident, so all of Konoha, or at least half of it, should know about it.

"Don't play dumb with me baka! I won't let you get away with what you've done!" Kiba shouted and Shino took a step forward "Hinata, how can you even stand near him after what he has done?" Shino said quietly, anger showing for one rare time in his voice. "W-what has Naruto-kun done?" Hinata asked confused. They all, except Naruto, fell back anime style "Hinata! We've been talking about it just a moment ago!" Sakura shouted. Hinata still looked confused. "B-But what has Naruto-kun to do with Kakari?" she asked, curious to what her friends meant.

She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Naruto's serious face. Still, she thought he was cute even when serious. She didn't smile though, she kept looking at him in confusion. He reached in his pocket with his other hand and handed her the pictures. Her eyes shot wide, her mouth hung open and she blushed heavily. Naruto's hand didn't leave her shoulder all the time, maybe to encourage her, maybe he wanted to be as close as possible without attracting attention. She looked up at him after taking another good look at all the pictures "W-what… what are these? This are fake! Naruto-kun never did something like that!" she said, her voice trembling. She knew very well that Naruto could first of all, NEVER do something like giving her up and secondly, she was there, she witnessed the whole thing, so how the hell did this happen? "What are you talking about Hinata? Don't tell me his cornering you not to talk! Spit it all out! He won't dare…" before Kiba could finish his shouting, he noticed Hinata's eyes being welled up with tears "Hinata…" he said…

She couldn't believe it. The tears were tears of sadness. Who wanted to set up her Naruto-kun? Who wanted to destroy everything he fought and sought for all this years? She looked up at him, and he shook his head, smiling. She smiled back, a small weight lifted from her heart. He knew these tears weren't tears of anger or disappointment. They were tears of sadness and even righteous rage. He knew 'cause he had the same tears many times when he was younger…

"Do you need any more proof?" Sakura said, crossing her arms over her chest "Sorry for trying to hit you before Naruto. I just... you are sure it wasn't a genjutsu or something right?" She asked. Hinata shook her head smiling at them. They were all confused "Come on Sakura-chan! Hinata isn't weak to be caught in a miserable genjutsu" Naruto said, and smiled at her and Hinata, who smiled back. "And how do you explain it? I mean, they look really real don't they?" Sakura asked curiously. Before he could say anything more, Tsunade appeared from nowhere "Naruto, Hinata, I want to talk to you." She said, throwing glares at both of them. "Now!" she stated, leaving no room for denial. They both nodded, and the trio went in the Hokage tower, leaving another stunned trio behind them…

"So, it looks like someone must want Naruto out of the way. It is only reasonable since many of the villagers hate him for reasons I can't explain." Shino said, his voice serious and formal like always. "Yeah, they must want to set up the idiot or something." Kiba added, throwing a worried glance at the Hokage tower. "True, the villagers hated him even more when he returned here with Sasuke-kun. Sasuke was near death state and the same was for Naruto. It looks like they treasure Sasuke-kun more than anything... and they want to find an excuse to get Naruto out of the way... he doesn't deserve this..." Sakura said, looking down in sadness. Naruto was like a younger brother to her. A _very_ irritating younger brother, but that's what brothers are for, right?

In Tsunade's office, Naruto and Hinata sat on the chairs across Tsunade's office. Tsunade was looking completely unpleased and serious. Hinata gave a worried look at Naruto who simply took her hand and smiled. She blushed and smiled back, but tried to take her hand out of his, but he kept holding it, careful not to be harsh. Her pale skin made her look so fragile, that he was afraid that if he added pressure, it would brake.

He gave her another reassuring smile and she looked at Tsunade "Hmph, don't worry I know, and I don't intent to gossip about it…" Tsunade said smirking at the young Hyuuga's nervousness. Hinata just let out a small sigh of relief. Tsunade now turned serious "Look. I am not obsessed with your relationship though I respect it. But, I've heard this strange rumors like everyone else in Konoha I suppose. Any explaining to do?" She said, raising an eyebrow

Naruto just handed her the pictures he gave Hinata to look at earlier. Tsunade's eyes went wide at the sight of them. Then she burst out laughing her sides out. The teens looked between each other, showing confusion about the Sanni's strange outburst. When Tsunade managed to get up, though she kept chuckling, she slammed the pictures on her desk, still chuckling. "Oh, that was good! You know how funny it looks to see you hide behind Hinata? Or beg? Or try to run for your life?" she said and chuckled harder. Naruto now frowned. He was about to yell at her but Tsunade interrupted him "Anyway, it's just so unnatural and strange to see a Naruto-coward" she said and chuckled again, not being able to keep it to herself. When she managed to stop completely she sat back on her chair "At least, you don't have to worry about it" she said. Both teens looked at her in shock "What the heck you mean 'don't worry about it'? I'll lose all the respect I've been fighting to gain all these years! You know the villagers. They always seek a way to get me out of here, and if they do... I'll lose her" he kind of whispered the last part to himself while looking down, but both of them heard it. Tsunade's face softened and Hinata smiled, being now assured that there was no mistake about it. They loved each other…

"Don't worry Naruto. I am more than sure that these photos are more than fake. I'll just have to make sure. I'll run some tests and in about an hour I'll have the results. Oh and one more thing…" she said, now grinning. They both looked at her, waiting for what was to come. "Naruto, try to hide as much as possible. The villagers are big fools enough to even make mobs against you" she said and Naruto nodded in understanding. Tsunade was amazed. This girl had done miracles on him. Normally he would jump around shouting that he was afraid of no one, but she knew he agreed so for the sake of both of them, he wouldn't hurt them. They didn't want to take down the village. "And Hinata, I don't think the Hyuugas are much concerned about Naruto's stand in society, but I'd love it if you could place a good word or two for him in there. This rumors will hurt his social status even more than it is now due to…" she trailed off at the last words, thinking Naruto had to be the one to tell her. She looked up at him to see him smile "Don't worry. She knows." He said and Tsunade nodded with a smile in response. The teens left the building, Naruto been henged (disguised with a genjutsu, turning into someone else) in a tall, blond lady. He had to get pass his friends soon or they would see through the illusion for sure…

Once they were out of sight of Kiba, Shino and Sakura, who all asked furiously were Naruto was, demanding more explanations. Naruto changed back in his self, grinning widely at Hinata. "Wanna come for launch?" he asked as he gave her his hand. She blushed lightly "I'd love to N-Naruto-kun… b-but…" she said, stuttering lightly. He then realized she didn't give her hand. "Oh right. Sorry, forgot" he said and rubbed the back of his head while still grinning goofily. She smiled back. "Let's go" she said and they were off…

When they reached Ichiraku's ramen stand, Naruto's favorite ramen stand, they were relieved that no one else was there. They stepped in and sat on a stool next to each other "Hey, old man! Ayame-chan!" he said and the two cooks, the owner and his daughter, looked up at him. A grin was spread on their face at once "Naruto!" Ayame said cheerfully. She walked out of the counter to the stools and gave him a big hug. Hinata blushed lightly, feeling a little jealous. "We heard that terrible rumor" she said and then looked at Hinata who sat next to him, smiling. "But we both know they aren't even half true" the owner said, raising his cooking spoon and smiling warmly. "Thanks" Naruto said, his usual foxy grin on his face. "So, what would you like?" the owner said. Naruto smiled and he and Hinata ordered their ramen…

To the teens oblivion, they were also happy that the two got together. Yes, Naruto hadn't said a word, but both Ayame and Ichiraku knew from the moment the teens stepped inside... together.

Naruto was happy that at least these people didn't react like the others. Truth be told, they were the closest thing he had to family after Iruka. He was their best customer anyway, and they too looked at him like family. After the teens finished their launch in mere silence, they went off to the training grounds to spar and train. Soon, the sun was setting and the night was falling, leaving the two exhausted teens smiling widely at each other. How fast the day was passing by…

The streets of Konoha were quite empty. The few people Naruto saw, well they were doing what he clearly expected them to do, they were throwing him glares of disgust and hate. He felt his heart fall after watching everything he sought for all these years being torn apart by a stupid rumor and pictures they didn't even know if they were real. He let out a sigh, but Hinata noticed it. She had also noticed the villagers who were looking at them, showing their clear annoyance that the same girl that he abandoned to save himself was walking next to him. Of course, who could blame them? They already hated the boy, and the rumors were just another good reason to hate him more. Hinata inside wanted to cry, knowing how bad he should be feeling, but she wouldn't give up on him. No, she wouldn't allow him to slip back in the darkness. Neither did he though, want to go back in there, and leave her alone out here. He looked up from the ground to have his mind lost in these lavender pearls that were her eyes. His mind been lost in them, his body kept moving on its own. She stared back, glad that he at least smiled, even sadly. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, comfort him, but she couldn't, not in front of all this people. She sighed in disappointment remembering that their relationship was _forbidden, _at least for now…

The streets around the Hyuuga compound were empty, not a soul seeming to linger around. He looked around once more to make sure they were alone, and hugged her tightly. She let out a small 'Eep' surprised at the sudden contact, but blushed lightly and hugged him back. "I'll see you tomorrow… right?" he asked silently, his voice a near whisper as he leaned his head over her shoulder, rubbing her cheeks with his spiky golden hair. She giggled lightly at the feeling of his hair on her cheek. "Of course you will…" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she turned around and bid him farewell for the night…

He left for his house, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. He just wished she would be there with him…

Hinata was about to head to her room in order to sleep for the night, when a guard approached her with an 'ahem' "Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wants to talk to you. You will find him in his office" the guard said. She nodded with a weak smile. The guard simply bowed lightly and left. She headed to her father's office now. What did he want to talk to her about? Had he heard the terrible rumors? Would he forbid her of seeing him again? She shivered lightly at the last thought. Her heart couldn't bare to not see him again. She reached her father's office and let out a small sigh to calm herself. She slid the door open…

"You asked for me, Otou-san?" She asked softly while bowing lightly. Hiashi only nodded and motioned her to sit. After she closed the door, she couldn't help but frown lightly thinking of what he was going to tell her. She sat across him and waited…

Hiashi lifted his gaze from the papers in front of him to look at his daughter. His face was emotionless as ever. He did notice though the uneasiness in her face. She was radiating it all around anyway. "Hinata" he began and that seemed to snap her back to reality as she lifted her eyes to look at him. "I suppose you have heard the rumors about your… 'mission'?" he asked. She simply nodded. But then, something didn't fit. Heard the rumors? She was supposed to have lived it, not heard about it! Another thing that intrigued her was the fact that he called her visit to the Akake's a mission. Then he did something she didn't expect at all. He smiled. "I've heard that the part Naruto begs for his life is quite funny" he said. Was he joking, mocking, or just playing with her mind? It was rare to see her father making a joke. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. Hiashi noticed it and his smile went even wider. "Ah, Hinata, you expected me to believe such stupid rumors? Even though Kakari showed me the pictures, I couldn't believe a thing. I think that brat is capable of at least protecting someone. At least that's what I hear." Little did he know that, Naruto would give his life for her in a heartbeat if he had to chose between her and another person. But she didn't want him to die of course… life would be meaningless then… wait! What? Kakari showed him the pictures? So this was all about. Now the pieces of the puzzle fitted in place. This god damn fool had made fake photos of Naruto being a coward, clearly relying on the fact that he was hated in the village. Little did he know of course, the tremendous reputation of Naruto as a friend you can rely your life on in battle.

She frowned and started swearing mentally with every swear word she knew, and though she might not show it in public, they were many! How could this fool dare to do such a thing to her Naruto-kun?...

Hiashi noticed the murderous intent that was radiating clearly from his daughters eyes. Her aura had become so hostile and murderous that he would shiver if he didn't know her. "I heard that Kakari is now at the Akake compound, preparing for the marriage" He said and Hinata now looked at him with an expression in her eyes that he didn't know if it ever existed in his daughters eyes before. Clear hate and disgust. Why was she taking it so badly? He knew Naruto was a friend of hers though he didn't show he liked it, but such hate? He knew at the moment that Hinata had nothing else in her mind than thinking ways of torturous death for Kakari. He despised that fool too. But the marriage…

"Hinata, I tried to convince the council to stop the wedding but they do not hear me. No matter what I say, they turn me down. And now, this rumors will make it even harder for me to stop it. I… I'm… sorry…" he said, a tear falling down his cheek.

Hinata had never seen her father cry. She wanted to cry too. No avoiding it? This was her worst nightmare. Getting married to the man she hated most instead of the one she loved. She couldn't hold it anymore. She launched herself at her father and cried. He understood her sadness. So he hugged her back and slowly stroke her long silky hair. He was in great pain too, seeing that his daughter was going to be wasted like this… wait. There was a chance. There was a way to stop all this. But he knew the council would clearly not approve it. He would not tell her though. This was the test for her to make him proud. This was the test for her to make him see she wasn't weak. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but it was something she had to endure in order to become even stronger that he was…

Naruto found himself in a rather narrow hallway. The walls were dull and water drops were falling from the pipelines. He knew were he had to go. He had done it many times already. He followed the heat, when he finally reached the room were the cause of all his pain resided…

Kyuubi's chamber. But fear tore him apart when he noticed something that scared him shitless. The massive iron doors of the gigantic room were open. Kyuubi was free? But how? What the hell happened?...

As if in response to his thoughts, a light red fog covered the entire room, blocking his eye sight. When the fog was gone, he noticed a rather normal sized fox in the middle of the room. The fox opened it's eyes and they were blood red. A wide evil smirk spread across it's fox face…

"**So brat, you finally came. I've been calling you here for 2 days now. But the brain you don't have seems distracted all the time…"** the mini Kyuubi said, clearly annoyed. Naruto wanted to burst out laughing at the sight of the small fox. Kyuubi normally was bigger than a ten story building. He held his laugh inside him when he noticed that the fox was out of the cage "How the hell are you out of your cage? How did you freaking escaped without me even noticing?" Naruto asked furiously. The fox just sighed **"Look brat. You remember when you fought that Kabuto-freak back there? Two days ago?"** the demon asked and Naruto only nodded, clear confusion in his eyes. **"Well it was then that I tried to make my escape. Your seal was weakened due to a strange feeling, I don't even know what it was. Though I noticed it was for that blue haired girl…"** the demon said, trailing off and looking upwards as if in thought. Naruto was about to protest when the demon threw him a glance that sent shivers down his spine "**Well, truth be told, I should expect something like this. Anyway brat, listen carefully for I don't have the power to stay here for long. Yes, what you see here is my soul, it's not me. My body was killed when I tried to escape. Strangely however, my body somehow mixed with yours. I guess it's a side effect of the seal…"** The demon said and Naruto now looked at him completely interested. "So…?" he asked, motioning the demon to continue. **"I hate to say it brat… but… now you have full access to my powers…"** Naruto was about to start jumping around in joy when a thought struck him. "Wait, what do you mean I've got your powers?" The demon just sighed at the question "**Here it goes. Now you've got my powers but not constantly. It is like a bloodline limit. You can activate them whenever you want. Your features will no longer change unless you chose so, only your eyes will always become like they always are only when you summon my power. You have my chakra and my strength, though you need to summon them in order to get them. You will be as usual. Think of this bloodline as a 'boost'. Like when you called upon my powers? I gave you my chakra, but now, you have it in you. Just summon it."** The fox said, and now waited for Naruto's reaction. True, now the boy was more powerful than anyone could be with this red chakra power up. Not only that, but as it has become a bloodline now, the power will be also given to his children if he will have in the future…

Naruto was in deep thought. Then another question popped in his mind "Wait… that means I'm… immortal?" he asked, but there wasn't even a little speck of happiness in his voice. Instead, he looked down as if in disappointment. The fox could raise his eyebrows if he had any. He knew the answer but wanted to find out why the boy seemed sad about immortality **"Why do you ask brat?"** he said. Naruto looked up at the demon "Because… I don't want to be immortal. If I am… then… then… not only every person I care for will die far sooner than I will, but also… _she_ will be gone… I can't endure this…" he said, sadness covering his every word. The demon knew what he meant by 'she' **"What's so special about 'her' brat? Anyone would fly by happiness if he was immortal. Why you don't?" **The demon said. Naruto looked up at him and a sad smile appeared on his face "You won't understand… you're a demon… you _can't _understand." He said quietly. The fox was amazed at the fact that the usual loudmouth boy was now more cooled down than ever. He nodded in understanding, knowing what the boy said is actually true in a way. Afterwards, a smirk appeared on his fox face "**Well brat, being immortal isn't that bad. You sure you want to know if you are or not? I could leave it for a surprise…"**the fox said, chuckling evilly. Naruto looked at the demon in the eye, clearly stating that he wanted to know here and now. "**Ok, ok brat. I'll tell you. Oh one more thing though. To activate your bloodline, simply pump red chakra in your eyes and this will summon the rest of the power. You now have the bloodline of a second inner coil system. After I tell you, I'll be gone. My body died but with the little spirit power I have left, I could come back here to tell you this. Anyway, you are…"** the last part was whispered so only the boy could hear it. Naruto was shocked. His expression neither sad nor happy…

Hinata couldn't sleep that night. She had nightmares… terrible ones. She shivered remembering the latest one. She stood beside Kakari at the aisle in their day of marriage. She felt sick when he tried to kiss her and woke up. She had sweat all over her face. She sat up on her bed, ensured she couldn't get any sleep tonight. Then, out of nowhere, a small crack was heard at the corridor outside her room. She was shot out of her sleepiness and looked at her door. Only a small slice was open, but no one seemed to be there. She used her Byakuugan to take a look. Nothing was there…

She slipped out of the covers to take a look. She didn't really trust night noises, especially when they were loud! Right when she slid the door open and took a step out, a man appeared out of nowhere. Before she could even scream, he slammed her on the wall, and putted his hand on her mouth. Before she could push him away with her Chakra, he whispered "Silence no Jutsu" while having done one handed seals. He lifted his hand from her mouth. She then realized that no matter how hard she tried to yell, not a sound could escape her lungs. This Jutsu blocked the voice cords with Chakra, rendering you silent for a few minutes. Tears started to fill her eyes, seeing how helpless she was. Her Chakra was somehow bound, her voice was out, her body was stiff and sore from the training she had a few hours before, her emotions overwhelmed her and tears stroke down her cheeks. He hit her on the stomach with a punch, kicking the air out of her. She felt her arms and legs go numb. She tried to raise her hands to defend herself but to no avail. He grabbed her, threw her on his shoulder and flew out of the window. Some Hyuuga's who were awake had seen him, and in seconds the whole compound was awake…

Naruto couldn't sleep after he woke up from his dream with the Kyuubi. The demon was now gone. He had used the remands of his power only to speak with him in a dream. The body had given it's powers to Naruto, but the soul was gone in the realms of the dead. Yet, he felt as if a small part of the demon was still there...

He got up from bed and dressed himself in his usual outfit. The house was silent this time at night. He walked outside to the garden, the light night breeze blowing through his hair. He closed his eyes to relax. But suddenly, he felt something was terribly wrong. His senses caught a very, _very_ familiar Chakra signature nearby. He opened his eyes and looked around. The Hokage's house was surrounded by a park, trees all around it. He focused his gaze on the trees up ahead. Out of nowhere, a figure holding another one on its shoulder flew by, and in seconds it had vanished. Naruto frowned and gritted his teeth. For that second that he saw them, the familiar Chakra signature he felt before was coming from one of them. He knew this signature like no ones else. No one had such a signature for him. Pure like the moon, kind like a mother, soft like silk… '_Hinata'_ was his last thought before he launched behind them…

**A/N: God, a cliffhanger! Hold tight! I need you guys to read the rest of the story right? Anyway, I update really fast for I have at least 11 chapters in my folders. I just need to revision and even rewrite some of them before publishing. Leave a review for the sake of god. I need something to keep me going right?**


	8. Chapter 8: Taken In The Night

Disclaimer: I own Naruto... in my dreams! Yep sadly, a guy named Kishimoto does own him in real life...

**A/N: Ok, maybe it's late to write this, but I don't get Naruto and Hinata together all too soon. You see, there is a background. Before the battle with the Akatsuki, Hinata and Naruto were doing missions together, and that's when he started to notice her. Afterwards, it started to grow more and more. You have read the last chapters, you know how it worked out! Oh, and I didn't really understand what 'Gainty Wizard' meant in his last review for chapter6... Anaway... Short Chapter Summary: Naruto chases down the man that kidnapped Hinata. When he faces him, a big surprise comes! Oh, and he also learns something disturbing in the end...**

_**Soulmate: By Your Side**_

_**Chapter7: Taken in the Night**_

Hinata wanted to cry it all out, but her eyes felt dry. She kept watching behind them as the man leaped from branch to branch. How she wished someone would at least notice. There had been many kidnap attempts before, but no one ever really made it. But now… she felt all hope was lost, she would never see her family again, she would never see her friends again, she would never see… him, again…

As if on cue, she spotted a blur of black and orange rushing behind them. Hope sparkled in her heart, tears once more made their way down her cheek, but they were tears of joy. He of all people, noticed her and came after them. She then realized the Silence Jutsu had wore off, as she whispered his name silently. She didn't yell though, for he would lose the element of surprise…

The man who carried her was nearly invisible in the darkness of the night. His whole body was covered in a black cloak along with a black hood. The only thing that allowed Naruto to see them was the white kimono that Hinata wore. A speck of light in the darkness of the night indeed. He was closing in with every second, pumping Chakra to go faster and faster…

The dark Ninja titled his head and now the blur wasn't a blur anymore. Only a few meters behind them, chased a very, _very_ pissed Naruto. He smirked under the shadows of his hood. He turned to the left and leaped over a building, heading for the center of Konoha. Naruto questioned that move. What the hell was he doing?

When they reached the central plaza, Naruto noticed something that made his eyes go wider than ever… what the hell was the meaning of this? What was happening…

Naruto just stood there. There in front of him, were his so called friends. The man with the black hood stood in the middle, an equally shocked Hinata in his arms. He putted her down and gave her a hard punch in the stomach, whispering something in her ear that only she could catch. She felt the pain cursing through her body, and winced to the ground. The kidnapper then lifted his hood, to reveal…

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, still shocked by the sight before him. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, all of them were there, throwing death glares at him. His eyes were still wide though…

"What the hell is going on here?" He shouted angrily. Tears started to well up in his eyes. His friends had betrayed him…

"Shut up dobe! You are going to pay for what you've done to Hinata! We all knew you didn't like her that much, but to give her away and let her die while you wanted to save your sorry ass? No way your getting away with this" Sasuke snapped back. The others took a step forward. Unfortunately for them, they didn't notice the change in Naruto's eyes…

Anger cursed through him. Then the final words to piss him completely off flew from Sakura "Still, since we are her friends, we are not going to let her marry like that. I think we should kill her and say Naruto did it eh guys?" she said and everyone nodded. "Touch her, and I'll kill you…" Naruto said coldly and everyone went wide eyed. Sasuke was the one to smirk though "We'll see about that dobe" he said and launched against Naruto only to get the shock of his life…

Sasuke came like lighting and launched a punch to the face, but he was blocked as Naruto simply raised his hand and grabbed the fist. He raised his eyes to look at Sasuke's onyx ones, and when he looked into them, he saw… fear.

Naruto's eyes had changed in his bloodline ones. Blood red with split pupils. Rage overwhelmed him. No matter if it was his friends, his brother, even if it was the girl he once thought he loved, he would kill them all to protect her.

He clenched his free hand and in a split second, Sasuke was flying back from a punch to the face. Every ones eyes had gone wide. Sasuke, was thrown back with just a punch…

Shikamaru was the next one to move. Using his Shadow Bind technique, he rend Naruto immobile. Naruto didn't even flinch though. Sakura launched a punch aiming for the face, the punch charged with Chakra. When the punch was about to connect, Naruto titled his head to the side, avoiding it completely and throwing her back near Sasuke with a hard round kick to the stomach. Shikamaru was scared shitless. Naruto didn't seem to even try to brake the Shadow Bind. Ino came forward, using her familiar seal and aiming at him "Mind Transfer no Jutsu" she exclaimed and her body suddenly fell to the ground.

Inside Naruto's mind, Ino felt completely lost. There was only darkness around her. She couldn't even see her hand as she waved it in front of her face. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gigantic wave of red Chakra came towards her. She screamed and started running to the opposite direction. Seeing that she would not escape it like this, she canceled her technique and went back to her body. Her eyes were wide when she saw Naruto hadn't move from his position, and Chouji was already rolling towards him as a giant meat ball, followed by a 'Gatsuuga' Kiba, a whirlwind of fangs and claws and an enormous wave of destruction bugs from Shino. No attack ever connected…

Naruto threw a punch at the rolling Chouji, braking his technique and throwing him back from were he came from. He raised his other hand to grab the flying Kiba, and threw him away towards the others. Shino's bugs were burned to the ground by a wave of flaming red Chakra. Shino himself was standing next to the others, having not moved since he didn't need to. He always used his bugs to fight anyway…

Now it was Lee's turn to attack. Within a second, he was in front of Naruto. A second after that, he was launching a Konoha Whirlwind kick aiming for the head. Naruto simply caught the kick by grabbing Lee's leg and slammed him to the ground, having not moved from were he was, not even an inch. Throwing Lee back towards the others, he smirked.

All of them were hit and sitting on the ground, looking with terror at Naruto's power. "Is that all?" he asked mockingly. Everyone gulped. He was stronger than everyone combined. Tenten also had thrown weapons at him, only to be blocked by red Chakra. They saw it was pointless to keep attacking. They all stood up and looked at him in the eye.

"You fools are even weaker than the real ones even when they were genins…" Naruto exclaimed. They all had their eyes wide in fear. "Bah, hahaaahahahah." Naruto burst out laughing, but it was a laugh of satisfaction "You really think I couldn't notice? You may have their abilities, but you are way too weak and made quite some mistakes." He said, satisfied at the shocked look of fear they had on their faces. Hinata in the meantime, had crouched nearby by a tree, looking at the scene before her. Her Chakra was still bound, so she couldn't really help him. True, she also noticed something weird at her friends…

"First of all, Sasuke would never eat a punch that easily. Sakura would never say such a thing as to kill Hinata, and the rest of you were just very weak. I stopped you without even trying…" he said and started laughing again. "So…" now his eyes had murderous intent in them "Who the fuck are you?" he asked angrily, preparing to tear the fakes apart.

The 'clones' started laughing. "As if we will tell you…" 'Sasuke' said. He turned around to look at Hinata and threw her a smile. She knew she had seen this smile before… but couldn't quite remember. 'Sasuke' came closer, and with every step he took, she felt even more fear. He reached out to grab her, but before he could even flinch his hand, Naruto stood before him, murder in his eyes.

"Just try…" he hissed, giving him a Try-so-I-can-kill-you look. The fake Sasuke smirked and took a step back. "Hmph, you think you can really defend her?" he said and started making seals. Before Naruto could react "Chakra Bind no Jutsu" the fake Sasuke exclaimed and Naruto felt a wave of hot air shoot through him.

He winced and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, all the pain was gone. He grinned at the fake Sasuke who looked at him wide eyed. "Heh, you thought your pathetic technique was enough to seal my chakra?" He said, grinning widely as he saw the fake Sasuke take a step back. The demonic chakra was far stronger than the normal one, thus a normal chakra bind technique wasn't enough to bind it.

Naruto then formed a Rasengan in his hand. But it wasn't the normal blue one. Instead, it was shining a bright red color, and as if this wasn't enough, the Rasengan flared up into a fireball. "Ho Rasengan(Fire Rasengan)!" Naruto exclaimed and launched the blazing chakra sphere at the group of his fake friends. Before they could jump out of the way, the blazing Rasengan hit the ground and like a grenade, it exploded covering the area with a white light for a second, rumbling noises filling the plaza.

After the light was gone, Naruto's eyes turned back to their usual cerulean sky color. The clones were nowhere to be seen. He looked down behind him to see a crying, yet smiling Hinata. He turned around and smiled back. Before he could even flinch, Hinata had launched herself on him, hugging him tightly, and he hugged her back, burying his nose in her soft silky hair. They smelled as beautiful as ever… lavender.

"Thank you…" he heard her whisper and hugged her more tightly. Though, a troubled thought raced in her mind. What if he thought that she was weak? He said it himself, their fake friends were very weak. Did he think that she was weak now? As these troubled thoughts flew in her mind, she heard his voice "I'm glad your okay. I could have even fainted if I had my chakra bound." He said quietly

"You… you don't think I'm weak?" she asked hopefully. She felt him draw back a little to look her in the eye "What are you talking about? You're not weak, you just had your chakra bound. Anyone with normal chakra could be in the same state as you. I should even thank you…" he said while smiling. She smiled back while blushing a little. She smacked herself mentally for doubting him

"For what?" She asked curiously. He smiled even wider "You gave me the chance to try my new Rasengan!" he said cheerfully and kissed her on the forehead. As if on cue, when they separated a huge group of civilians gathered at the scene of the fight. The teens both looked around curiously, but then remembered that such a fight should have woken up half of Konoha

Before they could get close, Naruto had scooped Hinata in his arms and jumped away on the rooftops. He heard some people yell "It's the demon brat! What the hell did he do here?!" he turned to look over his shoulder to see some people pointing at his fleeting figure. Hinata had buried her head in the crook of his neck. She felt so safe and warm in his arms, that she didn't want to get out of there. She was disappointed when he gently putted her back to the ground. She pouted cutely and smiled, showing him she liked it there

He smiled back and hugged her, resting his chin on the top of her head. She let out a soft moan and drifted into sleep. He smiled even wider when he realized she had fallen asleep. The exhaustion from the training, sleepless night and the chakra bind must have kicked in. He scooped her again in his arms and jumped at the window of her room which was still open. He jumped inside and landed lightly on his feet. He searched the dark room for her bed. When he found it, he walked towards it and laid her gently on it. He covered her with the sheets and smiled to himself when he saw her lips curving up, whispering his name silently. He couldn't hold himself and kissed the cute girl on the forehead before he turned around to leave. He jumped out of the window and closed it, taking one last glance at the beautiful girl that lied on the bed in the dark room. Little did he know, that a curtain clan leader had seen the whole scene from the slightly opened door…

Hiashi was worried to hell for his daughter. There had been kidnap attempts in the past, but he thought this was over, as for the attempts had stopped this last few years. The whole compound had been on alert, many of the guards and both head and branch members were on the run out in Konoha searching for the heiress. He of course staid in the compound to coordinate

After half an hour had passed from the kidnap, he headed towards his daughters room, hoping some kind of a miracle could happen and she would be there, sleeping peacefully. He was ready to open the whole door, but from the slight opening he had made he noticed a figure at the window, holding a sleeping Hinata in his arms.

At first, he was ready to open the door and attack him, but before he could even flinch, the figure stepped in and laid Hinata on her bed, covering her with her sheets. He was shocked at first. The figure leaned forward and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

He was ready to burst in again, but when the figure turned around, the weak moonlight from the window revealed his face. Blond hair, blue sky color eyes, whiskered cheeks, Naruto. He couldn't help but smile. He already knew the rumors were fake, but now he was assured completely. After the boy had left, he walked in and kneeled next to his daughter. He was so relieved that she was okay. He gently stroke her hair, and smiled even more at his daughters small whisper a name in her sleep. He knew what had to be done. But again, it was up to her. He had to test her strength. If she failed, she would live a miserable life. If she succeeded, she would live a happy life and would make him proud of her too. He was so sorry that things came like that. He wished that she would take the happy path without the need of going through this. The only thing he could do, was to hope. If he encouraged her… well she was a smart girl. She would get the message almost immediately, and the challenge would be lost. He smiled one more time before leaving the room to inform the others that she was okay. And he intended to at least help her, by letting everyone know who was the one to save her…

Naruto now walked the street back home. He had to get through the main plaza, so he prayed the people were already gone. He walked in the shadows, avoiding attention and suppressed his chakra so no one would sense him. He had learned how to suppress his chakra by Jiraya, and it was clear why the perverted hermit had such a skill… it was useful for his perverted 'research' anyway. Naruto though used it for subtlety, a very important part of a ninja's skills. As he walked through the shadows heading home, he noticed a crowd being gathered at the centre of the plaza, a man standing in the middle. He henged himself in his female form, a young lady with blond hair and two ponytails hanging on 'her' back. He covered the whiskers of course. It was the only thing that would give him away through a crowd anyway. He walked closer to the crowd and struggled through them to see who was in the middle. There, he saw something that made his eyes go wide in shock, but after a second, they were full of hate…

In the middle of the crater stood Kakari, a big smile on his face. He stood proudly in the middle of the crowd, a small group of ninjas tied up next to him. The ninjas all wore black cloths and hoods, concealing their faces and body features. Naruto then heard Kakari speak "Yes my friends, it is true! This foul ninjas tried to kidnap my future wife, but I stopped them with my might and power. As you can see, the battle was ominous, they were 7 against one, but I defeated them all! The might of the Akake clan is unmatchable!" He said, raising his fist at the height of his face, and smiled broadly at the crowd

"Where's the heiress now?" Naruto heard someone calling from the crowd. Kakari's smile didn't leave his face though "That my friend, is something I can't tell. How do I know you aren't just another foul kidnapper? I don't accuse you, please don't take me wrong, but security is a first priority for a true ninja" Kakari said

Naruto was disgusted. Of course this fool couldn't know where Hinata was, for it was Naruto who carried her away from the carnage. And security? What the hell did this fool know about security and subtlety? As far as Naruto knew, he would just burst out and boast about his not existing strength. And the outfit? Oh my god, it was even lamer than Lee's. It fact, the only thing that was good about it was the fact that it was fancy and decorated all over with glittering gold lines. Compared to Naruto's old outfit, this one screamed even louder 'Here I am! Come and get me!'. You could spot him in a crowd and see him in a pitch dark night. Naruto had to use every speck of his self control in order to not bury a Rasengan in this man's chest, for Hinata's and his own sake, killing him now would only bring more problems. It was like a test of his patience, as another villager yelled something that pissed him even more…

"What about the demon? We saw him flee a few minutes ago!" A man yelled from the crowd. Kakari kept smiling as ever "Oh, that coward? Don't be afraid my friends! This monster tried to harm my beautiful future wife once more, but I made it in time to stop him. After I finished with this ones, I confronted him and sent him running, tale under the scales." Kakari said proudly

He looked at the group of tied ninjas who nodded their head, showing the crowd that he spoke truth. Naruto was so pissed. He swore to himself that if he ever found the slightest reason against this man, he would kill him in a heartbeat. No one would stop him, not even Hinata. His eyes flashed red for a moment and turned back into the usual blue one. Kakari was now bragging about the battle and how strong he was. He even handed the crowd pictures of him fighting and Naruto fleeing.

He even gave them to Naruto, not knowing it was him of course. Naruto's eyes were wide. One of the pictures, showed Kakari stopping a punch from a black dressed ninja and the next one was the same ninja that was sent flying back by a strike to the face. Naruto frowned. The next ones showed Kakari blocking the attacks Naruto normally had and throwing his opponents back.

He wanted to scream by anger when he saw the picture of Kakari throwing a fireball Rasengan at the ninjas. He wanted so badly to kill this man, but the crow could never believe him. This man was making fake photos to impress people about him, and decrease Naruto's reputation. But there was no proof that they were fake at the moment.

Without wanting to hear anything more, he turned around to leave, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at the face of a smiling Kakari. He wanted to frown and spit on him, but managed with much effort to smile "My young lady, would you mind to help me demonstrate how I defeated the demon? You can play the part of my wife if you want." He said.

Naruto now was filled with joy as more than a thousand evil thoughts of torturing Kakari rushed in his mind. He nodded "Well I will help, if you let me play the demon" he said seductively, wanting to make them think he just was a little horny. Kakari frowned a little but nodded and his smile returned "Very well then. I'll leave the part that consists my future wife out for now. Please step up." He said and Naruto stepped up and stood in front of the red ninja, giving a seductive smile.

Kakari only smiled back. "Let us begin. At first, I must say I just fought hand to hand with the demon. He was strong but I…" he said and lunched a punch at Naruto. The henged boy now smirked evilly as he grabbed Kakari's fist, brought him closer while lunching his own punch at Kakari's face, sending him flying on a tree "Was weaker!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping and giggling in a girly, innocent way. Oh he was having so much fun screwing with this fool.

The crowd stared wide eyed at the sight before them. The supposed 'hero' was taken down with only a punch… by a girl. Kakari stepped back up and smiled as if nothing happened "You are strong my lady. I was surprised at first, but I see there are people with potential here. Work hard and one day you will become like me!" He said, giving Naruto a thumbs up and a smile "Anyway, I expected the demonstration to be less violent. I am still tired from my battle before." Kakari said, trying to reason to the crowd the fact he was hit so easily. The crowd seemed to believe him as they nodded their heads

Naruto was again pissed off. The only somehow 'good' thing about this man was his talent to make up excuses. He wanted so badly to beat him senseless. "Then why don't you look tired at all? Your cloths and your face are in perfect condition" Naruto said, smiling evilly knowing that what he said was true, but Kakari as always had a rather good excuse. "My lady, I am too strong to let this fools even scratch me." He said and smiled.

Naruto frowned… couldn't this man make an excuse without praising himself? Another idea flashed in his mind "Well, if you are so strong, I think you can defeat me right?" Naruto said, pointing himself with his thumb. Kakari's smile finally left his face "I'm sorry my lady but I'm too tired to fight you now. I have the power to stay up and keep walking, but my energy is not enough to spar" he said, reasoning himself once more. Naruto wanted to cry. This fool was weak and a coward, but he was so good at making excuses.

But then Naruto remembered something "You're an Akake right?" he asked, pointing a finger at the red man. Kakari smiled again "Yes I am! Our clan is the strongest one after the Hyuugas, but this will change in time! The Akakes reign supreme!" Kakari said, punching the air above him. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest "Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your compound?" he asked hopeful that the man had no excuse for that, but he was proven wrong "Well, I had to come here! I was worried about my wife after all! That demon nearly killed her with his foolishness back there. She was lucky that I was here to save her even once more. She needs someone strong and…" Kakari said but was interrupted quickly "Strong? You mean that the heiress is weak? Not able to defend herself?" Naruto said. He wished Kakari would say the wrong words, giving him the perfect reason to strangle the man.

"Hmph, she just isn't strong enough to put up with 7 men that's all." Naruto's hate for this man rose even one more level. He dared to say that Hinata was weak? Naruto knew her powers, and she was more than capable of dealing with these men on her own. Now he wouldn't kill him in a heartbeat, no… this would be a favor. He wanted to make Kakari's last moments on earth as miserable as possible. He tried very hard to keep himself from losing in rage, for he knew that his eyes could turn red and reveal his identity. He didn't know why, but the bloodline still triggered when he was angry. He closed them, trying to calm down as he felt them turning red. When he was sure he was calm enough he opened them again. Since there were no gasps or wide eyes, he knew that they were back to normal. He couldn't stand this man's boast and brag anymore though, for he would end up filling the plaza with blood and internal organs. He turned to the crowd and started walking away. "Were are you going my lady? Won't you help me demonstrate the battle?" He asked. Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder at a confused Kakari. He smiled the best he could at the situation "Nah, I'm sorry but it's getting late. See you later." He said and walked back in the shadows. Making sure that no one was looking at him, he turned back in his normal self and waited in the shadows…

When the crowd was gone, all that was left in the plaza was Kakari and the group of ninjas. From his spot in the shadows, he could hear and see Kakari very clearly, though the last couldn't even notice him. He saw Kakari looking around suspiciously and then turning at the group of captured ninjas. He untied them "Well done everyone. It was most than a perfect act out there" Kakari said smiling. "We are happy to help you, Kakari-sama. But why do you set up such a thing?" one of the men dressed in black asked. Kakari kept smiling "Well, I know it's not the fairest of ways, but I try to impress my future wife as much as possible. You see, I want her to _want _to be with me. It isn't that good when your life mate doesn't want you right?" Kakari said. The men nodded in understanding. Naruto though groaned inwardly and frowned. This fool was lying even at his own men! He then saw something that pissed him off even more. The men in black threw their black cloaks and hoods away, revealing another black and white outfit, with the Akake clan symbol on it! So that was it! Kakari was using his own clan in the whole plot.

"You are dismissed for now. It was a long night after all" Kakari said and they bowed and left. Kakari left for his hotel with a smile on his face. When everyone was gone, Naruto left his hiding spot and headed for his house to sleep. It was a long day today. He would let Hinata know about this tomorrow anyway…

**A/N: Now god only knows what will happen... well I do too, but that's another thing! Anyway hope you enjoyed. I'd like to ask one little favor though. PLACE A REVIEW! I don't ask much, just tell me if you liked or not, and if you feel like it, give an opinion. Reviews is the reason I keep writing...**


	9. Chapter 9: Not A Chance In Hell

Disclaimer: One morning, I woke up and realized that I never owned and never will own Naruto in any possible way. I started crying afterwards... (Read A/N please, they contain the latest information)

**A/N: Trying to make the disclaimer sound funny... oh and the name Kakari and Akake are names that just popped in my mind. I don't know if they mean anything and if they are connected somewhere. I'm not really good with Japanese so please don't flame or something if I translate something wrong. Oh, and I'm trying not to make OOC characters, though I fail at some point... Anyway, it's 7-27-08 right now and I have 4 reviews so far... I know people read the story, but I would be thankful for reviews. They keep me going, they show me that people admire, or hate my work. I want to know people's opinion about my work, so reviews are much appreciated and believe me, I take a reviewers opinion in mind. That is, if the review is understandable of course :) **

_**Chapter8: Not a Chance In Hell**_

Naruto had found no one on his way home last night. Even inside the building, no one was up, but it was only natural this late at night. He headed straight to his room to sleep. It was a long day…

Tomorrow came like in seconds. He couldn't tell if he had slept for days or for minutes. Rubbing his still sleepy eyes, he felt quite energetic, but his depression grew when he saw that he was on his bed… alone.

She woke up suddenly with a gasp, her eyes wide open. She sat up on her bed, trying to remember what happened last night. Was it… a dream? But it seemed so real…

She stretched her arms and with a small yawn, she was up and prepared for her daily routines. After taking a bath and dressing into her ninja outfit, blue pants leaving the lower knees exposed and a white jacket with pink chest and shoulders. The kunai holster on the left thigh, and she is ready for some training today…

As she walked down the stairs to the dining room for breakfast, she found her father sitting across the table, taking sips of a green tea. "Ohayo(good morning) Otou-san" she said, greeting him for morning and giving him a small bow. He turned his gaze from the scroll he was reading to look at her "Ohayomanasai(good morning to you too), Hinata" he said solemnly, his face serious as always.

Hinata turned to head to the kitchen in order to prepare herself something for breakfast. A slight 'ahem' from her father made her freeze at spot and turn to look at him. He wasn't looking at her though, he was staring at the scroll in front of him. "So… Hinata, what really happened last night?" he asked. Hinata's eyes went wide. So it wasn't a dream? Naruto saved her? He didn't think she was weak? She would fight them back if she could yesterday, but the sleepiness and numbness of her muscles were another bad factor against her.

But she also remembered the fake Sasuke whispering in her ear before knocking her aside. He had told her not to interfere, or they would kill her. So they thought she was weak? The only reason she didn't interfere at all was that she was stunned at Naruto's sudden power. A shiver of awe went down her spine as she smiled.

Her father was still looking at the scroll. "I have a report here from one of the guards that looked around Konoha for you last night. It is rather, intriguing…" her father said, and Hinata looked at him wide eyed. How could the guard know about what happened last night? There was no one around the whole time Naruto battled. She knew it for she used the little chakra that was free to activate her Byakuugan in order to watch the fight and scout the surrounding. There was no one else except Naruto and the fake ones until the battle finished and people started coming out of their houses.

What happened next is unknown to her, as Naruto had already taken her in his arms and jumped out of the scene. She remembered someone yelling something about 'demon'. She gasped. Did they think that Naruto was the bad guy? That he took her away for evil reasons? She had to ask "Please Otou-san, let me know the version of the story that you know." She asked gently and seriously, her face showing determination, determination to speak the truth. Hiashi finally turned to look at her "Version? There are two versions of this story?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She sighed "Otou-san, there is no way any one would know what happened. During the battle, I can assure you that I saw no one around even with the Byakuugan." She said calmly, looking her father in the eye. It was his turn to sigh. Hinata had noticed that lately, he expressed more emotions than usually. Was it because he wasn't happy for what lied in the near future? Was it because he was far too frustrated? Only time would tell…

Hiashi explained the 'fake' version of the story to Hinata. She had to ask him though "But, Otou-san… who was the one that… 'saved' me?" She asked. Hiashi shook his head. "The guard said he was dressed in full red, glittering expensive cloths and red hair. All he did though in front of them was boasting and bragging… sounds familiar?" Hiashi didn't need an answer. The last part was rather rhetorical.

Hiashi was again a little scared. Hinata had now frowned and you could see hate all over her face. Her aura had become murderous… he was intrigued to see if this specific man would ever survive long enough for the wedding. He knew his daughter though. She wouldn't just go and kill him… right? "Thank you Otou-san." She said and took a deep breath while closing her eyes to calm down. After sighing, she opened her eyes and looked at her fathers "Otou-san, this story you tell me is far more of a lie than the last one. Yesterday, the kidnapper was passing through the park outside Tsunade-sama's house. After a little, I saw Naruto-kun coming fast from behind. Soon, they started fighting at the middle of Konoha's plaza. The strange thing is… all the hostile ninjas were disguised as our friends…" Hinata said and looked at the floor, wanting to avoid letting her father see the sadness in her eyes.

"Disguised? What do you mean?" he asked, completely surprised as to why someone would transform into Naruto's friends in order to confront him. "I'm not sure. Naruto-kun used a new type of Rasengan I have never seen before… he threw the Rasengan at them and a white light covered the area. I couldn't see well because of the light, so the next thing I remember was seeing Naruto-kun coming closer to me…" she said, trailing off. She looked away. She feared her father might had the wrong idea for what Naruto might have done. "I see. I will have to thank him later then." He said and Hinata looked at him wide eyed. Hiashi grinned "Naruto _then_ was the one who brought you here. I was worried and went into your room, only to find you sleeping." Hiashi said, having pointed the word 'then' to show that he hadn't actually seen Naruto bring her back, though he did. Hinata smiled, thankful that her father didn't know anything about her and Naruto as it seemed. She knew her father was no fool, sooner or later he might find out, but she wanted to delay it and focus on the matter at hand…

'_Find Kakari, kill Kakari, hide Kakari's corpse'_ were the thoughts that flied in her mind like a mantra, after of course she had bid her father farewell and left to take breakfast…

Naruto walked down the streets of morning Konoha to take breakfast at Ichiraku's ramen stand. He could take breakfast at home, but he missed the smell of ramen in the morning. Call him crazy, but the second thing he loved most in the world was ramen. The first one was a certain pearl eyed kunoichi …

As he sat on a stool, he saw Ayame coming in. "Ohayo, Ayame-chan!" He said cheerfully. Ayame greeted him with a smile. "Oh, Naruto, last night a man gave a speech at the centre of the main plaza. He claimed he had defeated a group of ninjas that tried to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress, and he also said he defeated… you. Is that true?" Ayame asked, worried and sad at the same time. Naruto frowned at the memory of a boasting Kakari. "You were there?" he asked seriously. She nodded. Then his serious face turned into a smiling one "Then you must have seen a certain blond lady kick his ass with one punch ne?" he said cheerfully, and Ayame stared wide eyed. "The girl… it was… you?" She asked, pointing a finger at him. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed "Yep! This fool was fully rested I ensure you, and he was taken down with one punch!" he said and kept laughing. Soon the girl joined him. "Oh, Naruto, I'm sure Otou-san would be really glad to have been at your position at the time!" she said teasingly. Naruto got the message "So, you believe me?" he asked and she nodded. "Of course we believe you Naruto. Now, mind to tell me what really happened?" she asked. "I also would be interested in knowing" came a male voice from the kitchen. Both of them looked at the kitchen door to see a smiling Ichiraku stepping closer and closer. Both of them then smiled. "Sit down old man! It's a big story!" Naruto said cheerfully as the named man sat down and prepared to listen…

Naruto described the whole battle, from the moment he spotted Hinata being kidnapped to the moment he defeated them, adding a few more details of his own of course. "You are really strong Naruto. You at least don't brag about yourself all the time, and more than half of what you say is always true. This is why we couldn't believe what that red dressed man claimed." Ichiraku said, smiling along with Ayame at him. "So, what happened to Hinata-san?" Ayame asked. She was in rather friendly terms with the heiress, as she herself came to this shop at times "Well, I picked her up and delivered her back to her room. I couldn't leave her on the ground of course. I mean, she suddenly fell asleep in my arms while I carried her across town! Can someone really do that?" he asked curiously. Not all the time girls fell asleep in his arms while he jumped around. Ayame giggled "You must be really comfortable ne?" she asked teasingly, making him blush lightly. Ichiraku smiled. So, it looked like things had worked out between the two teens. If it wasn't for the god damn marriage...

"So Naruto, what ramen you want? On the house today! We must celebrate your victory at saving the heiress, though I don't think it will be acknowledged by the rest of the village." Ichiraku said and Naruto just smiled widely "Thank you old man! I know they won't believe me but I don't really care. They never really liked me anyway, so I don't lose anything eh?" he said, laughing at his own comment. Ichiraku laughed and Ayame giggled. "Well let's get to work!" The old man said and went back to the kitchen after taking Naruto's order…

After having eaten, she had left the compound, wondering aimlessly the streets. She wanted to go train, but she was restricted from it since she would marry in a month, thus getting injured wouldn't be nice. She didn't change into a kimono though. After what had happened last night, she would always go around in her ninja outfit. Her mind seemed to trail off in thoughts. Thoughts about a specific blond shinobi.

She had watched him for years. At their academy years, she knew she admired him for his determination, the one thing she nearly completely lacked. She watched him train, struggling to become stronger and be acknowledged. She had been doing the same thing, working hard in her own timid way to become stronger. They had both succeeded in some ways. Naruto was now strong, even powerful. She was also strong and determined. He had helped her with the last, he always did even without knowing, for the bare sight of him gave her courage to move on. But now, all these would be in vain. All of these would be nothing but a sweet memory of the past for she was forced to take by her side a man she clearly despised. How could she do it? How could she say the 'I do' when her whole mind and soul screamed the opposite. She wanted her father's recognition, and she had it. But her clan… they would think her as weak and pathetic if she backed down. But right now, little did she care. She had finally reached him and she wouldn't just let him go like that. No...

Meanwhile, somewhere in Konoha, in a dark meeting room, stood a good count of ten figures, two sitting across each other at a table. The light of the room was bare, they could barely she the figure of each other in the darkness. Not that they minded anyway…

"So…. How did it go?" the figure at the left side of the table asked, it's female tone betraying the gender. "Quite well. Now their esteem for that blond fool is lower than bottom." Said the other figure, sounding male. "Hmph, fool? I thought you could judge better than this…" the female voice said, a bit of mockery in her voice. The male seemed to shrug as if it was nothing "His act against me will not go unpunished I ensure you for that." He said, his voice calm but betraying a tone of anger. The female chuckled "Did what? Crush the honor you don't have? Or maybe is the fact that he is far stronger than you irritating?" she asked, mockery in every word. The male seemed to frown under the weak light "You are in no position to judge…" he said. The woman chuckled again "Oh, don't you worry. We will change the weakness part, I ensure you. Now… are you ready?" she asked and the male nodded. "Good. The preparations are done. In a few minutes you will be ready. It will be a little, annoying at first…" she said again and the male nodded in response. They both sat up and along with the other 8 figures, they stepped into a dark room with blood red circles, one bigger than the other. There were strange seals and marking on each circle. The male sat in the middle and it began…

Hinata kept walking aimlessly on the streets. It had been a few hours since she had left the compound. She sat at a bench near a complex of trees, enjoying the soothing breeze that made her hair fly slightly behind her. She closed her eyes. The shadows of the trees protected her from the heat of the sun behind her. She sighed dreamily while being devoured in the tranquility of the park. Everything was perfect at the moment… almost. She then felt a presence next to her, and before she could even flinch…

Naruto had been aimlessly wondering around Konoha too. After taking breakfast at Ichiraku, he went out to train for an hour or two. After that, he had really nothing to do today. Konoha was low on missions these days, leaving it with only D and C ranked ones. Maybe it was the war between the Lighting and the Sound villages? The Sound was pathetically weak, so the Lighting must have taken it to advantage in order to expand. As these thoughts raced through his mind, he didn't really realize he had reached a park. Being lost in his daydreams, he hadn't noticed the glares the villagers gave him, not that he cared anyway. As he walked around a corner, he noticed a very familiar figure sitting on a bench, her eyes closed. He smiled as he leapt into a bush, wanting to surprise her. He took a glance at her while lurking silently through the bushes. His eyes then caught a very familiar and VERY irritating figure approaching her and sitting next to her…

Hinata opened her eyes in shock. At first she hoped that the man sitting next to her was a certain blond one… but disappointment covered her figures before she could smile at the previous thought, seeing that the blond man she was expecting had red hair and hugged her with one of his arms over her shoulder…

"So my beloved, want to come with me at a magnificent restaurant I noticed? It seems rather appealing for a man of my power" Kakari said, sending her his unique smile that made her want to punch him to the face. He could be so annoying…

Kakari expected his work from yesterday night to have reached her ear. He didn't know were she was until informed that someone had escorted her back to the Hyuuga compound. He was so happy that she was okay to admire his work. Two times in a row he had humiliated the blond showing off his power and strength (the ones that don't exist, remember?) and now he was sure that she would look at him with awe…

All his thoughts were ruined to dust when she raised her lavender pearls to look at him. She had a sad expression on her face and hate seemed to gleam furiously in her eyes. All of that changed in a second as she looked into his brown ones. "I'd love to Kakari-san…" she said, using all her being to fake a smile and look at him at the same time. Fighting the urge to punch him in the face when she saw the immediate happy expression he took, she continued "But…" she said, faking sadness now "I have already, e-eaten and I'm full. T-thank you anyway Kakari-san" she said, also faking a stutter to show nervousness. A certain blond hiding in the bushes behind them grinned widely. She could be such a good actor when needed…

"Oh I understand beloved. Maybe then I should propose a challenge" he said, grinning widely. She looked at him with curiosity, trying to understand what kind of 'challenge' he meant "I can't go around Konoha when that scumbag calling itself a ninja lurks around. This monster might disapprove, so I would like to challenge him in combat IN public. I will show everyone how more powerful I am from that demon!" Kakari said, punching a fist in the air. Now Hinata had to use her whole willpower and the Hyuuga trait of staying calm in order to not strangle Kakari. He had insulted her Naruto-kun in so many ways she wished the named one could come out and kick his ass right here.

She faked a smile though. Something strange hit her then. Behind the bushes was radiating a dark murdering aura, the intent to kill all over it. The aura disappeared faster than it appeared, split seconds I may say. She smiled truly now, knowing only one person would have such a feeling against Kakari besides her. "But Kakari-san… y-you have to c-challenge him… n-not me." She said, faking the stutter again. She had grown out of it, but it was useful in faking nervousness. Much useful and effective "I know beloved." He said and at that moment, a blur of orange and black appeared in front of them. Both blinking several times, recognized the figure as…

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, her voice full of joy, but Kakari didn't notice it as he was stunned at the sight before him "Challenge accepted! Meet me at the centre of Konoha in ten minutes! See you!" Naruto said. Before he left though, he threw Hinata a sincere smile, something that he kept only for her, and left in a blur. Kakari's jaw had dropped. Hinata giggled. It was so funny seeing Kakari like that…

Kakari was now a little afraid. He didn't remember the blond been that fast before, but he thought that now he would defeat him no problem. He knew his powers were seriously grown, so he grinned and stood up proudly. "Very well then! Off I go beloved! Cheer for me in this epic battle!" he said and left quickly. Hinata frowned. Cheering for him was like running around Konoha naked for her. She sighed and rushed herself to the centre of the village. She would have fun watching Kakari have his ass kicked…

A very good portion of Konoha's populace had come to watch the battle. It looked like Kakari had already informed the people, and was planning to schedule the fight to begin soon after challenging Naruto. The blond stood at the far end of the plaza, waiting for his opponent to appear. A red haired, red dressed man then jumped out of the crowd and landed at the other end of the plaza. The murmurs from the crowd had completely stopped, a silence engulfing the land. After a minute or so, Naruto noticed Hinata sitting on a bench among the crowd. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Meanwhile, Kakari was checking his cloths, wanting to look perfect in front of audience. Deciding that he is presentable, he turned to look back at Naruto. "Well, well. We've come to this. Today I will rid the world of a monster! Today, I will rid the world of a coward! Today, I shall show my beloved future wife how much I love her, and I know that she loves me with all her heart" Kakari shouted, and the crowd burst into applauses and cheers. After a few seconds, everyone stopped and turned to look at the blond shinobi who was rolling on the floor… laughing…

When Naruto managed to compose himself, he turned to look at Kakari, a grin on his face. "Oh, that was really good! Have you ever considered being a comedian?" he said and chuckled. "If you want to defeat me, you're welcome to try. And I ensure you that Hinata-chan loves you as much as I love dry noodles." Naruto said, chuckling again. Kakari only smiled, thinking that Hinata's love for him was unbreakable since he himself liked dry noodles…

Hinata on the other hand giggled to herself, knowing that Naruto would live without food for a week rather than eat dry noodles… (a/n dry noodles... a little lame but that's all that came in mind:)

"Enough talking Kakari. Let's get over with it." Naruto said and his expression turned deadly serious. Kakari just kept smiling though. "Indeed" he said. He then stood in a rather strange for combat stance. His legs apart, his hands stretched out as if he wanted to grasp something. After a few seconds and several hand seals, Kakari was suddenly engulfed in a tornado of fire…

"Fire Storm no Jutsu!" he exclaimed and the tornado rushed towards Naruto. The boy frowned. That fool was using strong techniques, but this one was more of a massive destruction Jutsu. "Fool! If you lose control over this thing everyone around here will die!" Naruto said and his eyes went wide, realizing a certain person was among the crowd. He immediately frowned again. "And I can't let that happen…" he said, and now his fists were clenched as the menacing tornado approached. "Hah! You really think I can't control it? I am the heir of…" Naruto couldn't hear the rest of Kakari's brag, the tornado made massive erupting sounds as it approached, letting him hear nothing more. He surrounded himself with a strong water shield, hoping it would hold the fire back as he pumped more and more chakra in it. He knew Kakari was already losing control for the tornado had already started to move left and right. That fool was concentrating on bragging other than controlling the fire! Soon the whole plaza would be set ablaze! He had to stop this… now!

Hinata's eyes were wide, not in excitement but in fear. She too noticed the slip of control in the tornado. Kakari had impressively more chakra now, but his control over it was more than limited…

The tornado was ready to slip out of the plaza and onto the crowd when Naruto jumped on it, shielded with water, prepared to face fate in order to save the fools down there he didn't care about, and the person he cared most in the whole world…

The clash made everyone wince. You could see a blue figure in the middle of the tornado, in the eye of the storm. After a minute, the tornado died down, leaving a cloud of dust around it. Kakari smiled after he noticed that the tornado disappeared and finally stopped bragging. Everyone's eyes went wide when the cloud settled…

At the centre of the small crater stood Naruto, his cloths slightly burned, his eyes hidden under the bangs of his hair as he had titled his head down. Without his forehead protector, Naruto's bangs were far more many, and Hinata really liked it. He looked more handsome by her opinion. Kakari then felt something he hadn't in his entire life. It wasn't like the ominous power he saw when Naruto faced Kabuto… it was much more…

A cloak of red chakra engulfed Naruto, having itself the form of the fox. The chakra started vibrating as if it was going to explode, and out of nowhere, a tail made of pure red chakra appeared behind the boy…

"What is that?" Someone in the crowd shouted. People started yelling. Naruto caught a few words "…kill the demon!...the demon has taken over!...slay the wretch!..." and much more was yelled around the crowd. Then Naruto decided to use a little trick Kyuubi taught him before it disappeared. "**SILENCE!!**" he yelled, his voice though was a mixture of the demons with his, sounding demonic and rather evil. All the shouts and yells stopped immediately, everyone looking wide eyed at the fox-shaped boy. "**The Kyuubi… isn't here**" Naruto said, keeping the demonic tone. "What do you mean you pathetic demon!?" someone from the crowd asked. Naruto turned his head and revealed to the people around his blood red eyes with slit pupils. "Hmph, like you deserve to know" he said in his normal voice, mock and poison in every word.

"Kakari" he said and turned his attention to the now trembling man. "You did the mistake of mocking me, you did the mistake of trying to avenge me for speaking the truth against you. You did the mistake of threatening the lives of the people around here. You fool dare to consider yourself a ninja? If I hesitated for one second, the whole plaza would be engulfed in fire while you would just keep bragging" many gasps were heard from the crowd.

"Hmph, what do you know demon?! I had perfect control!" Kakari said "You are the true danger here! How do we know you are not possessed by Kyuubi? How do we know you won't start killing people the moment we finish this battle?" Kakari said and many cheers would be heard, supporting his words. Naruto frowned and moved his tail around menacingly. "I don't even need this chakra to defeat you. You are more than pathetic…" Naruto said, and the red chakra started to drain back in his body. "I will not fight you now, for how can I know you won't lose control? I am forfeiting in order to protect the people of Konoha." He said and raised his hand. Everyone in the crowd cheered and clapped in applause.

Naruto frowned "Then I should help you not get out of control either?" he asked, and in a blink of an eye, he stood right in front of Kakari. The red dressed man's eyes went wide for a second before Naruto's fingers pressed in his belly, giving him the chakra-bind seal. "I can't allow you to walk around with so much chakra that you can't control" he whispered and Kakari pulled back. "He tried to assassinate me! I escaped the lethal strike in the last moment! He is possessed I tell you!" he yelled and many from the crowd yelled many, disturbing words against Naruto.

Suddenly an ANBU (elite ninjas) appeared next to the boy. "Come with me now. Hokage-sama seeks an audience with you and Hinata-sama" the ninja said, showing respect to the heiress using the –sama suffix. Naruto nodded and flew away with the ANBU, heading towards the Hokage tower…

Hinata had heard and saw everything that happened before an ANBU came and they both headed to the Hokage tower. When they entered, she noticed Naruto sitting at a chair, and without second thought, she flung herself at him and hugged him tightly "I'm so glad your ok…" she whispered so only he could hear. "Me too…" he whispered back.

An 'ahem' drove their attention though. Tsunade was grinning though her eyes looked serious. "Please let this for another time. I'm sure you'll have plenty in the future…" she said, grinning evilly now. Both teens looked at her confused.

Tsunade sighed "Naruto… what is this thing with Kyuubi? I've never seen you in control like that" she said, having watched the fight from her office since it had a panoramic view of Konoha and the main plaza. Now it was Naruto's turn to grin widely "It's my new bloodline" he said cheerfully.

Both women looked at him wide eyed. Tsunade raised an eyebrow "Bloodline? How come?" she asked seriously. Naruto then started explaining the whole thing with Kyuubi and what they talked about. Hinata gulped "So… you are immortal?" she asked, a speck of sadness in her voice. Naruto kept grinning "No, I can't be immortal" he said, and smiled widely at her relieved expression "How's that?" Tsunade asked again "Well, I've got the powers from Kyuubi's body, not the soul. The body was just a cell for Kyuubi. The demon had his powers stored in there, and his soul was celled inside it. The body though, being raw power, doesn't have an age, it's the soul that gave the age. So all I have is the power, not the age" he said and his smile was wide like always.

"Wouldn't you like to be immortal?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow in anticipation for the answer. Naruto frowned "Tsunade, being immortal isn't that good" he said, and Tsunade now was scared. For the first time ever, he said her name without the Obaa-chan or –sama in it. She knew Naruto was plain serious

"Immortality would be nice…" he said, looking down "If you didn't have anything or anyone to care about" he said, and looked up at Hinata, smiling. "I have my friends, I have a person I care more than anything in the world, I have you, I have the world. If I lived forever, this things would fade away really fast. You would all weather and die far sooner before my time would come. It's just… I don't think I could handle the pain. I know, eventually one day all of you…us… will go, but I don't want to live forever with the burden of loss hunting me for eternity…" he said and looked down sadly.

Hinata then raised his head and kissed him tenderly "Thank you…" she whispered and he smiled at this. Tsunade just watched and smiled herself. "I see… very well Naruto. Now, I would like to focus on the matter at hand…" she said and looked at both of them seriously "Naruto, you remember that Hinata was kidnapped right?" she said and a nod was the response "Well, another disturbing thing is that the photos you brought me before are fake, but they are perfect. There is nearly no flaw. It took me a day of close examining to find one. And I know only one clan in the entire world that can make such photos" she said and glanced at them both, noticing their attention was on her completely

"Only… the Akake's can make such a thing" she said and noticed both of them frowning and clenching their fists "Looks like this Kakari either wants to impress you" she said, pointing Hinata with her eyes "or wants Naruto out of the way for god knows what" she added.

"Now, about the kidnap, we think that this one will happen again." Now the teens eyes were wide "Because…" she added, avoiding the 'why' question "Hanabi has been also attacked. But it looks like the kidnappers looked for you specifically. Don't ask details" she said, waving a hand, motioning them to keep silent.

They nodded "Well, Hiashi fears about your well being Hinata…" she said and now her expression had become more soft, "So… after discussing it in detail with your father…" now the teens were anxious of what was to come "We decided that it is best for you to…" she said, trying to make the waiting longer on purpose. Their expressions were worth millions. She grinned "live with Naruto at his old apartment" she said. Both teens had their jaws dropped, old-fashion Hinata blushing a shade of pink while Naruto just stared. "W-W-What?" Naruto mumbled. Tsunade then chuckled. A confused Naruto was a funny Naruto

"Look kid, it's simple. As you know, you are the strongest among the ninjas of this village, am I wrong?" she asked. Naruto shook his head "With this new 'bloodline' of yours, which is full access to Kyuubi's power without limits and fears of losing control, you are more than qualified to protect Hinata from any kidnapper. The second reason we chose you is the new fame you have around Konoha. No one will suspect her living with you." Tsunade said.

She wanted to add the bodyguard part but she was sure that Naruto would protect her at all costs anyway. "It is dangerous for her to live in the compound. Thus, until she gets… married…" Tsunade frowned at the last word, and both teens looked down in sadness "She will stay with you. Not in our house because my mansion is a rather noticeable hideout" she added. Both teens nodded and smiled at each other for a second before turning back to the Hokage "Naruto, will you please give me a moment with Hinata?" she said. Naruto threw a worried glance at his 'secret' girlfriend but she smiled, assuring him it was ok. He nodded and left the room…

Tsunade sighed "Look Hinata, you don't have to marry that fool. Anyone who can care enough to look can see that he might be the worst example of a husband and a ninja." She said calmly, but the girl's expression didn't change. Sadness was covering her, her heart dropping every time she remembered Kakari "But… Otou-san says there is no way out of this…" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. She had discussed this with Hiashi "I know, but there is a way Hinata" she said. The girl looked at her, her eyes full of hope "But, there is nothing I can do about it. It is something you have to do on your own. When the time comes, you will know what you have to do. I can't help you though" she said and the girl looked down in disappointment. "Don't worry Hinata… I'm sure you'll do the right thing. Right now, I want you to go out there and pretend to enjoy Kakari's presence. I know, oh yes I do, it's hard to hang around with someone you really don't like, but bare with it will you? Also mind that Kakari doesn't show up much in public, so you should rarely encounter him" the Hokage said and threw Hinata a grin. The girl grinned back, thanked the Hokage and left the room…

Outside the Hokage's office, stood only Hinata. Were was Naruto though? She looked around nervously. Did he abandon her? No, this wasn't possible. She walked down the hallway, hoping to meet him at least at the exit of the building. Before she could turn the corner to the final hallway leading out of the tower, she heard two men talking. She recognized the first as… "I understand that Kakari isn't a fitting husband. But there is little that can be done by me…" she heard her father's solemn serious voice. A sweat formed on her forehead. Who was he talking to? "I understand, Hiashi-sama. Kakari's latest demonstration could have killed her…" she heard Naruto's voice and her eyes went wide. Why did her father talk to him? "I know. I've been informed about the incident from a servant that had gone for groceries. He isn't a ninja, but even a blind one could tell that Kakari was losing control, and _fast._" Hiashi said. Hinata couldn't see his face, but she knew he had the emotionless mask that he always had. She silently activated her Byakuugan to take a better look. True, Hiashi seemed emotionless, and Naruto to her surprise stood firmly, not bouncing around like he always did… "May I trust you to keep my daughter safe, Uzumaki-san?" the man said, and the boy nodded "I will protect her at all costs." Naruto said, still standing in a stance between attention and ready to bounce around. "Will _anything_ hurt her?" he asked, his voice now dripping a slight motion of concern, something he rarely let to be seen "Not a chance in hell" was Naruto's reply…

Hiashi thanked Naruto and the teen bowed, thanking Hiashi back. Naruto just stood there until Hiashi was out of sight, sighing in relief that it was over. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. That touch, gentle yet strong, that smell, lavender mixed with lilacs, that warmth… "Hinata…" he whispered and she just let out a tiny moan, barely noticeable to the untrained ear. He caught it though, and smiled. "Thank you, Naruto-kun" she whispered. He turned around and hugged her back, looking down at her pale face, the lavender pearls he loved so much piercing through his own blue orbs "For what?" he asked, slight amusement in his voice. She smiled warmly and buried her face in his chest, feeling his heart bounce under the orange-black jacket "For everything…" she whispered and that was all needed to be said. After enjoying each others warmth for a few minutes, glad that no one was around of course, they separated and he was smiling widely along with her "So… we still have a few hours until noon. Want a walk around Konoha, your _highness_?" he said, teasing her in the last word. She giggled as she took the hand he had offered while bowing lightly "I'd love to…" she said and they were off the building…

**A/N: I hate reviews that don't have a meaning... if you review, at least make it a review, say your opinion, not something without any point. Anyway, I'm not begging for reviews, I'm asking for them. Told ye, they're the fuel of my work. I will finish this fanfic though, because I've already got the plot in mind and can't wait to put it in words! If you feel the need for any NaruHina one-shot by the way, don't mind to ask me. I've got all the summer to write anything!**


	10. Chapter 10: Brighter Than The Sun

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was an author like me who owned Naruto. In this time, I don't own it in any way :(sobs)

**A/N: Here I am again! Yep, Kakari is a total ass but that's the thing. Hinata MUST hate him :P. Anyway, I'm trying to make the characters as realistic as possible, I mean not have them OOC. Don't know, think I'm making Naruto way too serious? Think I should make him more 'bouncy'? You know, review with your opinion! On with the tale now...**

_**Soulmate: By Your Side**_

_**Chapter9: Brighter Than The Sun**_

They had minded to keep their hands away from each other while in public. It was rather uncomfortable though. Naruto changed the purpose of the walk from aimless wandering to grocery buying. Since Hinata had to stay with him for at least a month now, he needed more supplies…

They didn't hold each other but that didn't stop them from playing around. Naruto teased her and she teased back, smiles never fading. At least until the moment Naruto spotted a certain completely pale skinned man, along with one of the lamest guys in Konoha… Sai and Lee… Naruto sighed, knowing that these two were the last thing he needed. He hadn't seen Sai in a while, for he had been off on plenty of missions that were rather time consuming. He had to get pass them though, since the grocery store was right behind them.

Sai was the first one to notice them, since Lee was shouting something about the 'flames of youth' but no one seemed to pay attention. Sai raised his hand in greeting and Naruto raised his back. "Hey guys what's up?" the blond asked when they approached them. Sai smiled as he always did. He tried hard to really express emotions. He was trained by ANBU to have no emotions at all, and now, he tried to change that. It was hard for him to make the proper gestures and say the proper words in every situation. So, usually, he insulted people without feeling bad… emotionless indeed, but not a bad guy…

Lee then noticed his two friends. "Naruto-kun! Hinata-san! I can see the fire of youth burning bright in your eyes! What blessed wind brought you here this fine day?" Lee said, punching the air in front of him and smiling "Actually, I need groceries…" Naruto said, kind of used to Lee's strange behavior. "Really? And who's that girl?" Sai asked, pointing a finger at Hinata and smiling as he always did. "Hyuuga H-Hinata, p-pleased to meet you…" Hinata said quietly, looking down at her feet and bowing slightly.

Sai didn't even move a muscle, he just kept smiling "Pleased to meet you too, Hinata-san." Sai said while scanning her up down. His eyes fell specifically on her jacket. Sai, being the emotionless one he is, said "How can you be fat at the body and not at the face and legs? Really bad shape I must say" and Hinata blushed furiously, half of it for being embarrassed that someone pointed her figure that way, and half mad for calling her ugly, even not directly.

Naruto noticed the irritation around Hinata and grabbed her arm before she could kill Sai. The named one on the other hand just kept smiling "Sai-kun! I really believe Hinata-san has a better body than what she shows! The springtime of youth burns bright in her!" Lee said, trying to defend Hinata who blushed even more at the comment.

Naruto groaned, knowing things might get ugly. "Come on Hinata-chan, we better get inside. I'll tell you about Sai on the way" he whispered the last part in her ear so only she could catch it. She nodded and they both went inside the store. "Chan? Since when Naruto-kun calls Hinata-san with a –chan? I thought he only used it on Sakura-chan." Lee asked to himself, trying to remember since when Naruto used this suffix on Hinata. He usually used it for Sakura and only… wait.

Now Lee's already big round eyes widened if that's even possible. He smiled to himself and not being able to hold it anymore "YOSH!! The flames of youth burn brightly today! Especially in the hearts of our two beloved friends!" Lee said, his eyes filled with flames. Sai looked at him, his smile having not left his face "Hmm? What are you talking about dick less bitch?" Sai asked, being oblivious to such emotions. Lee smiled at him, knowing an insult from Sai was not true, and gave him the 'nice guy' pose and a thumps up "You too shall find too one day my friend! But now, the flames of youth burn bright in me! I have to take claim of my springtime of youth! I'll make 100 rounds around Konoha, and if I don't make it, I'll…" Lee just kept shouting about what he was going to do, but Sai had averted his always smiling face at the store '_Hmm I should think of a nickname for her…_' Sai thought. He had the strange habit of giving nicknames to everyone he knew, depending on their personality and appearance. He had already nicknamed Lee as Fuzzy eyebrows, a nickname used by Naruto as well. But what could he use about Hinata? He raised a hand on his chin, his smile leaving and a thinking pose forming '_Hmm, ink-blue hair...lavender pearl eyes…shy, nervous…'_ after much thought, he finally came up with something "Weirdo" he said, snapping his fingers and smiling again. Lee was already gone by now, and Sai had nothing to do than wonder around Konoha this evening…

Naruto and Hinata were wondering around the store, looking for anything eatable besides ramen. Hinata had requested that Naruto could at least try to eat something else besides ramen…

Sakura had been at the store that day along with Sasuke. Her mother had invited him for dinner and they had to buy groceries of course. Sasuke was more than willing to help her, but didn't show it. He still wore that same cold mask around anyone besides her. As she was mumbling something about a rotten apple, she noticed two familiar figures at the other end of the hallway…

Down the hallway was Naruto, Hinata at his side, both smiling and teasing each other "Ahh, do we have to get vegetables? I mean, come on! Ramen is better!" Naruto said, pretending a sad expression. Hinata giggled at this "If you manage to eat them, I'll let you have some ramen" she said teasingly, and his eyes gleamed in happiness "Yosh! Ramen, here I come!" he said, punching the air and earning another giggle from the girl "You won't eat any ramen before though. No ramen before dinner!" She said, raising a finger. Naruto raised his hand over his heart, pretending a sad and hurt expression "Oh Hinata-chan! You hurt me even by thinking that I would do something like that…" he said, pretending a sob. Hinata gave him a friendly punch on the arm. She giggled and he laughed. They left the vegetables section but she could still hear their laughs and teasing behind the shelves. Sakura smiled. At least the rumors didn't seem to affect their friendship, and Hinata was somehow more comfortable around him.

It was then that she noticed that Sasuke was staring as well, but his mouth was curved into a rare smile. He noticed the curious look on Sakura's face and couldn't help but chuckle at the pink haired girl. "What's so funny?" Was her irritated question. He chuckled harder "Hinata seems to be more comfortable around him at times. When they are alone mostly. Haven't you noticed? She still blushes like a tomato and stutters when they are near others. The rumors are more than fake. The dobe isn't smart, but he is at least trustworthy." Sasuke said, looking calmly at the spot the pair was a minute ago. Sakura only nodded in approval. True, Naruto was one you could trust with your life. He had never, not even once run away from any battle unless completely forced to…

After having paid for the groceries, Naruto and Hinata headed for his old apartment. It was surprisingly clean, and all his stuff was already there. Naruto mentally thanked Tsunade for moving all his items here so quickly. They couldn't let Hinata stay in the Hokage mansion because first of all, it was an obvious place to hide with such security around, and secondly, they didn't have a spare room…

Laying the groceries on the floor of the kitchen, he turned to look at Hinata who seemed to just gaze around his apartment. It was so clean… the living room was decorated with a rather big couch and a 14 inch TV in the middle. The place wasn't big, it was rather, small. But she liked it, it radiated warmth and welcoming her own home didn't. She felt more at home here than back there…

The kitchen was small too. A dining table in the middle with 4 chairs. Naruto rarely had guests in his apartment, but in any case he had spare chairs. The rest of the kitchen was like any normal kitchen in any house, though it was clean, at the moment…

The bedroom itself was again rather small. At the far wall was a bed with enough room for 2 people, small windows in a line right at the top of the wall. A small desk lied at the bed's right as the wall covered the left side. At the other end of the room was a wardrobe and next to it, a small door, probably the entrance to the bathroom…

After having examined the apartment, she returned to the kitchen to find a smiling Naruto "So… how you like it?" he asked, curiosity beaming from him. She only giggled "It's really nice… Naruto-kun." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck, landing him a kiss as he stood up from the chair and captured her waist.

When they pulled back, he smiled widely "Ne, Hinata-chan, we should go to your house to get some of your things right?" he said. She groaned and pouted, showing she didn't really want to leave. He smiled again as he kissed her on the forehead "Come on, I can't leave you here naked can I?" he said more tenderly this time, meaning that she had none of her things here, but the word 'naked' made her blush a slight crimson. He laughed. She looked cute when she blushed, though she didn't do it frequently anymore. "Yes, Naruto-kun… I need some things anyway" she said, kissing him one more time before they went out of the apartment and straight to the Hyuuga compound…

As they walked the streets, Naruto did notice some glares of disgust from the villagers. He sighed, knowing his new reputation would make things quite hard. Hinata looked at him worryingly, noticing his sad expression, she placed her hand in his. Naruto was shot out of his trance as he felt something warm in his hand. He looked down to see Hinata's hand in his, and then looked up to see her smiling face "Hinata-chan I…" he began but she interrupted him quickly "I don't care" she said, still smiling and tightening her grasp on his hand. He just sighed and looked forward, though he couldn't help but smile…

Many of the villagers that saw them hand in hand were even more disgusted. Naruto didn't even flinch though. He loved her and no one would tell him the opposite. His heart ached at the thought of her being married to Kakari. He had to do something, but what? What could possibly be done expect killing Kakari cold blooded? Oh, at that thought, he felt a little part of his Kyuubi self rise. Blood thirst. He held it back though, the moment wasn't right to let it take over. Not now, not yet…

She left his hand when they reached the entrance of the Hyuuga compound. When she was about to open the door, it slid open itself, revealing an expressionless Neji, Hinata's cousin…

"Hinata-sama, have you come to pick your items?" He asked and she nodded in response. He smiled. He had become a much warmer person in the last years after being defeated by Naruto. "Hinata-sama, only I, the Hokage, your father and sister know were and why you will move in. I suggest you don't tell anyone in the compound or outside of it." Neji said, and she nodded with a smile. She turned back to Naruto "I'll be back in a minute, Naruto-kun" she said and walked in the compound. Neji's eyes were wide. She had talked in front of Naruto, without _stuttering_…

Naruto in the meantime was just looking at the two Hyuugas smiling. He noticed Neji's shocked expression though, and that made him chuckle. "Is there something I need to know, Uzumaki-san?" Neji said, regaining his serious composure. Naruto chuckled again "Yep. First of all, she hates like hell her future husband. Secondly, he doesn't seem to give a shit about her life. Thirdly, I'll give my life to protect her from that bastard. He doesn't deserve her…" he nearly whispered the last part, but Neji's trained ear caught it.

He smiled again. "I see, Naruto. I'm sure you'll take good care of her. No one that knows you believes these new rumors." Neji said, laying an arm on Naruto's shoulder, and the teen grinned widely at the Hyuuga "Oh, and one more thing Naruto…" he added, his voice now serious as ever. Naruto gave him a questioning look "Understand that we need you to help her out of this. The elders want the marriage for reasons neither I nor her father know. She is happy with you, so don't ruin it." he said and Naruto's eyes went wide

"It isn't too obvious don't worry. I knew about you two from the moment Hinata-sama was jumping around the compound, happier than ever. There's only one thing that can make her this happy" he said, smiling at the confused blond, who, to Neji's surprise, nodded in understanding. "Anyway, her father wants to see her determination. If she truly doesn't want this marriage, she will do something about it, sooner or later. In the meantime, take care of her, Naruto." Neji said, and walked back in the compound. Naruto didn't protest, nor said anything. All that was needed to be said was said. Now he only had to wait for the girl of his dreams to come out of this door…

After around 5 minutes or so, he heard foot steps coming from the road. To his surprise, it was a somewhat angry mob. What the hell were they doing here…?

"Look it's the demon brat! He wants to seduce the heiress and take her away!" Someone in the crowd shouted and they all shouted in agreement. Naruto frowned. What the hell were they talking about? Sure some had seen him with Hinata, hand in hand, but that wasn't a good reason to kill somebody, was it…?

It looked like the mob thought he wanted to take the heiress away in order to ruin the Hyuuga clan, and the villagers didn't like the idea for the Hyuugas were the most powerful clan in Konoha. He stood up from his sitting position to face them. "What the hell are you talking about?" he shouted back at the mob "You will die demon! How dare you defile the Hyuugas?" a voice shouted from the mob. Naruto frowned again. He could kill all this people in the blink of an eye, but that wasn't an option…

Hinata was trying to decide whether to take a few cloths of hers with her or not. She had already put a lavender kimono in her travel bag and some of her personal belongings. She then heard a commotion outside the compound and walked at her window to see Naruto facing a rather large mob of angry villagers…

Naruto just stood there, his face still frowned "And you really think you will bring me down? Akatsuki couldn't, what makes you think you can?" Naruto said, and this seemed to take them aback a little. Naruto's eye then caught something that made his nerves hit red. His enhanced vision due to the Kyuubi's power saw a figure behind the mob, hidden in the shadows of a store. Naruto barely made out a red outfit before another shout interrupted his observations

"Hah! We will bring you down brat! Demon or not, you are a stain in Konoha's future!" Someone shouted and Naruto gave an angry glare at the mob "Who gives you such right to judge? As far as I can tell, you are a stain in Konoha's past and present" Naruto shouted back but the mob seemed to just get more angry "How dare you brat! After trying to assassinate the heiress of the Hyuuga's and the heir of the Akake clan, you dare to call us a stain?" someone from the front row of people shouted, and Naruto's eyes went wide. So someone had spread another rumor? But he never did something like that! He never could… it seemed like someone wanted him out of the way, but Naruto couldn't do him the favor. Something clicked in his mind right then…

He jumped at the window he knew Hinata's room was, and found it open with a shocked Hinata staring outside at the mob. He got in and closed the window behind him. "It looks like someone spread another rumor…" Naruto said, looking down sadly. All that he had worked for all these years has come to ruin in less than a month. Hinata nodded in understanding and noticed Naruto's sad face. She raised his chin with her hand and planted a tender kiss on his lips, making him blush lightly at the sudden affection. She smiled. "Another 'fake' rumor" she corrected him and giggled.

"But now… these fools down there want my head!" Naruto said, irritated at the situation. Hinata smiled again "I want your head too. You're such a good kisser" she said and after a giggle she kissed him again. When they broke she noticed his usual sheepish smile "Well… let's get going. We have to get you settled in my place right?" he said and she smiled widely at him. Picking up her travel bag, they were off, from the window…

They jumped out of the window and headed towards Naruto's apartment, avoiding the eyes of the angry mob that besieged the Hyuuga compound. Of course, they had to get past an angry Neji, and that wasn't easy...

A few minutes after their departure, they reached Naruto's apartment. He unlocked the door and they both entered. "Well, you can sleep at my bed, I think I have a sleeping bag…" he was stopped by a finger on his lips when he turned to look at a smiling, yet slightly blushing Hinata "Naruto-kun, this is your house. I-I think it should be better for you to s-sleep at the bed…" she said, and Naruto shook his head, smiling "Ah, don't worry about me! I can…" before he could finish, Hinata had crushed on him, pressing a kiss on his lips. He didn't lose balance though and hugged her waist as she circled her hands around his neck. When they broke he smiled widely as she did "Ok, we both get it." He said and kissed her again. Indeed, this day turned out to be brighter than the sun…

**A/N: I know, I know, the chapter title is a little lame, so is and the finish line, but I wasn't too creative at the moment. Spare me... anyway, warning to all perverts: No lemon! That's why it's K+ rated... Ok hope you enjoyed! Soon more chapters will fly in! Remember to review, I feel a little hungry...**


	11. Chapter 11: Aligned Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own this 18k words chapter! OMG!

**A/N: God help us! 18k words in one chapter! You think it will be boring to read it all? WRONG! Many surprises and some fun in this chapter. Also, a certain fur ball returns to the field... I love you guys whether you review or not, I love my readers. Though I love the ones who review more! hehe, on with the tale...**

_**Chapter10: Aligned Together**_

The rest of their day, after Hinata had dropped her items and made herself comfortable at Naruto's apartment, went by peacefully. Naruto of course had always his eyes peeled for any assassin or kidnapper lurking around while they walked the streets. He had sensed and spotted a few spies trailing behind them but with enough agility and cunningness the pair always made it away. They finally found themselves at a park, the night was falling and the rays of the setting sun rained upon the bench they sat. The area was awkwardly free of people. It was only this two souls that sat on a bench, bathing in the light of the setting sun…

The girl had become way more bold now. The truth is, most of her shyness came because of her crush on Naruto and the life of non existing encouragement she had until she met him. Now though, with Naruto by her side, and her spirits bolstered, she wouldn't back down from some damn shyness. Yes, she still was a little shy and nervous around strangers, but her stutter was nearly gone along with the poking of her fingers, a nervous habit she always had. Naruto couldn't be more proud that she managed to break that god damn shell that kept her true potential at bay. He was happy, for both of them.

Hinata had leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed happily that she could finally touch him. He couldn't help but smile warmly at the sound. He had warped an arm around her shoulder while her hands laid on his lap. He couldn't decide which one was more beautiful: The scenery being bathed in orange light and the sound of the chirping birds at the trees around him, or the girl he held in his arms? He decided that the second was the best, for the scenery around him would change, go away. But she wouldn't, she would always be beautiful in his eyes, no matter were they were, no matter the circumstances…

She soon had fallen asleep. He was getting used to this. She fell asleep in his arms quite usually nowadays. A soft moan from her lips made his heart melt. He was missing this all this years, but now that he had it, he wouldn't let it go…

The warmth of his body gave her assurance of security. The gentle embrace he held her in was like a shield, assuring her that nothing would pass in and harm her. She couldn't help but let her eyelids drop slowly, the magical scenery in front of her slowly vanishing, the chirping of the birds following suit. But the warmth and comfort never left, they were always there. Yes, this was a little piece of heaven…

The night soon fell, the stars slowly replaced the fading orange of the sky, and the moon could be seen flying between the stars, bathing the land with its own magical pale light.

He was it deep thought. All his life, all that he had done, in vain. He didn't have to strive for acknowledgement! It was always there, waiting for him in this pale lavender eyes. But, the hardships he went through helped him become stronger. That was what fueled his determination. That was what made him what he is. He never imagined such feelings even existed before he met her. Before he really noticed her. She was the moon guiding him with her light in the night, he was the sun filling her with his warmth in the day. They both completed each other…

His trail of thought was interrupted when he noticed the already fading light was gone, now replaced with a weak pale one. He looked in the sky. It was filled with stars, and the moon seemed to glitter as if it was affected by his own happiness. He lowered his gaze from the stars to the girl in his lap. He smiled. It was time to go home now. Sleeping on a bench would only mean a rough awakening. He lifted her gently in his arms and carried her bridal style home…

As he jumped gently from rooftop to rooftop so he wouldn't wake her up, he looked back at the stars. The night was cloudless. Looking back forward, he finally reached the door of his apartment. He had to wake her up so she could prepare for bed.

After he opened the door and closed it behind him with his foot, he gently laid her on the bed. He slowly stroke her cheek and smiled as her lips curved up. "Hinata-chan…" he said, his voice low. He left a palm on her shoulder and shook her gently "Hinata-chan, wake up…" he said. Now her expression frowned for a second before it returned to neutral. Slowly, her eyelids opened to reveal a smiling Naruto in front of her face. She blushed slightly at the so sudden closeness, but it was barely noticeable even on her pale face. She had gotten much more used to him now.

"Time to sleep…" he said and stroke her cheek once more. She lifted her hand and placed it on his while it still lied on her cheek. "Mhm" she whispered. She slowly sat up as he stood up and went to his wardrobe. "Naruto-kun…" she said softly and he turned back to look at her "Yeah?" he asked, his eyes fixed on her "I… I forgot to bring sleeping clothes…" she said softly even once more. He grinned "Don't you worry. I've got some clothes here…" he said, starting to search in the wardrobe while saying the last sentence. She looked at him, smiling as he tossed clothes around the wardrobe. "Here you go!" he exclaimed happily, turning around and showing her two pieces of cloths. One, a black t-shirt. It was rather big and she wondered if two of her would fit inside comfortably. Two, a pair of orange pants, rather big for her too. "You can change in the bathroom" he said, giving her the cloths. With a nod and a smile, she headed to the other room to change. His mind once more was lifted in thought as he watched her gracious movements while she walked towards the door, '_Kami-sama…_' he thought to himself…

She slipped out of the bathroom to find Naruto in a t-shirt same as her own lying on the bed, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. His clothes of course were big for her. The t-shirt reached down to her knees, even hiding the orange pants. His one hanged slightly down his thighs as well, looking somehow big for him too. He was around 10 inches or so taller than her. She slowly walked towards the bed.

He heard her soft footsteps on the wooden floor and alleviated his gaze from the ceiling to her petite form, walking slowly towards him. He smiled. She looked so cute and small in his cloths, making him to want to just hug and protect her like a small child. Another thought raced his mind _'Thank you…'_ he thought, adding it to the previous one…

She kept walking slowly and maybe a little hesitantly towards the bed. He smiled, noticing her slight nervousness. She saw him patting the room next to him, motioning her to lay down. She smiled and slowly slipped under the covers. It was surprisingly warm in comparison with the cold air around the room. She lied down on her pillow and hugged his form. He hugged her back, slipping an arm around her head and shoulder. She sighed happily as she lied her head on his chest, snuggling closer and closer while laying one of her legs above his, wanting to have all his warmth. He smiled, and snuggled closer himself. She was so warm and comfortable, like a nice, silky sheet. She could hear his heartbeat. Steady and strong. He was radiating so much warmth by her opinion, that he could melt an iceberg. It felt so nice… she let out a soft moan, his heartbeat the last thing she heard, his warm hands around her the last thing she felt, before she drifted in a dreamless sleep…

He smiled warmly at the sound of the moan. He just couldn't help it. No one ever made him feel like that, so warm and happy. He lifted his head lightly to look at the sleeping beauty, half lying right on his side and half on his chest. He could feel her chest rise and fall slowly and steadily. Her silky ink-blue hair shined dreamily at the weak moonlight that drifted in the room from the windows above. He lied his head back, and turned it slightly to the left and up, to look at the moon outside the window. Before the darkness could engulf him, he found out what was to say in his mind _'Kami-sama… thank you… for giving me one of your angels…'_ and with that, he fell slowly in the emerald dream…

_Dream world…_

As he drifted inside the hallways of his own mind, the landscape changed. Where once was a cold, light lighted hallway now was a clearing, trees all around and the sun shining brightly above his head. He smiled. He walked out of the trees and sat in the middle of the clearing, observing the movements of the clouds. He just sat there and enjoyed the light breeze flowing around him. Suddenly, something orange and somehow red caught his eye. Down there in front of him at the end of the clearing and the beginning of the forest, a normal sized fox appeared, its fur orange-red, its eyes… red.

'_What the hell?'_ he thought. The fox came closer '**Not hell kit. Not yet…'** the fox said and chuckled. Naruto could recognize this chuckle everywhere. He stood up and pointed a finger at the fox

"Kyuubi!! What the hell! You should be dead!" Naruto shouted and the fox chuckled harder. **"I wish I was brat. So I wouldn't have to stay in this stone you call brain of yours."** The fox said and frowned. Naruto frowned and glared back "Why are you here? Is this just a dream?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

The fox seemed to shrug **"Not quite. Its like the meetings you had in my chamber but the landscape is different. As to why I'm here… well let's just say that bitch up there"** the demon said, pointing the sky with its eyes **"Loves to play around with me. From what I got, it looks like the 4ths seal held a part of my soul. I connected to it and I'm back. I never really died, the rest of my soul, excluding the part held in the seal, was somewhere between dead and alive. Coming back, I took that soul part back and now I'm here once more. Not that I like it, but as I told you, someone in the heavens must be laughing her sides out."** The fox said and chuckled.

Naruto paled "Oh my god! Now I'll have you back in my mind again?!" he asked or rather shouted. Kyuubi looked up at the boy **"You could say that. However, I will be free to roam in your mind now that the seal no longer exists. Oh, before you ask, no I can't take over you or anyone else. See, you've got my body power, my soul alone is just like a mind. To tell the truth, you've got all my chakra powers. But I think you should share..."** The demon said. Naruto now looked a little confused

"Share? Share with who?" he asked and the fox simply rolled it's eyes. **"Anyway, I've been back for a day now. I saw what happened with that Kakari fool and I heard about the kidnap of our mate"** Kyuubi said seriously. Naruto frowned "Our mate?" he asked. The fox just chuckled "**Kit, we share the same body. I can see through your eyes and feel what you feel. Anyway, I've got something more to tell you before you have to wake up."** The demon said and now Naruto looked confused once more. The demon chuckled at the funny look on Naruto's face **"Since she is our mate, that gives as the responsibility to protect her doesn't it?"** the fox asked, raising what seemed to be an eyebrow. The teen just nodded **"I've got a way to help things out kit. But, I wouldn't tell you now… no I want it to be a surprise till morning"** the fox said and grinned widely, revealing its sharp and rather deadly teeth. Naruto just stared at the fox, already used to such expressions "Surprise? Wait it isn't something bad right?" he asked. The fox just chuckled **"You'll see kit… you'll see…"** and with that, the world around the teen started to daze, fade away along with the grinning fox. The red eyes of the demon were the last thing he saw before complete darkness overwhelmed him…

Slowly, he drifted back in the real world. His eyes not yet open, but he could feel the sunlight bathing inside the room from the windows. He could also feel something soft and warm on his chest, moving slowly, barely noticeably up and down. He slowly opened his eyelids. After the blur from his sleepiness shifted away, he noticed that the warm object on him was no other than '_Hinata…'_ he thought and smiled. It seemed as if they hadn't move an inch from when they fell asleep. Her head still lied on his chest, one of her hands hugging him from the waist while the other lied on his chest as well. Her body was snuggled right next to him, leaving no space between them while one of her legs was on one of his own. He smiled. She was so cute while sleeping, her lips been curved up in a tranquil smile, her long hair shining at the morning sun, her body warm and soft. He slowly stroke her hair, not wanting to wake her up. It was like he stroked silk, not hair. She let out a soft moan, making his heart melt once more. How he'd wish such a moment would never end. Well, all good things come to an end right?...

He felt her stirring ever so lightly. He stopped stroking her hair for a brief moment. Hearing a 'Mmm' of annoyance, he smiled and started stroking her again. She could act like a child at times, relishing the touch of its parents. After a minute or so, she opened her eyes slowly. Realizing her position she blushed slightly but managed a shy smile. She could feel his hand running up and down her hair, and it felt really good. Raising her head slightly so she could see his face, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of a grinning Naruto "Rise and shine beautiful" he said, making her blush a little. He loved to make her blush, it made her cuter by his opinion. "Good morning, Naruto-kun" she said and leaned forward slowly to catch a nice morning kiss. When she pulled back, they both smiled and she rested her cheek on his chest once more, letting a soft sigh escape her lips. He couldn't help but widen his smile…

After they surprisingly managed to get up and part from each other, Naruto went to the bath while Hinata went to prepare some breakfast. She fought the urge to use the Byakuugan while Naruto was bathing…

After what seemed like a few minutes, the water she previously heard falling had now stopped. She didn't pay attention though. She kept frying some pancakes. She could cover them with some liquid chocolate she had found at his fridge. There was no doubt that he had never used this syrop before, though from the date it had on it, it looked like he had bought it a week or two ago…

Getting out of the bathroom while having dried himself and wore another black t-shirt, along with a pair of his usual black pants, he smelled something really nice coming from the kitchen. He never imagined food could smell like that. It was like the smell itself guided his footsteps out of the bedroom and into the kitchen…

Smiling, he saw Hinata still in his black t-shirt cooking some pancakes with the chocolate syrop on the table. He grinned and slowly and stealthily, walked towards her. Before she could even flinch he had warped his arms around her waist. All she could do was let out a small 'Eep!' of surprise. Realizing it was Naruto who held her she relaxed and let her head fall back on his chest "Watcha cookin', good lookin'?" he asked teasingly while staring in her eyes. A smile crept on her face while she closed her eyes "Don't you scare me like that again…" she whispered and he smiled. "Or else…?" he asked. She opened her eyes "Or else what?" she asked a little confused. "What will happen if I scare you again?" he asked back, still smiling. Now it was her turn to smile, and by closing her eyes again "Then I won't let you have ramen for a week" she said teasingly. Opening her eyes once more, she saw the look of shock he had on his eyes and couldn't help but giggle. "You… wouldn't…" he said in disbelief. "Yes I would" was her solemn reply while she still giggled "Ok!" He said and planted a quick kiss on her lips before turning around to sit on a chair. She smiled and resumed cooking…

Naruto in the meantime seemed to just stare into nothing **"Hey, kit, have you told her about me?"** he heard the voice of the demon, coming from somewhere in his mind. He grinned, '_Yep'_ he thought. **"Whoa, I'd love to see what happened. Wait, I'll just take a look at your memories later. Anyway, now there is another matter at hand."** The fox said. Naruto frowned. What was about to talk? To tell the truth, he had told everyone the demon was dead, though the villagers didn't believe him. Only Hinata and the Hokage knew about the demons demise. Well he thought the same until now.

**"You remember what I told you last night, right kit?"** Kyuubi asked and Naruto mentally nodded. **"Good. Now that the seal doesn't exist, I'll be able to talk to you anytime. Anyway, what I wanted you to do was place a seal on your mate"** Naruto now frowned inwardly and outwardly. '_What do you mean, seal?'_ he asked mentally.

The fox chuckled **"Don't you worry kit. Nothing bad. The seal will give her another inner coil system. She will have both mine and hers chakra, like you."** The demon explained and Naruto now looked confused. What was the demon talking about? '_Wait what? You can share my power?_' he asked confused. The demon chuckled again **"First of all, it's my power since I was the first to have it. Secondly, no she won't share the power. She will have it, just like you. It's a little complicated. Just do what I tell you ok? Make our lives easier just for once…"** Kyuubi said and sighed. Naruto nodded and prepared.

After a few seconds, several images of what he was supposed to do flied in his mind. After that, the world seemed to return, and the first thing he saw was Hinata's hand waving in front of his eyes "Naruto-kun? What happened? You just trailed off for more than a minute now…" she said softly and worriedly

He just smiled "Nah, I'm fine. Just had a conversation with the fur ball" He said, smiling sheepishly. Hinata blinked a few times "Ano, Naruto-kun, who's 'fur ball'?" she asked shyly. "Kyuubi was the only thing in my mind with fur last time I checked." Naruto said and kept smiling. Now Hinata looked wide eyed, full of worry "W-What? B-but you… you said he died" She said, stuttering a little thanks to the surprise.

Naruto sighed "Don't worry. Neither do I understand exactly how he's back, but I think it's for the best." He said seriously. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead "Alright then. Here is some breakfast Naruto-kun" she said and handed him a plate of wonderfully smelling pancakes. He smiled back "It smells really nice Hinata-chan!" he said while smiling widely, earning a slight blush from the girl "T-thank you" she said, smiling back…

After they finished breakfast, Naruto knew it was time to tell her. Both sitting on the couch, he turned his head to look at her. She had leaned her head on his shoulder, as if she was ready to drift back into sleep.

"Ne, Hinata-chan" he said softly, taking one of her hands into his, making sure she was awake "Yes, Naruto-kun?" she whispered "I've got something to tell you…" he said, and that seemed to catch her attention as she slowly lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him in the eye "What is it, Naruto-kun?" she asked. He smiled sadly "Well, Kyuubi told me of a seal…" he said, and her eyes widened "What kind of seal?" she asked softly, her hand still in his "Well, it's kind of weird…" he said trailing off. After a few seconds she gave his hand a slight squeeze. He lifted his eyes to look at her smiling face. He smiled back and began explaining the whole situation…

When he finished, he looked up from the floor to her face, awaiting a reaction "S-So, t-this seal will give me the p-powers of K-Kyuubi?" she asked, half shocked half worried "Yeah, but he said there is nothing to worry about. As long as he is here, he can control the chakra in you till you get used to it…" he said trailing off once more. "Well, I don't love the idea, but…" he was interrupted by a soft hand cupping his cheek and raising his face.

He looked into this lavender pools, finding determination and understanding "If it is to protect me Naruto-kun, I will gladly take it." She said and gave him a warm smile. He still looked at her with worry though "Are you sure? I don't know if there are any side effects or…" he was cut mid sentence from a finger on his lips "I don't care" she said "I know I can trust you" she added, giving him another reassuring smile "Very well then…" he said and sighed. Lifting his hand from hers, he slowly lowered the cloth on her shoulder. She blushed lightly at this. "Close your eyes and press down your chakra" he said and she obeyed. He felt her chakra suppressing. When she closed her eyes, he brought his hands together to concentrate on the Kyuubi chakra. His hands flew through the seals the demon had shown him this morning, and when he was finished, he raised his palm and pressed it on the skin at the crook of her neck, between the shoulder and the neck area.

"Ancient Kitsune Technique: Nine-tails Soul Seal" he whispered and leaned in to kiss her...

She closed her eyes and prepared for what was to come. She heard the sound of the air flowing as he flew through the hand seals. She felt his warm hand on her shoulder and heard him exclaim the technique. A second later, she felt something warm lips on hers and after another second, warmth was coming inside her from his palm and mouth. She felt the warmth overwhelming her body, filling her. After a few seconds, the whole warmth was concentrated on her shoulder, and after a few more seconds everything stopped…

She opened her eyes to find herself in a forest. She was in a clearing, trees spread around. She turned around to see a gigantic fox gazing down at her with its blood red eyes. Hers went wide for a second until she realized who it was **"Hmm, this place looks cleaner that the kit's mind. I could get used to this…" **the giant fox said while looking around. "K-Kyuubi?" said a soft timid voice from the ground. He looked down again at the rather small for his size girl. He grinned, revealing his sharp, rather deadly canings. The girl just kept staring **"Bingo"** the demon said and started chuckling. "W-why are you here?" she managed to ask finally. The fox stopped chuckling and looked at the girl again **"Hmm? Please tell me your not as slow as the kit. The seal, remember?"** he said and a nod was her response **"Good. Well, it will be better to hang around with someone else than the kit. Go back now, enough time spent here already"** the demon said and turned around. Soon the whole world went black…

Opening her eyes slowly, she noticed Naruto looking at her with concern "Hinata-chan! Finally! You were asleep for a minute or two now." He said, letting out a sigh of relief. "W-what happened?" she asked softly. He raised his hand to lower the cloth on his shoulder, revealing a seal between the upper left side of his chest and shoulder.

Hinata nearly gasped. The seal was the head of a fox, nine tails seemed to swirl around it. She then noticed that she felt something warm on the area between her neck and shoulder. Lowering her head, she noticed that she had the same seal above her left breast, being a little more to the right, somewhat under her neck.

She looked up at Naruto with wide eyes. She smiled and launched on him, kissing him softly while having him with his back on the couch, her on top. When they broke apart, he grinned his trademark foxy grin and she smiled. **"That was good"** a voice said. Both their eyes went wide as they sat up and looked around the room. But, no one was there. They looked at each other again **"Muahaha it's really fun. I should have done it sooner…"** the same voice said "Shut up." They both said in unison. Naruto looked wide eyed at a similar wide eyed Hinata "Y-you heard him?" he asked and she nodded slowly **"Of course she hears me kit. I can be in both of your minds now or in one another's. Remember the seal?"** they both nodded while still looking at each other **"Well it doesn't just give her my powers, it also connects me to her."** Kyuubi said and now they relaxed a little.

'_Wait, can she hear my thoughts?'_ Naruto asked the demon. Hinata smiled and that was enough for him to understand _'Shit…'_ he thought and she smiled even more widely "Don't swear Naruto-kun" she said and giggled. _'He's so cute when he's confused'_ she thought and now it was Naruto's turn to smile "I heard that!" he said, and chuckled. She blushed slightly, somehow embarrassed.

**"_Oh god. They can hear each others thoughts? That wasn't planned... _Yeah it seems like you can speak to each other mentally. There's also a way to keep your thoughts to yourself of course.**_**"**_the demon thought the first part to himself while saying the rest to the teens. They both nodded and set up mental barriers. Not strong ones, they were meant only to give some privacy time whenever needed. Naruto smiled and leaned towards her to kiss her once more. She didn't resist and kissed back **"Heh, rather strange taste…"** the fox said. They both mumbled a 'shut up' in unison while kissing. When they broke apart, they knew life would get way more interesting now…

After they dressed up, both in their usual ninja outfit, they decided its best to head to the training grounds for Hinata to learn to control her new chakra system. Hinata had examined the seal with her Byakuugan. It seemed to have its own inner coil system at first, but soon the system was dissolved and hidden within her.

Kyuubi had explained that when she activated it, the chakra would spread in her giving her his powers. She also had the passive powers now. She was far more resistant to illnesses and could heal really fast. She was more than happy to have this seal. It made her feel more complete. Now, she belonged to Naruto and he to her. They were two halves, making more than one. Of course, people shouldn't know about it yet, so her forehead protector was tied on her neck as always, hiding the seal. Naruto didn't have to worry. His jacket hid it anyway. His seal didn't have a coil system at all, since he already had this coil system in him. It marked and sealed their spiritual attunement though.

They reached a training area that was near a lake. The lake was rather big and it was probably used for practice in water Jutsus, since some of them need massive amounts of water. The area was a big clearing with trees spread around. The coast of the lake was free of trees of course. There were training dummies and target dummies spread around. There were also 3 logs in the middle. Naruto smiled, remembering the training area that he became a genin. It had 3 logs in the middle, but there weren't any dummies around and it had a river instead of a lake.

Looking around, they noticed 2 shinobis sparring near the lake. _'Right, it must be Shino-kun and Kiba-kun. This is the training area we always come after all'_ Hinata thought, and the thought of course reached Naruto as well. They had found a trick to just suppress their private thoughts to themselves without the use of barriers. Kyuubi was rather surprised at this, but oh well, they were the first ones to be able to talk mentally, something that intrigued the fox to no ends. And they caught the trick really fast. Now they could say to each other whatever they wanted, without revealing anything they wanted to stay private.

'_Yeah, but we can't practice the Kyuubi chakra with them here. It's too soon to tell anyone about it'_ Naruto thought back. She looked at him and smiled, nodding in agreement. They slowly approached the two sparring shinobis…

Kiba dodged a swarm of bugs flying against him. As his feet touched the ground, he launched forward shouting "Gatsuuga!", swirling in a whirlwind of fangs and claws. Shino jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack and sent another swarm of bugs, only to be repelled by the still twisting Kiba. When the twist ended, they both heard claps coming from the left, the opposite of the lake. They looked to their left to see a blushing Hinata and a smiling Naruto, the last clapping his hands…

"Whoa a hell of a fight! Too bad I didn't bring my camera eh? _Not that I have one"_ he thought the last part and Hinata giggled at the comment. "Oi, Naruto. Glad your still alive!" Kiba shouted back. Naruto smiled "Thanks! Why's that though dog breath?" he asked, wanting to piss Kiba off and he was quite good at it. Kiba frowned "You still owe me a re-match!" he said and Naruto's memory seemed to come back in a flash, remembering Kiba's rather unique defeat at the Chuunin exams three years ago. The problem was, that every time he sparred with Kiba it always ended up as a tie, since he didn't use his Kyuubi powers.

"Naruto, I've heard some rumors about you being engulfed in a strange red chakra during battle. Is that true?" Shino asked seriously as ever. Naruto smiled back, though it was a sad smile '_Should I tell them?'_ he asked (italics mean thoughts ok?) and Hinata just looked at him _'I think they'll understand'_ she said reassuringly. He sighed mentally and looked back at the ninja who asked him "Well, Shino, have you heard the tale of Kyuubi?" he said, smiling widely and sitting down, motioning him to do the same…

After having explained the situation to his two friends, leaving the part that Hinata had the powers as well, Shino seemed to look down as if in deep thought and Kiba was just looking at Naruto stunned. "Whoa, cool! That's why you always smelled kinda like a fox eh? Damn at first I thought you hid foxes in your apartment!" Kiba said and started laughing. Naruto frowned "Shut it dog breath! At least I don't have dogs all over my house. And no I don't have foxes in MY house." Naruto snapped back but Kiba kept laughing at the image of Naruto surrounded by small foxes, trying to feed them all.

The image of Kyuubi with big round puppy eyes pleading Naruto for milk made him laugh even harder as it passed by. Soon, he was rolling on the floor mumbling something like 'Kyuubi… puppy eyes… milk!' between his laughs. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle back in happiness at his friends. Shino just nodded in agreement and if one could watch closely enough, he could see a smile under his high collar robe.

Hinata in the meantime was giggling as Kiba kept rolling on the floor. Something was missing though "Shino-kun… w-where's Akamaru?" she asked worriedly. Shino just lifted his gaze behind his sunglasses at her "Akamaru was injured at the last mission. He will be fine in a day or two though. Till then, me and Kiba just spar now and then." Shino replied seriously and Hinata nodded in understanding.

'_Well, imagine Sakura and the others if they hear about this…'_ Naruto thought and Hinata threw him a smile. Kiba in the meantime had stopped laughing and was now standing near Shino, facing the other two. "So, Naruto, want to spar? You still owe me a rematch fox face!" Kiba shouted, raising his fists. Hinata giggled at the new nickname while Naruto smiled "Anytime dog breath!" he said and they were off nearby were there were no dummies or trees.

Shino just leaned down on a tree, looking a little tired and Hinata just joined him "I still find it hard to understand were Kiba finds all that energy" Shino said tiredly. Hinata giggled again "Well, Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun are the most hyperactive ninjas of Konoha" she stated and giggled again. Shino raised an eyebrow under his hood and sunglasses. Hinata seemed to be way too happy lately, regardless the fact that in a few weeks she was going to marry someone she didn't like at all. She had told them about this, what really happened with Naruto and Kakari, and Shino, well if he didn't have the cool attitude of his, now Kakari would be nothing but dust. Still, she also seemed far more comfortable around Naruto lately. That really caught his curiosity, but being Shino, he didn't mention it.

Naruto and Kiba seemed to spar for around an hour or so, and in the end, they were both panting heavily. Like always, the fight was a tie, without Naruto using his Kyuubi power of course. Hinata and Shino knew the situation well. They would spar, throw swears at each other while fighting and in the end, while seeming exhausted, they would jump right back up after a minute or two and keep on arguing who was the winner. In the end, Hinata or Shino had to interfere, trying to calm them down…

After another hour, Shino and Kiba left. Kiba protested on Hinata staying with Naruto but they told him that they had to do some 'special' training. Neither Kiba nor Shino pushed the matter and left.

"So, Naruto-kun, how am I supposed to control the chakra?" Hinata asked softly. They were both sitting by the coast of the lake, staring into nothing in particular. He was shot out of his trance and looked in her eyes "Well, Kyuubi told me that I just have to pump a little red chakra in my eyes in order to trigger the rest of the power. I'm not sure how it works with you though…" he said and looked down again in deep thought. Hinata joined him, thinking of ways to activate her new 'bloodline'. "**Try the Byakuugan. You pump chakra to use it right? Try to focus on your alternate coil system first though and then use your bloodline."** They both heard the Kyuubi saying. The teens both nodded in agreement

Hinata closed her eyes and started to focus inside her. Searching deep in herself, she could sense her normal chakra system circulating chakra across her body. The sensation became stronger and stronger as she reached the inner coil system. There, she had to try and sense the red chakra coil system, and try to pull chakra from it. After a few minutes, she could sense something evil, warm, yet powerful lurking inside her. Yes she expected to feel evil in the chakra. The Kyuubi was a demon, what did you expect? The fox had assured her though that as long as he was here, the chakra wouldn't harm her. In time, her body would get used to it like Naruto's had, and she wouldn't need his help to maintain it. Searching closer and closer, she finally found the alternate inner coil system. It looked locked for now, pulsing lightly with a faint red light "**Try to unlock it."** The demon said in her mind and she obeyed. Slowly and carefully, she focused on the coil system. Suddenly, it burst open, allowing red chakra to rush out of it, replacing her normal blue one and filling her with power. She opened her eyes…

She felt far stronger now, as if all her strength was renewed. She could feel her normal system being closed, leaving the red chakra to take charge. She didn't lose herself in it though, neither did it harm her. The demon was holding the side effects back, until her body would get used to it of course. She felt so much stronger. And warm. It was like the chakra was fire itself, not burning but warming. Looking around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She then looked at Naruto, who gasped in surprise. He was looking at her wide eyed. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked softly. He mumbled something, shook his head and looked at her again "You're eyes…" he began…

He couldn't believe what he saw. It wasn't fearful, hell no. Instead, he kind of liked it though it looked dangerous and threatening. If it wasn't Hinata, he would run for his money. "You're eyes…" he began… "Are red!" he added. She gasped and stood up to look at her reflection in the waters of the lake. Looking at her reflection, she saw the usual pale lavender color of her eyes being replaced by a demonic crystal blood red one. Activating her Byakuugan, she gasped in awe…

The demon was amused himself. The combination of this two bloodlines was powerful beyond imagination. The Byakuugan provided 360 degrees of sight, made the chakra system and tenketsus of someone's body visible, as well as the inner coil system. Naruto's 'bloodline' though, provided a powerful second inner coil system. This could make any Jyuuken user fall to his knees. Jyuuken relied on damaging ones chakra system and closing the tenketsus from where the chakra came out of the body. But the red chakra was different. It couldn't be damaged by normal chakra and even if the tenketsu was closed, one with enough chakra control could reopen it with a small burst of red chakra. Thus, the Hyuuga's stood no chance against an Uzumaki, in this case, Naruto and Hinata.

She couldn't believe what she saw, because she could see everything. The power of the Kyuubi chakra was unimaginable. She could see far away even at the gates of Konoha, which were a good 1 or 2 kilometers away! The usual light blue color that the world usually turned into when she used Byakuugan now was a light red. Looking at Naruto, she saw his system. She looked closely with her red chakra enhanced sight, and could see behind the basic inner coil system the demonic one. She smiled…

"It's wonderful, Naruto-kun" she said softly. He smiled back "Really?" he asked, already knowing the answer of course, for he heard her screaming in her head that she could see even the main gates of Konoha. **"I wonder what kind of kids you two will have…"** the demon said and they both blushed, muttering a 'shut up Kyuubi' in their mind

They both chuckled. "So, now you can use the chakra?" he asked. She looked down to the ground in front of him without lowering her head, and released her Byakuugan. Her eyes were still blood red, but he didn't mind. His went blood red too when he used it anyway though he had slit pupils when she had none. "I'm not sure… I mean, I had to focus really hard to open the demonic system at first." She said timidly. He walked up to her and left his palm on her shoulder. "Don't you worry! Now just press the chakra back" he commanded and she obeyed. Slowly, the red chakra faded and her eyes turned back in their usual lavender color. She could feel the power fade away and being replaced with her normal chakra. "Now, focus chakra once more. Try to catch what you felt when you awoke the red chakra the first time." She nodded and started concentrating her chakra. The whirlwind around her was blue… no success. "Hmm, well, we still have the rest of the day to practice!" Naruto said cheerfully and she smiled back…

A few hours later, it was time for launch. Hinata managed with her already extreme chakra control, for she was a Hyuuga, to unlock the power very quickly. Naruto couldn't be more proud. When the time to use it came, she found out that her Jyuuken was at least 100 times stronger. The chakra pulsing from her palm could bring a tree down with one strike. She also practiced on other techniques. Her Hakke (divine spin) was far more powerful too. The chakra that surrounded her covered a bigger area, could also burn anything that touched it, and when she finished the spin, the ground around her was so hot that smoke rose from it. She was smiling too, proud of herself.

They were making their way to Ichiraku ramen. Naruto wanted to celebrate her new powers with ramen, and she couldn't resist the cute pouting face he put on, pleading her to accept. She had giggled and accepted happily…

When they sat at the stools facing the counter, they both ordered their meal. Hinata blushed deeply when Ayame asked if she was his girlfriend, and she blushed even more when he said yes and crossed an arm around her shoulder, though through the embarrassment, she couldn't help but feel happy.

'_So, Kyuubi, is the seal removable?'_ Naruto asked, and he could hear the chuckle of the demon in the back of his mind "**Heh, sorry kit. You're welcome to try and remove it if you want anyway. Though nothing will work, if I know you well enough. The seal is one of the most ancient ones among the Kitsunes. You should be proud to have it by the way."** The demon said, chuckling again _'So there is no one who can remove it? Not that I complain though. The red chakra is far more powerful than the normal one'_ Hinata said with a giggle in her mind. Naruto turned to look at her and smiled **"Well, there should be one or two people in the world knowing how to remove it, but they are god knows were. So, don't complain and live with it"** the demon said seriously. Naruto and Hinata just kept smiling though '_Gladly'_ they both said in unison and leaned in for a kiss.(a/n remember, _italics_ mean that they are thinking it! Not saying it out loud.)

In the meantime, a block or so away from Ichiraku, Sakura walked towards Naruto's favorite ramen stand for launch. Sasuke was out training and she had the day off from her training with Tsunade. She knew Sasuke had feelings for her though he didn't admit a thing, and she just kept playing dump, relishing every moment and waiting for him to confess. It was so much fun watching Sasuke blush. The day was quite boring. Maybe if she found Naruto there she could ask him on a 'date' just to tease him.

Sakura still believed Naruto had a crush on her, thus asking him on a date would mean an immediate 'yes' and lots of fun later on, with Naruto doing every silly thing that can come in ones mind, and Sakura beating him senseless. Yep it was a good way to relieve her stress, and she smiled proudly at herself for coming up with it right now.

Walking towards the ramen stand, she noticed a certain blond coming out of the stand. She smiled proudly at herself and walked towards him, while he was focused on the clouds…

Naruto had finished 3 bowls of ramen in a minute. Hinata ate slowly her own ramen, smiling inwardly at the rapid way Naruto ate '_I wonder if he would ever drown from ramen…'_ she thought and noticed that Naruto stopped slurping and looked at her, smiling when he devoured the noodles '_If I would die from ramen right now, I would die a happy man'_ he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, earning a slight blush. He then chuckled '_Imagine it. Konoha news: The Hokage dies, reason? Drown in his bowl of ramen!'_ he said and they both started chuckling at the thought. Kyuubi chuckled himself. They could hear his chuckle in the back of their minds and Hinata was quickly getting used to its presence. _'Well, I'll go out to get some air. Finish your bowl at ease, I'll be outside'_ he said with his usual grin on his face. She smiled and nodded, returning to eat. He walked out of the ramen stand, looking at the clouds, thinking that life couldn't be better at the moment…

Sakura slowly walked up to Naruto "Hey, Naruto!" She chirped. It was then that he noticed her and a smile crept up his face. "Hey, Sakura-chan!" he yelled back. Sakura in the meantime, hadn't noticed the ink-blue haired girl sitting at the stool behind Naruto. "Ne, Naruto. I have nothing to do today…" Sakura said, pretending to be sad. Naruto grinned _'Ne, Hinata-chan, look who's here!'_ he said in his mind. Hinata turned her head around to see the pink haired kunoichi smiling widely at Naruto '_Sakura-san'_ she said back and smiled. Naruto now may didn't have a crush on Sakura, but he was always protective around her like a brother would

"And…?" Naruto said, motioning her to continue. Sakura blushed a little, since it was the first time she was going to do it to Naruto, even if it was 'just for fun'. "See, would you like to go out with me?" She asked, looking nervous. Naruto smiled while Hinata silently gasped "Sure thing Sakura-chan!" he said and Sakura looked up smiling '_This is going to be fun Hinata-chan.'_ He said in his mind. "Bring Sasuke with you if you will! I've got some catch up to do with the teme!" he said cheerfully, his usual grin on his face. Sakura looked at him wide eyed. Bring Sasuke too? What was going on? Naruto was dieing for a date a few weeks ago! What had changed? Well, her fun wouldn't be interrupted. She could still beat him senseless and Sasuke being around would make Naruto give her more reasons for a beat up…

She smiled innocently. "Sure thing." She replied. Naruto grinned even wider. _'Ne, Hinata-chan, can you come in from the corner? Let's play a little act, shall we?'_ he said mentally and could hear a giggle from Hinata in his mind and the chuckle of the Kyuubi. He pretended he looked around aimlessly but he noticed that Hinata was already gone from the stool. He smiled. Looking back at the corner of the road, he noticed her coming in the scenery

"Hey! Hinata-chan!" he shouted, pretending that he was surprised _'Remember to stutter ne?'_ he said and another giggle was her mental response. "N-Naruto-kun! H-hi" she replied, looking down as if in embarrassment "Hi, Hinata! How you doing?" asked Sakura. Hinata looked up at the pink haired kunoichi "I'm f-fine." She said timidly. Naruto now grinned widely again "Ne, Hinata-chan. Have you got anything to do today?" he asked. They both knew they didn't have anything special to do today. Missions were out of question. This month was a rather calm one. The rookie nine had little work this month, but the previous one which was full of exhausting missions. Now, the only missions existing where low level ones…

"N-Not really, N-Naruto-kun. W-Why do y-you ask?" she said shyly again, playing with her index finger in her old nervous habit. Naruto smiled. "Well, me, Sakura-chan and Sasuke are going to hang out for dinner! Wanna join?" he asked happily as always. Then, in Hinata's mind, some very… let's say not innocent pictures rushed in and she blushed furiously.

She shook her head and mumbled the reply, still trying to recover from the shock of the pictures "I'd l-love to, N-Naruto-kun" she said, and looked up to see a smiling Naruto and a grinning Sakura "Great! We will have a hell of a time! Though Sasuke is rather boring…" Naruto said, mumbling the last part, and thankfully Sakura didn't hear him, though Hinata did and giggled. He looked back at Sakura "So, Sakura-chan, can you go pick up Sasuke? He should be finishing with training right now. Oh, and tell him that if he doesn't come I'll…" he leaned in to whisper the last part to Sakura, who started giggling "Really?" she said and Naruto nodded while grinning. "Ok, see you later then!" she said while running off to the training grounds and waving goodbye at both of them.

When she was out of sight, Naruto turned to see a smiling Hinata '_That was great Hinata-chan! You even pretended the blush!'_ he said proudly. Hinata shook her head and now a worried look crossed her face _'Naruto-kun, I didn't force the blush. Some… pictures came in mind…'_ she said, looking down at the last words. They could both hear a certain demon lord chuckling at the back of their mind "**That was really funny. You should thank me. Her blush is essential in the act you know. Since she doesn't blush that easily around you anymore… well I gave her a motivation…"** they could both feel the Kyuubi chuckling hard and grinning widely. Naruto sighed _'Ero-Kitsune (perverted fox)…'_ he thought, earning a giggle from Hinata. '_So, Hinata-chan, what you want to do until dinner?'_ he asked, throwing her his usual foxy grin. _'I don't know… don't have anything to do really…'_ she said, raising a hand on her chin and looking down in thought _'Let's just hang around then and we will find something to do eventually'_ Naruto replied. She nodded in agreement "**Wow… it's the first time the kit says something clever as long as I can remember…"** the fox said. A 'Shut up' was mumbled from Naruto's lips and both Hinata and the Kyuubi chuckled. Well, Hinata giggled, but soon Naruto followed the fox in the chuckling. Shooting one last smile at each other, they left the area to find anything interesting around Konoha…

From the moment he learned he could mentally talk to her, they were constantly speaking to each other mentally, keeping their private thoughts to themselves and telling the other whatever they wanted. Like a normal conversation though it had no words and no lip movement. Anyone who could look at them while they were mentally talking outside Ichiraku could think they were crazy since they made expressions and motions but not a word was heard. Naruto loved this. He could speak with her anytime he wanted, without letting the others know what they were talking about thus making their relationship even harder to find out. And tonight at dinner, they would have so much fun…

Walking around the streets next to each other, they didn't need to even look at each other to speak. The villagers as always were shooting glares of hate, mostly at Naruto and glares of pity at Hinata. But both of them didn't even bother to notice, since they were lost in their own little world. Naruto was mostly talking about his favorite flavors of ramen since there was nothing else to talk about, and Hinata could just listen and give her opinion. Naruto asked her to cook ramen at some time. If the pancakes he ate this morning were that good, then imagine ramen from Hinata! She couldn't help but blush a little…

While walking aimlessly, they reached the main street of Konoha, were of course was the market in rush hour. They had to struggle to not lose each other in the crowd, though their mental connection made it easier to find each other. Soon they made it to a bench at the side of the road and sat down. Naruto sighed, finally free from the crowd. Hinata was just sitting next to him avoiding to show affection in front of so many people. Unknown to them, a certain red haired and very annoying man was watching them from a rooftop…

_Flashback_

"What the hell you mean you didn't find her?" Asked an angry male voice from the darkness. There were 4 people this time in the dark room which was lightened slightly by a lamp hanging above the table. The shadows hid the features of the figures, allowing them to see only the shadows of each other. "I mean that, she must not be at the compound anymore. I haven't seen her for a day, so I am not sure. Neither her father nor anyone else knows or tells me where she is." A female voice calmly replied. The male seemed to calm down a little, sitting back on his chair "You understand that we have to finish this before the end of the month? It will be too risky to attempt that day." The male said, pointing the word that. The female figure seemed to shrug in the darkness "I don't know. That blond monster though seems to be around her all the time" she said. The male frowned, though it wasn't noticeable in the weak light "Damn it! I thought my photos would have him at least forbidden to even look at her! Or even better, having him executed! What the hell is the Hokage doing?" the male snapped angrily. The female started to laugh out loudly "You… you… tried… tried… things with the photos?! Oh, my god! How stupid can you be!" the female said between her laughs. He sat down mumbling some curses "Why would you say that?" he snapped back. She composed herself and cleared her throat "First of all, this boy has gained the reputation of 'protector' in the last years. Anyone who knows him, especially his friends and the Hokage would never believe your pictures. The Hokage sees him as a son, while his friends know they can depend their life on him. The villagers already hate him, so neither he, nor the Hokage will give a damn." She said, and at that, the male was taken aback. "Then what the hell should I do? He's stronger than anyone in this damn village!" he shouted. The female seemed to just shrug "Try to just grab her and run. There is no way you can face him in combat. No one can. Not after the Akatsuki was defeated. Find a moment when he lets his guard down and just take her and run, hide somewhere and wait for a few hours for things to settle down. When they do, get her out of the village and do whatever you want with her. All I need, is the girl out of the way…" she calmly replied…

_End Flashback_

So they were just sitting there, looking at nothing in particular. He noticed them giggling or smiling, for no obvious reason. Where they mad? No words escaped their lips yet it seemed as if they had a conversation. Damn demon could twist minds that easily. He frowned and waited…

'_So, Kyuubi-kun, how much red chakra do I have?'_ Hinata asked softly. The demon just rolled his eyes "**What a question. Limitless of course! The only thing that binds you is your body strength. You can use as much chakra as your body can take. If you overdo it, then you will just get injured. The kit over here can stand much use of it, since he has this ridiculous stamina and chakra capacity… if he only had and a brain…"** Kyuubi sighed, earning a giggle from Hinata and a frown from Naruto _'What's that supposed to mean fur ball?_' he asked.

The Kyuubi chuckled mumbling a 'nothing'. "**Oh by the way kits, there is an annoying red head staring at us…"** he said and both teens frowned. '_Yeah, I noticed him too, but thought he was just passing by…'_ Naruto said and Hinata nodded. They didn't turn their gaze towards him though, so that he couldn't see they knew. Hinata lowered her head and her long hair along with her bangs hid her eyes _'I'll take a look'_ she said and silently activated her normal Byakuugan.

Scanning the area, she saw a red haired and red dressed man on a rooftop across the road, hidden behind some laundry '_Kakari…'_ she said in disappointment and revealed his position. Naruto frowned again. '_Damn bastard… what he wants now?'_ he asked and Hinata shook her head _'I don't know, but he doesn't seem to move. He just stares… like as if waiting for something'_ she said quietly and Naruto turned his head to look at her. He frowned again.

He then started explaining what he had seen when they were outside the Hyuuga compound. About that smirking figure behind the mob. He also told them that during the fight, Kakari had far more massive amounts of chakra than usual, so he used a complicated seal to bind most of it, rendering it useless unless the seal was broken, which was quite hard.

'_It's as if he wants me out of the way… but why?'_ he asked and raised his hand on his chin as if in thought. Kyuubi then flashed both of them images from the fight with Kabuto. They were the last images he had from Naruto's mind before he was put in mid-death state. Realization hit them.

Kabuto didn't even really try to kill him though he would do it in the blink of an eye. He let Naruto just knock Kakari out of the battle, thus making a good excuse for not killing him. Also, he and his men didn't even flinch when Kakari was boasting. Not to mention that Kakari used a low level attack on them and started panting, making an excuse that Kabuto made it to beat him so bad that easily and also explaining the fact that Kakari so free willingly gave Hinata to them. All the pieces were fitting in the puzzle. But they needed real proof, something strong enough to let them kill Kakari. Oh yeah, they both wanted it so badly. Kyuubi could even shiver at the killing intent they had on this man.

'_So, he wants me out of the way to get Hinata-chan. But he isn't strong enough for combat so he tries to destroy my reputation so that I will just be kicked out of the way by the village. That fool… I knew he had more chakra than what he showed us at the battle with Kabuto! No one can have that little chakra for if they had, they could hit the ground after a simple Jutsu… please Kami-sama let me kill him!' _Naruto thought, slapping his hands together and looking up, pleasing the heavens. Hinata sighed mentally. She too wanted Kakari dead. Yes it wasn't really in her nature, but she didn't feel much like herself lately. She felt stronger and more determined. Maybe it was that she had the red chakra? Maybe it was because this power was always Naruto's too? So, they were sharing a very unique bond right now, and that gave her a very good reason to stand and fight. No red haired fool could take her Naruto-kun away now would he? Of course not! Or else he would just be sent flying by a Ho Jyuuken (Fire gentle fist, named like this from the red chakra) in the chest, and she would make sure he wouldn't get up any time soon, maybe for the rest of eternity… yeah that sounded good.

During their training they didn't only practice the red chakra usage. Kyuubi also helped her develop the Ho Jyuuken style, a style very similar to Jyuuken but a little bit more aggressive, taking advantage of her natural flexibility and the power of the red chakra. She wasn't really good at it yet. It was a whole new style in development but she loved it. It gave her much more freedom in movement, taking full advantage of her flexible body and fast movements. Normal Jyuuken strikes could make you beg for mercy. Ho Jyuuken… well lets just say that most people aren't supposed to survive after one strike, so begging for mercy wasn't in the list. Hinata of course, not being a merciless cold blooded killer, minimized on will the power of the red chakra.

But now, she could gladly land a full force Ho Jyuuken strike on Kakari's head, and would love to see it flying off to the distance. Naruto caught an image of what she was thinking and shivered. Yes, the bond seal also allowed them to exchange images. They weren't good at it yet, they still had to work on it. But the image of Hinata blowing off Kakari's head… well lets just say he promised not to ever piss her off…

Kakari noticed their sudden change of behavior. Was he seen? Why didn't they react? Why didn't they look at him? Not wanting to take any chances, he left the vicinity, leaving them alone… for now…

Hinata sighed in relief '_His gone…'_ she said and Naruto sighed along in relief. That man made his stomach turn in combs. The Kyuubi was chuckling **"So… what're you going to do about this 'problem'?"** he asked and the teens looked at each other '_Well killing him right away would look like murder. We need proof…'_ Naruto said and looked down in disappointment. What solid proof could they find that Kakari was aligned with Kabuto's researches? Maybe he had a letter or something on him? There was only one way to find out…

They both stood up and walked away from the bench. Soon, they seemed to be walking aimlessly around Konoha once more. Naruto motioned her to follow, and they jumped on a rooftop "Use you're Kyuubi Byakuugan Hinata-chan. Kakari mustn't be far." He said and she nodded. Forming a hand seal, she whispered Byakuugan. She then activated her Kyuubi chakra and her eyes went red. After a minute of looking around, she gasped. "N-Naruto-kun… he's… he's…" she mumbled, still shocked. Naruto looked at her with question evident in his eyes "What is it Hinata-chan?" he asked. She shook her head. "He must be spreading rumors again. He's talking to a big group of people at a park, around 450 yards away from here." She said softly and he nodded "Let's go then." He said and they flew off towards Kakari…

They reached a rather abandoned park. The leaves from endless springs and summers were all around it, the trees looked old and bad in shape and the grass overwhelmed it. The bench looked quite old though it could still manage some weight. They silently hid in the trees while everyone's attention was on Kakari's speech. Behind the leaves, if one could look carefully enough he could spot two shadows watching the conversation…

"But, Kakari-sama, you know we don't stand a chance against the demon!" a man shouted. Kakari seemed to ignore him though "Don't you worry about him. When we separate them, some of you will just keep the demon busy while the others will take her." Kakari said, full of confidence. "Don't worry about the girl. My information says she is no threat. Everyone knows she's weak and easy to manipulate." He said again, his voice betraying no fear or doubt. Somewhere in the leaves of the trees, a certain blond clenched his fists. Kakari was lucky that an ink-blue haired girl besides him held him back. "So, Kakari-sama, when do we strike?" another man asked. Kakari grinned evilly "Tonight, at nightfall. At the first chance you get, you strike. Try to get them in a desolated area. Do not fail. We don't have time for another shot. Now go!" he shouted and they all bowed and vanished, jumping quickly away. Kakari smiled proudly at himself. Soon he turned around and left…

Naruto and Hinata jumped down from the tree they were hiding. "Damn bastard…" he hissed and Hinata frowned, hugging him from behind "Don't worry Naruto-kun. _They will be in big surprise when the time comes…"_ she said, thinking the last part but he heard it. He nodded and turned around to kiss her forehead. "Let's go then, we don't have anything to do here." He said. She looked down nervously though "Shouldn't… we tell Hokage-sama?" she asked softly. He placed an arm on her shoulder and gave her another kiss on the forehead "You're right! Kaa-san will love to hear the news." He said cheerfully and she smiled at his returned normal attitude. "Let's go!" he said and grabbed her hand, happily running towards the Hokage tower, her trailing behind…

Slowly entering the Hokage's office, they found Tsunade speaking with a rather amused Hiashi, though he seemed emotionless. Both adults turned to look at the two teens that entered the room…

"Hinata" Hiashi said seriously. She bowed slightly "Otou-san" she replied. Naruto grinned widely, raising a hand in greeting "Hi there, Hiashi-sama, Tsunade-Obaa-chan!" he said cheerfully, remembering to call Tsunade 'baa-chan'

In front of people, until the announcement was made of course…

Hiashi nodded though he didn't really like the disrespect of the boy. Tsunade smirked, wanting to throw him a book or something but since Hiashi was here, it wouldn't be appropriate. Hinata looked concerned, noticing the irritation from the adults. She turned to look at Naruto with worried eyes '_Naruto-kun, you should try to be more formal…'_ she said worriedly. He just kept grinning though, still looking at the adults _'Don't worry Hinata-chan. Kaa-san loves me too much to kill me… yet.'_ He answered and a giggle could be heard. Looking at Hinata, outwardly she was just smiling…

"So, Naruto, what do you want? I'm in the middle of something important so be quick" Tsunade said, snapping both teens back to reality. "Tsunade-sama, I'd like to speak in private." Naruto said seriously. Tsunade knew better. If Naruto was serious, then it was serious. "Hiashi, can you please give us a moment?" she asked the man across her desk seriously. He looked at her emotionlessly and nodded. Anyone could tell he didn't like it one bit though. Passing by Naruto, he shoot him a glare, which, only Hinata noticed and looked down worriedly. Maybe her family didn't really like her to be with him? Her father never really approved, even if he trusts Naruto at some extent. Hanabi, her sister, didn't seem to like it either since she had the cold attitude of her father…

When Hiashi left, Naruto was looking at Tsunade, seriously. "So what is it Naruto?" she asked, placing her hands on her desk. He sighed "Kaa-san, we" he said, pointing Hinata with his hand "Overheard a conversation Kakari had with a group of men" he added. Tsunade raised an eyebrow "And…?" she asked, motioning him to continue. He sighed again "He wants to take Hinata away… for experiments on her bloodline…" he said and looked sadly down. Tsunade raised both eyebrows "What?!" she snapped. Naruto looked up at her again and Tsunade looked furious "Damn that bastard! I knew we couldn't trust him…" she shouted.

Naruto kept staring at her, seriously "He plans to attack today, at nightfall." Tsunade looked up and by seeing Naruto's face, she knew he was determined "Do you have something in mind?" she asked. He nodded "Tonight, we are going for dinner with Sakura-chan and Sasuke. I will tell them to hang around with us somewhere in Konoha. If they attack, we will be more than ready" he said, punching the air in front of him. Tsunade sighed. She hoped she could trust him "I see. Well, if that's all, you can go. Oh, and try to catch Kakari alive if he's involved" she said. Both teens nodded "Naruto, be careful. So you never know what can happen." She said seriously and he nodded again.

"Understood. So, Hinata-chan, let's find Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme!" He shouted happily. Before Hinata could protest or even flinch, he scooped her in his arms and jumped on the window with a stunned Hinata in his arms "See you later, Kaa-san!" he said happily and jumped out, making Hinata grab him with all her strength. Tsunade could hear a fading "Naruto!!" as they fell. She sighed and smiled. The boy had taken the habit from Jiraya to leave from the window, so nearly always it was open…

Landing lightly on the ground, he placed Hinata on her feet "Cool eh?" he asked cheerfully. She looked at him a little stunned. It was the first time she fell from a window like that "Y-Y-Yeah…" she said, still shocked a little. Naruto just smiled "Oh don't worry! I'm doing it all the time! No danger at all! Unless you fall with the head…" he said, trailing off and looking down at the last words, earning some giggles from her. He looked up and grinned widely "Ok, let's go! We need to find the other two!" he said, and by grabbing her hand, they were off…

Meanwhile, a certain pink haired kunoichi walked around the streets of Konoha. Every time since she told Sasuke, who now walked next to her, he shivered when she glared at him. Reason? Well, let's just say that what Naruto said to Sakura hit a certain Sasuke's spot. Thought he made her swear not to tell anyone a word about it…

'_I sense Sakura-chan around the corner. Let's play!'_ Naruto said and Hinata turned around the other corner so she could come from behind. Giggles and chuckles could be heard in their minds. They loved to play the actors in front of their friends, and they were really good…

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted, waving his hands towards the pair and grinning widely. Sakura twitched an eyebrow "Naruto! Stop being so loud!" Sakura shouted back while Sasuke let out a small 'Hn'. '_I heard you too Naruto-kun…'_ said a giggling Hinata in his mind. Naruto frowned at her inwardly, but smiled. They could contact each other if they weren't more than a few hundred feet apart…

"So, the dobe finally goes out with Sakura…" Sasuke said, placing his usual smirk. Sakura had told him her plan, and he would give everything in the world to enjoy the sight. "Yeah. But you are coming too, and so is Hinata-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully, placing his arms behind his head and laughing. Sasuke just mumbled a 'dobe' and Sakura just smiled. Suddenly a smiling Hinata was passing by "Oi, Hinata-chan! Over here!" Naruto shouted, waving a hand at her. She smiled before she turned around to look at them, pretending a shocked look with wide eyes accompanying. "N-N-Naruto-kun…" she said timidly, and slowly walked towards them. "Hi" she said smiling at the other two. Sasuke made his usual smirk while Sakura smiled…

They spent a few hours walking around Konoha, beating up a few thieves and relaxing at a park…

Naruto lied down at the grass, his hands behind his head as a pillow, his sight lost in the clouds. Hinata sat next to him, her knees close to her chest, her hands hugging them and she too looked up at the clouds. Sakura was having a pointless argue with Sasuke about something. Pointless it was, because Sasuke always gave short and not really revealing answers. '_I haven't seen most of our friends for a while…'_ Naruto said. Hinata nodded mentally _'Well, most of them are out training or on missions.'_ She said. There were C-rank missions that required escorts, so some of their friends were out of the village. Naruto slowly stirred his sight from the clouds to the girl next to him.

He couldn't help but smile and stare at her form, bathed in the light of the sun through the leaves of the tree above them. Her hair seemed to sparkle while her skin seemed to light up. She had taken off her jacket, with much of Naruto's help of course, since she was quite shy to take it off in public. He couldn't help but admire Kami's work on her. That damn jacket hid nearly all of her upper body, hiding such perfect curves… he turned around to look at the clouds again before any perverted thought could reach his mind, though he couldn't help but take a glance here and there at her…

She felt much better without her jacket. It was a rather hot day and the jacket made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't feel very well exposing herself though. She was used to wearing it, but with a little mental persuasion from Naruto, she took it off and had it lying next to her. The light breeze now made more contact with her, letting her feel all its coolness in this rather hot day. Now she wore her usual blue long shorts, and the usual kunoichi net shirt which covered the top of her body(a/n have you ever seen Shipuuden Hinata without her jacket? Man...). Of course she had her hitai-ate(forehead protector) tied on her neck to hide the seal.She was much thinner and much more well curved without the jacket, and she knew Naruto admired it… much… she blushed lightly at the last thought…

So, one more hour went by at the park. Naruto admiring Hinata's body, Hinata doing the same to him, Sakura arguing with Sasuke, Sasuke ignoring her or giving short and unrevealing answers. The sun had began to set now and orange light had once more started to bath the land…

"Yosh! Time for dinner!" Naruto shouted, standing up and punching the air. Sasuke smirked, and both Hinata and Sakura smiled. Hinata stood up and tied her jacket around her waist. '_Better not ramen Naruto-kun…'_ she said. He turned to look at her with pleading eyes, when Sakura and Sasuke weren't looking of course '_Oh, come on Hinata-chan! You're taking my life away!'_ he said and she giggled mentally while smiling outwardly _'Ramen is the most important thing in your life?'_ she asked and pretended a hurt and sad expression. He grinned widely '_Yep! Second best!'_ he said and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead when Sakura and Sasuke had turned around to walk down the street to a nearby restaurant. Hinata smiled. She wanted to hug and kiss him… badly…

They reached a nearby restaurant and found a table for four near the wall. The sits were like a round high back couch with a round table in the middle. They all sat down, Sakura between Sasuke and Naruto with Hinata at his right. He couldn't stand the feeling of having her so close, yet being unable to touch her or hug her. It was a torture he had to endure for now though…

"So dobe, how you managed to order something else than ramen? I swear, one day, you will die by drowning in a bowl of it." Sasuke said when the waiter left with their orders and smirked, expecting Naruto to start protesting, but it never came. Naruto just started laughing "Yeah, kinda silly! But you never know!" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Just watch out teme, when you kiss Sakura, mind to breath afterwards eh?" he said teasingly, making both of them turn a slight shade of red, Sasuke's barely noticeable of course.

"Hmph, what makes you think I want to kiss her dobe? You're the one with the 'affection'" Sasuke threw back, smirking. Naruto just kept grinning of course, and that's when Sasuke noticed a smiling Hinata behind him. He knew the girl had a crush on him, but she didn't seem to be affected by the conversation. Instead, she seemed to enjoy it…

"I wouldn't mind to kiss Sakura-chan. But, I know I'll never do it because I'll earn a good punch in the face afterwards. But, I think I know some people who wouldn't punch me for doing that" he said and raised his hand on his chin while looking up, pretending to be in thought.

Hinata played her own role of course, playing with her index fingers and looking down. Thankfully, the bangs of her hair hid the smile that was plastered all over her face, and the slight blush. Sasuke, turning to Sakura, noticed her shocked face. He smirked "What's up Sakura? Jealous Naruto won't kiss you?" he teased and she looked back at him angrily "Of course not!" she shouted, clearly annoyed. But that made Sasuke smirk even more "Yep, of course not, what was I thinking? By the way, I can hardly imagine anyone who could make it to kiss the dobe… _Hinata's too shy to do it and the dobe is too dense…"_ he said while thinking the last part to himself.

To his surprise, Naruto kept smiling "Nah, I can think of someone…" he said, smiling even more widely while Hinata pretended a sad expression behind him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. When he was ready to speak again, the waiter came with their orders.

They all ate in silence for a little before Sakura broke it "So, Naruto, anything up with Hinata?" she asked teasingly while poking his ribs. Hinata gasped while Naruto kept smiling. He could feel her wide eyed stare from behind him while he looked at Sakura "Hinata? Oh come on! We're just friends!_ I remember the last time I pretended that…"_ he said, thinking the last part to Hinata who mentally nodded _'It's ok Naruto-kun, I know.'_ She said. He turned his head to look at her who smiled a sad smile. Sasuke raised an eyebrow again. Hinata's reaction was too calm… he expected her to turn around and fight to hold tears or something, but there she was, smiling at the dobe. Either he was lying, or she was a very good actor. If he knew the blond baka well enough, it should be the last. Still… "Oi, teme! Wake up!" Naruto said and Sasuke realized he was lost in a trance

"Yeah sorry. It's just I'm not used to Hinata without a jacket" he lied, though it was true at a point, since Hinata was always with her jacket. Hinata blushed and Naruto frowned. That made both their friends raise their eyebrows. Naruto frowned? For what? "Hmm, your right!" Naruto suddenly said and grinned widely. They relaxed at this…

So the night went on. Sakura and Sasuke were teasing the best they could their two friends but they were surprised at the cool and straight responses they were given, as if their teases were nothing. Strangely enough, Naruto did nothing stupid. There was a time or two that he was ready to do something. Sakura had her fists ready in excitement, but right when they believed he would screw up, he stopped all motion and sat back down, grinning as always. So, they continued with Sakura unable to throw even a punch and Sasuke feeling a little tense at the 'dobe's' sudden awareness…

When they were finished and out of the restaurant, the night sky had settled for good. Naruto suggested taking a walk around before heading back home. They agreed, since the night was more than comfortable for a walk…

Naruto had his senses stretched for anything unusual, and Hinata silently activated her Byakuugan at times. When nothing came, they sat down at the park they were before at the centre of town. The night was cool and dark, the streets barely lightened by the road lights. The sky was full of stars and the moon was bathing the land with its pale light. A beautiful night indeed…

Naruto lied down once more to look at the starry night with his hands behind his head. Sakura and Hinata soon joined him, while Sasuke just leaned on a tree next to them, watching the stars himself. Hinata sat on Naruto's right, taking the same pose she had a few hours ago, and Sakura sat on his left, her hands supporting her body weight while she stretched her legs forward…

'_Hey Hinata-chan, can you use Byakuugan once more? It is dark, I don't think they will see…'_ he said and Hinata agreed. She whispered 'Byakuugan' and she started scanning the area. After a few seconds, she spotted many ninjas hiding on the rooftops around the park. She nearly gasped but held it back. She deactivated her bloodline and turned her head to worriedly look at Naruto, who kept staring at the stars _'Naruto-kun… there are around 20 of them spread on the rooftops, Kakari is there too'_ Hinata said and Naruto frowned. Sakura noticed it and looked worriedly at her two friends "Is there something wrong?" she asked quietly. Naruto sat up and nodded "Yeah, there are hostile ninjas around. Not sure why they are here though…" he lied at the last part, but Sakura believed him. Sasuke, who heard the conversation stood ready, his fingers flinching for his weapons. Soon they all got up, and Naruto before anyone could flinch, threw a kunai straight at one of the ninjas, hitting him on the throat and leaving him dead on the floor. All the other ninjas blinked in confusion at the speed…

"Come out, come out wherever you are…" Naruto singed in a calm, mocking voice, sending shivers down the hostile ninjas spines. One of them jumped right into the middle, kunai in hand and the other making one handed seals…

Well, that was all he managed to do. Before he could finish the seal sequence, he was stabbed from behind by a pissed Sasuke. When the ninja hit the ground "Next?" Sasuke sarcastically asked. All the ninjas now jumped out of their hiding spots, facing the small group…

Sasuke got out another kunai and now he held one in each hand, Sakura cracked her knuckles, preparing her fists, Naruto slipped into a fighting stance, one leg stretched forward with the other behind ready to kick, fists risen for defense, and Hinata slipped into her new Ho Jyuuken stance. Naruto then started whispering a plan to his friends, and the other ninjas could only stare since they couldn't hear nothing more than a mumble. "Enough of this! Attack!" One of them shouted but by the time he said it, the others were already prepared. The ninjas charged and surrounded the group, each one attacking, one after the other. Soon, they were all locked in combat…

Hinata and Naruto minded not to use their Kyuubi power. After a few minutes, the first of the opposite ninjas started to fall, one by one…

Sasuke dodged several punches and kicks from 3 ninjas at once. Parrying a ninja with a kunai, he threw his left weapon at one of the other charging ninjas, hitting dead center between the eyes. Reversing, he pushed the offender with the kunai back and while twisting to make a round low kick, he threw his remaining kunai at the other oncoming opponent, killing him in an instant. Soon, the kick landed, swiping the ninja of his feet. Sasuke jumped and landed a kick from above at the ninja's neck. He smirked hearing a satisfying crack…

Sakura kept dodging with ease the clumsy attacks of her opponents. She had 5 ninjas on her, but they all sucked. One launched a punch on her face, and she only grabbed his arm, twisted it and defended against a heavy kick with his body. With one tap on a neck nerve, he was unconscious. Finally, she got bored with this fools and punched the ground as hard as she could, creating a large rumble of stone and broken ground all around her wake. The ninjas were either thrown at nearby building walls or crushed under flying rocks…

Hinata had been fighting along side Naruto the 12 remaining ninjas. They were using their mental connection to fight like a very experienced couple of fighters, each one reacting to each others moves and covering each others weaknesses…

Hinata ducked and Naruto placed his hand on her back to support his weight. He jumped above her and rammed a Rasengan into one of the ninjas chest, sending him flying against another one. Hinata used her normal Jyuuken style after Naruto told her the plan. Exposing her full powers would be unwise you know. The opponents were hardly a challenge. She rammed palm strikes on their chests after dodging kicks and punches with her Byakuugan at full activation. After a few minutes, she launched a final palm strike at the last of the ninjas chest, letting him hit the ground… dead…

"Alright guys, now comes the final part…" Naruto whispered to his friends as they rounded up. "Hmph, this guys are weak…" Sasuke said, clearly bored. "Yeah, they weren't a challenge at all…" Sakura said, looking down disappointed. "Well, I… got pretty tired… used to much chakra I think." Said Hinata, pretending to pant a little. "Well sit at the bench Hinata-chan! We're gonna take a look around! You never know, there might be more of them." Naruto said cheerfully and Hinata nodded in agreement…

She sat silently on the bench while the others were spread around the streets checking for additional threats. She leaned back on the bench, breathing a sigh of nervousness while looking at the stars. Suddenly, she felt a presence…

Soon, two arms warped around her, one keeping her mouth shut and the other holding her hands together behind her back "Shut up and come with me" the man whispered, more commanding than asking. She obeyed silently with a nod. "Chakra Bind no Jutsu" he whispered with one handed seals and she felt all her normal chakra bound, useless…

He leapt away with a weakened Hinata in his arms, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Soon, he reached a rather desolate area of the village, and entered an abandoned looking home…

Inside, he shoved her on his shoulder and slowly walked towards a slightly lightened table. "So, you managed to bring her? Good…" a male voice said. The kidnapper nodded "Yeah, it wasn't that hard. Though I lost 20 men for this shit…" the man said and clenched his fist "Oh, don't you worry. The reward will be more than enough." The other man said and he seemed to smile evilly behind the shadows. "I know. Still, that demon brat and his friends will look for her…" the male said again, a hint of fear evident. The other man seemed to smirk, sending a shiver down the kidnappers spine "You worry too much don't you?" he said sounding rather amused. He chuckled "Don't you worry we…" he was cut mid-sentence by a heavy bang on the door. Looking at it, his eyes widened…

Naruto had kept mental contact with Hinata the whole time. He could even sense her out of a whole crowd, let alone in the empty streets of the now sleeping Konoha. He had told Sasuke and Sakura to go inform Tsunade for he had to do something 'special' which needed none of them around. Sakura protested while Sasuke seemed 'cool' and annoyed as always, but in the end he managed to convince them to go. After a few minutes, he found himself at a desolate neighborhood of Konoha. Looking around, he sensed Hinata in one of the buildings. Dashing quickly, he brought the door down with a fist charged with red chakra…

Both men looked stunned at the sight before them. Naruto stood at the entrance of the door, his blood red eyes with slit pupils burning through the darkness, and a smirk showing his sharp canines' was evident on his face, sending shivers down both of their spines.

"The… T-The, Demon!" the male managed to say. Naruto burst in a rather evil laughter **"Not quite, Kakari." **he said in his demonic voice. Kyuubi loved this trick. The man proclaimed as Kakari seemed to shiver even more. **"You mess with Hinata-chan, you mess with me. And I… am your worst nightmare"** Naruto said, piercing Kakari with his red eyes.

Although it was dark, his enhanced vision could see straight into the fear in Kakari's eyes. **"There's no saving you now. No boasting or bragging will help. And Hinata's kidnap attempt is more than enough to kill you…"** said Naruto and licked his lips in anticipation. Kakari shivered once more "What do you mean attempt?" he asked nervously. The other man was still looking stunned at the semi-demon Naruto. After a few seconds, Kakari felt a powerful chakra burst from his shoulder, sending him flying on the wall. Looking up and groaning in pain, he saw Hinata… with glittering blood red eyes…

Hinata had been awake all the time. Him binding her normal chakra would make it even easier to use the demonic one. All went as planned. Her friends pretended to leave her alone in order to lure Kakari to attempt a kidnap, since she proclaimed she was tired. He fell right into the trap, guiding her and Naruto at the headquarters of his operations. Now that he tried to kidnap her, she had a hell of a good reason to kick his sorry ass…

"W-What… what the hell is going on!!" he yelled and Hinata smiled innocently **"Why, don't you love my eyes?"** she asked, her voice merged with Kyuubi's. The demon inside them had burst into laughter. He was really glad he taught this little trick to this two.

She giggled at the 'scared-shitless' expression on Kakari's face. "What the hell have you done to the heiress you bastard demon!" Shouted the man from the other side of the room, looking stunned as Hinata turned her head to look at the him with her blood red eyes "No… he… turned her into a demon!" She said, and Hinata burst out laughing along with Naruto.

"Oh you guys are so funny. Hinata-chan is as much of a demon as I am" Naruto said in his normal voice, continuing to laugh, but Hinata managed to just giggle. "Well, since you won't leave this place alive, I'll just tell you that Kyuubi felt quite generous and wanted to share" Naruto said, and chuckled.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, can I take Kakari?" Hinata pleaded. "Oh, come on Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, clearly disappointed, but he couldn't help but succumb at her pleading puppy red eyes. "Ok… just leave some for me will ya?" he said and kissed her on the cheek, earning a giggle. "Ok" she said and turned back to Kakari. "Wait what the hell?! You can't do this!" Kakari shouted, fear evident on every word. Hinata frowned **"Yes I can and yes I will"** she said in her demonic voice. Kakari did the only thing he could right now… he run for his money…

Naruto sighed "Ok, go get him girl. Oh, and leave something for me too okay?" he said, and Hinata smiled, nodding in agreement. After a second and a burst of red chakra, she was off, hot on Kakari's tail. **"Now, where were we?"** Naruto said back in his demonic voice, and looked down at the shivering and trembling man. "W-W-what have you done? You turned our heiress into a demon, you demon brat!" he hissed and Naruto frowned… badly "**Your heiress? So, you're a Hyuuga eh? Good, I'll save some of your ass for Hiashi to deal with…"** he said and charged towards him. He activated his Byakuugan just in time to escape a strike in the face. Jumping out of the way, he landed on the table and prepared to strike with his Jyuuken. Naruto laughed **"Jyuuken eh? Cool. Time to try my new shield…"** he said and the 'cloak of the fox' rose, engulfing him in a cloak of red chakra in the shape of a fox, one tail swinging around him this time, the others still unlocked. The man lunged towards him and stroke him with plenty of Jyuuken strikes. A few seconds after he finished, he looked at him wide eyed…

Naruto hadn't move at all since the moment the man began attacking, he didn't even try to dodge or parry his attacks. He just stood there. Seeing his shocked expression, he began laughing **"That was funny, you really thought normal chakra could harm me? Come on, the only Jyuuken user that can touch me is Hinata-chan. So, where were we again?"** he said, titling his head to the right. After a second, he launched at the man with blinding speed, and before he could flinch, a strike connected with his face. "You... won't stop... her... demon. She... will take you... down..." the man said before slipping into unconsciousness, leaving a confused Naruto behind.

Kakari in the meantime kept running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to avoid the killing intent radiating behind him…

Hinata knew Kakari had no chance of escape. Her red chakra boosted her speed to far greater limits than the normal one did. So, she just relished the moment, wanting to cause Kakari as much agony as possible. Maybe the red chakra made her a little more aggressive…

Finally, Kakari found himself in front of the Hokage tower, were sadly for him, stood Sasuke and Sakura. He rushed towards them and hid behind Sakura "P-Please! Help me! That demon whore is trying to kill me!" Kakari pleaded and both teens looked up…

Hinata noticed Sakura and Sasuke long before Kakari did thanks to her demon enhanced Byakuugan. She decided that letting them know of her new powers was out of question for now. She drove the red chakra back and unbounded her normal one with its help. Soon, she jumped from the final rooftop, landing a few meters away from her friends…

"Oi, Hinata! You managed to get away?" Sakura asked worriedly. Hinata approached, smiled and nodded. "Hai, Naruto-kun came just in time. It was so much fun!" Hinata chirped happily. Sasuke and Sakura looked between them, and then shoot a worried looks at the girl

"Ano, Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked again. Hinata just nodded "Better than ever." She said and looked down behind Sakura at the wide eyed and shivering Kakari "Help me! That demon whore tried to kill me! She wants to kill me I tell you!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Hinata

"What? Hinata? What demon whore? Hinata's our friend you stupid moron!" Sakura shouted and a heavy punch in the face sent Kakari flying on the wall. Sasuke in the meantime was enjoying the show "Hinata, what happened? And who's the fool?" he asked seriously. Hinata smiled "My future husband from the arranged marriage, and my previous kidnapper." She said happily.

Sasuke stared at her wide eyed and then glared angrily at Kakari "Oh good. Then please let me give you my wedding present" Sasuke said, smirking widely. Kakari managed to raise his head and look at them wide eyed "What?! You're friends with that demon?! Somebody help me! They're all crazy!" he shouted, clearly scared shitless "Oh this will be fun" said a voice behind them. They all turned to look at a widely grinning, red eyed Naruto.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura said in disbelief. "Hey Sakura-chan! Yeah, you already know about Kyuubi don't you?" Naruto said happily. Sakura kept staring at him wide eyed. "oh… wait, Kyuubi?!" she asked still shocked **"Of course…"** Naruto said in his demonic voice seriously. Suddenly a punch landed on top of his head "Baka! Stop acting cool with the red eyes and help us kick this guys ass!" Sakura shouted while Naruto was rubbing the top of his head "**Uhhh okay… could we kill him please? You know, the punishment for kidnapping and especially the Hyuuga heiress is death eh? So, we just bring justice a little sooner!"** Naruto said cheerfully and punched the air in front of him. "Dobe, for one moment I thought you tried to copy the Sharingan with the red eyes of yours…" said a smirking Sasuke. "Shut up teme! My eyes are cooler than yours!" Naruto said back in his normal voice. Sasuke then flashed his Sharingan "Nope. They aren't" he said back. Naruto frowned. "Yes they are!" he protested and so they went on for several minutes arguing who's eyes were cooler…

In the meantime, Kakari was just looking at them, stunned. They knew that their friend had a demon in him, and they just acted like nothing out of the ordinary happened! Were they all crazy?! He saw it as an attempt to run, but when he stood up…

Hinata used Jyuuken strikes to close the tenketsus in Kakari's feet, rendering him unable to move. She sighed and turned around to look at Sakura who supported Sasuke's eyes coolness "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, don't you have anything with Naruto-kun being the vessel of Kyuubi?" she asked worriedly, and that drove everyone's attention, including Kakari's "Nope. Why should we? Even with a powerful demon in him, his still a dobe" Sasuke said, smirking and pointing a finger at a fuming Naruto **"Shut up boy. You don't have to live in the kits mind, not that you can call this empty space a mind though…"** Naruto said in a clear Kyuubi voice. "Shut up fur ball! Anyway, that was Kyuubi. He pleaded all the way to spit an insult or something for several minutes now… god his annoying…" Naruto said in his normal voice now and they all burst out laughing…

Sakura knew about Kyuubi from the time Naruto had lost control over 4 tails at the bridge battle with Captain Yamato and Sai. She was amazed though at the control Naruto now held over the powers. And the demon himself seemed more friendly than she expected...

Sasuke also knew about the demon. There was a time when Naruto faced him for the first time after 3 years, and it was then that he saw the demon with his Sharingan, and suppressed the power. But now, he couldn't do a thing at Naruto. He thought of using his Sharingan to bind the demons power, but to his shock, nothing happened.

Naruto explained the situation with Kyuubi's death, his new bloodline, and Kyuubi's return. He didn't say a thing about Hinata's power though.

Kakari kept staring wide eyed. They were talking like nothing had changed at all. "So, what are we going to do with this guy over here?" Naruto said, pointing a finger at Kakari. "He's the one that tried to take Hinata away in order to kill her to take her blood limit?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Hinata nodded. Now all of them walked up to Kakari who was sitting helplessly on the ground. Suddenly, a female figure appeared above the wall.

"Tsunade-Obaa-chan! Weren't you home?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "Oh don't worry brat. I've been here for quite some time, listening to you brats. I must agree with Kyuubi though…" she said and chuckled. Naruto was ready to protest but another thought crossed his mind "Hey, Obaa-chan! What are we gonna do with the fool here?" Naruto asked, pointing a finger at the wide eyed Kakari. Tsunade waved a hand in the air "Do as you please. I just came to watch" she said. Kakari's breath was caught in his neck "What! Hokage-sama, this demon brat is trying to kill me!" he shouted. Tsunade frowned "That 'demon brat' is my son…" she said and all of their eyes went wide once more "Not in blood, but he's my son" she added and the teens nodded in agreement while Kakari kept staring "Anyway, go on, you can do anything you want with him. I'll just sit back and relax…" Tsunade said and sat on top of the wall. They all turned to look at the scared shitless Kakari…

Naruto took a step back "Ladies first" he said, offering Sakura to go first. She nodded and approached. She cracked her knuckles. Naruto smirked. If Sakura cracked her knuckles, you should get ready for lots of pain. Personal experience speaking here.

She grabbed Kakari from the neck, rose him to eye level and sent him flying on a wall at the opposite street with a heavy punch in the face.

"My turn…" Sasuke said, raising his hand and walking forward before Naruto could protest "Damn teme…" he mumbled and Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Sasuke approached slowly, somehow painfully towards the now lightly bleeding Kakari. He rose the red dressed man again and turned to look at his friends. He threw a smirk Naruto knew all too well. When Sasuke smirked like that, it meant you were less likely to get out of there alive.

"I heard you love your hair, Kakari-sama" Sasuke said, pretending formality, making Kakari's eyes go wide. Sasuke stretched his free hand, and a weak Chidori formed. The ball of burning lighting flew around Kakari's head with blinding accuracy. When it was over, Kakari was a completely heirless man. "MY HAIR!" he screamed in agony, making Sasuke smirk more "This ones fun. Naruto, your turn…" he said and threw Kakari at Naruto who stopped him from falling with one hand

"Hmm you must be uncomfortable in this clothes. Here let me help you" he said, his blood red eyes looking Kakari up and down as he held him up with his one hand. He raised his free now clawed hand and shredded Kakari's top to pieces, earning a very delightful groan and curse from the man "Damn you! You monster! I will avenge you for this! You destroyed my clothes! You will not get away that easily!" Kakari screamed, earning an evil laughter from Naruto. "**Boy, I love playing with the mixed voice."** Naruto said in his demonic tone, sending shivers down Kakari's spine.

"Hinata-chan, he's all yours" he said and pushed him towards Hinata, landing on his knees "Kakari-kun, let me give you my own wedding present, **my beloved husband"** she whispered the last part in his ear in her demonic voice, sending another shiver down to him. With a strike at all his tenketsus, Kakari was nothing but an motionless doll now, barely having the power to move. "He's alive and conscious. Sasuke-san, can you do me a favor? Let him have some eye contact with you please" Hinata asked softly, and Sasuke smirked knowingly.

He walked towards Kakari's body. Lifting him up, he flashed his Sharingan eyes, burning a crimson red with 3 blade like pupils swirling around the normal one. When Kakari's eyes made contact with his, he didn't even scream before he hit the ground… dead…

Sasuke smirked again, happy to use his Mangekyuu Sharingan for the first time. This was the ultimate genjutsu. It trapped one in a blood red colored world, reliving his worst memories or making up tortures through the ones fears. It was the ultimate torturing technique, though it could easily kill a weakened opponent. To awaken this Sharingan however, you had to kill your brother or your closest friend, and Sasuke did the former at the battle with Itachi.

"Mangekyuu execution eh? Sound good…" Tsunade said, having watched the whole thing. She was rubbing her chin with her free hand as if in deep thought. Sasuke was smirking, and the other three were smiling, Naruto having returned to normal. "So dobe, that's why everyone in the village hates you? Damn couldn't they find a lamer excuse!" Sasuke hissed, referring to the Kyuubi powers of course. Naruto frowned "Yeah…" he said calmly. "Still… you're a dobe" Sasuke added with his usual smirk. Naruto looked up and grinned widely "And you're a teme!" he said cheerfully. "Hmph" was Sasuke's reply as he turned around and started to walk away, Sakura following swift as she waved goodbye at Naruto and Hinata. "So… I think you two should go home. I'll take care of the corpse" Tsunade said, giving a grin and lifting the lifeless body on her shoulder. The teens nodded with a smile and flew off towards Naruto's apartment…

When they entered, they sat on the couch. Naruto explained about the Hyuuga traitor and that he had dropped him at the compound, letting the Hyuuga's deal with him. Hinata couldn't help but kiss him all around for now she was not forced to marry someone. Of course, the people would just know that Kakari died, not how and from whom. Both the Konoha and the Hyuuga council would be displeased of course, but Hinata and Naruto could care less. Soon, they went to bed after taking turns in the shower. This time, she was the first to enter the bed, with him following swift after a bath. They both wore Naruto's black t-shirts, which Hinata had made her sleeping clothes. She looked so cute in his clothes by his opinion, and couldn't help but give a goodnight kiss on the forehead at the girl next to him. She of course, was snuggled next to him and on him, her head lying on the second best for her pillow, his chest. She loved his heartbeat to be the last thing she heard before shifting back in the emerald dream, him following swift in the peaceful slumber…

Somewhere outside his apartment, a certain Hyuuga traitor was lurking around '_Soon, I'll find you demons and lock you up were no soul will find you. I will cleanse the village from your stain…'_ he thought while vanishing in the shadows…

**A/N: Ooooh revenge! Lol. A big, fat, ugly surprise at the next chapter, were the adventures of our beloved couple truly begin. Yeah, beloved for I'm a strict NaruHina fan. It's not that I hate Sakura or something, it's just that, pink-orange look groose... ok there are many reasons I like NaruHina but I can't write them all here! Anyway, I say this for you guys to know that I'm a NaruHina author only. Yep, call me crazy, call me a fool, call me whatever, but call me all this in a nice review. I love reviews for they show me that people actually read my story! Come on, show me some love! :D I doubt there will be NaruSaku fans reading this, and you NaruHina guys just give me the honor of a review. (Or else I'm gonna find your home and burn it to the ground! Muahahahah) Ok I'm lying... I love you guys, bye! (for now...)**


	12. Chapter 12: Through Time And Space

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 'cause I can't own Naruto. I'm 15 years old, I don't even own a car...

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews, they show me that people read this fanfic. Yep I'm 15 years old with the proficiency certificate of English. I know English well enough though to make my mistakes in grammar as minor as possible. Anyway, someone said that Naruto and Hinata act like a married couple? Yeah, they are in some ways, but come on, how would you act with the man/woman you love and she/he loves you? Hinata has her dreams come true and won't waste a second while Naruto finally found someone who truly loves him, and doesn't hesitate to return it. Ok, a big surprise awaits in the end of the chapter. I will also explain plenty of things, as to why Naruto can speak mentally with Hinata (you'll like it!) and the Hyuuga traitor escape.**

_**Soulmate: By Your Side**_

_**Chapter11: Through Time And Space**_

The morning sun bathed his apartment with glittering light. Opening his eyes slowly, he once more saw the sleeping beauty on his chest, rising and falling rhythmically with light breaths and soft moans here and then. He loved and hoped to wake up like this every single day, her the first thing he could see. Extremely slowly, he got up placing her gently on the bed trying not to wake her up. He slowly drifted to the door, heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Before he left, he took one last glance at her peaceful smiling form on his bed. He couldn't help but smile…

Slowly, her eyelids drifted open from the light of the morning sun. The room was very cool despite the light of the sun bathing all of it. Suddenly, she realized something was missing, something warm and strong. She slowly turned her head around to realize she was in his bed… alone. She gasped realizing he wasn't here and slowly sat up on the bed, her body still a little numb from the sleepiness. Sitting at the edge of the bed, she stretched her arms and legs and yawned. She could swear that she hadn't slept so well in her entire life. These last two nights where far more comfortable and relaxing than the ones she had in her room back at the compound. She knew the reason was a blond haired shinobi…

A familiar smell guided her out of his bedroom. It was coming from the kitchen and she slowly walked towards the source. When she reached the kitchen, she couldn't help but giggle lightly at the sight…

Naruto was trying to prepare some ramen for breakfast. He wore an apron and shifted from foot to foot in anticipation for the water to boil in order to make the noodles. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two gentle warm hands snaked around his waist, and caught him in an embrace from behind. He could feel her rubbing her cheek on his back… he smiled and turned around so she could rest her head on his chest. She began rubbing her cheek again "I missed my pillow…" she whispered and that earned a light chuckle from him "I missed my sheet" he whispered, earning a cute giggle from her. "Want some ramen for breakfast?" he asked, grinning widely. She looked up at his grinning face and smiled "I'd like that" she said and buried her face in his chest again. He chuckled once more and turned to prepare the ramen…

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha, in a shadowed alley, two figures stood at the deep end of it, where nearly no light could fall in. They both wore heavy cloaks with their hoods on

"So, did you find them?" One of them asked, sounding female. The other one, a bit taller than her, shook his head "No, I managed to look at the Hokage mansion, but this demons were nowhere to be seen" the other one said, sounding male. "You know I expect results? I didn't let you out and risk my position for nothing..." the female said.

_Flashback_

Naruto walked in the Hyuuga mansion with an unconscious male on his shoulder. Hiashi in the meantime, was sitting at the dining room with an elder, seeming to discuss clan matters.

Naruto paused for a few meters behind the door, hearing shouts coming from it. He decided to eavesdrop a little, wanting to hear anything about Hinata's marriage or something. Not that it could happen though, who can marry a corpse anyway?

"Jika, I understand your nervousness, but Hanabi is not of age yet and Hinata has yet to prove not capable of the position. She is the heir and will remain the heir until evidence of her incapability rise." Hiashi said solemnly. Naruto could imagine the look on the elder's face

"But, Hiashi..." the woman, as it seemed from the voice, tried to protest "No buts, Jika. My opinion, is final. You may leave now." Hiashi said the woman gritted her teeth. After a second, her face returned to the usual Hyuuga cold one. "I understand, Hiashi" she said, and stood up to leave _'You fool won't stop me, not you, not that demon boy'_ she thought and turned around to leave...

Naruto opened the door before he could be caught red handed "Special delivery!" he said, patting with his free hand the unconscious man on his shoulder. He noticed that the woman's eyes went wide in shock, for more than a second. Hiashi on the other hand, looked emotionless as ever "May I ask, what are you doing with one of my men, Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi asked seriously. Naruto frowned "You sure he's yours?" he asked equally serious. Hiashi nodded "Yes, he's Jika's personal assistant." he said. Naruto turned to glare at the woman, who now also had an emotionless mask on her "I see" the boy said and smirked. He noticed a very light frown on Jika, but it disappeared as fast as it came, less than a second.

"Well, Hiashi-sama, this one good fella over here, was caught red handed with Kakari" Naruto said, looking between Jika and Hiashi "What do you mean, Uzumaki-san?" the man asked, having a tint of curiosity in his voice. Naruto grinned "How may I say it? Well..." he brought his free hand on his chin and started to rub it slowly, the other one still holding the man, to both Jika's and Hiashi's silent surprise

"Kakari sent a bunch of men to kidnap or kill Hinata. I happened" he said happened to cover the fact that Hinata was with him "to be close in the area along with my teammates, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme. We noticed Hinata-chan sitting on a bench, and suddenly at army of around 20 fools surrounded her. They hadn't seen us, so we took em by surprise and after a few minutes, it was over." he said, grinning widely at the emotionless Hyuuga's.

"And how does Kakari and Goke get involved in this?" Jika asked. Goke probably was the man on Naruto's shoulder. He then realized he still carried him and lifted him from his shoulder, placing him against the wall. He turned around and grinned "We looked around for more of them. Hinata was suddenly caught off guard by Kakari and was carried a way at an abandoned house at a desolate district of Konoha. I managed to keep track of them, and here I am" he said, still grinning. "Where's Hinata right now? Where's Kakari?" Jika asked. Naruto looked at her emotionless mask, and kept grinning "Don't worry. Hinata-chan is taking care of Kakari. Now that you mention it, I should go check how's she's doing. I can't miss Kakari's punishment for the world!" Naruto said cheerfully, punched the air above him, and left in a blur of orange and black.

Hiashi sighed. Jika then turned around to look at the clan leader "Hiashi, I wish to take care of the traitor. He is after all, my assistant, or at least he was. It seems fitting, for me to chose the punishment." she said and Hiashi nodded "Very well Jika. Take him away." He said, pointing with his hand the still unconscious man. Jika nodded, lifted Goke on her shoulder, something somehow funny, since the man was taller yet she could carry him with ease, and left the room... smirking...

_End of a rather big Flashback_ (lol)

"I understand, Jika-sama. I will find them sooner or later. Don't you worry" the man said. Jika seemed to smirk under the nearly not existing light "Good, I think I can trust you to do at least one job right, Goke." she said and Goke bowed slightly "Oh, and Goke, is the trap ready? The task to lure them there won't be easy." Jika said and the man just bowed again "Everything is prepared Jika-sama. Though I don't understand why you just don't mention to Hiashi that his daughter is a demon now? (a/n Naruto and Hinata aren't demons, but the villagers as always are stubborn)" he asked curiously.

"Because, this bitch will surely live, even if she gets punished. I need her out of the way... permanently" she said and both figures now smirked "I understand. Hanabi-sama will make a better leader" Goke said and Jika nodded "Of course. Hinata would never be easy to manipulate with the beliefs she has right now, would she?" she asked, mockery in her words. "Yes, Jika-sama. Hanabi-sama is far easier to control, since she grew up with the beliefs of a true Hyuuga" Goke said and smirked again. "Very well, your dismissed. And don't come back without results" she said seriously and Goke bowed. After a second, they were both gone...

* * *

Somewhere else in Konoha, a pair of teens walked silently the streets towards the training areas. "So, how do you like your new style, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked curiously. The streets were empty and the teens used their mental conversations only when needed. "It's pretty good Naruto-kun. It's... it's better than normal Jyuuken... though were did Kyuubi-kun learned such styles?" she asked, curiosity emitting from her eyes as she looked at the boy walking next to her, his eyes fixed on the road ahead. He turned to look at her, and grinned "Dunno." he said and shrugged. **"Kits... do the words, 'immortal demon' ring a bell or something? I'm older than your whole village together! It wasn't hard to create a new style, taking advantage of the girls natural talent. That god damn Jyuuken restricted you from using your body's flexibility well." **the demon said, rolling his eyes. Hinata nodded.

Jyuuken was a style that required physical strength, accuracy and a good Byakuugan. The Ho Jyuuken, rather similar to the normal one, took far greater advantage of ones flexibility, mixing it with the other required traits. It gave better dodging chances and faster attack movement. Combine it with the Kyuubi Byakuugan, and here you go. Deadly, fast, and beautiful. The moves where ones of harmony and pure fluid body movement. The only flaw was that, defense was rather weak, so dodging was the best way to escape an attack.

Soon, they reached their usual training area. Kiba and Shino once more where found training. Soon, Kiba and Naruto began to spar once more. In the end, no one won as usual. Hinata could tell that Naruto was holding back, as always, but didn't mention it. Instead, she just giggled. She couldn't help but admire her boyfriend's strength, and she knew he admired her own.

"So, Naruto, what kind of special training are you guys doing?" Kiba asked when they finally calmed down and sat next to a tired as always Shino, and a smiling Hinata. Kiba could swear that she never smiled or laughed that much before. "That's why it's called 'special' dog breath. You will know whenever it's needed." Naruto said and Kiba just sighed in disappointment. "Don't worry Kiba-kun. You will know eventually" Hinata said happily. "Ne, Hinata, did something happen? You never where that cheerful" Kiba asked, pointing a finger in disbelief at Hinata's cheerful mood. The girl nodded "Hai. I won't get married" she said and smiled. Shino raised an eyebrow under his hood while Kiba grinned widely "Great! Then you can come out for launch with me?" He asked hopefully. Hinata's expression now turned a little sad "I'm sorry Kiba-kun. I have much work to do today." she lied. She didn't have much to do today except training with her new chakra and style. But she couldn't let the others know about her relationship with Naruto yet.

Kiba just sighed and looked down in defeat. Naruto had frowned at the question but quickly grinned, not wanting to reveal anything "So, Hinata, what happened with Kakari?" asked a curious Shino. She turned to look at him. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. How could she say it...

"He's dead" Naruto said and all three turned to look at him. Shino raised his eyebrows, Kiba's jaw had dropped, and Hinata just smiled in relief that Naruto said it, relieving her of the hard position. "How come?" Shino asked. Kiba nodded in agreement. He too wanted to know "Simple. He tried to harm Hinata-chan, so he's dead" Naruto said and grinned widely. Kiba sighed "Naruto, you can't just go around and kill people who want to harm her." he said. Naruto nodded "I know. But kidnap attempts are punished with death right?" he asked and rubbed the back of his head "Besides, Sasuke-teme ended him with some nice eye contact" he said and grinned widely again. Shino and Kiba felt shivers go down their spines, though Shino's was unnoticeable. They both knew what the Mangekyuu Sharingan was capable of, they had heard stories from those who had experienced it, and they weren't nice...

After a few more minutes of chatting, both Shino and Kiba left, Kiba protesting as always that Hinata had to stay with Naruto. He was curious as to what kind of special training could the blond 'baka', as he was known, offer. And to Hinata, non the less!

* * *

Naruto made several Kage Bunshins, all of them surrounding the girl. Hinata activated her Kyuubi chakra and then her enhanced Byakuugan...

After a few hours of intense training, Hinata practicing her Ho Jyuuken on Naruto's clones and Kyuubi giving helpful tips, they sat down on the ground, tired. Hinata from the strain she had put on her body and Naruto with the chakra he had used. Normally, Hinata could have passed out or something, but the powers of the Kyuubi were more than healing. They also enhanced stamina. No wonder that Naruto had so much of it. Combine it with his hyperactive nature, and there you go.

**"Good. Your a quick learner kit. But we should also practice your physical strength. You'll need it to handle my chakra."** the demon said and Hinata nodded, walking and sitting next to Naruto who stared out at the lake. "Yeah, you're doing great, Hinata-chan!" He said cheerfully, throwing her one of his toothy smiles, making her blush slightly. She loved this smile and loved being praised by him.

From the shadows of the bushes at the other side of the relaxing teens, hid a tall figure, covered with a cloak and a hood. He seemed to smirk in the shadows. "Now is the time. Go" he whispered and out of nowhere, 5 more figures jumped out of the bushes.

Naruto immediately stood up, Hinata following suit. All the men wore long cloaks and hoods, totally concealing their appearance. If their feet weren't exposed when they walked, you could think they floated or something.

"Who are you?" Naruto hissed and slipped into a fighting chance, Hinata following in her Ho Jyuuken. Even without the Kyuubi chakra, she could now use it with her normal one. "You don't have to know, demons. Soon, Konoha will be rid of your stain" one of them said. Both teens frowned _'Why they are freaking obsessed with the demon thing? Damn...'_ Naruto said, and Hinata mentally nodded. All these blind fools could only look at what was inside, not what was exposed. They only saw Naruto as the vessel of Kyuubi, nothing more, nothing less.

Wait, did he say demons? Why plural? Did they know Hinata had the powers too? Of course, both teens knew they were nothing like demons, but the stubbornness of the villagers was unmatchable. Sadly, the recent events with the fake rumors and Kakari's death, were only adds in the villagers hate.

"Enough talking. Let's finish this" Another one said and all of the hooded men nodded. They pushed their cloaks to their backs, revealing a dozen of weapons on each one of them. Probably they were prepared well for this...

They all lunged several kunai, shuriken and shibons to the pair. Naruto jumped out of the way, and Hinata used a Hakke to deflect them. The men didn't stop here though. They all draw a katana from their sides and charged, the weapons ready to strike.

Two of them were on Hinata, who used everything she had to dodge the lethal strikes. Dodging another one from the front, she ducked to avoid a strike to the neck from behind, which she saw with her Byakuugan of course. Ducking the blade, she made a round kick and swapped the man behind her from his feet, letting him hit the ground. Finishing the kick, she jumped out of the way from the strike of the other man behind her. Unfortunately, the upper cut strike he made with his blade landed on his teammate instead of Hinata...

Naruto had trouble dodging the attacks. He wasn't as flexible as Hinata, so he used a kunai to parry many of them. Parrying another attack, he pushed one of his opponents back and launched a kick straight to his stomach, sending him flying from the chakra empowered strike. Several shuriken flew against him from behind and by dodging them, they landed on the man he kicked previously, stacking him on the tree, blood licking out of the wounds.

Hinata dodged another strike to the neck by ducking, and with a palm strike to the chest, filled with plenty of chakra, the man fell on the ground... dead.

A piercing strike meant for his stomach was dodged once more by Naruto, who upon landing, managed to jump for a round kick to the head. The man dodged and prepared to strike from below. The strike landed, and he smirked widely.

Too bad Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke, letting the man stare wide eyed. When the hell did he manage to make shadow clones? Before he could anything else, a nice round kick on his head threw him unconscious.

Hinata run to support her boyfriend, though only one of them remained standing. He knew he had no chance against them both, and they hadn't even used their Kyuubi powers. "Sir, plan A has failed. We need to use the trap" he whispered to his headphone while the teens slowly approached. Both frowning and thinking of plenty of nice ways to finish him, many of which the Kyuubi approved.

The man nodded "I won't stay here to die like a fool" he said to the teens who frowned again "Who told you you will escape anyway?" Naruto said with a smirk. The man seemed to shiver at the killing intent. He started running away, using his chakra to boost his speed. Soon, he jumped in the bushes and out in the forest

"Naruto-kun, they seem to know I have the powers as well. Should we chase him?" Hinata asked softly, throwing a worried look at Naruto. He nodded "Yeah..." he said and he was off, her following suit.

"Sir, they are coming. Damn it, they are far faster!" the man said in his headphone, looking behind him wide eyed at the approaching figures of the teens. "_Just come here quickly. The trap is set and ready._" a voice said from the other side of the radio "Yes sir." he replied and looked forward again.

After a minute or two Naruto and Hinata had nearly reached him. But suddenly, he jumped out of the way, into a small clearing at the left. They both followed suit. Exiting in the clearing, they saw... no one.

The clearing was empty of anyone. Were the hell did he go? Was it a genjutsu? It should be. They walked to the center of the clearing and both released chakra to undo the technique. It didn't work. It too strong. They released a small wave of Kyuubi chakra, and their eyes went wide...

"What the hell is this?" Naruto shouted. The ground was painted with plenty of circles, seals and marks all around them. Outside the circle, stood 5 men. "This markings..." Hinata said softly, looking around her. They then noticed the men around them chanting something and making hand seals. **"Oh... fuck"** Kyuubi said. "What is it Kyuubi? What the hell are they doing?" Naruto asked worriedly, staring wide eyed. "Cleansing the world of two demons. Resistance is futile. The barrier will not allow you to get out brats." one of the men said when he finished his seal sequence.

"What the... why everyone thinks I'm a demon, only because I have powers?" Naruto shouted and the men chuckled. "Don't you worry Kyuubi brat. You and your whore will not be a problem after we finish this..." one of them said. Hinata gasped. "This... is... a... a..." she started to mumble, her heart beating in fear. She looked at Naruto and a single tear fell from her eyes. Naruto looked at her, worried to hell. "What is it Hinata-chan?" he asked. She shook her head "It's a sealing circle. It..." **"Oh my god, they want to seal you two in two different prisons! Muahahahahah"** the demon said and started laughing loudly in their minds. They both looked confused. "Then we shall get out of here" he said and tried to form a Rasengan, only to notice that he couldn't summon any chakra...

"What the...?" he said, looking at his empty hand in disbelief. "The runes of the circle bind disturb your chakra control to the fullest demon brat." one of the men said and Naruto looked up in fear. "You will pass the rest of eternity... alone" another one said and started chuckling. They had all finished their sequences and slammed their hands to the ground "Sealing technique: Time Rift!" they shouted in unison. Naruto grabbed Hinata in a deep hug, and she did the same. He managed to kiss her one more time on the lips, before the world around them flashed in a white light...

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, only to see that he was still at the clearing. But something was strange... there were no sounds, there was no wind, there was no smell. There was... nothing. Only the trees and the land seemed to exist. He then noticed something warm hugging him tightly...

She slowly opened her eyes, only to see a black and orange jacket. She looked up and saw cerulean colored orbs looking at her in disbelief. "N...Naruto-kun?" she asked softly, raising her hand to cup his cheek, wanting to see if he was real. He did the same. **"Oh stop it kits. You're real don't worry"** Kyuubi said and they both smiled widely. He leaned down to kiss her one more time. When they broke, she was still smiling and buried her face in his chest. "So, Kyuubi, wasn't the technique supposed to separate us?" Naruto asked in disbelief. The demon chuckled **"No matter how hard they tried, no matter what they did, no matter the sealing technique, you two can't be separated. You can thank me later..."** Kyuubi said and continued chuckling. Naruto stayed silent and kept holding Hinata... close.

After a few minutes of holding each other, Hinata broke the silence "Kyuubi-kun... why? Why didn't the separation work?" she asked softly. Naruto nodded and rested his chin on the top of her head while it still lied on his chest. **"Kits, only death could separate you from the moment I placed the seal. But, I'm not even sure if this is true..."** Kyuubi said. Naruto frowned "More clear please?" he said, clearly annoyed. The demon sighed

**"Look. The seal I gave you kits... well... it was supposed to only give the girl my powers. I wanted to give her my powers in order to empower her, in order to protect her. You weren't supposed to be able to communicate mentally..."** Kyuubi said and looked down as if in thought. "What do you mean fur ball?" Naruto asked, this time emitting curiosity instead of annoyance.

**"Well... this seal is a bonding seal. Normally as I said, it only gives her my powers. The fact that she can talk to you like that means one thing... I thought it was only a legend... though I have experienced it too..." **he said and Naruto frowned again "Out with it" he said. The demon sighed

**"First of all, I must tell you why I attacked Konoha **(a/n I have no idea why Kyuubi attacked Konoha. This is my own fanfic version :D). **See kit, 17 years ago, I had a mate... but she was more than a mate... far more... she was my soul mate."** the demon said and both lavender and cerulean eyes went wide **"I had the same seal, in my human form of course. We were able to communicate mentally, sense each other in a crowd, and much more. One day..."** The demon trailed off. "What happened... Kyuubi-kun?" Hinata asked softly.

**"I returned to our nest... our home you can say. What I found... well... she... was... was... on the floor... blood all over... I had sensed it. I was a few days journey away from our home, but I sensed it. It pierced me like hell. It was like a very part of my soul was burning. I had an idea of what it was... but I didn't want to believe it. At the moment I felt it, I rushed home with all my strength. After a few hours... I found her on the floor... dead"** The demon said and looked away at the painful memory.

They were silent for a few minutes. Naruto could tell the fox was in deep pain **"Beside her on the floor was... a bloodied hitai-ate. It had, the mark of the leaf on it. I couldn't really control my thoughts. I couldn't see clearly. Rage was all that was left. I attacked Konoha to get revenge... but the 4th stopped me. I had 17 years to look back at my mistake. But who can blame me? You don't know how it felt kits, and you don't want to know. It is worse than losing someone you love. It is far worse..."** he said, trailing off once more. "So... you... you mean..." Naruto started to say but the fox just sighed

**"This happens once in thousands of years. Kits... this seal could be used on anyone and give my powers. But the mental connection you were given by it proves my theory true. You..."** the demon said and they could feel him take glances at both of them. They knew what he was about to say. It was clear as water. They looked into each others eyes, trying to find answers in questions not asked. **"Are soul mates..."** Kyuubi finally added, but their expressions didn't change. They kept staring into each others eyes, looking for emotions and much more.

**"You can't be separated by any seal. Even death in some way can't separate you. If you find your soul mate once, then it will happen again, in every afterlife. But, finding him is like looking for a needle in the ocean. Believe me, I can tell this is the first time you found each other. If one of you dies, the pain will be, I ensure you, unbearable, since a part of your soul will be burned. But... I did the mistake and I don't want you to do the same kits... remember that always, a part of you is in each other, whether you're alive or not, it is always there. I myself didn't realize it and now I pay."** the demon ended his rather long speech. But they just kept staring into each others eyes, as if what Kyuubi was saying had no meaning, as if the world around them was nothing, as if the only thing existing was they, there, into nothing.

Kyuubi sighed **"I didn't expect this girl to be the one. I wanted to see though. You kits helped me, by letting me feel that part of myself I lost the day she died. You repaired that part of my soul, so I wanted to repay you with this seal. Far more came though, things not expected. Take care of each other kits... for losing each other is worse than losing anything else. Don't repeat my mistakes... protect each other, help each other."** he said, but what the hell they kept just staring into each other, as if searching for something. The awkwardness broke when they both smiled widely _'He's right. It is there, Naruto-kun...'_ she said and he leaned forward. _'I know...'_ he answered. She leaned forward herself. _'We won't give up, not in each other, not in anything..._' he said as he kept coming closer and closer. _'And we don't go back in our words...'_ she said, and now their lips were inches apart. They kissed...

_'This is our way of the ninja'_ they said in unison.

* * *

After hours of wondering around, they found out this prison was a dimension-time rift. They were somewhere in time, somewhere between the dimensions, somewhere, but nowhere. They were here, but they weren't. This sealing technique was one of the oldest ones, used to imprison people for the rest of their lives. Strange as it may seem though, years in this prison could be seconds in their real world. Were they were now, there was no one except the buildings. Nothing more, nothing less. It was rather strange. It was only this two souls in a soulless world. Well, three if you count the Kyuubi...

"So, how are we supposed to get out of here?" Naruto said, opening a door to a house, only to find it dark and empty. Hinata was behind him, looking around worriedly. **"Well... normally, we can't."** Kyuubi said and Naruto frowned "What do you mean, 'normally'?" he asked. The fox sighed **"Look, don't you wonder why I wasn't put here? Simple. This prison is not meant to hold demons. But as you can see, this fools underestimated me. They think the prison will hold" **he said and Naruto's expression lightened up. "Then what are we waiting for?!" he shouted happily **"Because... without my body, I can ensure nothing"** he said. "What do you mean, Kyuubi-kun?" asked a worried Hinata. Naruto turned to look at her with an equally worried expression **"Well... even if we manage to release the prison, we might end up somewhere else than our real world."** he said and both teens gasped "What do you mean, somewhere else?" Naruto asked and the demon sighed

**"We are in a space between time and dimensions. We might end up in a world, for example, were Naruto is the Uzumaki heir and Hinata the jinchuuriki. The problem is, when we merge in the another world, our selfs will replace the others, so that we will be as we are now. The possibilities are endless..." **he said and sighed again.

Naruto was still looking worried. Kyuubi noticed it of course **"I told you kit, nothing can separate you two. There is no chance that you will end up in a different place and time."** he said and that seemed to calm both of them down

"So, we can't just sit here whining. We have to get out of here! No matter were we go..." Naruto said and slipped his hand in Hinata's "We go together" he added, and they both smiled at each other **"Ok... well... now, let's get to work, shall we?"** Kyuubi said and chuckled. They both nodded

* * *

After an hour or so, they were ready. Kyuubi told them to concentrate their demonic chakra and let it flow in them. They both charged their Kyuubi chakra to the maximum. Hinata, using her enhanced Byakuugan, found the energy source that kept the prison standing. Normally, a normal Byakuugan could not see it. It was the demonic power that allowed her. They both went quickly to the main plaza. There, in the middle of the plaza, Hinata was looking at a massive whirlwind of blue chakra. Naruto could clearly sense it too due to his own powers, but only Hinata could see it. Kyuubi told Naruto to create the 'cloak of the fox' in order to protect them from the whirlwind. He did as he was told. The cloak took form and he was soon engulfed in red chakra, a tail swinging behind him. Expanding it, he also covered Hinata in it, who gasped at the sudden warm sensation. Anyone else could get burned to hell by this touch, but she had the power herself, so it couldn't harm her.

They both walked towards the whirlwind. Soon, they had reached it and Naruto expanded his hand to touch it. The chakra at the point he touched, swirled away as if wanting to avoid it. They both entered the whirlwind and they were now standing in the eye of the storm.

* * *

**"Alright kits, is your chakra ready?"** Kyuubi asked and they both nodded. **"Good. Now listen. You have to let it all out in a massive wave. This wave will destroy the whirlwind, thus, destroying the prison. I will use my own power to guide us through the dimensions and time. But don't expect perfection, since I don't have my full powers. I will try to land us as close as possible."** he said and they both nodded. They knew, deep inside them, that they would not see their own world again. But, they wouldn't give up. There was still hope, but even if they landed somewhere else, they would live there their lives the best way possible. That's what they wanted.

Focusing their chakra once more, they took a final glance at each other before releasing a massive way of red chakra. When the demonic chakra made contact with the normal one, the blue chakra was blown away, dissolving the whirlwind. Soon, the ground started to tremble. The whole world around them started to brake in pieces, leaving blank spots here and there. Every spot that was destroyed left a pitch black darkness in its place. Soon, the darkness had reached them, and the ground under their feet started to dissolve

**"Hold her kit! Now!" **Kyuubi shouted in his mind and Naruto did as he was told. He quickly grabbed Hinata, holding her as close as possible by the waist, while she warped her own hands around him, holding him tightly. After a few seconds, the only think they could see was each other... and darkness...

**"Hold tight! It will begin soon!"** Kyuubi shouted again. They held each other even tighter if it was even possible. Not suffocating or smashing each other though. A gentle yet tight embrace they were in. But as they held each other, suddenly, and out of nowhere, images started flying in front of them. They both looked at their right...

_An around 10 years old Naruto was holding a stone. An equal in age Sasuke was sitting with his back on the wall, completely terrorized. "Take that you monster!" Naruto said and threw the stone at Sasuke, along with other kids._

"**It's different dimensions and different times. I'll try to land us on our own"** Kyuubi said. They both looked at their left

_Naruto and Hinata sat on a bench. They weren't looking at each other. Hinata then confesses to Naruto her feelings, but he just threw her away, laughing his head out and mocking her_

Naruto felt his heart ache, and he tightened the grip around the girl once more. She did the same, as a tear fell from her lavender eyes. What she saw was one of the nightmares she once had...

**"You may be soul mates but sometimes, soul mates don't find each other. That's why I told you it was the first time you got together. Also, that's why you are so lucky kits... you might never had found each other..."** the demon said and he could feel the nervousness radiating from them. They didn't like the idea one bit.

Another image flew by _Naruto was holding Sakura, hand in hand. They walked down the streets of Konoha were many who saw them cheered and shouted in joy. There was though, a sadly smiling Hinata on a rooftop, dry tears evident on her pale face..._

Naruto felt his heart ache once more. Hinata's the same **"Don't worry kits. As I told you, finding your soul mate isn't easy. You might find and love someone else, but your soul mate is different. You don't just love them... it is something far more... far far more... in every dimension, you two are soul mates. If you come together or not, or if you know you are, is a different story."** the demon said and sighed. They were closing to the end of the tunnel.

They looked at their right again _"Hey Hinata!" a smiling, 16 year old Naruto shouted. A girl with pale lavender eyes and ink-blue hair turned around to look at him. She blushed heavily "N-Naruto-kun..." she whispered. He came closer "Hey, how you doing, Hinata-chan?" he asked. "G-great" she answered. He grinned "Ne, Hinata-chan, can you help me find a way to tell Sakura-chan I love her? We're going on a date today!" he said, not noticing the darkness on the expression of the girl of course. "S-Sure..." she said hesitanly_

"I was blind..." Naruto whispered. She looked up at him, only to see regret in his eyes. She smiled "Doesn't matter anymore" she said and leaned upwards, since he was a few inches taller, to kiss him. Their lips met in a tender kiss "I thought I loved Sakura... but... I didn't know... I thought I loved her the way I love you now, but it was so different. I never had anyone to love, so I didn't know what kind of love it was. Since she was a girl, I thought I liked her, but I realized afterwards she was like a sister to me. I had a crush on her, yes, but it faded away with time." Naruto explained when they parted "No one makes me feel like you do, Hinata-chan" he said and smiled "I'm glad" she replied, smiling herself. They looked for a final time at their right

_Kiba was sitting on a bench. Hinata walked by. "Hey! Hinata! Want to sit here with me?" he asked. The girl turned around to look at him. "O-ok Kiba-kun..." she said hesitantly and sat next to him. Soon, Naruto was passing by, and the moment she saw him, her face darkened. Naruto though, had the cold mask that Sasuke always had. "Oi! Naruto!" Kiba shouted, raising his hand in greeting "What do you want?" Naruto hissed. Kiba was set aback. Naruto then noticed Hinata sitting next to Kiba. And worst of all, his hand was around her shoulder, but she just looked down as if embarrassed. "I see..." he said, and jumped away. Hinata looked up, but before she could flinch, Kiba had turned her around and kissed her..._

Hinata held Naruto tightly again and he returned the gesture **"Hmm, interesting to see how things work out in other worlds. Come on, we're here" **the demon said and the both looked around them "Were?"

**"Damn it... wait... I'm close... no... not this... ah... that was close... I nearly fell on a completely different one were you two kill each other... not good. Well... I see it... yeah... close... come on! Damn it! Hold tight! Now!" **he shouted and they held each other tight even once more. Soon, they felt a strong breeze flow by them, and they closed their eyes.

When they opened them again, it was a clear sunny day, and they stood in the middle of Konoha's plaza. They quickly parted and looked around confused. **"Damn... close..."** Kyuubi said. They looked at each other... and gasped...

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Anyway, I think some smart guys between you readers must have expected the 'Soul mate' thing. Why would I name the story like this anyway? Hehe, hope you liked it though. Tell me your opinion in a nice review. I want to know if you think the soul mate thing is placed nicely or something. Just your opinion. In a review. Yep, review. Lol cu all later!**


	13. Chapter 13: Pay Back Time

Disclaimer: Yesterday morning, Kishimoto dropped by to tell me that I don't own Naruto and that he does. I cried afterwards... (ok I'm lying but still I don't own Naruto :)

**A/N: Mmm you may have noticed some grammar mistakes on the previous chapter? I know, I've noticed them too, but I'm bored to go back and repair them. LOl. Anyway, I had grammar mistakes 'cause I hadn't taken a look at it before publishing . I usually write a chapter, and then re-read it to check for mistakes or change something. I'll keep doing it from now on. I'll also use this lines that are used to change subjects. I didn't know how to use them till chap11... first fanfic, don't flame :P. Anyway, hope you liked the last chapter. I made it quite emotional. Yep, most of the fanfic is like this, with battles spread here and there. I'll try to place more fights for the sake of Adventure (Don't trust me :P). Cool, now that I have settled some things, let's move on with the tale, shall we? (I love the 'shall we' phrase, dunno why, don't ask :) (damn it, I want to write so many things in an A/N, but I don't make them long so you guys won't get bored reading them)  
**

* * *

_**Soulmate: By Your Side**_

_**Chapter12: Pay Back Time **_

They looked at each other, and gasped...

"Hinata, you look..." he started to mumble. She looked at him wide eyed too but the shock was soon replaced on their faces with pure joy. "the same!" he added and hugged her tightly and she returned the gesture. A single tear went down her cheek "We made it..." she whispered.

**"Yep. That was a damn close call. I nearly fell on a different one. You two are lucky you know... only a day has passed from when we were locked up"** the demon said and rolled his eyes. They both nodded "Yeah, we have that" Naruto said, wiping a tear from the girl's pale cheek with his thump.

**"Ok kits, back to work. We've got some traitors to catch"** Kyuubi said and the teens nodded. "Let's kick some ass" Naruto said and they were off...

* * *

Hiashi stared at his daughter's picture that he had on his office desk. She was gone for a day and he already missed her...

_Flashback_

Jika entered Hiashi's office after granted entrance. She slowly walked towards him, her head hanging down as if in sorrow

"What is it, Jika? I've got work to do" Hiashi said, looking up at her from his paperwork. Jika sighed "Hiashi, I've... got some disturbing... news" she said. Hiashi raised an eyebrow "Out with it" he commanded. Jika sighed again. "Hiashi, I've got a report from one of my men. I thought it would be best for you to know..." she said and reached under her robe to grab a scroll. She gave it to Hiashi, who opened it and began reading. Jika had to lower her head again to hide the smirk that plastered her face.

Hiashi's eyes went wide, and he crushed the paper in his hands. "Get out... now" he commanded. She bowed lightly and left the room, her smirk now evident on her face, though Hiashi didn't see it...

_End Flashback_

He couldn't believe it. The report wrote that Hinata and Naruto were spotted outside Konoha, fighting with a huge group of hostile ninjas. Naruto seemed to release his Kyuubi power and killed everyone, including his daughter. He then died from severe injuries. There were no corpses left instead of Naruto's. The men had burned the corpse in order to dispose Konoha of his stench once and for all.

Hiashi had trusted him... believed him... and he was fooled...

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had now reached the gates of the compound. It was dark and late in the night, so no one had seen them. He looked at her for one last time, and she nodded in agreement. Naruto knocked the gates...

The guard on duty was rather sleepy. He heard a knock on the door. He groaned and swore inwardly. Who the hell could it be this late? Opening the door slowly, he gasped...

"Oh my god... I fell asleep again?" the guard asked himself and shook his head while placing his palm on his forehead. "Nope. You're as awake as me." Naruto said, throwing a grin and pointing himself with his thump. The guard looked at him again "Sorry, I can't believe it. I must be asleep, since you two are dead" he said, pointing a finger at them. Hinata giggled and Naruto chuckled "So, they lost no time eh?" he said. He looked back at the guard, a mischievous grin on his face now. The guard gulped. The dream had just become a nightmare...

With a good punch in the face, the guard was crushed on the opposite wall "I think that's real enough to wake you up ne?" Naruto said, grinning widely. Hinata giggled "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't punch him so hard..." she said, looking at the now collapsed guard worriedly "Nah, don't worry, he'll be fine!" he said and walked in the mansion, her following suit...

The mansion was rather typical. White walls, wooden floor, doors here and there. "So, Hinata-chan, where's your father's room?" Naruto asked curiously. Hinata lifted her hand on her chin "Ano... I'm not sure..." she said. "Use your Byakuugan then!" he said cheerfully and she nodded. Whispering 'Byakuugan' she started scanning the mansion for her father. She smiled "He's at his office" she said softly and he nodded.

When they reached the office, she knocked the door. She heard her father's usually serious voice have a speck of sadness in it when he gave permition for entrance. She slowly slid the door open. Her father was looking at the opposite side towards the wall, holding something that looked like a picture in his hands. "O-Otou-san?" she asked softly. He stiffened for a moment. "H-Hinata...?" he asked in disbelief. He slowly turned around, and his eyes went wide at the sight before him. Hinata was there, with Naruto grinning widely next to her.

"W... What the... you... were... were dead..." Hiashi said. It wasn't smart, but his mind was dazed to think clearly now. "We're not dead Otou-san. We..." she began to say but Naruto cut her "We were trapped by one of your clan members. It seems you have more than one traitors in here, Hiashi. And if you don't believe we are real, go ask the guard at the door. He'll confirm it" Naruto said and Hiashi's eyes went wide in realization. He frowned "Very well Uzumaki-san. I think I've got an idea of who she is" Hiashi said and looked down again. He hid the picture he held before in his drawer. "Let's go" he said and the teens nodded.

* * *

Jika was sitting in the mansions meeting room. Along with her were several other elders. "So... our heiress is gone. I am truthfully sorry. But my men ensure me of their demise. As horrible as it is, I didn't believe them myself at first. When I went at the sight of the battle, the only thing I found from the heiress was a patch of her jacket and a bloodied hitai-ate..." she said and looked down as if in sorrow. The elders nodded and looked down themselves. The door then burst open

"Then we'd like the hitai-ate back. You can keep the cloth" Said a voice from the direction of the door. All the elders looked at the door in surprise...

There, in front of them, stood a grinning Naruto, a smiling Hinata, and a very pissed Hiashi. "Jika, I heard everything you said and I take them as confession to your guild in the betrayal of our clan. You are hereby sentenced to death" Hiashi said, piercing glares at her. She immediately stood up "Hah! Like I'll let you fools get me!" she said and in a flash, she was in front of Hiashi. With a strike at the head, he was unconscious. In another moment, Hinata was thrown unconscious too. Naruto prepared his Kyuubi chakra, but this time, to his horror, it wouldn't come. He felt his body numb... really numb... like he could do nothing at all. Jika turned to look at him, an evil grin on her face. She raised her hand, and the chakra concentrated in it was clearly visible. Naruto's eyes went wide.

Was this the end? Would everything end here? In a matter of another second... the whole world went black...

* * *

Naruto sat up on his bed, breathing heavily and his eyes gone wide. He looked around his room. It was dark, the shadows of the moon making the objects around him barely visible. He groaned. What a dream. He saw he found a girl... the girl loved him and he loved her back... he remembered something about soul mates... about a seal... about different worlds... but this was like crazy. He was still 13 years old. And this was the weirdest dream he ever saw... he just shrugged it off and leaned on his bed again, trying to sleep. Tomorrow, he would go check on Sasuke. After the Chuunin exams, Sasuke was hospitalized immediately.

This dream... it seemed kind of real. Though he couldn't remember much of it. Hell he couldn't even remember the girl! He wished he could though... shrugging all these thoughts off, he let himself fall in a now dreamless sleep...

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's something like a prequel of what is to come. Nothing really big, but I wanted to cliffhang you guys! The previous author's note on this chapter is no longer valid. They already are on an adventure remember? Now you'll ask, a dream? All this shit was a dream? Well, I'll tell you that, there is always, truth in dreams. Just wait and see! Review as always...**


	14. Chapter 14: Once Upon a Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any possible way

**A/N: LOL! SO many reviews on chap12! And think that I wanted to erase it... I wanted to erase it for I had lost my imagination, my inspiration. I didn't know what the hell to write, I was a little depressed and all this shit. But I read your reviews guys and POP! It's back! Reviews can do wonders! The plot bunny is ready to boil! On with the tale!!  
**

_**Soulmate: By Your Side**_

_**Chapter 13: Once Upon a Time **_

Somewhere in the back of Naruto's and Hinata's mind...

Kyuubi was rolling here and there, trying to find an opening in the mind shell **"Damn this time rift shit...**" he swore to himself. Soon, he started hitting the walls with his body **'_Damn it! If the kits don't remember a thing, what the hell is the girl going to do? She can't control all of it yet!'_** he thought to himself and began struggling for freedom once more...

* * *

In Hinata's room, at the Hyuuga mansion...

Hinata gasped as she sat up quickly on her bed. What was that? She had some sweat around her forehead and her vision was a little blurry. She calmed herself down and looked around the room. It was her room, in the Hyuuga mansion. Taking a glance at her mirror, she gasped again.

_'My...My hair is short..._' she thought as she raised her hands to touch her hair, wanting to see if it was real. What had happened? Had all this been a dream? She remembered Naruto, what they had done together. She remembered a seal, a bond. She remembered some kind of prison from were they escaped... the last thing she remembered, was a flash as they held each other between the dimensions and time. But was all this a dream? Right now, she was in her bed, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen...

She got up from her bed a little depressed. She wished what she had seen wasn't a dream. She walked over to her bathroom to take a look at herself... and gasped...

* * *

Naruto got up from his bed this morning cheerfully preparing for his day. He took a quick bath and went over his dressed for one of his usual orange-blue jumpsuits. He dressed up and went to the kitchen to prepare some ramen...

As the water boiled, he had nothing to do than think. That dream... it seemed so... real... he felt so empty right now, as if something big was missing. That girl... long ink-blue hair... and this eyes, he could swear he hadn't seen anything more beautiful his whole life. Pale lavender... he wished he could remember who she was though... (a/n Naruto's memory capabilities are lol)

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe what she saw. It was like in her dream... but it was real! Between the area of her shoulder and left breast, slightly under her neck, was a seal. It had the head of a fox and nine tails swirling around it. What did that mean? Was it really a dream? If it was, then from where the hell did this seal come? She needed answers but she could get them later on. For now, she entered her bath for a nice hot shower...

* * *

Naruto went straight to the Konoha hospital, wanting to pay a visit at the sleeping Sasuke. He ignored like always the glares of hate from the villagers, and rushed in the building. The nurse on duty informed him where Sasuke was and he immediately run there.

Opening the door, he saw exactly what he expected. Sakura sitting next to him, holding his hand, while he lied there emotionlessly in a somewhat peaceful slumber. He walked towards them

"Any change?" He asked. It was then that Sakura did notice Naruto had entered and nearly jumped when he spoke. She relaxed quickly though "No..." she said and looked down sadly at Sasuke's sleeping form once more. "Well that teme better get well soon! I have his ass to kick!" Naruto shouted and in a second, he was found crushed on the hospital wall

"Naruto you baka! Shut up, we're in a hospital!" Sakura said, trying not to shout. He managed to get up and rub the back of his head "Sorry, sorry..." he said, though apology wasn't visible in his words. "Anyway, I'll come again later!" he shouted again and he was off, before Sakura could land another punch on his face of course...

* * *

Hinata got downstairs at the kitchen, wanting to prepare some breakfast. As the food was cooked, she tried to remember more of her 'dream'. It was becoming clearer and clearer, but she couldn't get all of it. She remembered sleeping in Naruto's apartment, with him. She remembered kissing him, hugging him. But her mind was a mess, she couldn't really place them in an order. She heard then a rumble at the back of her mind...

* * *

Kyuubi kept smashing on the wall _'**Finally! Thank god that girl is smarter than the kit!**_' he thought as the wall on the one side started to brake. Soon, with another smash, the wall was down...

* * *

Hinata stared wide eyed into nothing as the rumbles in her mind continued, till everything stopped **"Ahhh finally out."** a deep, dark voice said and she gasped. She turned around to look at the room, but no one was there...

**"Kit... look inside ye"** the voice said again. She nodded to no one in particular and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. Suddenly, a pair of blood red eyes with slit pupils appeared in the darkness. Under them was a series of long, deadly teeth, forming what seemed to be a wide evil grin. She quickly opened her eyes with a gasp.

**"Come on, don't tell me you're afraid of me now... you're braking my heart...**" he said and started chuckling. Hinata kept staring wide eyed though. "K...Kyuubi?" she whispered in disbelief **"Bingo! 2 to 2. You really are smarter than the kit aren't ye?"** he said and continued chuckling. "W-what do you mean, 2 to 2?" she asked in a whisper. The demon rolled his eyes

**"It's the second time you recognize me when you practically don't know me. Though I was in your mind for around 3 days now..."** he said and began chuckling again. Playing with ones mind was fun. "Second time? When have I seen you before?" she asked again in disbelief. **"Damn time rift, I knew I couldn't get it alright..."** she heard the demon mumbling practically to himself. Something clicked then.

All the memories rushed back in her mind like a whirlwind. The battle with Akatsuki, her supposed marriage with Kakari, their confession, the time until Kakari's death, and finally, the dimension-time rift trap.

**"Wow... that's a big flashback"** Kyuubi said and chuckled. Hinata was staring wide eyed into nothing. So... it wasn't a dream? It was real? But... how... why... what? **"Simple. When we escaped the prison, I managed to land us on our dimension. Too bad I didn't manage to land us on the right time..."** he said and Hinata was shot out of her trance. "W-what do you mean, Kyuubi-kun?" she asked as she took the food off the cook and placed it on the table. **"Well, I didn't guarantee anything girl. It looks like a part of your mind was trapped somehow, along with me. The only reason I managed to talk to you is that you managed to remember enough things for me to brake the shell. Well done..."** Kyuubi said and Hinata smiled, but it was quickly replaced by a sad expression. "W-What about Naruto-kun? Does he remember?" she asked softly. Kyuubi sighed **"Yeah, he remembers some things, but not much. He doesn't remember you. Until he remembers, his full memory won't come back. Till then, we are stuck in the past"** he said and Hinata gasped. "Y-You mean we can even go back?" she asked softly again and she could feel the demon nodding **"Yes. I have a technique for this. Though sadly, it is one use. You can't use it twice and it requires a lot of power. You have to find the kit and make him remember. When he does, your Kyuubi powers combined with mine will complete the Jutsu with success. I could do it on my own, but it is most likely that we will land a few hundred years forward..." **he said and chuckled. Hinata nodded.

What to do today: Make Naruto remember, even by force (a/n today my dear readers... it's a Humor chapter!)

* * *

Naruto was walking aimlessly the streets. He could go train but Jiraya wasn't around. So, he just walked around hoping to find something interesting.

After an hour or so of only walking, his eye was caught by a familiar sight. At the left side of the street at a store, stood Shikamaru along with Chouji. Walking closer, he realized the shop was a bakery... with cakes... many cakes...

Chouji was staring wide eyed at the flavors of cakes while Shikamaru lazily rubbed the back of his head and looked at the clouds. Naruto grinned while he walked closer. "Hey guys!" He shouted, and that seemed to catch at least Shikamaru's attention. Shikamaru turned around to look at him "Yo" he replied lazily as ever. Chouji just kept staring at the cakes.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked, grinning widely as ever "What do you mean? It's just another troublesome day in Konoha" Shikamaru said, shrugging and looking back at the clouds. Naruto then took a glance at Chouji "Em, why's Chouji only looking at the cakes? Can't he buy one or something?" he asked, pointing a finger at the drooling Chouji.

"He can. It's just that from the moment he saw them, he's just staring and drooling. It's too troublesome to get him off so I'm just waiting" Shikamaru said, shrugging again. Naruto chuckled "I've got an idea" he said with an evil grin. Shikamaru eyes went wide "No... you couldn't..." he said in disbelief, his eyes emitting fear. Naruto kept his evil grin though, as he slowly approached Chouji.

Chouji was clueless to the world around him. To him, the only thing existing was he and the cakes behind the glass wall of the shop. Suddenly, a voice from behind him whispered "I heard they are closing BBQ (Chouji's favorite shop) shop. The owner said that you finished all their food" the voice said and Chouji's heart skipped a beat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" was screamed all across Konoha. Hinata turned to look at the source of the scream. "Naruto-kun is playing with Chouji again..." she whispered and sighed. Looking up, she began running towards the direction of the sound.

Naruto had done the same thing many times, now at the age of 13 and in the future at the age of 16-17. Chouji always fell for it for unknown reasons...

"I should know! I ate too much! Damn me! Damn me! That's why they didn't have dessert last time?! That's why? Why must the world be so cruel?!" Chouji shouted, punching the ground with his fists and crying waterfalls. Naruto in the meantime, was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Chouji, you fall for it every single time... how troublesome." Said an annoyed Shikamaru. "It... it isn't true?" Chouji asked in disbelief. Shikamaru nodded "Of course it isn't. Naruto always pulls this prank on you and you always fall for it. Why?" he asked, curious as to why his food loving friend fell for such a prank every single time. "Not your concern!" Chouji said, turning around and crossing his hands over his chest. Shikamaru turned around himself mumbling a 'troublesome'.

At that moment, Hinata arived at the scene. "Hi, Shikamaru-san, Chouji-san" she said gently. Shikamaru turned to look at her mumbling another 'troublesome'. "Hi there, Hinata. Why in such a hurry?" he asked. Hinata looked down at the ground "Well, I need to tell Naruto-kun something" she said softly and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. He shrugged "Oh well... it's troublesome, but I'll tell you he went this way" he said, pointing towards the training areas. Hinata nodded and left as fast as she arived. Shikamaru sighed and turned around to look at Chouji "What? Let's go buy a cake! I'm hungry!" Chouji said cheerfuly as if nothing had happened. "Oh well, Naruto did the job for me" Shikamaru mumbled. Chouji of course, didn't hear him for he had already entered the store...

* * *

As Naruto run towards the training areas, he felt something strange aching on his shoulder. He ignored it as he arived and found no others than Lee, Tenten and Neji, training...

"Hey guys! Want to spar?!" He shouted, waving a hand in the air and grinning widely. Tenten was the one to turn to look at him first since Lee was busy shouting something about 'youth' to Neji, who had leaned on a tree, his arms crossed over his chest, and had an annoyed expresion. "Sorry Naruto. We have to train and..." she was cut off as Lee sprinted like a whirlwind towards Naruto and grabbed his hand

"Naruto-kun! It will be my honor to be your youthful opponent! Let's see in who the flames of youth burn brighter today!" Lee shouted, giving his trademark, and lame, 'nice guy' pose. "Ok..." Naruto said, sweat dropping. Lee was nearly as lame as his sensei, Maito Gai. He was like a Gai mini clone, but people didn't really mention it. Neji in the meantime, seemed to be somehow interested in the subject, as he turned his head to take a look. Tenten just sat down near a tree and sighed.

"Ok Lee! Here I come!" Naruto shouted when they were ready. Lee entered his usual 'Lotus' stance while Naruto crossed his fingers in an oh so familiar seal. Shouting the name of the technique, a good of one hundred Naruto's covered the training area. All eyes went wide...

"Wait... I didn't want to summon so many!" Naruto shouted, and all the clones were looking around at each other in confusion. Tenten and Neji had jumped on a tree to avoid the overwhelming clones. Lee in the meantime had sweat dropped. "No matter Naruto-kun! This is still a match!" Lee said and started battling with the clones...

Lee was more than surprised. The clones were able to even avoid some of his attacks. This was strange, Naruto never before had such agility. Kicking one of the clones and punching another one "Impressive Naruto-kun! You have become strong!" he shouted and kept fighting with the clones. Naruto in the meantime, was preparing Rasengans at the back lines...

Lee's eyes went wide when he finished all the shadow clones. Behind the clouds of smoke, were at least five Naruto's, each holding a blue Rasengan in hand. Lee smiled. This could be a challange...

All Naruto's charged towards Lee with all their speed. Lee was once more caught off guard as Naruto's speed seemed to have increased much as well. He dodged the first Rasengan and kicked the clone, making him disapear. Leaning at the side, he dodged the second Rasengan and with a round kick, another clone was gone. Jumping in the air, he avoided the third chakra ball and upon landing, he swap the fourth Naruto off his feet with a low round kick, sending him out of existence with a punch in the stomach afterwards. The two remaining Naruto's charged from both sides. Lee just jumped out of the way and the two Rasengan smashed into each other, creating a massive white light all over the area. Lee closed his eyes and lifted his hands in front of his face to prevent the light...

When it faded, he opened them again, only to see...

"So, you give up?" Naruto asked, grinning widely while holding a kunai in front of Lee's neck. Lee only smiled "Impressive Naruto-kun. You have become stronger! The flames of youth burn bright in you today!" Lee shouted, punching the air in front of him. Naruto grinned again and withdrew the Kunai. Suddenly, Hinata appeared in the scene...

"What happened here?" She asked softly while looking at the crater Naruto had made with his Rasengan explosion. Neji shook his head, Tenten sighed, Lee smiled and Naruto... was staring wide eyed...

"You..." he said, pointing a finger at her. Hinata looked up at him and her face brightened. Did he remember? Was all she had to do make him look at her? All the others were now looking at him too in anticipation...

"Are Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Every fell back, anime style. He just rubbed the back of his head and grinned widely.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke drove everyone's attention. They turned around to see...

"Lee! What have I told you about sparring before training? The flames of youth must burn bright, but you must learn how to control them my dear student!" Gai shouted, pumping his fist on top of Lee's head. "I'm sorry, Gai-sensei! I have ashamed you! Forgive me sensei!" Lee pleaded, and Gai's expression softened. "Lee..." he began. Lee was crying waterfalls in the meantime while looking in his sensei's eyes...

"Gai-sensei..."  
"Lee..."  
"Gai-sensei"  
"Lee!"  
"Gai-sensei!"  
They hug each other as waterfalls of tears were streaming down their eyes. The background changed into a sunset at the beach, and a massive wave hit the rocks behind them, making it sparkle in the orange light...

"That's... so... dramatic..." Naruto whispered, pretending a sob, and everyone fell back anime style even once more. "You're kidding right?" Tenten asked in disbelief. Everyone (besides Lee and Gai who were still hugging and crying) looked at him in anticipation...

"I'm not kidding. The amount of lameness in them is reaching dramatic levels! I think I need some ramen..." he said while rubbing the back of his head and turned around to leave. Hinata was shot out of her trance as soon as he started walking away. "N-Naruto-kun!" She said and that seemed to catch his attention. He didn't turn around though "Yes, Hinata-chan?" he replied, and Hinata's face immediately brightened. He never called her -chan when they were kids...

Naruto dodged in the last second a gentle fist strike from Neji. "What the hell?!" he shouted as he turned to look at Neji, who had his Byakuugan activated. _'Oh shit...'_ Naruto thought to himself for many different reasons...

"Where. Is. Naruto." Neji said, and it sounded more than a demand rather than a question. Naruto chuckled "I thought that people who can see anything with this eyes can also tell if I'm myself right?" He said, pointing himself with his thump. Neji frowned "Naruto never was strong enough to defeat Lee, and he never called Hinata-sama with a -chan..." Neji stated, and slipped in his Jyuuken stance.

"So? I've just gotten stronger. And what's the problem with calling Hinata, -chan?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Neji turned to look at his cousin. She was just looking at nothing in particular. Neji's eyes caught something strange...

"Hey, Neji! I'm over here!" Naruto shouted, waving a hand at Neji who turned back to look at him. "Look, if it's that bad calling your cousin with a -chan, fine. If you have a problem with me being stronger, then you have a REAL problem." Naruto said and his expression was serious. Neji relaxed and deactivated his Byakuugan

"Very well, Naruto. I shall believe you, for now." he said and turned around to leave. Naruto grinned widely. Both Neji and Tenten walked back at the now standing up and shouting something about 'youth' Gai and Lee. "So, Hinata-chan, want some ramen?" Naruto asked, grinning widely. Hinata nodded with a smile "Hai" she replied. "Ok, let's go!" he said, and by grabbing her hand, they were off...

* * *

They sat next to each other at a stool at Ichiraku's ramen stand. Naruto placed his elbows on the counter while waiting for their orders to come. "So... how are we going back?" he asked and Hinata gasped. He turned to look at her shocked expression with a wide grin "Y...You remember?" she asked in disbelief. He leaned forward and gave her a slight kiss on the lips. That seemed to calm her down

**"The kit is unpredictable... what did you expect?"** Kyuubi said in their mind while chuckling. Naruto joined him in the chuckle while Hinata sighed _'Naruto-kun, when did you remember?'_ she asked and he stopped chuckling, his expression now changed in a gentle smile _'From the moment I saw you'_ he said and placed his hand in hers. She held his hand tightly _'Then why didn't you tell me from the beginning?'_ she asked curiously. He smiled again _'Where's the fun in that?'_ he asked, his smile changed in a wide grin. She could hear both him and Kyuubi chuckling in her mind. '_Naruto-kun... you never change'_ she said and giggled. He smiled back _'Neither do you. But I love you like you are.'_ he said, smiling that genuine smile again while she blushed and smiled back shyly. They both turned to look at the counter, not wanting to attract attention. They had to act as normally, well as normal as their old selfs did, in order to not change the future in any way.

The demon had told them that while they were here in the past, anything they did could very well affect the future. That's why they had to keep a low profile until Kyuubi had prepared the Jutsu. He could tell them what to do when the time came. For now, they should just wonder around for a while.

After having eaten at the stand, they left to wonder around Konoha once more. They tried to avoid attention as much as possible, though they didn't really know if this was good or bad...

_'Wait, Kyuubi, can't we change the future for the better?'_ Naruto asked as they walked an empty street. Hinata nodded, wandering the same thing. **"Aren't you satisfied with your future? You've got a girl, you've saved that Uchiha, your precious Konoha is at peace, you're going to be Hokage, what else do you want? Greedy bastard..."** Kyuubi mumbled the last part to himself. Hinata giggled and Naruto sighed _'I mean, couldn't I make things better... sooner?'_ he asked again but the demon just sighed **"Listen up kit. Time and space are two extremely complicated things. The more you play with them, the more complicate they become. So shut up and try to act normal. If you can say that your behavior can be described as normal..."** Kyuubi mumbled the last part to himself once more, and only Hinata seemed to giggle once more as Naruto was staring forward as if in deep thought. Hinata stopped giggling to look at her 'future' boyfriend _'Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-kun is right. Changing one little thing here can bring enormous changes in the future...'_ she said and Naruto nodded in understanding. _'I guess so...'_ he said and took a deep breath _'So fur ball! How's it going?_' he asked cheerfully. Kyuubi just mumbled something before returning at the back of their mind...

_'So, Kyuubi-kun, what will happen when we leave?'_ Hinata asked. The demon emerged again **"Nothing in particular. As far as I know, it's your spirits that travel between the worlds. Your body will stay here and your mind will return to the state it was before we interfered. That's why you had some of your memories locked when we arrived. But when we go back... I don't know exactly what will happen. Told you, time and space are complicated."** he said and Hinata, along with Naruto, nodded in understanding. Time and space weren't things to play with.

* * *

They had reached a park now. Naruto remembered it. It was the same park he, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke sat the day they went out for dinner and the day Kakari died. Though this day was 2-3 years forward...

They sat on the bench, looking at nothing in particular. Launch time had passed and now most people should be at their homes. The park wasn't at all crowded. In truth, there were only a few people or small groups of friends as it seemed, that lurked around. Naruto kept staring at the clouds, trying to wait patiently for Kyuubi to prepare. Hinata in the meantime was thinking to herself.

What had already changed? Would it be big? Would it be nothing? What would they encounter back in the future? She knew nothing really had happened, but she couldn't help but worry. No matter though, they had to stop this madness. And she didn't mean the time travel...

Hinata gasped and quickly henged into a girl with brown hair and green eyes. Naruto questioned her move for a moment, but she mentally told him Neji was passing by. Neji, along with Tenten and Lee, gave a curious look at the two, but quickly shrugged it off and walked away. Hinata sighed but kept her changed form. _'Naruto-kun, we must not be seen together for the time being, at least not from our friends'_ she said and he nodded. _'Hey, fur ball! How's it going?'_ he asked and they could hear the demon sighing **"Kit, if you stop interrupting me every five minutes, I'll be done way faster..." **he said, clearly annoyed and drifted back in his work. Both teens sighed. It was going to be a long day...

They sat up from the bench and walked down the streets once more, doing nothing in particular. Naruto faintly remembered these days. When Sasuke was at the hospital, he usually went for training until Sasuke defected from the village and he run to get him.

After half an hour of doing nothing than walking around, they finally fell on Kiba and Shino. _'I swear I have seen Shino's face so much, that I can hardly remember it...'_ Naruto said and Hinata giggled. Kiba raised an eyebrow "Oi! Naruto! Got a girlfriend I see?" Kiba said and laughed. Shino's attention seemed to get caught by the subject. "A girlfriend? Weren't you interested in Haruno Sakura, Naruto?" Shino asked in disbelief. Naruto frowned "First of all, she's just a friend" he said, pointing the girl next to him. "Second, yeah I like Sakura. Happy now?" he added. They both shrugged. Kiba turned to Shino "I just wander how Hinata could react if Naruto had a girlfriend" he whispered to his teammate, but Naruto and Hinata, with their enhanced hearing from the Kyuubi's powers, heard every word. Hinata looked down as if reminding herself a painful memory, while Naruto frowned and looked down himself. Right now, the last thing he wanted was to harm her, mentally or physically. They both remembered the scenes they had seen when they were traveling in time, scenes they didn't want to relive, scenes they didn't want to happen.

He raised his head to look at her, and smiled her the genuine smile he held only for her eyes to see. She smiled back, that smile he always loved. But it was a little strange to see it on another face. So unique it was...

Truth is, Naruto never was so calm and collected around anyone else. He was always hyperactive, loud, self esteem to inhuman levels. Even with Sakura, he was this loud self of his. But with Hinata, it was something different. He didn't feel the need to shout, bounce around or do impressive things to get her attention, for he always had it...

Hinata was impressed herself by Naruto's alternate behavior towards her. But she liked it. She never liked people yelling, not at her at least. Naruto though, didn't yell nonsense things that had no point. He always had dreams, he always had values, he always had a goal. This things she wanted to have her whole life, this things she admired him for, this things that in time, she loved him for...

Naruto was thinking... what did he like on Sakura? Or at least used to. She was pretty, famous around the academy and a good student. This things didn't change all the time he had spent with her, with the exception of her also getting stronger.

What he didn't like about Sakura? She was very aggressive against him. Every time he did something stupid, every time he annoyed her even in the slightest, every time he did _anything_ wrong by her opinion, even to hug her, he always earned a punch in the face.

What did he like about Hinata? She was collective, she wasn't open minded, but that wasn't a problem right now eh? He could hear her thoughts, at least what she wanted him to hear. She was more than beautiful, when she wasn't closed in her bulky jacket of course, but he didn't really mind. It made her a little mysterious. The day she got it off at the park, he noticed she had a better 'chest area' than he ever imagined. It wasn't too big like Tsunade's neither was it near-flat like Sakura's. He knew such thoughts were a little perverted, but he couldn't help but mention this asset in his mind.

She was way more calmer. She didn't punch him when he did something stupid, she didn't start yelling at him that he was an idiot. Now that he thought about it, she had never hurt him, in any possible way. Well, that day that he hanged on the hospital roof and she gave him a strike with her head, well at the time, he thought she was afraid of him or something. It was all cleared when he understood she loved him. Compare it with her shy character, and there you have it. But all in all, Hinata never hurt him. Instead, all that he could remember was her helping him, caring for him. Sakura cared too, but she didn't show it much.

So, what did he not like about Hinata? Now that he thought about it... nothing. For him, she didn't have anything negative. She was beautiful, she was a kind spirit, some may even say an angel. Her shyness was a little annoying at times, but he liked it. That blush she always had made her cuter by his opinion, though she didn't blush much lately. Well, her nervousness was a problem, but he didn't mind. She wasn't nervous around him anymore. She wasn't nervous around him for some time now. To tell the truth, she had nearly overcome all her shyness and nervousness from the time they began to spent time together, before they became a 'couple'. Right now, she was way more bolder and way more determined. He couldn't help but be proud...

"Oi! Naruto, wake up!" Kiba said, waving a hand in front of his face. Naruto snapped back in reality, realizing he was lost in a trance for a few minutes now. "What? Can't I lose my mind for once?" he asked, making an annoyed expression. Kiba chuckled "Nope. For you don't have one!" he said and Naruto frowned. He could hear Kyuubi agreeing with Kiba and sighed. Hinata in the meantime, just stared at them, thinking herself...

She still found it a little hard to believe she and Naruto were together. She always hoped about it, but it was becoming dangerously painful when she thought about him being with another. The three years he left, she was afraid. Afraid he would return with someone else on his side. Afraid he would forget her, and she would be nothing but a shadow of his childhood memories...

But this didn't happen. And she couldn't allow it to. She couldn't let anyone take him away, no matter what. For at least once in her life, she was determined to the fullest for one thing: No one would part them. No one would take away her dreams, her hopes. Hopes he also gave her, for she knew now that he didn't have eyes on another. She was relieved every time he kissed her. His kisses where reassurance to this three words he had said that spotted night. Words not he, neither she would take back. For that's their nindo...

She shot herself out of her trance, and she looked around her. Naruto was arguing with Kiba about ramen, while Shino was examining a tree for bugs. She sighed in relief. If they were lucky, she wouldn't have to talk. She knew her voice was quite unique, for Naruto had said he loved it. She blushed slightly at this and turned around so they couldn't see her face. Her blushes were unique as well...

"So, Naruto, have you seen Hinata? We were supposed to meet here." Shino asked seriously when he walked towards the two still arguing boys. Naruto shrugged. "I think she's sick or something. Or so I heard, not sure." he said, rubbing the back of his head. Hinata smiled. He did stupid things sometimes, but there were times he could surprise everyone. He was, after all, the number one unpredictable ninja of Konoha. Trying to read him was like trying to read a book that it's words were changing all the time.

"Strange. She was ok last time I saw her" Kiba said, raising his hand on his chin. "Well she might just be late." Naruto added, shrugging. Shino nodded and turned to look for bugs once more. Akamaru then popped out of a corner, barking loudly. Hinata gasped and turned to run away. Akamaru could smell her and jump to lick her. Kiba knew all too well that she was the only one Akamaru acted like that on. She jumped away at a rooftop and escaped the scenery. Naruto frowned and followed suit after her. Kiba didn't have time to even protest. Akamaru jumped on his master's hands and began barking again. Kiba raised an eyebrow "What? That girl smelled like Hinata? How can that be? Are you sure Akamaru? You were quite far away and I could smell her too you know." He said and Akamaru looked down, as if not sure in his own 'words'...

Hinata stopped jumping and sat at the edge of a rooftop, looking down at the empty streets. Naruto landed right next to her...

_'Akamaru-kun could smell me. I had to leave'_ she explained and he nodded while sitting next to her. _'Hey don't worry. Fur ball will get us out of here soon enough. Right?'_ he said, and they heard Kyuubi growling at the back of their mind. They both sighed _'It's really hard being yourself eh?'_ he asked and chuckled. She giggled _'H-hai...'_ she said and looked down at the streets again. "What is it, Hinata-chan?" he asked, his voice painted with concern. "Naruto-kun... I'm tired..." she replied, changing back in her normal form. He raised an eyebrow "Tired of what...?" he began but she launched at him and kissed him on deeply on the lips. When they parted, she placed her head on his shoulder "Sick of hiding..." she whispered and his eyes went wide. He understood what she meant. He calmed down quickly though, and hugged her tightly. "I know..." he whispered back and nodded while having placed his own head on her shoulder. At this age, he wasn't taller.

Hinata opened her eyes... and gasped. She quickly sat away from him and henged back in the form she had before. Naruto questioned the move but she mentally told him to look back at the street. He did and frowned. Why did they have to ruin the moment?

"Boss!" shouted Konohamaru happily (a/n wondered where the little brat was?:), Moegi and Udon following behind. Naruto faked a smile and waved a hand at them. He liked this kids, but sometimes, they could be a real headache...

"Hey boss! Is she your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked, pointing a finger at the henged Hinata. Moegi giggled while Udon stared blankly. Naruto blushed slightly "No. I don't have a girlfriend. Damn it, why must everyone that sees me with a girl think that she's my girlfriend?" He asked practically to himself while rubbing the back of his head. He could hear Hinata giggling mentally.

"Jeese, boss! You need a girlfriend!" Konohamaru said once more. Naruto sighed and looked down at the three kids. He and Hinata were still on the rooftop while the kids were down at the road, looking up at them. "I guess so..." he said and looked up at the clouds "Though I have one already" he whispered and smiled. Hinata smiled as well. "What?" Konohamaru shouted, placing his hand behind his ear "I can't hear you boss!" he said. Naruto sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, but then...

The kids turned around and their eyes were filled with horror. Down the street was coming... Ebisu... their sensei...

"Damn it! Konohamaru corpse! Retreat plan B!" Konohamaru shouted and they quickly started running at the opposite direction from their teacher. Ebisu though saw them and started shouting something Naruto and Hinata couldn't really catch. Ebisu then started running towards his fleeting students. Naruto chuckled "I really missed this..." he whispered and Hinata leaned closer, allowing her head to lie on his shoulder, and let out a sigh. She had already missed his warmth, even if they weren't apart for more than a day. He hugged her back, keeping her closer.

"You know... I wish some things could be changed..." he whispered. She placed her hand in his lap "Naruto-kun, you can't change the past, but you can make a better future" she said and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush slightly. He always felt embarrassed when she said something cleverer, but even so, it was one of the things he loved about her. "Guess your right... but couldn't we stay here and make the future even better?" he said, question evident in his voice.

She sighed "Naruto-kun, our future is alright as it is. Some things just _need _to happen. If Sasuke-san hadn't went with Orochimaru, then he wouldn't become strong enough to defeat Itachi. If you hadn't left for three years..." she trailed off and he placed his free hand over the one she had on his lap. "You... wouldn't be stronger. If Sakura-san wasn't heartbroken with Sasuke-san's defection, she wouldn't find the determination to become what she is now." she said, raising her head from his shoulder and smiling reassuringly. He smiled back "If you weren't a shy, timid, dark girl, you wouldn't be a weirdo" he said, grinning widely now, but she blushed at his words. Was it an insult or something?

"But I told you, I like people like you" he said, tightening his grip on her hand "But I don't like you" he said and she looked at him questioningly. He chuckled "I love you" he said and kissed her on the lips. She blushed but returned the kiss. When they broke apart, his grin had returned "Kyuubi's right. Sometimes, you aren't that smart" he said and earned a pout from her. "You aren't smart all the time, Naruto-kun" she said and giggled. It was his turn to pout "What do you mean by that?" he asked teasingly and she smiled "You're an idiot, but you're my idiot" she said, and leaned her head on his shoulder again. He grinned widely "And you're my weirdo" he said and chuckled.

They sat there on the rooftop above the empty street, staring at the clouds and at the empty road, waiting...

* * *

**"Good. It's nearly ready. Just a little more..."** Kyuubi said to himself as he had nearly completed the runes, circles and seals required for the Jutsu...

* * *

Kakashi appeared walking down from the street. With an Icha Icha Paradise volume in hand of course. Seeing Kakashi without this book in hand was like seeing Jiraiya not drooling in front of a beautiful woman, which was never... nearly.

Naruto was the first one to notice his closet-pervert sensei. He grinned widely while he broke apart from Hinata, who was still in her henged form. She made a disappointed expression when she realized Kakashi had interrupted them...

_'Ne, Hinata-chan, let's have some fun'_ Naruto said and even though Hinata couldn't see his face for he had turned his head to look at Kakashi, she could tell he had an evil grin on his face. She smiled, knowing this couldn't be good for Kakashi. She didn't hate the man or something, but the tiny prankster part of herself was bouncing around in joy.

Kakashi looked up for a moment, having seen to figured at a rooftop by the corner of his eye as he read the book. He seemed to smile under his mask. "Oi, Naruto, got a girlfriend I see?" he said, making it look more like a statement rather than a question. Naruto frowned _'Damn right she is. Too bad we can't tell them now eh? They'll have to wait for... 3 years?'_ he said and Hinata giggled knowingly. "No sensei, she's not my girlfriend." Naruto said and sighed. Kakashi's expression then turned serious "Are you sure?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "Oh well! Have fun!" Kakashi said, his one visible eye forming an upside U, what people knew as his unique smile. "Hell we will..." Naruto whispered. He reached into his pouch and grabbed a kunai. With little effort, he henged it into the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise that had recently come up. How he knew it? Well, even if he didn't like it, he and Hinata had passed by a bookstore while walking around, and it was a little hard to avoid that huge poster with a picture of the new book on it. He could tell Kakashi didn't knew about it yet...

"Oi, sensei! Look here!" he said, pointing with his finger the new 'book'. Kakashi's eye went wide "What are you doing with this...?" he asked in disbelief. Naruto grinned evilly. It seemed like Kakashi knew about the new book, but didn't have it yet...

"I'm making an anti-perverted errant. This is the last copy of this book, and I'm going to destroy it for the sake of purity!" Naruto said as he stood up. The 'book' then was set ablaze...

Kakashi's eye widened even more if that's possible, the book he held fell from his hands and his whole body went numb. He fell on his knees, still looking in disbelief at the burning book...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he screamed in agony as tears started streaming down his eye "How could you? Why? Why must life be so cruel?" he asked himself while he sobbed for the loss of the book. He then heard Naruto, along with the girl next to him laughing their heads off. His tears went dry immediately. How many times had he fallen for that prank? He had lost the count...

"Damn it Naruto... stop pulling this on me, I'm going to die before my time..." he said, placing his palm on his forehead and shook his head. Both teens stopped laughing "I'm sorry sensei, but there's nothing better than burning Icha Icha!" he said and chuckled. Hinata smiled. It was the first time in years that she had laughed so much...

* * *

They stood up and left the rooftop, heading for another aimless walk around Konoha, Hinata always in her henged form now. Naruto hated the fact that he couldn't hold her. But this was going to be fixed... in three years by now...

Suddenly, a ninja jumped out of nowhere in front of them. They both gasped in surprise and took a step back. The ninja was grinning evilly under his mask. "Well well, what do we have here? The dropout, and a cute little girl" he said. Naruto cursed under his breath. Hinata could take him down even on her own, but using Jyuuken or anything at all would reveal her identity. He could see people coming out from their windows to look at what was happening. Some were grinning evilly, others worriedly. There were also plenty of girls looking worried from the sides of the street...

"You have entered the Gokon neighborhood. Pay, or else... I will have some fun with the girl..." the ninja said and Hinata gasped, hiding behind Naruto. She too knew she couldn't use her own skills in front of people right now. Naruto glared at him, and if looks could kill, this man could be shredded in pieces...

They both remembered this neighborhood. It was at a desolated area of Konoha, were nearly no one went because of this ninja. The Hokage had eventually abandoned any interest about the neighborhood as well and it was quickly forgotten. The people there lived everyday in fear, since no shinobi ever came to help them. They all feared this man, and many didn't even know why...

"You're welcome to try" Naruto said back and he could hear many gasps from the audience. The ninja frowned under his half-face mask, which covered the lower area of his face, similar to Kakashi's but with both eyes visible and hair that fell on his face. "Am I? The Hokage himself feared me kid. What makes you think you can defeat me?" he said and it was Naruto's turn to grin evilly. "I don't think so... I know so..." he said and his eyes flashed a demonic, blood red with split pupils...

He didn't fear to use his own power in front of people. They didn't know he had a bloodline, they could think the demon just rose and gave him power. He mentally told Hinata to go mix with the crowd at the sides of the street and she quickly did as she was told, mentally wishing him luck as she run towards a shop with plenty of people outside it's door, staring wide eyed at the scene...

"So, the Kyuubi brat wants to play? Let's see what you've got" he said and reached at his back, only to reveal a long, sharp, deadly Katana. Naruto frowned. He remembered this weapon from the time he trained with Tsunade. It was an ANBU Katana... (a/n to anyone who wanders, think of Katana as a samurai longsword)

"You were an ANBU?" he asked the ninja in disbelief. He 'hmped' before replying "I was the ANBU commander. But that Sarutobi fool thought my methods were out of question. He thought my opinions were twisted. But look were he is now. And I'm still here" the ninja said, pointing the ground with his katana when he mentioned 'look were he is now' and pointing himself with his free hand in the last sentence. Naruto frowned "You'll meet him soon..." he said and launched himself at the ninja with blinding speed...

He parried a clawed punch with his Katana, but the sword seemed to barely stand the power of the strike. He winced as he struggled to hold the force back. Naruto smirked. He grabbed the Katana from the blade and pushed it aside, earning enough space for a powerful kick on the stomach, which landed...

The ninja poofed in a cloud of smoke as the kick landed and Naruto's eyes went wide. "Thought it would be that easy?" he heard a dark voice from behind him, and he barely managed to dodge a strike straight to the heart. He glared once more at the ninja before standing up, crossing his fingers, he concentrated as much as possible in the current situation so that he wouldn't overwhelm the whole village...

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted and twenty Naruto clones poofed in existence. The ninja didn't even wince though "Impressive..." he said and all Naruto's smirked "Dude, I barely used any chakra..." all Naruto's said in unison and at that, the ninja seemed to raise an eyebrow. "Well, now I'm intrigued..." he said and in a second, he was fighting Naruto's clones...

As the clones kept poofing, Naruto was preparing two Rasengans at the side. When the last clone was sliced in half, the ninja looked at the two remaining Naruto's, each with a Rasengan in hand "Hmm? The fourth's technique. You really entertain me boy. Too bad you won't live long enough to see me having some fun with that girl..." he said, smirking evilly under his mask. Naruto frowned. He was fighting hard the urge to unleash all nine-tails and shred him to pieces. But nine-tails were way to high level for such a narrow battlefield, so he just restricted himself in only using the chakra...

And to think that before the bloodline, he would lose himself in only four tails... what an irony...

Now he had full control over the powers of the Kyuubi. His natural inhumanly high chakra capacities were also helping him develop and control the tails far more easily. The problem was, each tail brought a new level of power. With nine-tails, he could bring down an army...

The first Naruto charged forward, Rasengan in hand, aiming for the mans chest. He turned to look at the incoming Naruto, and he just raised an eyebrow before jumping high in the air, avoiding the attack completely. Out of nowhere, a second Naruto with a Rasengan appeared, aiming again for his chest. As he was in the air, he couldn't dodge, so he quickly run in a sequence of hand seals...  
(a/n I don't remember the japanese names... bare with me ok?)  
"Katon: Phoenix Fire no Jutsu!" he exclaimed, raising his hand on his mouth. Small fireballs started launching rapidly towards the oncoming Naruto, who just poofed out of existence when they collided. The man landed, only to dodge in the last second a Rasengan from behind, but before he could dodge again, another Rasengan handed Naruto charged out of nowhere...

Not being able to dodge, he lifted his blade in a meaningless attempt to parry the attack. The Rasengan collided with the blade, which after a few seconds of constant contact, broke into half, allowing Naruto to move forward...

Sadly, the Rasengan was out of power and it faded before it could reach the ninja's chest. The ninja smirked as he kicked Naruto hard in the face, earning a good amount of gasps from the crowd. Hinata was staring wide eyed. She wished she would go there and help her boyfriend, but inwardly, she knew he could do it. He was Naruto, after all...

Naruto landed on his feet after taking the kick. He spat on the ground "Is that all?" he asked mockingly. The ninja though was just staring at him "I was going to ask the same thing" he said. Naruto didn't react, knowing this game all too well.

He couldn't use his advanced techniques, for they would reveal too much. The only strong move he had right now, was the Rasengan, but he couldn't really hit him for the man seemed to be an expert in dodging. He frowned but then, something clicked in his mind...

He formed his trademark seal to create another pack of twenty Narutos. They all charged towards the ninja, who kept poofing them out of existence with every passing second...

When he was finished, he turned to look at the boy who was just standing there, smirking. He raised an eyebrow, but then the ground under his feet erupted, revealing two hands who caught his ankles before he could even flinch. The Naruto who was standing in front of him poofed away. His eyes went wide. He tried to move, but Naruto's enhanced power was far greater. He turned his head around to see a smirking Naruto, Rasengan in hand. Soon afterwards, his world went black...

Naruto cleaned his hands as if the ninja was nothing, which he wasn't. It looked like all this years he relied on reputation and fear to command, instead of being really powerful. He was strong, but not enough. He grinned remembering what he had said to him before the Rasengan made contact with the ninja's back "Tell Sarutobi-ojii-san I said hello. No wait, you can't, for you're going down... really down..." he had said before opening a hole in the man's back.

He then realized the people around him were cheering and clapping happily. At least, the girls seemed to do so. All the adults were smirking all looking at him worriedly. Kids started running towards him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" they were all exclaiming. He grinned widely while rubbing the back of his head "Nah, it was nothing" he said, waving his hands defensively. He then heard a loud rumble at the back of his head **"Kits! We have to go, now!"** they both heard the demon shouting in their heads. Naruto looked over the crowd to see Hinata nodding. He nodded to her and they both jumped away at the rooftops, heading away at top speed...

When they stopped, they sat down and waited. Kyuubi rose once more **"Alright, the Jutsu is ready. Listen up. What will leave this place is not our body, but our mind. Right now, you don't have your own mind, yet you have it. It is like your future mind has taken over the one you had before. When we leave, your previous mind will regain control, and this bodies and minds won't remember a thing. Now, what will happen next is completely unknown to me. I just know your minds will return to your future bodies with all the memories and the following. Come on, there's no time to waste. We have spent enough in the past already..."** the demon said and they nodded. They closed their eyes, and concentrated. They soon found themselves in a rather dark, gloomy chamber. Looking around, they noticed plenty of circles, runes and seals spread all around the floor. Kyuubi appeared in its human form, a tall man in a black cloak, hair red with equally red eyes, grinning and revealing his sharp canings. He motioned them to stand in the middle. The stood there, looking at each other. The demon then flashed in their minds what they had to do, and they nodded. Soon, they both flied through a large sequence of hand seals. When they finished, they clapped their hands with each other and held on them.

"Forbidden Technique: Dual Time Travel" they both exclaimed in unison. They smiled at each other as a white flash blinded their vision...

**A/N: Here you have it! Chap 13! See what I'm talking about? I can do miracles when I have inspiration! Some of guys thought I was reseting it? Haha wrong. I'm too bored to write a whole new plot...lol. Anway, I'm finishing the fanfic in one more chapter. I can't keep it going forever now can I? I also think it's getting a little boring for you guys. I mean, I'm writing so much in every chapter. I expect the last one though to be good. I'm gonna try. If I fall or stand, well, it's up on your reviews! You see what magic they've done! Keep em coming! Oh you might also wonder why it took so long to publish chap 13? Well, it was because I actually had to WRITE this chapter. The 10 chapters of this story were already waiting in my PC files. All I did was upload them and take a final look before publishing. So, expect the last chapter, in about two, three days? Dunno, maybe sooner. Till then, review! See you all!**


	15. Chapter 15: Enough Is Enough

Disclaimer: I was heartbroken when I realized I never owned Naruto. Well, I'm lying again, but I really don't own Naruto.

Claimer: I own this finished 22,169 words chapter. ENJOY!!

**A/N: I want to explain some things. First of all, Naruto and Hinata were trapped in a time/space prison. They escaped and with Kyuubi's help, they managed to land on their dimension but a few years back. They had partially lost their memory, thinking it was all a dream. Chap12 was the dream. Kyuubi was trapped in their mind after the 'Damn... close...' phrase in chap11. Now, they are going back in their own time, but are there any changes? We shall see... oh now about the reviews. I'm going to do this on this chapter since it's supposed to be the last ne? Let's see what my reviewers think...**

**Lobo-Boricua (Chap13 reviewer)**

My guess is that kyuubi landed Naruto and Hinata in a dimension CLOSE to the one they were originally in (he was JUST off by a few years, lol). So then the 12th and 13th chapter's had to have been a dream Naruto was having, because maybe for some reason Naruto and Hinata were...knocked out?...when they landed in the other dimension...

That's my take on things anyway. I really have no idea, I'm just sort of guessing.  
**You're really close Lobo. They didn't land on a different dimension, they landed a few years back on their own. Chap 12 was a dream. Remember that both of them wake up on their beds? There's a reason you know. First of all, to make you think they had dreamed the whole story, the second for you to think that chap 12 was a dream. Well, the second choice wins!  
**

**David Uzumaki (Chap12 reviewer)  
**

Okay I have read the whole series so I will give you the benifet of the doubt, but seriously there was nothing wrong with their relationship, I thought it was amazing, and as for the reality of it, it doesn't matter too much, it was way better than the 100's of fanfictions that are all sex and no actual relationship. I loved it all unill the end, but I am eagerly waiting for the next chapter.  
**Thanks for the good words, I'm trying to make their relationship look authentic and romantic. Truth is, I have myself read plenty of NaruHina fanfics but most of them don't focus on romance, instead, they either pump Naruto and Hinata together or just write NaruHina lemons. Well, I have stuck on the Romance part of the story as you have noticed instead of the Adventure one. Truth is, I placed Adventure for there are some battles and this bloodline thing. I'm focusing on romance for it is what is really missing from the Naruto series. You may have noticed that I describe their feelings for each other and the way they act between each other. I also, reasoned why Naruto loved Hinata, something writer's rarely do. I also reasoned Hinata as you have seen (all this in chap13).**

**Andgo714 (Chap12 reviewer)**

ARGH!Your as bad Pervy Sage89! He is the author of restart. Let me make one thing clear...I hate when author's reset their story! is done ranting and smmile update soon!  
**Who's Sage89 and what does he have to do with my story? Anyway, you're one that clearly fell on the trap of the 'dream' thing. Well, at first, I thought about continuing this way, but as I said, I was bored to make a whole new plot.**

**Anyway, there are more reviews, so go check them out if you wanna see what people think about this story! I want to thank all my reviewers till now. Oh and if you want, go check the last A/N on chap12. I changed it for the better. Yep, I changed it, for I changed my mind. It was fun to see that many people fell for the dream trap, but I love you guys nonetheless (girls preferred, I'm male:P) . Ok, enough with the author's notes. On with the tale!  
**

_**Soulmate: By Your Side  
**_

_**Chapter14: Enough Is Enough**_

The light slowly faded, he could feel it. He could feel it fading away, but he was afraid to open his eyes. He was afraid to encounter the truth. Had they made it? Did something went wrong again? He was taken off guard when a pair of hands snaked around his neck and a warm body touched his own. A pair of soft lips then made contact with his...

He slowly opened his eyes to see no other that... Hinata, kissing him, her own eyes closed. He closed his eyes again as he hugged her by the waist and returned the kiss, wanting to enjoy it as it lasted...

They slowly broke apart, still in each others arms. They were their 'old' good selfs again. They smiled at each other and Hinata buried her face at the crook of his neck. She had missed the feeling of his warmth all over her...

He smiled as he rested his chin on top of her head. He was taller again and to his secret relief, she had long hair now...

"We did it..." She whispered softly, her head still resting at the crook of his neck. "Yeah..." was his own reply.

They slightly broke apart, not braking the hug, and looked around. It was night and the street they were in was completely empty. They both sighed. They were still in Konoha, and things seemed to be the same. "Hey, let's go home" he whispered and she nodded. They both jumped on a rooftop and headed for his apartment...

* * *

**"So... let's see what's new..."** Kyuubi said to himself as he concentrated on the threads of time, looking for any changes...

* * *

They reached the door and he smiled widely as he reached in his pocket. He took out a set of keys and unlocked the door. They entered inside and he couldn't feel more at home...

Sitting on the couch, they hugged each other and he gave her a slight kiss on the forehead "So, fur ball, what's new?" he asked, raising an eyebrow practically to no one. The demon was laughing his head off inside their mind

**"Oh that's good! The kit has a fan club!"** he said and continued laughing. Naruto now raised both eyebrows "Nani? since when do I have a fan club?" he asked. The demon restrained himself to a chuckle. **"Well, it seems like your deed at the Goko neighborhood didn't go unnoticed, at least from the girls..."** he said and chuckled again. Both teens frowned "What do you mean?" they asked in unison. Kyuubi sighed **"Alright, here it goes..."** he started...

* * *

It looked like Naruto's victory at the Gokon neighborhood didn't go unnoticed by the young populace. The girls that had seen his fight had spread the rumor around and soon his fan club was created. It seemed that from then on, his adventures were well known across the young citizens of the village. Before them of course, Hinata knew about them all. He felt a little bad, knowing that Hinata could feel a little jealous about it, although she was listening calmly. He felt a small weight lift from his heart. He would be damned to leave her for another. This wouldn't happen, not now, not ever.

Although the young populace seemed to adore him, the adults seemed to hate him even more. They knew about Kyuubi and thought that Naruto was gradually losing control. They had seen his red eyes at the battle, and in his later adventures, he had used the powers of the demon more, seeming to be in less control though, since he didn't have it as a bloodline yet. But now, he was in full control of this powers. And no one could take _her_ away with the excuse of him being a demon... no one.

* * *

After Kyuubi finished explaining, they headed to the bedroom. They snuggled close to each other once more, wearing their 'sleeping' clothes, which were basically Naruto's black t-shirts. Hinata entered her favorite position. Her head on his chest, one hand hugging him while the other lied on his chest as well, her body snuggled as close as possible and one leg over his.

She had missed the warmth his body radiated. She wanted to have all of it, feel all of it. She wanted to stay there forever. She missed the sound of his heartbeat being the last thing she heard before falling in a dreamless, yet happy sleep...

Naruto couldn't help but feel happier than ever. She was so warm and soft... she was barely shorter yet she always snuggled lower to lay on his chest... he wanted to keep her close forever, he feared that if this embrace ended, she would poof away like a dream. He didn't want it to be a dream, no. And thankfully, it wasn't. For her slight moans of relief made his heart melt, the slow rising and falling of her chest was so real, he thought her warmth could melt even an Ice Jutsu. Her hair were soft like silk as always when he stroke them. The pale light of the moon coming in from the windows matched perfectly with her sleeping form, as if it was made for her, as if the light itself radiated from her. He knew, that in some ways it was true, because for him... she was an angel...

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes the next morning, the first thing he did was smile at the sleeping Hinata, half on him half next to him. The light of the morning sun was more than enough for him to wake up. He had become a light sleeper lately, and he didn't really like it...

He sat there, lying on his bed and waiting for her to wake up. He knew that she would pretty soon. And he also knew she liked having him next to her when she did so...

After a few minutes, he felt her stir lightly, and he smiled, knowing she was waking up. Instead of rising though, she rubbed her cheek on his chest and that made him melt even more. She was so cute when she wanted...

"Ne, Hina-chan, rise and shine" he said softly and she looked up at him with sleepy eyes, yet she smiled "Mhm" she said and buried her face in his chest again. He sighed "Hinata-chan, we've got work today, remember?" he said quietly. She was frozen for a few seconds. She then turned her head to look at him "Hai" she said and leaned forward to kiss him. He gladly returned it...

He got up first, heading for the bathroom. She sat up on the bed, smiling at his fleeting form. She stretched her hands and yawned lightly. Getting up, she went to his wardrobe. She had stuffed some of her own clothes at the left side of it were he didn't have clothes in the first place. So, the wardrobe was half-half. After around five minutes, he got out of the bathroom with a towel warped around him, only to see Hinata standing there with her clothes in hand, waiting for him to come out, smiling all together. He smiled back and gave her a peck on the lips before heading at the wardrobe for his own clothes. She smiled and entered the bathroom...

He didn't find it hard to choose what to wear. He was always wearing the same clothes anyway. A black t-shirt, orange pants with a kunai holster on the right thigh, and a black-orange jacket. It was a rather hot day so he had it unzipped. Heading out, he picked up his hitai-ate which lied next to Hinata's at the desk, and put it in his pocket. He smiled, taking one last glance at the bathroom door before leaving the room...

* * *

Kyuubi had also told them that Kakari was dead. They had arrived the same night he died, from their hands. Today was the day of the trap, but the trappers would have a surprise coming for them this time.

Tsunade knew about them and Naruto would as usual, be Hokage in around a month, along with officially becoming Tsunade's son. The demon also told them that Hiashi never sent Hinata to live with Naruto for a while. The clothes she had in his wardrobe were the ones she wore last night. So, today they had to face far more than just the trappers...

* * *

Soon after, Hinata came out of the bathroom. She wore her own ninja outfit, which consisted of the usual kunoichi net shirt, blue shorts that reached down her knees, kunai holster at the right thigh, and her trademark lavender-white colored jacket. Though now it was unzipped and the sleeves hanged down her sides. She felt really good the last time she had it like that, and wouldn't hesitate to feel that way again...

(a/n Naruto and Hinata look way cooler with unzipped jackets, don't you think?:)

Grabbing her hitai-ate and putting it in her pocket, she walked out of the bedroom and into the small hallway. Naruto was leaning on the wall next to the door, grinning widely at her. She smiled back "Want to go out for breakfast?" he asked, reaching his hand out for her to take while smiling. She nodded and gladly took it "Hai" she said softly and his smile turned into a grin again "Let's go then! Time travels starve me!" he joked and she giggled. She was hungry herself...

They got out of the apartment and he locked the door. Looking at her, he threw a worried glance at the crook of her neck were the seal lied "You sure you want people to know? I don't have a..." he was cut off by a finger on his lips "I told you, Naruto-kun, I'm tired of hiding. _But let's play a little act, shall we?"_ she said, mentally repeating to him the phrase he had used when Sakura came to ask him on a 'date'. He grinned knowingly. People would get a big surprise today...

* * *

Hinata had once more covered her neck with her hitai-ate. When the right moment came, she would give the people of Konoha a good shock...

They walked down the streets of Konoha, side by side, heading for Naruto's old favorite Ichiraku Ramen stand. Hinata had her arm wrapped around his forearm. They both noticed the glares of hate, confusion and disgust from the villagers, but they could care less. To them, the list of people that their opinion truly mattered was rather short...

They sat down at a stool next to each other. The shop had just opened, and they both knew it also served breakfast in the morning. Ayame walked in, and seeing this two together, her face immediately lightened up. She walked towards them from the other side of the counter "So, Naruto, when are you going to dissolve the fan club?" she asked curiously and Naruto grinned widely. Ayame and Teuchi also knew about Naruto and Hinata. They were like family to him after all. "Today's a great day to brake fan clubs, ne?" he said, shooting a toothy smile to both girls. Hinata blushed slightly while Ayame giggled. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked, smiling at them...

Soon their order came and they started eating practically in silence. Hinata silently activated her normal Byakuugan at times. When she did for the third time, she smiled. The act was about to begin...

"Naruto-kun, I'm going out to get some air." she said, smiling at him. He smiled back while continuing to eat his own ramen. Taking a glance across the counter, he noticed that Ayame's attention was caught. He grinned...

Hinata walked out of the stand and walked behind a wall. Activating her Byakuugan again, she was ready for some fun...

Naruto kept eating slowly in silence. Soon, he heard footsteps coming from behind him and suddenly, many squeals filled the air. He nearly choked in his ramen from the horrific sounds. "Naruto-kun! Over here!" he heard many girls crying out, trying to sound seductive. In truth though, they scared him more that seduced him...

He didn't turn to look at them though. This was a little trick he had learned from Sasuke. The more you ignore them, the less they bother you. Well, it worked sometimes. Too bad this wasn't one of them...

The girls approached even more. Soon they were only around ten steps away from him. He started sweating. What was he supposed to do? Just tell them he had a girlfriend? Tell them to back off? Well, he didn't really have experience in fan girls. For once, he wished Sasuke was here...

Suddenly, the footsteps froze, the squeals stopped. For a moment, he feared that time had stopped. He heard a single pair of footsteps coming closer and closer. He smiled and turned around, though instead of an ink-blue haired girl, a blond one came. His face immediately became neutral as he looked back at the counter...

The girl sat next to him, seeming to be neutral herself. Taking a glance at her, he saw she was a tall, blond, blue eyed girl around his age. She seemed to wear two pieces of cloth, one covering half of her top, the other a pair of mini shorts. She was good looking... but there was someone that couldn't be matched in this area for him, and she wasn't too far away...

The girl seemed to smile seductively at him. A sweat formed on his forehead. It was becoming hot in here, and not because of her beauty...

"Naruto-kun, will you order me some ramen?" she asked seductively. Right now, he wanted to run away at top speed. But, he had to face them right? He couldn't run forever. "Damn it, it's Yamanaka Yochi... he's gone now" "Yeah, she has a genjutsu that makes anyone she wants to fall in love with her..." "Damn her! Has she already dumped her last boyfriend? She's insatiable!" he heard the group of girls behind him whispering to one another with his enhanced hearing. A genjutsu? He would fall in love with this girl? He didn't want to! Hell no! He was ready to leave when the girl next to him whispered a technique, and his heart skipped a beat...

Hinata gasped. She was ready to rush in there and stop the girl, but she smiled at Naruto's reaction...

"Uhm, what for? I don't even know you." he stated simply, denying her previous request. Yochi stared at him wide eyed. What had she done wrong? That technique never failed! "But Naruto-kun, you love me, remember?" she said seductively once more. He chuckled "What? I told you miss I don't even know you" he repeated, continuing to chuckle. Yochi once more stared at him, completely stunned. "And don't call me -kun. You don't know me that well" he added, slurping some more noodles from his ramen bowl. He quickly finished the remaining ramen and stood up, placing the money for the two bowls on the counter "Oi, Ayame-chan! I'm leaving! Tell Teuchi-ojii-san hello from me!" he said happily at an evilly grinning Ayame and walked out of the stand. Yochi quickly stood up and followed him. The group of girls in the meantime just stared in disbelief. How the hell had he resisted her technique?

"Naruto-kun, what do you mean? How can you not love me? I'm sexy, beautiful, smart..." she was cut off as Naruto raised his hand, motioning her to silence "Yes you are good looking, smart, I doubt it, but I don't love you. Live with it" he stated bluntly. Yochi was stunned once more, but she wouldn't give up. She wouldn't let him ruin her reputation! No one ever turned her down. She formed a hand seal and whispered a technique once more while aiming at his back. The technique launched...

Hinata then came out of her hiding spot behind the wall. Naruto grinned widely at her appearance "Oi, Hinata-chan. I already paid for the ramen. Want to go train?" he asked when she was only a feet or two apart from him. She smiled "Of course, Naruto-kun." she said with a nod. "Great!" he said, grinning widely. He grabbed her by the waist and they began walking away, leaving a group of stunned girls and an equally stunned Yochi behind. "Hey wait!" she shouted. Both teens turned to look at her. She had a seductive smile again and she had entered a 'sexy' pose. Naruto frowned inwardly while staring emotionlessly at the girl. She didn't mean to give up, did she? Oh, well, the hard way then...

"Naruto-kun, come on, you know you want me. Leave that weirdo aside and come with me..." she said seductively and he frowned "I will come with you" he said, and the girl's face brightened. Had she done it? Had she seduced him finally?

"When the world brakes in half" he added, his face and voice serious, betraying no mistake or place for argument. Yochi was shocked "Why do you like that weird bitch anyway? I'm way more..." she said but was cut off by an angry glare of red eyes...

**"One more word, and they won't find your pieces..."** he said in his demonic voice, and the girl was scared shit-less. He grinned evilly at her reaction. Hinata in the meantime, just smiled at the girl. "Good, now that we are settled, let's go Hinata-chan" he said, throwing a smile at the girl he held. She smiled and nodded, leaning forward to kiss him. He gladly returned it. All the girls stared at the two in disbelief. When had Hinata done this?

Naruto and Hinata walked away from the scene. The group of girls left, sad and disappointed. Yochi glared angrily at their fleeting backs. She wouldn't let it slide that easily. That weird eyed bitch wouldn't ruin her reputation...

* * *

Hinata in the meantime, was more than happy to able to finally hug him in public. She was stuck next to him, her one arm hugging him by the waist while he returned the gesture. They both noticed the looks of shock from some villagers, others of hate, others of disgust. But as always, little did they care. "Naruto-kun, wasn't it a bit much to use your 'voice'?" Hinata asked softly, looking up at him. He looked at her and smiled "Nope. She asked for it" he said and looked forward again. She smiled. Truly, that girl wanted it badly, trying to seduce him even when she saw her with him. She wandered though if that girl could give up that easily. Well, no matter what, Hinata was always there to speak her mind a little if the situation demanded it. Let her come and take a taste...

* * *

Soon enough, they reached the training ground where they were attacked in the first place. Shino and Kiba were there like last time, sparring. When they finished, they finally noticed Naruto and Hinata, sitting side by side near a tree. Naruto had leaned down, his arms crossed behind his head as a pillow, staring at the clouds while Hinata sat next to him looking at her two teammates. Kiba grinned while Shino's expression seemed emotionless. They walked towards the two...

"Ohayo, Hinata, Naruto!" Kiba said happily, throwing grins at the two. Naruto grinned back while Hinata smiled. Shino just nodded in greeting. "Came to train again, I presume?" Shino asked seriously and both of them nodded. "What kind of training can this baka give anyway?" Kiba said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the two questioningly. Naruto grinned and Hinata smiled again. "Well, care to show them, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, having sat up and motioning her to go forward. She smiled at him and nodded. She stood up...

"Naruto-kun helps me control my new chakra" she said seriously at her two teammates. They both raised their eyebrows. "Wait, what? New chakra?" Kiba asked in disbelief. Hinata nodded and her eyes flashed a demonic blood red. If Shino and Kiba didn't knew her, they would have plenty of shivers going down their spines right now.

"Whoa..." Kiba said, his jaw hanging open while Shino seemed to just stare behind his sunglasses. Hinata smiled. "What's up with your eyes?" he finally asked, pointing a finger at Hinata. She kept her smile "It's about my new chakra" she said and Shino nodded. His bugs had examined the chakra, and it was more than intriguing...

"Hinata has the same chakra with Naruto..." Shino said seriously. Kiba turned his questioning gaze at his teammate "What? Naruto? What do you mean?" he asked, having not caught the big picture yet. Shino sighed "Naruto has two types of chakra. His normal one, and the Kyuubi's. Now, the same goes for Hinata." he explained and Kiba's eyes went wide "You mean... Hinata has Kyuubi's chakra?" he asked in disbelief, turning to look again at the red eyed Hinata, who was still smiling. Naruto sat up and stood next to her, flashing his own red eyes with the slit pupils "Yep, and she's damn good in controlling it" he exclaimed happily, throwing a smile at the girl next to him who smiled back.

"Naruto, how did you manage to give Hinata your secondary chakra... and why?" Shino asked, titling his head slightly to the side, evidencing question. Naruto sighed. He took a glance at Hinata who nodded. She took off her hitai-ate, revealing the Nine-tails seal. Both boys raised their eyebrows. "What's that?" Kiba asked, pointing a finger at the crook of Hinata's neck. Naruto and Hinata smiled, turning their eyes back to normal and motioning their friends to sit down...

* * *

They explained the whole situation. Well, it didn't take long of course. They didn't say about their little time-travel neither did they mention the soul mate part. They wanted their mental communication to be their little secret. They only told them about Hinata being his girlfriend. Well, that explained things enough.

* * *

"I see..." was Shino's response as he looked down in thought. Kiba was staring wide eyed "Wait, for how long now are you two together?" he asked, pointing a finger at the two. They smiled "A few days now" Naruto said and Kiba frowned "And you placed a seal on her, while being together only for a few days?" he asked in disbelief. They both nodded. "Yep. But I asked her first, I didn't force it" Naruto said seriously and Hinata nodded. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Naruto-kun didn't force anything. I gladly accepted this seal on my own. Besides, Kyuubi-kun is fun to be around..." she said and giggled. Naruto chuckled while the other two stared at them again "Wait, Kyuubi is in your mind?" Kiba asked. and they both nodded. "This seal allows Kyuubi-kun to talk to both of us mentally." she said and smiled.

"So, how stronger are you now, Hinata?" Shino asked seriously and Hinata smiled. She stood up, walked towards a target dummy that stood nearby, and gave it a good Ho Jyuuken strike in the center, braking it in pieces. Both pairs of eyes went wide, Shino's not noticeable of course. Naruto couldn't help but be proud of her strength. Kiba leaned towards him "You better not piss her off..." he whispered and Naruto grinned. "I know, and neither should anyone" he whispered back. Hinata turned around and sat next to Naruto again, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back...

"Well, I guess we should go. By the way, I thought that Naruto would never really notice you. Man, I mean, nearly all Konoha knew about her crush, yet you were so thickheaded..." Kiba said, putting his palm on his forehead. Naruto grinned "Well, I was a fool. But I'm trying to make up for it" he said and kissed Hinata on the forehead. She smiled "You already have" she said and he grinned widely. Shino nodded and stood up "Let's go, Kiba. Enough time of Hinata's training wasted already" he said seriously and Kiba nodded. "See you around guys!" he said while walking off with Shino and waving back at them. Naruto waved in return while Hinata smiled. Shino was also smiling under his hood. She was happy now, happier than ever, and for that, he was happy too...

* * *

Hinata and Naruto sparred for around an hour, both using their Kyuubi chakra. Hinata was more than a challenge since he could hardly land a strike on her, let alone defeat her. But neither did Hinata find him an easy opponent. He was very agile and his Shadow Clones were more than useful in taijutsu. Her 'Protection Of Eight-Diagrams, Sixty-Four Palms' was enough to block a red Rasengan and repel him back. Unfortunately for her, Naruto had nearly endless chakra while she still had to work on this aspect. When they finished sparring, they kissed each other and went to the lake to was up...

* * *

Naruto took of his jacket and shirt. If memory served, they still had an hour or two until the attack, so why don't have some fun till then? Taking off his pants, he was left in his boxers. Hinata in the meantime, was also only dressed in her underwear, and once more, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. With the help of her newfound Kyuubi healing, her body didn't have any scars, making it more than a sight to see. And he was still amazed that she was _his_ girlfriend...

He walked on the water instead of jumping in. He walked a few steps towards the center of the lake. Kneeling down, he let his fingers enter the water, and he shivered at the coldness. He heard footsteps on the water behind him, and turning around, his lips met another's, and this was enough for him to lose his concentration...

Surprised as he was, he lost control of the chakra in his feet and fell in the water. He opened his eyes under it to see a figure standing on the surface, seeming to giggle. The figure jumped upwards and fell in the water _herself_. He smiled...

Jumping out of his trance, he started swimming inside the waters of the lake. Soon, Hinata reached him and kissed him on the lips once more, underwater this time. He smiled inwardly while kissing her. It was like always, the best thing he had ever felt, with the addition of the slight taste of water in it. When they broke apart, they had already reached the surface. Popping their heads out of the water, he grinned widely at her while she smiled. He rose above the surface and grinned evilly now. She also used her chakra to rise on the surface. When she got all of herself out, a splash of water hit her. She giggled and started splashing him herself. When they stopped, they were both panting lightly. Naruto grinned once again...

In his hand formed a ball of chakra and inside it, chakra could be seen, swirling wildly. She gasped. He rammed the Rasengan in the water and a continuing massive splash was directed on her. When it finished, Naruto stared wide eyed as nothing stood were Hinata was supposed to be. He grinned _'Are you so sweet that you melt with some water?' _he asked and he could hear giggles in the back of his mind. Suddenly, under his feet, a few inches in front of him, a figure launched out of the water. Before he could react, the figure, or Hinata, was kissing him while he held her by the waist. They broke apart and smiled at each other "Yes you are" he answered his own question and grinned widely, making her blush slightly...

* * *

After another hour or so of playing with the water, they finally came out and sat on the shore, still in their underwear. Hinata shivered as the cold air rushed on her. She went to pick up her clothes, only to find them drenched. She sighed. The splashing they had done probably had their clothes soaked as well. Looking at Naruto, she realized that his own clothes were fine. She sighed again...

Naruto looked over at her and noticed the sad expression she had while looking at her own clothes. He smiled and walked towards her...

She gasped as she felt something warm wrapping around her. She turned around to see a widely grinning Naruto. Looking down at herself, she noticed that she was wrapped in his jacket. She smiled. She had wanted to be in there a long time now...

They sat on the shore, Hinata's clothes stretched in the sunlight. She had wrapped herself tightly in his jacket. It smelt like him, and she wouldn't change that smell for anything...

Naruto at the moment was quite wary. Hinata would have to fight nearly naked if they attacked now! She had his jacket, yes, but without any other clothes...

His face brightened as he sat up and walked towards her still drying clothes. She didn't notice of course, for she was lost in daydreams... about him...

Kneeling down, he placed his hands above them and red chakra started emitting. Naruto thought that, if Kyuubi's chakra was like fire, wouldn't it dry the clothes too? He grinned widely as the clothes seemed to start getting dried. Soon, they were eligible for wearing...

* * *

Hinata frowned a little at the idea of removing his jacket, so he grinned and let her wear it. He was ok in a t-shirt anyway. She wore her normal clothes, excluding her own jacket and kept his wrapped around her. She couldn't stop inhaling that smell.

Naruto knew it was time. He activated his Kyuubi powers and scanned the area with his hearing and smell. Soon, he caught a group of men approaching them slowly. He turned to Hinata with his blood red eyes and she immediately caught the idea. Turning her own eyes on, along with the enhanced Byakuugan, she saw the group of men approaching. Standing up, she walked next to Naruto and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. '_Don't worry, Hina-chan. They won't get us this time'_ he said and she smiled. They both deactivated their eyes...

After a minute or two, a group of 5 men jumped out of the bushes. Naruto turned and looked at them, grinning widely "Hello! Want to eat anything?" he asked, still grinning. The men just stood there, staring at them under their masks. "We didn't come here for ramen boy. We are here to dispose the world of a worthless heir and a demon" one of them said. Naruto's grin now changed in an evil smile, along with Hinata's next to him. They both flashed their red eyes, and the men were taken aback for a second

**"Who talked about food?"** the teens asked in unison as their evil grins widened. The men seemed to have shivers running wildly down their spines. Throwing a smile at each other, they launched against the men...

They were quick to react for their own good, having drown their katana's and having dodged a lethal strike. They surrounded the teens who had now slipped into their fighting stances. One of the men laughed out loud at the sight of Hinata's Ho Jyuuken stance. "Oh my god, you truly are worthless. You can't even stand in a proper Jyuuken stance." he said. Hinata frowned but it was quickly replaced by an evil grin **"I don't need Jyuuken to make you cry like a baby, now do I?"** she asked, her voice a mix of her own with a lot of demonic tint. What she said was true. She was using Ho Jyuuken, not Jyuuken. There was a difference you know. The men didn't waste another second arguing and launched against the teens...

Naruto dodged an upper cut strike with ease, but he nearly fell on another blade. Dodging the strike to the heart in the last second, he turned around and a quick kick in the ribs sent the man flying on a tree. He jumped towards Hinata and rolled on the ground avoiding a barrage of shuriken and kunai. Standing next to her, he made a high round kick and she ducked, avoiding the strike which purposely landed on the man who stood in front of her with his katana risen. Two down, three to go...

Naruto dodged to the side another forward blade strike to the ribs, allowing Hinata to step at the opposite side. He launched a punch straight to his face while Hinata kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying at the bushes. They turned to smirk evilly at their two remaining opponents. One of them glared and charged. Hinata avoided his blade with ease as she kicked him in the stomach with her knee. The man had his lights out with just this one strike...

The last man standing was shivering in fear. They were too strong for him to handle. He whispered something in what seemed to be a headphone and quickly run away. Naruto looked at Hinata who nodded. They entered the chase...

* * *

"Is everything ready?" a cloaked man asked the other five. They nodded. "The trap is set. All they have to do, is step in the middle of the clearing" another one said. They nodded again "Yes, but will the genjutsu last?" another asked and all of them looked down. "Let us hope so" the first cloaked man said again and they nodded once more.

* * *

They chased the man until he was lost in a clearing. They nodded to each other and stepped in, walking slowly towards the center. Soon, the genjutsu fell and the men started the sealing Jutsu. Naruto and Hinata stood calmly at the center of the circle. One of the men raised an eyebrow under his hood. "Any last words, brats?" he asked. Both teens turned their heads to look at him, a smirk on their face. His eyes went wide "Yep. Bye bye" Naruto said, waving a hand at them. They both poofed in a cloud of smoke...

"Kage Bunshins? Damn it, we're trapped!" one of the men yelled. He turned around to leave when suddenly, a gentle fist strike with plenty of red chakra, threw him dead on the ground. All the men stared wide eyed. The dropout of their clan... had just killed an elite...

* * *

Naruto appeared standing next to Hinata, his own eyes flashing the demonic blood red with slit pupils that could make anyone run for his life. Both teens noticed the look of fear under the men's hood. They smiled evilly **"What's the matter? Afraid of something?"** they said in unison, their unique demonic voices joining together, making a mix that made you think the united voice came from the depths of hell. The temperature for the men seemed to rise for around ten degrees...

**"Oh well, then" **Naruto said, glaring at them **"We will just" **Hinata added **"Clean up" "The place"** they said, adding to each other's words. Both teens smiled evilly once more as the fear was now obvious on the men...

"Damn demons! You won't get us that easily!" A man said, his slightly shaking voice betraying the growing fear. Nevertheless, he charged towards them, and the most disturbing thing was... he used Jyuuken.

_'Looks like we'll have to say Hiashi more than we intended...'_ Naruto said, mentally throwing Hinata an evil grin. She grinned back and nodded mentally. The man was now a few feet away from them and launched a Jyuuken palm strike, aiming Naruto's chest. It never made contact. Naruto dodged to the side, avoiding the hit, but the man didn't stop there. Regaining balance rather quickly, he threw a kick at Naruto's ribs, who raised his hands to block the strike. It landed, and Naruto was slightly pushed back by the chakra enhanced kick. These men weren't newbies...

Hinata attempted a strike at the man's back, who dodged to the side sensing danger from behind. Hinata composed her hand in the last second, managing to turn and send a kick at the man. He raised his hands to block the attack, but Hinata's enhanced kick was more than enough to send him flying over the trees. She blinked a few times, amazed at her own strength. To tell the truth, she didn't really have a chance to practice her powers in serious combat. And these men weren't your everyday ninja...

The three of the four still standing men slipped into battle stances. Two of them seemed to also be Hyuuga's, though their eyes were hid under their hoods. One of them executed a water Jutsu, sending water needles against the teens, aiming to kill. They dodged by jumping away, only to be met by two fire dragons. Both of them grinned and let the dragons strike. The two men that had launched the attack smiled in victory. But when the smoke succumbed, the teens were just standing there, grinning. **"Fools"** Naruto hissed. Hinata had used the protection of sixty-four palms technique to completely avoid the attack, and Naruto had momentarily risen the 'Cloak of the Fox' in order to repel the Jutsu. Kyuubi's chakra was like fire, so they had extreme resistance against it. Their evil grins were cut short as an invisible blade slashed Hinata in half...

Naruto's eyes went wide as Hinata stood still for a second. Something... like an invisible blade... had sliced her in half... yet the only thing she did was poof in a cloud of smoke as her place was taken by a wooden log. Naruto turned his head to look at his right, only to see Hinata standing next to him, smiling. He then noticed that the blade didn't come from nowhere. Among the men, one stepped forward, his hood taken down, revealing a man around their age, his hair white like snow, his eyes... a complete white... both teens now knew... this men, and especially the white eyed one... would be quite the challange...

"I am Fosi of the Wind. Surrender now, Jinchuuriki's, and I'll make sure you'll die fast." he stated, his expression completely expressionless. Hinata knew about such cold masks. Her father wore one all the time, her whole clan did. But this one's... it was perfect ice. **"What do you seek from me boy?"** Naruto asked in a clear Kyuubi voice. Hinata knew it was Kyuubi who talked via Naruto. The boy's expression didn't change at all. "Honorable Kyuubi no Kitsune, surrender and I'll see to it that your vessels won't die in agony. Though I am curious as to how can you have two vessels" he said. Curious he was? Man was he good at hiding it! Hinata was a little scared. This one was even better than her father, or even Neji when he was a cold hearted bastard, in hiding emotions and staying blank. It was as if he was a corpse that could talk.

**"There have been some special conditions. I want to hear your purpose before the battle begins"** Kyuubi said through Naruto. Hinata frowned _'Kyuubi-kun, why are you so polite?'_ she asked curiously. The demon sighed. Naruto was also showing a curious expression, mentally that is. **"This one is Fosi of the Wind as he said. He doesn't come from a hidden village. I have heard tales about him. It is said, that long ago, the Demon Lord of the wind was sealed in him. Unfortunately, he wasn't sealed very well, so the demon took over control, devouring his vessel's soul. You can see the outcome..."** Kyuubi told them and they all averted their attention back to the emotionless Fosi...

"I am here to rid the world of the demon lords. Devouring your powers, Kyuubi-san, will help my cause. You are the strongest of the demon lords before me, after all. I am also looking forward in paying a visit to our old friend, Ichibi no Shukaku" he said, or rather stated blankly as ever. _'I thought you were the stronger fur ball'_ Naruto said in annoyance. Kyuubi sighed **"I am. Only because Fosi was known as dead. He is the ten-tailed demon lord. Our lord. It is the first time I see him for a few thousands of years."** he said and both teens shivered. Was Fosi that strong? It seemed that the name of his former container was long lost in the threads of time. Yet right now, they had to stop him...

"I am, of course, allowed by the council of Konoha to dispose your vessel. Having the mortals approval will only help my cause, before I destroy them that is. They don't seem to hold him in high regard, Kyuubi-san. Is it because he is your vessel? Is it because your 'beloved' mate was killed? Doesn't matter. Emotions can betray, Kyuubi-san. That is why, I have restricted my self from such stupidities. I had advised you to do the same, but your emotions blinded you. Now, you will pay the price" Fosi said, emotion not evident in even a tint of his voice. His expression, the iceberg mask he had from the beginning. The other three men that accompanied the demon lord shivered as a massive, deadly, fearsome killing and murderous intent radiated from the teens. **"Mind though, Fosi-san, that I was the lord of hell. I'll be more than happy to let you pay a visit there when we are done"** both teens said in perfect unison, the voice of their own demon lord lingering in every word. Hinata slipped in her Ho Jyuuken stance while Naruto activated the first tail of his 'Cloak of the Fox'.

"Very well then, Kyuubi-san. Let us have it your way." he stated blankly and in an instant, the men next to him were cut in tiny pieces, as a rain of blood fell on the ground around him. He didn't even flinch, not even the slightest bit. Hinata had her Akakuugan (aka means red, kuugan, I suppose it mean eyes. Anyway, bare with me. It's Hinata's enhanced Byakuugan) active at fool force. Kyuubi was more than impressed. But he couldn't help but fear. This man, this demon lord, was more powerful than him at some extent. Would this two, be able to defeat him?

* * *

Naruto didn't lose a moment. Forming two blood red Rasengans at both hands, he launched against Fosi. He again, didn't flinch at all. Naruto extended both hands in an attempt for a dual strike, but when he went close, he felt multiple cuts cover all his body. He winced in pain as the Rasengans deformed. His whole body was covered with cuts, his clothes nearly shredded. The blood soon stopped flowing though as the wounds healed in nearly an instant. Fosi seemed to raise a hair of his eyebrows, if that was even possible. The only reason Hinata had the idea of it was that her eyes were totally focused on his face. Yet again, the expression didn't last for more than a split second. "I can see your healing abilities still work. I'm glad." he stated blankly and raised his hand, as if preparing to strike with a sword, right at Naruto's head. The boy noticed it just in time to leap out of the way, avoiding an invisible deadly wind blade from striking him.

_'What the fuck Kyuubi! I can barely get close!'_ Naruto shouted in his mind. Kyuubi sighed **"He ain't easy kit. Be wary"** was all the demon managed to say before another invisible strike was avoided in the last second.

Hinata had already charged, being nearly a blur of lavender and white at the tremendous speed her red chakra gave her. Fosi was barely able to block plenty of Jyuuken strikes with his wind, though his wind shield seemed to be weakened every time she hit it. Sadly, she was thrown back by an invisible fist in her stomach, which sent her flying backwards. She landed on her feet in a crouch position. Naruto had avoided another blade attack and was now crouching next to her

_'Fur ball! He's too strong! I can't get close!'_ Naruto shouted, glaring at the expressionless man. **"Keep it up kits! Naruto, keep him distracted, Hinata, take down his shield. Why you think he came after me before chasing the other lords? My chakra is the only thing that can harm him. The other lords would round up with me if one of them was attacked before I was taken out. Kitty, use your Ho Jyuuken to bring down his shields. Once that's done, you must both strike. Naruto, stay alive"** the demon said and they were both slightly amused that he had called them by their names for... maybe the first time?

Naruto unlocked two more tails, wanting to keep himself alive for as long as possible. He felt even more power rushing inside him. He felt his whole body being charged up. In a blur, he was gone...

Fosi emotionlessly moved his hand up and down, left and right as if holding a sword. Naruto could hear, or even feel the invisible wind blade missing him by mare inches every time. His cloak could protect him under a light strike right now, but this sword was way too enhanced for him to stop.

Hinata in the meantime, was struggling to hit his shield. He was more aware of her now and had several wind spikes thrown at her. The only reason she could actually dodge was that she could see the chakra in the spikes that were launched against her. It was a shining pure white...

**"Whatever you do, don't let him touch you. He has... let's say a 'death grab'."** Kyuubi said while both teens struggled so that they wouldn't be sliced in half... or worse. _'Heh, at least he's trying to slice us now'_ Naruto joked while dodging another wind strike. **"Kit, he will drain my powers from your corpse if he kills you."** the demon added and Naruto frowned mentally while trying to attack. He was getting one step closer each time...

Naruto dodged another wind strike. His opponent didn't seem to have even the slightest hint of tiredness. "Hey, freak-eye, why the hell did you try to trap us in time anyway?" he asked, clearly confused as to why to trap them since he could battle them. Fosi didn't move a muscle, instead of his hand which kept making slicing motions, aiming Naruto who was more than ten feet away

"This foolish mortals wanted to do so. I had no problem, since I knew Kyuubi-san would return shortly. They must learn not to underestimate a demon lord." he stated blankly, the only muscles moving were the ones of his hands and of his mouth as he spoke and simultaneously, kept fighting the two back.

"Sorry dude, but fur ball ain't nothing but a spirit now. **We are the demon lords of Konoha now"** Naruto said the last sentence in his demonic voice. This time, to their ultimate surprise, Fosi raised an eyebrow, even if it was extremely light "I see... Kyuubi-san, you leave your heritage to this two? Impressive choice. Though they aren't immortal, thus can't be demon lords. You are mare substitutes to Kyuubi-san" he stated blankly, the light raise of his white eyebrow now long gone.

Naruto dodged another strike and finally made it to reach Fosi. Forming a Rasengan, he slammed it on his shield, destroying what little resistance was left and braking through it. Fosi was taken aback but quickly flied into the air using his wind. "What the...?" was all Naruto could say at the sight of the now flying man. "Naive boy, you thought it would be that easy, to defeat the master of the demon lords?" he said, emotion never showing in his voice. "I will not allow such powers in the hands of fools" he said, and now... he had frowned...

Naruto glared at him. What were they supposed to do now? He was flying, for Kami's sake! **"Kit, unbind all your tails... now!"** Kyuubi commanded and so he did. Forming a hand seal, he released all nine-tails...

Kyuubi was no fool. If an emotionless man, let alone an emotionless demon lord made such an expression, it was bad... really bad...

* * *

The Godaime Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade of the legendary Sannin, sat on her high back chair in her office at the Hokage tower. Turning around to gaze at the village hidden in the leafs from her window wall, she noticed that dark clouds had started to rapidly develop..._'Storm's coming'_... she thought as the dark clouds rapidly approached...

* * *

Wind started to swirl wildly around Fosi, making it visible to the common eye. If you could look him straight in the eyes, you could see thunders falling inside the complete white pools. The dark clouds approached rapidly and the light of the sun was suddenly hidden. The few rays that were left were quickly swallowed from the darkness...

**"This is bad... oh shit this is really bad"** Kyuubi said and both teens looked at each other worriedly, and then looked back at the flying Fosi. His frown was still there. _**"Foolish mortals! Feel the wrath of heaven!"**_ he shouted in an angry, booming demonic tone that pierced through the sound of the fierce winds and the thunders that fell mercilessly. Both teens looked up...

In the last split second, they both dodged a lethal thunder strike from above. The sky himself was against them. What could they do? Hinata launched at him, charging with all the speed she could muster. Jumping high in the air, she was prepared to land a full-force Ho Jyuuken strike at Fosi's chest... too bad it never connected...

Fosi's shield seemed to be back full force, now enhanced with lighting. Her attack damaged it, but it was still standing strong. She herself though, felt a little tired from the massive use of chakra. But she had to keep going. If they didn't stop him... he'll eventually destroy the village... he would take Naruto away, forever. No... no that wouldn't happen. No that would not happen! Not as long as this kunoichi drew breath...

Her eyes narrowed, her Akakuugan full forced and even further. She felt the demonic chakra boiling in her, she felt it rising, felt it consuming her in it. She looked down at her hand, only to see it covered in a thin, glittering layer of red chakra...

**"Damn it... I can't hold it for long... attack... now!"** the demon in her mind said. She nodded and fiercely glared at Fosi. This 'Cloak of The Fox' wasn't like Naruto's. Naruto's cloak was thick and the chakra seemed to boil in anger. His nine-tails swirled around him wildly. The power emitting from him was devastating. But Hinata's... the layer of glittering chakra felt soft and warm. It was like a layer of silk soaked in warm water. She knew it wasn't just chakra...

She launched against the demon lord once more, this time far more faster than before. Naruto followed suit, using his tails to block and repel plenty of wind blades, this time visible because of the lighting infused in them. Hinata seemed to disappear from the ground as she appeared out of nowhere in front of Fosi. The demon lord just glared at her, hate in his eyes. He seemed to be really annoyed by their determination. Hinata gathered all the cloak of the fox in her hands, all the chakra was mustered in her palms. Fosi prepared to launch a wind strike, aiming for her heart, but he couldn't move...

Naruto had made it to appear behind him. His nine-tails were giving him unimaginable speed. Appearing behind his opponent, he wrapped all his tails around him, rendering him immobile. Unfortunately, a powerful electric shock was sent against him, and with his tails wrapped around the demon lords body, it was easier for the lighting to strike. Naruto screamed as the electricity cursed through him. His grip loosened as he felt his whole body going numb. At least he knew, his attempt hadn't gone in vain...

Hinata had all the power gathered in her palms, and before Fosi could return his attention to her, her palms had easily broken his shield and the dual strike landed directly on the his chest. His white eyes went wide, probably from the pain. But he didn't fall. Instead, the clash created a white pure light, mixed with the red fire of the Kyuubi chakra. If Naruto and Hinata didn't have their enhanced eyes... they would be blind after that...

* * *

_**"Damn you..."**_ was all Fosi could say in the blinding light. Hinata couldn't see anything else. It was as if the white light had consumed them both, the only visible thing were Fosi and his widened eyes. **"It is over, Fosi"** she said in her demonic tone, but he took her off guard with a simple reaction... he smirked.

_**"You think I'll let you go so easily, little demon?"**_ he said, and by using all his remaining strength, he grabbed her wrists. Hinata's eyes went wide as she realized she couldn't take them off. With a final smirk, he launched all his remaining power against her, shocking the life out of her with all the lighting power he could muster at the moment. Hinata felt her whole body going numb, her thoughts suddenly stopped, her heart seemed to not beat. After that little encounter, Fosi faded away, his body slowly turning into air and electricity. After a few seconds, everything was gone, Fosi was nowhere to be seen, as if he evaporated in the air, which he did, and Hinata felt herself falling from the sky... unable to move a muscle...

* * *

Naruto raised his hands to defend his eyes from the blinding light. When it started fading, he looked up to see Hinata falling from the sky... and his heart skipped a beat...

He used all his power to move, his body still somehow numb from his last encounter. It hurt like hell to even move his arm, but he did, for he had to, for he wanted to. Fighting hard to keep himself from collapsing, he rushed towards the falling Hinata...

He managed to catch her in his arms in the last moment, but the weight of her body, combined with his numb muscles and the force of the fall, made him collapse, her on top. He forced himself to sit up. He sat down and placed her in his lap, her head on his shoulder. He pressed two fingers on her wrist... she was alive, but her heartbeat was weak. What should he do? He could take her to the hospital but he didn't have the strength to carry her. He then knew... that he couldn't do anything... and she would be gone...

Tears immediately welled up in his eyes as the thought passed his mind. She was hardly even breathing, her eyes looking at him weakly, ready to close any moment now. She saw the fear in his eyes, the sorrow, the pain. She wished they wouldn't come to this, she wished things could go differently. But now...

Now her own eyes started to well up in tears. She could feel them gathering in her eyes, but she didn't even have the strength to fight them back. A single one made its way down her pale cheek, and she could see Naruto sending down far more, as he couldn't believe the sight before him...

No... why did the world have to be so cruel? He for once had found happiness, and now... it was slipping away, slipping a way like a dream. Slipping away like a nice, old summer dream. And he would wake up once more in his hell... but now... it would be far worse...

He had found happiness for a few days... and it was starting to slip away in a minute. Why? Why did he deserve that? What had he done? What had he done?! He couldn't believe his eyes... she was starting to slip away... her light fading... why? She didn't deserve such fate. She didn't deserve any of this. He wanted to blame himself, for bringing her with him, for caring for her, for putting her in his life... for loving her...

She kept looking at him in the eye, fighting hard the urge to give up, just let go and slip in the eternal darkness. But no, she couldn't do that. She had promised herself to never let him slip in that hell again... never let him slip back in the darkness. She felt another tear falling down her cheek. She couldn't keep her word this time... and she knew it...

She hated herself for that. She hated herself for being his friend, for being next to him, for making him fall in love with her. If he hadn't he wouldn't have to go through this... why? Why was life so cruel? Why did good people have suffer? This thought lingered in their minds. Why did angels deserve to die...?

She was an angel for him. She was the kindest soul he had met, always willing to help others before herself. Always there for him, always there, willing to help. Beautiful like nothing else in the world. He wished words could describe her physical beauty, but it would be even harder to find words to describe her inner one... unmatchable is only an understatement...

He was an angel for her. A living inspiration. One you could depend your life on. One who would never betray you. One who's determination could bring down mountains. One who's cerulean eyes could make you wish to drown in them. He always inspired her, his loud character, his inhuman determination, his ability to fall, yet stand again. She knew that if she was gone, he would die too, from more than a broken heart...

Tears were falling down their faces. Why... cry...?

When angels deserve to die...?

* * *

"Naruto-kun..." she whispered weakly. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, maybe two. Her voice was more than music for his ears. His heart ached as he thought he wouldn't hear it again. He couldn't stand it, he knew it. He knew he wouldn't stand it. "Hina-chan, don't... please... don't give up! You can't... you can't... go! Please..." he whispered, trying hard to fight the sobs back. She smiled weakly. "Naruto-kun... I'll always be there..." she whispered weakly once more, feeling life been drained out of her. She used all her remaining strength to raise her hand on his chest, right on his heart. He caught it in his...

"Hina-chan... I won't leave you... I won't let you go... I am here..." he whispered softly, trying to comfort her, trying to comfort himself, trying to convince him she wouldn't go...

"_By your side..._" they whispered in unison. He felt new tears welling up, as did she. She knew she had to fight, she knew she couldn't give up just yet. She had to stay there, she had to stay... she had to stay by his side, no matter what...

He wouldn't let her go. He wouldn't let her slip away. He wouldn't let her fade away, become a loving memory of the past. No... not a chance in hell...

But what was there to do? Their depression grew at the thought. What could they do? She felt herself slowly becoming weaker, life being drained out of her with every passing second. He also felt it, a part of his soul starting to slip away, slowly burning to ashes. Slowly... painfully slow it was slipping away... no... he had to grasp it... stop it... stop the pain... but how? How the hell would they? Their Kyuubi chakra wasn't enough to heal her whole system. Her muscles were nearly destroyed, allowing her no movement without extreme pain. All hope was lost...

* * *

Kyuubi, standing behind their eyes, could see the sorrow. He could see the grief, he could even feel it. Memories of the past started flying in his mind. Memories of a past he didn't want to relive, yet there he was, living it again. No... he wouldn't let it repeat. He wouldn't let them feel the same thing he did. He had promised himself this, and he would be damned before he would brake his word. He gathered up all his life force, trying one last desperate move...

* * *

Naruto felt the remnants of her life fading away. Her already nearly closed eyes started faltering, her eyelids falling slowly. His heart skipped another beat. No... this wasn't happening, this wasn't real! It was a nightmare, yes that was it! He couldn't accept it. But the pain was real... unbearable... no... let the gods take his life too if it was like this then... they could at least save him the pain...

* * *

Hinata felt herself slowly falling into the darkness. Her eyelids covered her sight, the last thing she saw, was him, the last thing she saw, were his cerulean eyes, filled with pain and sorrow. The last thing she thought... was his name... _'Naruto-kun... I'm sorry...'_ she thought to herself, as the eternal darkness started enveloping her whole being. She fought hard to keep herself from falling into it, but to no avail. It called for her, it drew her into it. But as she was ready to be completely consumed... a flash of powerful red light covered the darkness...

* * *

Kyuubi knew he didn't have much time. This would be his final act, the finale. He had gathered all his life force, the very essence that kept a soul alive. He had to use it... to save her. He knew Naruto couldn't live for long if she was gone. He was a demon lord, he managed to survive the mental pain... but Naruto... with the life he had till recently, with the way people treated him... he knew he wouldn't last a week without her. He had to save him, to save her. It would be at least the first right thing he had done, at least the last thing he could do, to attempt achievement of retribution. He had to save him from going through what he had, he had to save her for she was the only light that could guide him in the darkness. He drew all of his power into the remnants of her soul, and unleashed it...

* * *

The massive light was strong, so strong that she felt as if she was burning. But not in a harmful way. She felt as power started to flow through her once more. She felt the darkness fading away, as the red light guided her path...

* * *

Naruto stared stunned at the limp girl in his arms. Was she gone? Was it over? No... no... no... this thought lingered in his mind for what seemed an eternity. Tears welled up once more, this time he couldn't hold a single one back. He sobbed lightly... then a little harder... but then... her pale skin seemed to lit up for a second. Her body seemed to vibrate a pale red light... his heart was filled with hope once again. He could feel it... he could feel her soul reconstructing, he could feel it. But as her own soul was restored, he felt another one being consumed. What was that? What was happening? He then heard a weak voice in the back of his mind...

**"For once... I did... the right thing... for once... I saved someone... take care of her kit... for I won't be here... to do it..."** he heard Kyuubi whispering, his voice weak, extremely weak. His heart ached. What did he mean? What had he done? He asked but no answer came. He shouted but silence was the response. He now knew... that feeling... Kyuubi had exchanged his own soul... in her place... he had sacrificed his life force to bring her back, in the cost of his own life. He knew the demon was now completely gone, not like last time, for last time he could feel a part of his soul still there. But now, there was nothing... Kyuubi no Kitsune... had given his life... to save her... a tear fell down his whiskered cheek. The... demon... was gone. The only one... he recently came to even think of... as a father... was gone...

* * *

Hinata heard the demon's weak voice herself. She knew he was gone, and she found herself wanting to cry. The red light had faded and she was left alone in the dark. Was she alive? Was she dead? She didn't dare to open her eyes, she didn't dare to open them and see nothing but darkness. But... it wouldn't hurt that much... right?

* * *

She slowly raised her eyelids, her vision blurry at the moment. Her sight steadily cleared, she could now make out the weak light of the sun falling between the dark clouds on the sky. She could feel something warm wrapped around her. She knew this warmth...

She could now make out a figure, bare inches away from her. It was... Naruto...

* * *

He stared at her in disbelief. His heart was pounding like crazy. He felt hope rising to inhuman levels. His eyes went wide as her eyelids started to move slowly upwards, letting him see that lavender color he loved so much...

She met his gaze, and her heart was lifted to the heaven. She once more saw that cerulean blue she adored so much. She thought she couldn't see it again, yet there it was, staring in her own lavender pools...

Her muscles were less sore now, the stiffness and numbness were nearly gone. She saw tears welling up in his eyes, she didn't understand why, until he brought her in a deep, passionate kiss, tears falling down his cheeks from his closed eyes. She closed her own, returning the gesture. When they broke apart, he placed his forehead against hers while looking down

"Don't you ever do that again..." he whispered, fear evident in his voice, yet happiness was also flooding it. She smiled weakly "Or what?" she whispered. He raised his gaze to meet hers "Or what...?" he whispered back. She still smiled "What are you going to do if I do it again?" she asked softly. He grinned weakly and chuckled "Have a heart attack" he answered and kissed her again. She returned it, and when they parted for air, they both smiled. She rested her head on his chest, still feeling sore and weak from the battle. He leaned back, letting her head fall in the crook of his neck. She didn't move to place it on his chest though, like she did when they were at bed. He was a few inches taller, yet she liked to rest on his chest... but now, she just lied there, half on him, enjoying his warmth as if afraid it would suddenly fade away, as it nearly did a few minutes ago. They both smiled as tears of happiness silently fell down their eyes, mixed with the tears of sorrow for the loss of the demon lord they had come to see as a father...

But the exhaustion of the fight, soon forced them back in the emerald dream... (a/n I love the 'emerald dream' line :)

* * *

Hiashi gazed out from a window at the Hyuuga mansion. The dark clouds that had so suddenly appeared now had started to fade away. Was it an omen? Was it a mark from Kami? Well, time would tell. He was worried about other things though. Hinata hadn't come home last night, and she was out all day long too. Were was she? He feared the worst, maybe the kidnappers had made it? Maybe they had taken her away and he was just standing there gazing at the now clearing sky. But what could he do? He had no solid proof about this, so he would wait... at least till noon that is...

* * *

Tsunade took a sip from her tea as the clouds started to go away as quickly as they came. Why did she had a feeling that a certain blond brat had something to do with this...?

* * *

Naruto stirred lightly, feeling sore from sleeping on the grass. It wasn't that uncomfortable, especially with such a nice sheet ne? He smiled at Hinata's still sleeping form. She was so... peaceful. He knew that what happened today could very well happen again, and he wouldn't allow that. He knew that there was a very limited amount of people capable of challenging their power, and he thanked Kami that one of them was gone. But at what cost? Would it require such sacrifices in the future? Would other people close to him have to _die_ for him to prevent a greater disaster? Truth be told, Kyuubi had come to be a fatherly figure in his mind. He didn't really act as a father, but whenever needed, he guided Naruto and Hinata. He was always willing to help both of them. During their training sessions, he advised wisely and guided Hinata step by step. That way, she came to be extremely good in her new style only with, around three days of training?

Kyuubi at first was the bane of his life. But he came to be the closest thing to a father that he ever had. Yes, he was a fox-teme or 'fur ball', but at least he came to be good company whenever needed. Guiding, willing to help, not that he made it seen though. He could always refuse to help yet he gave in each time, like a parent would to a persistent little kid, groaning and mumbling things to himself. Too bad this fox wasn't there now...

* * *

He gazed at the sky. It was noon and the sun had started to falter behind the forested surroundings of Konoha. Had they slept that much? But who can blame them...

He averted his gaze once more to the sleeping girl that lied nearly on him. He smiled and slowly sat up, careful not to wake her up. Setting her in his lap, she rested her head in the crook of his neck once more, her hands in her own lap...

He VERY slowly circled an arm under her knees and one behind her back and with little effort, he lifted both of them and started slowly walking towards the village. He was still a little sore and numb, but she wasn't heavy. He couldn't help but smile to himself at her petite, sleeping form. She was like a child, a beautiful one he may point, that wanted to lie in a parents hug forever. She was breathing slowly and rhythmically, her lips curved up in a peaceful smile, the bangs of her hair beautifully framing her pale face. God he wished he could stare at her forever...

His own clothes were somehow shredded, so he had taken the jacket from her and put it on himself, leaving it unzipped that is. She wore her kunoichi net shirt, leaving her in much lighter clothing. She had her own jacket wrapped around her waist though, and he was somehow amused that she was wearing two jackets in such a hot day. But who was he to judge?

He didn't have to take her to the hospital. He was more aware than anyone of her physical condition. He could _feel_ that she was alright. Her healing powers had left no scars or bruises on her body, while Kyuubi had healed all the serious wounds, leaving minor ones for her powers to deal with.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself in Naruto's arms. Her slight confusion as to how she ended up here quickly turned into a smile. They had done it, Fosi was defeated. Yet she felt somehow... empty. It clicked then. Kyuubi... wasn't here...

She felt herself like crying again, but she held it back. Yes, Kyuubi was a somehow important person in her life. She had learned more from him in the few days they knew each other than the whole time she trained with the Hyuugas. He was like her second father, though she would never really admit it. She knew the idea the villagers had for the demon, so telling such a thing would very easily lead to people hunting her around. Not good...

She raised her head to look at Naruto's face. It was then that he noticed she was awake and so he smiled widely "You ok, Hina-chan?" were his first words. She only nodded "And hungry..." she muttered to herself as she looked down. He grinned as he saw a restaurant a few buildings ahead. He gently let her feet touch the ground "Ne, Hinata-chan, what about dinner? There's a cool restaurant down there" he said, pointing towards the building and she looked up to see where he was pointing. She smiled "Hai" was her reply and they slowly started walking towards it...

* * *

The restaurant was rather fancy. The tables were distributed in equal distance around the room, while the kitchen door lied at the other side of the buildings entrance. Naruto had zipped up his jacket while Hinata had worn her own one, not covering the seal now. They smiled at each other and went directly to the bathrooms, wanting to wash up from the battle before sitting to eat. They had no wounds, but their faces were somehow dirty from the encounter.

The walls were painted a slight tan color, making the restaurant look rather shadowy. There were plenty of random pictures hanging on the walls, as well as lighten up candles, making it look more romantic, in an intriguing way.

A certain blond kunoichi though, specialized in the erotic area, had seen the couple walk down the streets and hid herself in the shadows of the opposite store. Seeing them enter the restaurant at the opposite side of the street, she followed slowly and stealthily, trying to not draw attention. Making it inside, she barely saw them entering the bathrooms, each at their gender's respective one. She smirked to herself as she made a hand seal. Whispering a word, she changed in a perfect copy of Hinata. At least nearly...

The couple kept talking to each other as they washed up. They decided Kyuubi deserved at least a small funeral for his sacrifice. Naruto was done pretty fast. Taking a glance at the mirror, he found himself presentable and slowly opened the male's bathroom door. Outside was, Hinata...

He grinned widely "I thought you weren't done yet, Hinata-chan" he said, still grinning. She smiled back "I was done sooner than I though, Naruto-kun" she answered, but Naruto thought something was different...

It was Hinata the one he was looking at, but her eyes... they had something different, not the kindness and warmth Hinata usually radiated. Her smile seemed to be more seductive than gentle, something Hinata _never_ did, and the tone and paint in her voice seemed oddly unfamiliar. Were was the Hinata he knew...?

He shook the thoughts away. Maybe Kyuubi's death had shook him more than he thought...

They both sat down at a table with two chairs. Hinata was still smiling while Naruto was grinning widely. "So, Hinata-chan, what would you like?" he asked, and she kept smiling. At that moment, a waiter came by their table. "Welcome to our respective restaurant. May I please have your orders?" he asked formally and the teens nodded. They gave their orders and the waiter was gone in a second, taking an order from the next table...

To Naruto's surprise, Hinata was quite silent, yet she kept smiling. This was strange... he couldn't hear her saying anything mentally either. Why? He tried to speak to her mentally but he found the way blocked. What the hell was wrong?

He opened his mouth, wanting to ask her why she was blocking him away, when his eyes caught something extremely unfamiliar...

Hinata caught him staring at her neck, maybe her chest. He didn't try to hide it, that's for sure. "W-What is it, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked and Naruto twitched an eyebrow. Hinata hadn't stuttered in front of him for more than a while now. But what scared him most was that... the seal wasn't there...

Normally, at least the edge of the seal should be visible under her jacket. He remembered that she had purposely zipped her jacket a little more, wanting to allow people to get at least a slight idea of what it was, even if only the edge was visible. But now, he was quite sure that if he lowered the cloth, there would be nothing there...

He sucked the words he was intending to let out and changed them in the last moment "Can't I admire my girlfriend?" he asked, careful not to raise his voice. He was ready to raise an eyebrow when Hinata, instead of blushing and looking away shyly, seemed to twitch an eyebrow, if only for a split second. Then she smiled and giggled. What's wrong with her?

He decided there was only one way to find out. He slowly leaned forward, the table was quite small he realized, and titled his head lightly to the side. He closed his eyes and so did she. After a second... their lips touched...

He immediately backed away, exactly at the moment their lips made the slightest contact. He felt like a jolt was going to hit him if he staid there any longer. And if that wasn't enough, her lips seemed different... their taste... their touch... different. This, was not Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked shyly. "Ne, sorry Hinata-chan, it's just that... well, there are plenty of people around..." he tried to excuse, and she seemed to believe him, though she nearly raised an eyebrow. He looked down, trying to think of a way to take out the intruder. But were was the REAL Hinata...?

* * *

Hinata had just finished washing herself up. Pulling up the zipper of her jacket, she told Naruto mentally that she was coming out. But... no response came. Her eyes widened a little. Why didn't he respond? She headed to the door and tried to open it. It didn't move. She tried again. It wouldn't open. She thought for a moment to bring it down with her Jyuuken, but then she heard Naruto from the outside of the door, greeting... her! What the hell was going on? She yelled Naruto's name, but no answer came. She finally realized... someone had placed a silencing seal around the room, that's why she couldn't talk to him even mentally. The door was also locked, and she was intrigued to break it down. Then an idea flashed in her mind. If she could speak to him mentally, couldn't she see through him... mentally?

* * *

"Naruto-kun... can you come with me? I-I need to tell y-you, something" she said shyly once more and he nodded. Though he was already at high alert. They both walked out of the building from the back door and found themselves in an alley. "So, what is it, Hinata-chan?" he asked, pretending to be curious. She sighed while having turned her back at him. "Naruto-kun, this won't work. My... my father won't allow this. I-I can't stand this. I... I'm not strong enough to face him... neither are you... so please Naruto-kun... goodbye..." she said and started walking away, a slight smirk on her face...

Naruto raised both eyebrows. Ok, now he was more than one hundred percent sure that this could not possibly be Hinata. An hour ago, they were determined to face her father, not to mention they were both stronger than him with their powers. His eyes flashed a pure red then, and he grabbed 'Hinata' from behind, smashing her on a wall while holding her by the shoulders

**"One question, one answer: .Hinata?" **he commanded rather than asked. Her eyes were full of fear, full of surprise and at the edge of tears at the sight of his demonic ones. "N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing? I'm Hinata!" she said, pretending to sob that he didn't believe her. He slapped her across the face and she looked at him wide eyed **"Wrong answer."** he said and punched her hard in the stomach. She couldn't hold it anymore... and the henge dropped. Naruto stared at her wide eyed...

The girl coughed some blood on the ground while holding her mid area. Her hair were now blond and her eyes were blue. Her clothes were more fitting for a model rather for a kunoichi. He caught her from the neck and raised her to eye level **"Yochi..."** he stated, his eyes full of hate. She shivered as his gaze seemed to pierce her mercilessly. **"How dare you..." **he said in anger and disbelief. He was trying to hold back from killing her, for it wouldn't be good for his public image, right?

"Ah...ah... that... bitch doesn't...deserve you..." she tried to say as his hands were nearly chocking her. Ok... bad choice of words... and she knew it...

He launched a punch across her face and send her flying at a can. She hit it hard and tried hard to suppress a yell of pain. He slowly walked towards her **"Yes... you're right. She deserves the world, and I wish I could give it to her. But you don't deserve shit." **he said and raised her again. She tried to fight back, but his strength was unmatched. She was sure she was going to die... if not by him... then by someone else...

"Naruto-kun stop!" this voice... Hinata! He turned around to look at Hinata who had entered the scene from the door they had used. "Please... killing her won't help things" she said, trying to calm him down. She approached and placed her palm over his heart, and that seemed to immediately sooth him. "Please..." she whispered and he sighed, releasing the blond girl from his grip and letting her hit the ground...

"No... please... if you won't... then she will..." Yochi said, looking at them, her eyes full of fear, fear for death. Naruto glared while Hinata looked at her worriedly. "Who will kill you?" she asked softly. The girl had started to sob "She... she... ordered me to seduce him... 'cause...'cause... she wanted... you apart..." she chocked out between her sobs. Naruto's glare softened as his eyes turned to normal. He placed an arm on the girl's shoulder and started emitting red chakra...

Yochi could feel his hand on her shoulder. She shivered, afraid he would hit her again. Instead... his palm started emitting a pale red light, and she felt its warm sensation cursing through her. She felt the pain from his strikes fade away, she felt better with every passing second. "W-What is... this..." she asked, still sobbing. She thought healing chakra was green...

"I, was the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon who attacked Konoha 17 years ago. He has given me his chakra, and I thought that since it can heal me, it can heal others too" he said. He extracted his chakra back whenever it was ready to enter her system. Without Kyuubi here, he didn't know if this girl could survive if the chakra mixed with her own.

She stared at him wide eyed. So that was the reason her employer referred to him as 'creature' or 'monster'. She now knew why all the villagers seemed to despise him. She hated herself for what she had done, adding more pain in his already screwed life. "You were...?" she asked in disbelief and he nodded. "Kyuubi... died today... to save Hinata..." he said, taking a glance at the girl behind him. She smiled sadly. Yochi in the meantime, could sense the pain radiating from the two. She knew Kyuubi was something more than a demon for them...

When he finished healing, she hugged him tightly. He was taken aback for a second "I'm sorry" she whispered as she sobbed on his shoulder. He relaxed and hugged her back. Hinata looked at them and her gaze was soft. This was another thing she loved him for. He could be so comforting when needed, and all he had to do was hug you...

"Yochi-san, who made you do this?" he finally asked when the girl lifted herself from his shoulder and sat back down. She was much calmer now "She... didn't make me. She paid me with a great amount of money... i thought it would be just another seduction job... I'm one of the head Konoha spies because of my seduction abilities and techniques. I didn't really like the idea of breaking a couple... but I thought this was my job, this was what I was supposed to do. Somehow, you resisted all my techniques, even the kissing one..." she said and looked down worriedly.

Naruto looked up at Hinata from his crouching position near the girl and she smiled. She leaned forward "I saw everything Naruto-kun. She had locked me in the bathroom with a sound seal, so I couldn't talk to you. I can see what you see" she whispered in his ear and he grinned widely. As she raised her head to stand straight again, he couldn't resist but to give her a peck on the lips before turning around to the other girl. He didn't notice her slight blush of course...

"So, who is she, Yochi?" he asked and she looked up at him again. She bit her bottom lip, weighting her options. "If... if I tell you... she will probably kill me..." she said, and shivered. He put a hand on her shoulder "She won't live long enough to do it." he said blankly, his eyes full of determination. Yochi didn't know why... but for some reason... she believed him...

"Very well... her name is..." she bit her lip again as both Naruto and Hinata had averted their gaze on her "Hyuuga... Jika" she said and looked down as Hinata gasped and Naruto stared wide eyed. "A Hyuuga? What the hell? Who's that Jika?" he asked while looking back at Hinata. She shook her head "She's the head elder of my clan..." she said worriedly. Why would Jika do this? Naruto looked back down at the girl "Anything else you can tell us, Yochi?" he asked and she brought her hand on her chin as if in thought...

"Well... she mentioned something about... her last employee had died. She said his bragging and arrogance had brought it upon him. She didn't tell me the reason of my job, but I heard a whisper or two about some 'bloodline research' and something about 'Given ultimate power'." she said, looking back at them. She wasn't trained to be a spy for anything. Her ears were more than capable of catching even soft whispers. When she wanted of course...

Both teens looked at each other wide eyed, having a conversation with their minds. So, Jika was the one pulling the strings from the very beginning. Kakari was another employee and their arranged marriage was just a way to get her out of her father's protection so they could take her away when Kakari had her out of Konoha. They must have planned to experiment on her, trying to find a new bloodline...

Hinata could feel Naruto's anger rising by the second. He was ready to rush at the Hyuuga compound and shred that woman to pieces. But fortunately, Hinata restrained him, pleading him and reassuring him that when the time was right, Jika would pay. He nodded and let it slide. He loved when she did that, take away all his anger and frustration just with a few words and her gentle touch. Yochi stood up...

"I'll be going now. Thank you, Naruto, for forgiving me. Thank you both. I won't interfere with you again. Neither will anyone else, I can promise you that" she said with an evil grin. Naruto stared at her questioningly "What do you mean?" he asked curiously. She smirked "Yamanaka Ino" she stated and both teens stared wide eyed. "She's my cousin" she added and both of them nodded, Naruto grinning while Hinata smiled.

They caught the idea. If Ino knew about it, the whole village also would in a matter of... one day? Nah, too much. "Should I inform her now?" she asked slyly and they both nodded. "Also tell her about Kyuubi's death. We need the village to know about this." he added. She jumped around happily and rushed out of the alley and towards the village, happy to gossip probably... both teens smiled to each other. They had another surprise for the village, but that was AFTER they dealt with her clan.

The teens started walking too, heading out of the alley. Naruto took a glance at the still open back door. He grinned at the sight of a confused waiter, staring at the broken bathroom door... needless to say, dinner was forgotten...

They stepped out in the street and as if on cue, two Hyuuga's appeared in front of them. They both stared wide eyed for a second at the couple, but it quickly changed in glaring, especially at Naruto...

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama has been worried about you. You didn't come home for over a day, so we came to find you. But what are you doing with that... 'thing'?" he kind of whispered the last part while taking a glance at Naruto. Both teens heard him though, and Hinata had to really try in order to suppress the killing intent she felt building up. How dared they call Naruto a 'thing'? If he was a thing because of his powers, then she was too.

"That, 'thing'" she started, and both guards looked at her surprised that she heard them "Has saved my life" she added and glared at both of them. Naruto was amused that she could do that. He never thought she could, for she never had before...

"Nevertheless, Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wants to see you. We are ordered to..." he was cut off as Hinata raised her hand in motion for them to silence "I'd like you to return to the compound. I can take care of myself. I'll be there in a few minutes" she said formally and the guards looked at each other for a second. "Very well... Hinata-sama" the one at the left said and bowed. The other one followed in the gesture and Hinata replied with a small bow of her own. "Now go" she commanded and both men stared at each other once more for a second before hastily leaving. It wasn't much of Hinata to command...

"So, can I walk you home?" Naruto asked a rather rhetorical question. She smiled and nodded, placing her hand in his. He grinned back and they both started walking...

She doubted herself for a second. Was the Hyuuga compound really her home? Truth be told... she felt more at home when she was at Naruto's apartment, rather than when she was in the compound. The building was cold... the wood always polished and the walls always painted a boring white, every corridor and hallway looked the same and the cold faces of her clan only added in the bulge. It was like a deserted compound, only occupied by cold living statues who just commanded and obeyed...

Naruto's home was warmer, not only because it was small, but because it was. Naruto never had this damn cold mask, he never was cold. Instead, he was warm and always happy to help. Whenever she fell, he was there to help her stand. The few nights she spend with him in bed were the best of her life...

So... where was her home...?

* * *

They reached the Hyuuga compound in a matter of around half an hour of walking. They had taken their time, walking slowly, side by side with her having taken hold of his forearm. They of course, as always ignored the glares from the villagers on their way here. They both smiled at a memory...

_Flashback (ten minutes before they reached the compound)_

As they walked down the street in practical silence, they smiled as they saw who was coming towards them. Down the street, heading towards their direction, was...

"Hey dobe" said a smirking Sasuke. He then noticed Hinata, having taken hold of the blond's forearm. The big idea flashed in his mind almost immediately as the picture was printed in his mind. His smirk widened. Even if he smirked, Naruto knew it was his unique grin.

"Hey teme" he answered in the insult with a wide grin. Hinata giggled at their reference to each other. "So, got closer haven't we?" Sasuke asked and both of them smiled. He expected them to blush and stutter something, but whatever...

"Closer than you can imagine" Naruto whispered to himself so only Hinata could hear. Her smile widened.

"So, were are you two going now?" Sasuke asked, rather stated so not to show question in his voice. Naruto knew better "And why are you interested teme?" he asked, his grin wide as ever. Sasuke 'hmped' and looked away. "I've got nothing to do today." he said. He didn't want to tell them that Sakura was out on a solo mission, and that SHE was the reason that he had nothing to do today, rather than train. But he had spent the whole morning on that...

"You can come with us if you wish, Sasuke-san" Hinata said politely and he averted his gaze from a bunch of giggling girls towards her. He 'hmphed' "Alright. That way I can make sure the dobe won't do anything stupid." he said, pointing a finger at Naruto while looking at Hinata. She smiled while Naruto frowned _'What does he mean by that?'_ he asked and she giggled. "Anyway, we're heading towards Hinata's home teme. Her father wants something" Naruto said and grinned widely.

Hinata's smile faded as she looked down worriedly. Was she really going home...?

Naruto of course noticed the fade of her smile and started to worry. She didn't tell him anything mentally neither could he access her thoughts. Well, he could but they had agreed not to interfere with the privacy of each other. He remained silent, letting her keep her thoughts to herself and grinned at Sasuke who was just staring at them blankly. "Alright teme! Let's get going!" he said happily and Hinata's smile returned at the sight of his grinning face. He always had this effect on her, making her feel more secure, more strong, more... more.

Sasuke shrugged and they started walking towards the Hyuuga compound...

_End Flashback_

They were shot out of their little trance when Sasuke spoke up "So, are you going to knock or do the Hyuuga's communicate with 'eye contact'?" he said and smirked. Hinata nodded and walked up a step to knock the door. Naruto frowned "Oh my god! The teme has a sense of humor! I thought you lost it in the toilet or something" he said and grinned widely. Sasuke just 'hmphed' returning to his usual, no answer giving, self.

Hinata had already knocked the door and after a few seconds, it slid open, revealing... Neji.

Sasuke glared at the young Hyuuga genius. "Hyuuga" he stated. Neji seemed to notice him just then. He turned his questioning gaze from the couple to the smirking Sasuke "Uchiha..." he stated back.

"Hyuuga..."  
"Uchiha"  
"Hyuuga"  
"Uchiha"

"Uzumaki!" Naruto got in the middle of their little glaring debate, interrupting them from the little world they had lost themselves in. The two geniuses sweat dropped, anime style. It was then that they realized that Hinata was already inside the building. Naruto, of course, was the first one to rush at her side. He fell in step with her as they walked down the hallway. She turned to look at him and smiled sweetly. He smiled widely back. In the meantime, Neji and Sasuke were following behind, taking glares at each other.

Sasuke and Neji had been some kind of rivals lately. Sasuke would usually spar with the Hyuuga genius and the match could come as a tie or one of them would win with the other one winning the next day. Naruto didn't have a problem with Neji taking Sasuke on as a rival. He would mind for that later...

As they walked down the rather empty hallways, Hinata couldn't help but shiver a little. It seemed to cold and... abandoned. It was clean of course, not a speck of dust anywhere, the wood of the floor was polished as always and the walls were painted their usual, blank, white color. She sighed. Did she really call this 'home'? Naruto's apartment was so different...

Neji had told them that Hiashi expected her at the council meeting chamber. Why...? Couldn't he just call her in his office? What was going on?

Sasuke normally wouldn't be allowed in the compound, for he was an Uchiha. But considering the fact that he was Hinata's friend and that the Uchiha clan wasn't even a threat, they let him in the chamber. The only reason he was Hinata's friend though was that he was Naruto's 'brother'. At least they considered themselves like this, though Sasuke wouldn't openly admit it. They all sat down in front of the council and Hiashi. Naruto at Hinata's left, who had Neji at her other side. Sasuke sat next to Naruto.

"Hyuuga Hinata, may I ask, why did you bring _him _here?" an elderly woman asked. If Hinata and the other three didn't know better, they could think she referred to Sasuke. Too bad it wasn't like this at all...

"I considered that he is required in this meeting." she stated blankly, which surprised most in the room, except the three next to her, that is. She didn't stutter in the tiniest, and her voice was blank... was this Hinata?

An elder was ready to protest, but Hiashi raised his hand in motion for everyone to silence. "Enough" he said and stared at the teens blankly. "Hinata, we would like just like to know where have you been since yesterday when you left. After we are satisfied, you and your friends may leave." he said, question not evident in his cold tone and voice. Hinata stared back, her face equally blank. It seemed that she was out for at least a day. What was she doing before it? She didn't care. What mattered, was the present...

_'Satisfied? When have you been satisfied?'_ she said angrily in her mind, and Naruto heard it. She mustn't have realized she said it out loud in her mind for she kept staring blankly at the elders and her father. He knew what she meant...

All the time, not her father nor the elders would be satisfied with her. Kyuubi had stored the memories of their new past in their minds, so they had unlocked them to see what was different. Naruto's life was pretty much the same, except the fan girl thing. Hinata's too. Her clan despised her as a weakling. Her father thought of her as nothing. Her sister, Hanabi was considered the righteous heir. Well... she didn't care. She knew she wasn't weak, and now, she cared not to show it to her father. Her list of person that their opinion mattered was now even smaller. Not her clan, neither her father were there...

She started explaining. She remembered what had happened in her alternated past. First, she had gone out with Naruto at the Hokage tower. Afterwards, they had walks around town. When they met with Sakura, they went out for dinner. At this point, some of the elders seemed to sneer or glare at Naruto. They didn't seem to like the idea of their heiress _dinning _with _him_. Well that's good. It would be even sweeter at the end...

When the dinner was done, they had left and sat at a park. They were attacked by a group of ninjas and after her friends were gone to look for still hiding enemies, someone grabbed her from behind and took her away at an abandoned building. It was Kakari. Many gasps were heard, especially from the council. Hiashi stared emotionlessly as ever.

"And why do you presume that he kidnapped you? He could very well try to take you away from danger and hide you somewhere were no more kidnappers could find you." An elderly woman said and Hinata looked up at her "Kakari took me to an abandoned house. There was one more man there, a Hyuuga" she said. They all gasped. Hinata and Naruto were a little startled. Didn't they know about the traitor? Weren't they told?

"Weren't you told about this, honorable elders?" she asked softly. She didn't use the cold tone her clan usually did. She hated it. The elders shook their heads and glared at Hiashi. Hiashi pretended as nothing had happened "Jika-sama has taken care of him. He was a personal assistant of hers so I let her decide his punishment. If she didn't want it to be known, I wouldn't be the one to spread the news." he stated blankly. The elders nodded. Surprisingly enough, Jika wasn't in the room. Hinata sighed as she prepared to continue her speech. Now was the 'good' part.

"Kakari's kidnap attempt was in vain. Naruto-kun came in time to confront him before I could even leave his shoulder." she said and took a glance at Naruto. A smile crept on her face for a second before she turned to look emotionlessly back at the elders. They didn't deserve her emotions...

Hinata also remembered something intriguing... many of the men she fought today were Hyuuga's. Were they traitors as well? Neither the council, nor her father seemed to know about this attempt today. It must have been Jika's work, along with other Hyuuga's who wanted to be disposed of their 'weak' heir. She shook this thoughts off as the matter at hand was more important...

"Naruto-kun used his Kyuubi powers to defeat the traitor easily, while I hunted down Kakari" she said and all eyes went wide. All, except Sasuke's and Neji's of course. Neji knew about Kyuubi for a long time now. His Byakuugan had seen the red chakra, so it was more than logical that the Hyuuga genius could soon figure it out.

Naruto flashed his red eyes at the council with a grin on his face. Even Hiashi was staring wide eyed...

"You..." one of the elders started as he shook himself out of the surprise "you will leave this establishment... now" he stated and several Hyuuga guards appeared out of nowhere. They all moved towards the boy, who was now smirking.

One of them reached out his hand to grab Naruto by the shoulder but the boy just titled his head, allowing the man to look at his blood red eyes **"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you"** he said in his 'voice' as a slight cloak of the fox started rising, covering his body in a fox shaped red glitter. All the men had shivers running down their spines at the sound of the voice. It was... demonic...

"Hinata, you are hereby forbid of even getting close to this 'thing' again. You can clearly see what he can do..." he was cut off by Hinata's cold glare. No one knew the heiress could take such a look...

"I know what he is, I know what he can do, and I know I couldn't ask for more" she said and hugged Naruto, who hugged her back, glaring at the stunned council.

One of the guards approached again "Hinata-sama! Stay away from him! It's dangerous to..." he was cut off by a glare from both teens...

"Stay close to the fox? Stay close to the only one who doesn't think I'm weak? Stay close to the man I love?" she said and hugged Naruto tightly, who returned the gesture with a smile.

"Nevertheless, he is a danger. It is proven that..." one of the elders started, but Hinata could take it no more. She flashed them two seemingly empty pools of blood red...

They all stared at her wide eyed **"If he is a danger, then I am too. At least for you..."** she said in her own 'voice'. The council couldn't believe what they saw...

"You monster! You turned the heiress into a demon! He wants to destroy our clan!" an old elder shouted and both teens glared angrily at him, Hinata's own cloak of the fox rising. It was glittering red light in the shape of a fox that surrounded her. Her cloak began mixing with Naruto's.

**"I don't give a damn about your clan. You all old hags think Hinata is weak while she's the strongest amongst you fools. Not only in power now, but in spirit as well. She has always been..."** Naruto said, sending glares against the council, who all felt shivers running down their spines once more. She looked up at him and gave him a peck on the chick, making him smile. She smiled back.

"Then from now on, Hinata is no longer a Hyuuga. She will not stain the name of our clan by associating with this 'thing', much more being the same." an elder said. Hinata glared at him **"Elder, I had no intention of staying in this clan from the moment I stepped in this compound today. As for staining the name of the clan, this is nearly impossible. There isn't a clean spot left for me to stain anyway"** She said and kept hugging Naruto. The council glared at her "How dare you little..." before the elder could continue, Naruto was right in front of him, a Rasengan in hand **"Ah, ah ah. Not wise to insult Hinata-chan now is it?"** he asked sarcastically. The elder gulped. **"The last one to do so was Kakari. You all remember what happened to him right? Boy, didn't he scream when his clothes were destroyed"** Naruto added and laughed evilly (laughed in his 'voice' mode). Hinata joined in with a giggle of hers, sounding demonic from the mixture of her 'voice'.

"Yeah, we had fun with him. Have you got any other fool to marry Hinata off, Hyuuga-sama? We would _love_ to pay him a visit..." Sasuke spoke for the first time, and all eyes fell on him.

"You... you were part of this?" the old man in front of Naruto asked coldly, half in disbelief. Sasuke nodded "I finished him with my Mangekyuu. The Hokage approved of that." he said and all eyes went wide once more. Neji in the meantime, was just sitting back and enjoying the show. He was a little startled at first when Hinata unlocked her powers, but he quickly calmed down, seeing no real change instead of her red chakra. If he knew Naruto well enough, this chakra wasn't a problem.

"Hinata, what do you mean that the clan is defiled? What makes you think so?" Hiashi spoke and everyone seemed a little surprised that he talked. Hinata didn't allow her red gaze to falter. Hinata sighed as Naruto returned at her side. She explained the whole situation. Jika's betrayal, the reasons behind it, the Hyuuga's who followed her cause. The elders seemed to agree.

"Anyhow, Jika will be confronted. But that doesn't change the fact that you, Hinata will no longer be a Hyuuga. Such disgrace is not acceptable in our clan." an elder said coldly, but Hinata only shrugged. **"I could care less for the clan that never accepted me from the beginning. I'm sure that Hanabi will satisfy you more. She has your attitude after all, father"** she said taking a glance at her father who just stared at her, emotion quite not evident in his face.

"And how would you be called now, Hinata?" he asked curiously. Hinata was a little taken aback that he had put emotion in his voice. "Uzumaki. I'd like to be called, Uzumaki" she said, her voice back to normal as she looked back at Naruto with a smile. He smiled back though a small blush was tinting his face.

"Very well. From now on, Hyuuga Hinata will be known as Uzumaki Hinata. The properties of the clan heir are hereby passed to Hyuuga Hanabi. Uzumaki Hinata will receive the 'caged bird' seal and..." Hiashi was cut off as Hinata giggled and Naruto laughed. Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama, but Hinata-chan will not take such a thing" Naruto said, his eyes and voice back to normal, along with Hinata's. "What do you mean, Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi asked coldly. Naruto laughed again.

"The caged bird seal binds the secrets of the Byakuugan, am I wrong?" Naruto asked and Hiashi nodded. The teen now grinned widely "Well, too bad Hinata doesn't have the Byakuugan!" he said cheerfully and Hinata nodded while smiling. Everyone, along with Neji and Sasuke stared wide eyed. (O.O).

"What are you talking about?" Hiashi asked finally. Hinata flashed her red eyes again and activated her Akakuugan. Everyone gasped. It was like the Byakuugan, bulked veins around her eyes and pupils appearing in the middle of the otherwise empty pools. "The Akakuugan is a trait of the Uzumaki clan from now on. The mixed power of Kyuubi no Kitsune with the Byakuugan has given me a far more enhanced sight. This is not the Byakuugan, thus I can not be sealed. That is all" Hinata stated and bowed slightly. When she rose, a smile was crept on her face. The council sighed and nodded. What she said was true. Akakuugan was different that Byakuugan, even if it was just an enhanced version but nevertheless, it was now the bloodline of the Uzumaki clan and the Hyuuga's had no right to place the seal on her.

"Leave the premises now you demons, and never step here again!" one of the elders snapped angrily and both teens glared at him with red eyes **"Gladly"** they said in unison and hugged each other. They both headed outside, Sasuke coming along. They kept their red eyes flashed though, which kind of made Sasuke want to flash his Sharingan. _'Show offs...'_ he thought as he walked behind them.

As they walked towards the gates to exit the compound, they heard the guard of the front door telling Jika that the council and Hiashi wanted to talk to her. All three teens grinned at the idea of Jika getting tortured. As if on cue, she appeared in front of them and gasped

"What is this monster doing here?" she snapped angrily, pointing a finger at Naruto. Probably, she was so startled by his red gaze that she didn't notice Hinata's own red eyes. **"He's my boyfriend, Jika-_sama"_ **a tint of poison was painting the last word, and Jika quickly averted her gaze from the grinning boy to the blood red eyed Hinata "What... what has he done to you?" she asked in disbelief. Hinata smiled "Saved me" she said and all three teens walked out of the compound. Sasuke was smirking. Seeing Hyuuga's like this was a sight to behold...

* * *

"So, Hinata-chan, aren't you sad that your family kicked you out?" Naruto asked worriedly. They had both turned their eyes back to normal. Sasuke had left for the Hokage tower, excusing that he wanted to look for a mission. They both knew though, that today Sakura was coming back, and she should be there by now...

Hinata turned to look at him and smiled widely "No" she chirped. "I can finally do whatever I want! I can have my own apartment, paint it whatever color I want, even have cat!" she said and added a skip in her step

"Awww I'm allergic to cats!" Naruto whined and she giggled. "No you're not" she said and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him smile.

They kept walking down the street towards his apartment. Neji had offered to bring Hinata's belongings to Naruto's apartment. Truth is, he was more than amused and very proud that his cousin had finally stood her ground. Well, Hinata didn't have many things anyway...

Naruto looked down at the ground. She said she wanted to have her own apartment... maybe she didn't want to stay with him? He stole a glance at her and she was still skipping, looking up at the sky. He looked back at the ground as they kept walking.

"Naruto-kun..." he was shot out of his trance at the sound of her soft voice. Yep, that was Hinata for sure. He looked up at her and managed a smile. "Would you mind if I stay with you?" she asked softly once more and his smile melt into a wide grin "Of course you can stay with me!" he said and hugged her tightly. She returned the gesture though with less force. Yep, this was Naruto for sure.

* * *

They reached the door to his apartment. Naruto looked in his pocket for a set of keys, and luckily found it. Opening the door, the apartment was like always.

Now she knew, now that she saw this little apartment again, now that Naruto stood next to her and now that she could see the warm paint of the walls, the slight smell of ramen mixed with Naruto's, the warmth it radiated... she was home.

He grinned and they both walked in. Closing the door behind him, he turned around and quickly took Hinata in a deep kiss... he had missed kissing her even if he hadn't only for around a day...

When they broke apart after a few minutes, they realized that the sun had nearly faded behind the sky and weak light was falling into the room from the small windows. "Well, I guess we will tell the others tomorrow, ne?" he said and smiled at her, who nodded, giving him her own unique smile. He kissed her again...

* * *

The barely noticeable morning sunlight crept inside the bedroom from the windows. His eyelids slowly opened, trying to adjust his sight. He noticed something warm next to him... very warm. Titling his head slightly to the side, he saw the most beautiful thing in the world...

Hinata was lying right next to him, this time her head in the crook of his neck, a hand resting on his chest while a leg was lying over his own. He smiled remembering last night. How could she be perfect for him in every way? The covers hid most of their nude bodies, and he couldn't help but admire the glitter the morning sunlight gave to her pale skin (a/n: Got the idea? Good, for I want the rating to stay K:). He slowly grabbed the sheets, bringing them up to cover more of them, taking glances at her perfect curves while doing so. Covering them to the neck, her neck, for if it was over his, she would be completely under the covers, and he didn't want to miss the sight of her pretty face now did he? He snuggled closer and embraced her in his arms, feeling her slowly do the same to him in her sleep. He smiled as he rested his head on the top of her head. He smiled... her warmth was so soothing... her smell was so relaxing... her body was so soft... he was afraid that if he embraced her harder, she would brake like a fragile doll. His thoughts trailed off as he fell back in the peaceful slumber... his life not having any more worries now... it would only go for the better... he would make sure of it...

_**FINITO**_

(epilogue following)

* * *

**Soulmate: By Your Side: Epilogue  
(5 months after Hinata was kicked out of her clan)**

"Naruto you baka! Hurry up!" Yelled a frustrated Sakura at an approaching Naruto "Sorry Sakura-chan! I got lost in the road of life and..." he knew the lame 'Kakashi' excuse didn't work, for Sakura glared at him angrily "No time for excuses you baka! Go in there now!" she snapped angrily and he nodded. Standing straight and patting any dirt from his kimono, he opened the doors of the church (a/n I don't know if they use churches in Japan, so as a Christian, I'm placing my own religion's building)

Entering, he quickly headed down the small hallway towards the main chamber were the ceremony would take place. Opening the door, he found Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba waiting "Dobe, you're late" Sasuke stated and Shikamaru only nodded in agreement "Well, not entirely. The ceremony will start in a few minutes!" Kiba said happily and Naruto nodded. He was glad he wasn't late... in his own marriage!

Walking up the aisle, he stood before the former Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin, who as the former Hokage and as his mother would marry him to the chosen woman.

(a/n I'm not really familiar with marriages)

After a few more minutes, the ceremony started. Naruto turned around to the doors behind him, waiting for the woman of his life to step through the door and into the chamber. His heart raced as the door slowly slid open. In the chamber entered...

Hyuuga Hiashi was the first to enter the chamber. After a second or two, being satisfied at the pained and shocked look on Naruto's face, he motioned the one who followed him to enter the room. Slowly, a young woman entered, dressed in a lavender bride dress, her long ink-blue hair falling freely down her back, her hands holding a banquet with lavender and white colored flowers, her cheeks painted with a slight red from the makeup, her smile heart melting, her lavender eyes emitting everything he wanted...

His heart skipped a beat. He thought she wouldn't get more beautiful, yet she kept surprising him. She slowly walked towards him, her hand holding her father's forearm. Hiashi delivered her to the aisle and let her stand beside Naruto, a smile painting his face. Hiashi was more than proud of his daughter. She had become the strong person she always wanted to be, and all this thanks to the blond man next to her... (a/n remember, he didn't protest about their relationship at the council meeting!xD)

Hinata would have her former family's name in order to properly get through the marriage. Hiashi also gladly agreed in this, while some from the council protested, a glare from him was enough to silence them. They couldn't easily forget what he had done to Jika after she confessed her crimes... nope no one wanted to ever think about it again. (a/n I'll leave your own imagination work on this one:)

Hinata stood beside Naruto as the ceremony officially began. She took a glance at him, and blushed slightly, though it wasn't noticeable under the makeup. He was more than handsome in his formal Kimono. a white one, sparkling golden flames at the bottom with the mark of the Uzumaki clan at his back... the head of a fox lying within a delicate circle, nine tails seeming to swirl around it. They both took a glance at the audience behind them as Tsunade kept on with the boring part of the story. Ino and Sakura were sitting next to each other, Sakura having Sasuke next to her, an arm of his over her shoulder while Ino had Shikamaru's hand over her own shoulder. Both girls were allowing a few tears of happiness to fall down their faces. Shikamaru and Sasuke just smiled at them.

Chouji was surprisingly not eating. Instead, he sat at his sit, having a girl of around his size next to him. He was smiling along with his 'fiance'.

Neji was sitting between Hiashi and Tenten, all three smiling at the couple.

Gai and Lee were hugging each other and cried waterfalls...

Kiba and Shino just nodded in approval when Hinata's glance fell on them. She smiled back. Shino didn't wear his usual coat, instead he had a black long sleeved t-shirt, wearing matching pants with his trademark sunglasses. Kiba also wore something more formal for the day. They were both smiling widely...

"Your vows, please" Tsunade said formally. Both of them nodded. Naruto took out a delicate golden ring, a single silver line running in the middle. He gently took Hinata's hand in his

"Hyuuga Hinata, you were, and are, the light in the darkness of my life. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you, and I would die before I see you harmed" he said and gently slid the ring in her ring finger. He looked at her and smiled, and she smiled back. She took another ring that looked exactly like the one he had given her, and lifted his hand with her own smaller one

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have always been the inspiration of my life. I wish I would approach you sooner, be there for you sooner. Everyone made me believe I was nothing, yet you came and told me I was something, and I believed you, and because I did so, now I can see it was and it is true. Thank you" she said and smiled warmly. He returned it with his own unique, reserved for her sincere smile. She slowly slid the ring in his own ring finger. They both turned to look at Tsunade who smiled at both of them.

"So, Uzumaki Naruto, do you accept this woman to be your wife, in good and bad, in health and sickness, till death forces you apart?" she said formally. Naruto smiled again. He knew that even the last one couldn't do the trick... at least not completely. "I do" he answered, but he wished he could say something more, though no words could exactly describe his need to be next to her, not wanting to miss a thing. Tsunade turned at a smiling Hinata

"And you, Hyuuga Hinata, do you accept this man to be your husband, in good and bad, in health and sickness, till death forces you apart?" she asked formally once more. Hinata's smile never faltered, and everyone could swear that such a smile had never painted her face in the years they knew her.

"I do"

Tsunade gave both of them a last smile before announcing the end of the ceremony "Very well. Since there are no objections..." she glared angrily at a Hyuuga elder who was about to protest, but he knew better than to defile Tsunade's inhuman strength. "I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the pride" she said, the last sentence pointed to Naruto of course. He smiled and averted his gaze from his mother to the woman of his dreams. She was smiling back. He leaned closer, and so did she

_'I want to always be there, Hina-chan'_ he said mentally, his face now a few inches away

_'I want to always be there too, Naruto-kun'_ she answered, and now their lips were merely an inch away

Then they whispered in each other's mouth something they should have done long ago. Something that now, even death could not stop. He would always be there, she would always be there... their lips met in the best kiss they ever had...

_**"By your side..."  
**_

* * *

**A/N: The first fanfic I ever wrote... finally finished... the world is strange, no? I bask in the glory of its completion and will forever remember it. Soulmate: By Your Side will forever be the first stepping stone I really took in the world of writing.**

**If you're reading this and you've liked the way I write, please make do and take a look at Towards the Heaven and The Ashbringer: Shinobi of the Light, both stories I'm currently working on. Constructive criticism helps ^^**

**And remember...  
**

**xD Naruhina Rules xD (lol)**

_**Honder All Mighty**_


End file.
